<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Party of 8 by kthlimitless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827977">Party of 8</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kthlimitless/pseuds/kthlimitless'>kthlimitless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Because who am I if I don't write angst, Changbin and Minho smoke weed, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Crack, Explicit Language, Felix &amp; Seungmin are bisexual, Felix struggles with his mental health sometimes, Fluff and Angst, Hwang Hyunjin &amp; Lee Felix are Best Friends, Jeongin is friends with txt so they'll pop up from time to time, M/M, Memes, Recreational Drug Use, Social Media, Swearing, Texting, They're all such fools that really love each other and their friendships, chat fic, small mention of homophobia in chapter 22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>115,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kthlimitless/pseuds/kthlimitless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hyunjinnie😻: you dress like a raging fuckboy yet you've proclaimed many times that you're gay as hell</p><p>little creature: ... sigh </p><p>little creature: i won't deny it </p><p>hot ass: i think he dresses nice?</p><p>little creature: thank you!! </p><p>hyunjinnie😻: wow i love love ❤️💛💚💜💙</p><p>geek: they're best friends, hyunjin</p><p>hyunjinnie😻: you call it best friends</p><p>hyunjinnie😻: i call it lovers</p><p>----<br/>Or, where: Jisung &amp; Minho don't realize what the changes in their friendship mean, Changbin pretends he's not in love with Felix, Hyunjin loves to ship his friends &amp; tease Chan, Seungmin just vibes (without knowing he likes Hyunjin), and Jeongin thinks his friends are strange but loves them endlessly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Neck Snapping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jisung: little creature </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minho: hot ass</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Changbin: farm animal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Felix: lix🤠</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan: christopher </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hyunjin: hyunjinnie😻</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seungmin: geek</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin: cutie </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray kids </em>
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> can i just say im so happy we're all gay</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> but we're not </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> im not ?? </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> ur too young you don't know what ur saying </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> u aren't that much older than me.. im 19! </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> so young </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> and channie hyung shush i saw you making out with youngk hyung under the bleachers in high school</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> that was over FIVE years ago and YOU were sneaking onto the school grounds! </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> yet you never deny the kissing <br/> <br/><strong>lix🤠:</strong> im literally bisexual and so is seungmin</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i can handle that </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> at least the others are flaming gays </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> i am not a flaming gay?? </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i mention felix's name once in a conversation and you turn redder than a tomato </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> i-</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> what lol</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> AND we have the lovebirds </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> who</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> you and jisungie, minho hyung !! </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> i think the fuck not you trick ass bitch </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> dont push your sexuality on people </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i would never</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> but minho hyung has clearly stated that he's gay, correct hyung? </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> yes hyunjin, i am gay</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> and JISUNG</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> you dress like a raging fuckboy yet you've proclaimed many times that you're gay as hell</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> ... sigh </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> i won't deny it </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> i think he dresses nice?</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> thank you!! </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> wow i love love ❤️💛💚💜💙<br/> <br/><strong>geek:</strong> they're best friends, hyunjin</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> you call it best friends</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i call it lovers </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> how about i shove my boot up your ass and you rethink what you just wrote hyunjin</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> kinky i like it</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> oh my god</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> you and felix are best friends too and we're not calling you two lovers</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> felix and i have kissed more than a dozen times</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> you've what-</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> HA</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> we're ✨platonic lovers✨</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> you guys know hyunjinnie and i are cuddly drunks </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> and when we discovered how yummy vodka was in high school, well one thing lead to another and we were smooching</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> it's always just friendly though, completely platonic, like hyunjinnie said</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> the way you described vodka as "yummy" just shows how much of a light weight you are</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> jisungie wraps his arms around your neck and physically clings to you when he's drunk tho</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> im the first to admit i have zero tolerance for alcohol </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> minho hyung likes that though</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> i will kill you seungmin</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> i hope you suceed because if i survive ill kill you</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> and you won't survive bitch</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> i love that threats like this are completely normal in this group</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> we love having good mental health</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> LMFAO</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> anyways!</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> the fact is that we're all gay here.</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> i thought we just went over that not all of us are?</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> ehh minor details, they don't matter</p><p>
  <em><strong>hyunjinnie😻</strong> changed the groupchat name to 'stray gay kids' </em>
</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> omg</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> can someone tell me why jisung has called me 79 times</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> and left me 34 voicemails</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> what did the voicemails say </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> each one was a different sad love song</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> im sorry i just laughed so hard i completely interrupted my math lecture</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> shouldn't you just call him back??</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> i did</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> he keeps denying my calls</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> are you sure his phone isn't off and it's just not going straight to voicemail?</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> every time i call the amount of rings are different and then it just shuts off</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> sometimes it'll ring twice and he'll end it</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> others will ring longer but he ends it before the voicemail kicks in</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> jisungie hyung is weird</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> i agree</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> but if he could just ANSWER ME instead of BLOWING UP MY PHONE WHILE I'M IN CLASS</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> that would be much appreciated</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> <em>@Han Jisung</em> where's your stupid ass</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> oh hey there guys</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> didn't see you there </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> how is everyone 😊💖</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> there is something seriously wrong with you</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> jisungie</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> felix we should plan our birthday party soon!! we're still going to combine them right?</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> hell yeah! we've done it since we turned 17, there's no turning back now!</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> jisung</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> especially since we're turning 20 hehehe im so excited</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> han jisung</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> actually seungminnie do you want to join in and make it a 3x birthday bash since you're just shortly after us!</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> ok that's it. </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> no</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> why not! :'((</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> first of us because i just don't want to</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> oh &lt;///3</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> secondly i just don't think you'll live to see your birthday </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> wtf WHY </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> you have this period off right? like you're not in class right now? </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> yes? fridays are my early morning classes then im free the rest of the day.. </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> i usually hang at minho &amp; changbin hyungs dorm and wait for changbinnie hyung to get out of class so we can work on music</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> so here i sit</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> im still jealous i didn't do the same thing you basically have like an early weekend </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> how'd you get in their apartment? </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> minho hyung gave me the third set of keys when i came back to the uni early to help him move into changbin hyungs dorm over the summer</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> 🤭🤭🤭</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> BUT TO GET TO THE POINT</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> from the comfort of my window seat in my physics lecture, i looked out the window to the arts building</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> where i just saw minho hyung storm out of swinging his bag over his shoulder</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> and he did not look happy</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> oh</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> what'd he look like</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> remember that time i forgot he had 3 cats and he looked like he was going to murder me? cheeks flushed and hands clenched into fists and everything? </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> just like that </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> hehehehehe</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> good. </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> what the fuck </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> uhh guys im walking past minho and changbinnie hyung's building and i just saw minho hyung basically kick the door to apartment complex open </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> it's like jisung has a death wish </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> or a dick wish </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> HAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> UHHHH IS MY DORM GOING TO BE TRASHED? </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> probably </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> JEONGIN I NEED YOU TO GO LOOK </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> oh hell no </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> YANG JEONGIN! </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> minho hyung is scary when he's angry</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> oh for fucks sake </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> don't swear at him binnie hyung! we're all admittedly afraid of minho hyung sometimes</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> ok sorry jeongin</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> 🍅🍅 eh? ;) </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> i hate you </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> jisungie clearly wanted this to happen so i say we'll let them do whatever weird "thing" they have going on and until i get a call that minho put jisung in the hospital... </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> we leave them alone </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> just like you told me to do when i saw you and youngk under the bleachers! </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> ITS BEEN FIVE YEARS HYUNJIN </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> the fact still stands :) <br/> <br/><strong>lix🤠:</strong> are we not a little bit concerned that jisungie AND minho hyung stopped messaging the group chat? </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> minho hyung hasn't left the apartment yet </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> well he does live there </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> jisung is totally dead </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> lol rip</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> smfh guys they're probably already joking around about jisung's voicemails</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> wow i hope he's getting or giving that 🍆</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> oh for god sake.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> its been two hours and we haven't heard anything from the lovebirds im actually worried for jisung's safety</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> lovebirds? really felix you're calling them that too?</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> sorry hyunjinnie shouts the word so much in our dorm its rubbing off on me</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> smfh</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> ur favourite jisungie is still alive here i am C:</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> sad. </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> what happened hyung? </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> after i finished my last class i immediately went to our dorm and found everything in tact other than minho hyung crushing jisung</p><p>
  <strong>farm animal: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> honestly kinda wished he would've actually crushed him but i guess this was cuter</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> so no head? :/</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> HAHAHSJFDJWJFJ</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> someone needs to delete youtube off felixs phone so he'll stop watching old vine compilations 24/7</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> well im happy ur safe jisungie hyung!! </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> ty jeonginnie :*</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> safe &amp; cuddling his mans</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> shut up you cow im loving person i cuddle everyone </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> DID YOU CALL ME A COW</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> lol you'll fit right in with changbin hyung now</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> i genuinely believe you like being mean</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> so if you guys are okay then what was with the voicemail stunt?</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> oh i just wanted minho hyung's attention</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> so calling him nearly 100 times and not answering his calls was your way to get it?</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> well i wanted to see him</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> and i knew he wouldn't leave his acting class easily</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> so sometimes ya gotta whip out the big guns to get what you want gentlemen😏</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> (here's where you imagine me blowing smoke off on a gun) </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> what the hell</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> so you frustrated minho enough for him to skip his class just to go see you?</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> yes didn't it work out great? :D</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> i know i say this all the time </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> but there's definitely something wrong with you</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> <em>@Lee Minho</em> hyung are you okay with this? </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> he's lucky he's cute, ill say that </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> 🏳️🌈👨❤️👨👨❤️💋👨</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids </em>
</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> hey hyungs! im hanging out with taehyun and was showing him some funny texts and hes wondering why our chat names are set as these ones? </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> you show people our group chat messages?</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> yeah </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> you guys are seriously weird i have to vent to someone about it</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> fair point </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> hyunjin is probably the best one to answer that since he's the one who made the group up</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> well i obviously set mine as my nickname that almost everyone calls me</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> with a cute cat emoji cause im cute :) </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> true</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> omg seungmin what</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> what? i was just agreeing, he is cute</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> IM- </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> learn from seungminnie, jisung, at least he uses his eyes and can see the facts</p><p>
  <strong>little creature: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> and i did the same for felix and added a cute emoji for him cause he's my best friend and boo thang</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> love u boo thang</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> and changbin hyung likes to refer to himself as some weird type of pig rabbit or rabbit pig or whatever ?? i literally don't know so he just belongs in a farm</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> ???? </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> thanks? i think ? </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> ofc🐷🐰💛 </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> channie hyung's is just his birth name cause he's a Daddy™</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> pardon me? </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> ur channie/chan hyung when with us cause we're like your adopted stray kids you found </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> chris with anybody else</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> and when you're making music or performing you're Christopher</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> aka Daddy™</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> i</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> i don't know how i feel about that explanation </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> well that's the truth so suck it up daddy</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> AHAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> seungmin is geek cause he's the smartest one out of all of us and will easily become rich one day so he's my little geek</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> i accept that </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> i will be rich one day </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> jeongin ive told you many times, yours is who you are. you are absolutely the cutest little baby i have ever laid my eyes on and i just love you with all of my heart </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> okay i love you too hyung </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> but again, im 19 </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> ur a cute 19 yr old jeonginnie xoxo</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> the CUTEST!!! </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> it's like whatever we say to hyunjin goes in one ear, then immediately out the other </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> at least he's cute </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> AJFJGJEKC</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> jisung is our little creature cause he's got those sweet puffy cheeks that could store acorns all winter long</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> i do NOT</p><p>
  <strong>hot ass: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> yeah you do jisungie ❤️</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> OH DJDJDJF HE'S SO CUTE</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> omg when did you take that photo</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> lol so anyways hyunjin why is this my nickname </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> im SCREECHING </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> and isn't it obvious minho hyung</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> you're hot. </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> and even though your ass isn't half as thick as changbinnie hyung's or chan hyung</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> im- </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> thanks im proud of my dumb truck ass</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> you still got some and it's hot hyung</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> it was either your ass or thighs honestly </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> why? </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> oh c'mon hyungie look! </p><p>
  <strong>little creature: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> your body is like 80% thigh and it's like</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> wowie </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> did you just refer to minhos thighs as 'wowie'</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> uhh</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> jisung how'd you get that video? </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> that was during  the private rehearsal for the showcase last week with no audience.. </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> oh boy</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> dug yourself in a hole on that one jisungie</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> HAHAHAHA LOOK AT THE TIME I GOTTA GO GUYS </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> i- </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> well thanks for the new information everyone... taehyun sees why i call you guys weirdos now </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> yeah we're fucking psychos </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> what's something you guys want to achieve before the year is up </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> going to sleep before 3am </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> get my math grade up so i don't fail lol</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> getting a boyfriend </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> have my workouts pay off</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> jisung</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> death </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> spend time with everyone more</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> AWWW JEONGINNIE</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> im kidding i want to try new foods</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> 💔💔</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> so we're going to just skip over seungmin and minho hyung's answers?</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> i mean what's there to say</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> i agree</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> hyunjin back me up here </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> im alone with minho hyung in the dance studio and im afraid he'll snap my neck if i comment</p><p><strong>farm animal: </strong>oh boy..</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> hyung just wants to spend more time with me before 2020 is up obviously, changbin hyung !</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> which can totally be done minho hyungie</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> are you free tonight</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> he's supposed to help me with my chemistry project since my original partner dropped the course </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> im free</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> no plans jisungie </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> YAS</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> ill be back at your dorm in an hour</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> look nice hyung, let's go to the club!</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> okie 😊</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> uh..</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> hyung my project???</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> sorry felix i have plans</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> maybe another time &lt;3</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> the way im holding in my laughter right now i literally am losing oxygen </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> ill drop by tonight and help you out felix</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> smh thank you</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@hwangjinnie</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>clearly im being held against my will </em>
</p><p>Liked by kimseungminz, and 340 others </p><p>
  <em>@minhoes says the one who begged for me to hold you in the first place </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>bunny</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> i think im going to die</p><p><strong>bunny:</strong> uh?</p><p><strong>bunny:</strong> don't?</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> oh well with such supportive and reasurring words like that how could i ever pass away now</p><p><strong>bunny:</strong> lol</p><p><strong>bunny:</strong> ok let me try again </p><p><strong>bunny:</strong> ahem ahem ahEM .. </p><p><strong>bunny:</strong> WHY JISUNGIE WHY WHY ARE YOU GOING TO DIE</p><p><strong>bunny:</strong> DONT DIE PLEASE I CANT LIVE WITHOUT YOU ONE OF BELOVED MUSIC PARTNERS I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> see was that so hard</p><p><strong>bunny:</strong> i gagged trying to write it, felix had to finish the text</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> oh ur with felix huh</p><p>
  <strong>jisungie: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>bunny:</strong> fuck you</p><p><strong>bunny:</strong> i tagged along with chan hyung to help lix with his chem thing</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> of course you did ✊🏻💦</p><p><strong>bunny:</strong> you have 3 seconds to tell me why you think you're dying before i block your number and leave your ass to actually die</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> DOFKFKVK NO</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> so i went back to yours and minho hyung's dorm to get him and he has on the tightest pants ive ever seen</p><p><strong>bunny:</strong> so? </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> hyung i felt my heart STOP for a moment my eyes couldn't look anywhere else but at his THIGHS </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> it was insane </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> then when i finally looked up he was smirking at me! so i ended up BLUSHING 😔</p><p><strong>jisungie: </strong>i could have DIED </p><p><strong>bunny:</strong> obviously he did that on purpose because of what you said in the group chat earlier </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> probably.. he did try to ask me where i got the video again and i immediately changed the subject </p><p><strong>bunny:</strong> why don't you just tell me how you got it </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> "oh hyung, hyunjin told me you were looking hot in your group dance so i climbed through a classroom window and snuck into the theatre behind the chairs to see you perform" </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> yeah im sure he'd take that well changbin hyung are you on crack </p><p><strong>bunny:</strong> no just weed</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> no kidding i opened the door earlier and the smell slapped me right in the face as soon as i walked in the apartment </p><p><strong>bunny:</strong> lol yeah sorry minho and i rolled one up and smoked after you left</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> open your windows next time dumbass </p><p><strong>bunny:</strong> tell him that! i was going too but he said it was too cold outside</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> oh jesus christ </p><p><strong>bunny:</strong> ANYWAYS i think the faster you realize you guys have something going on, the better it'll be for everyone </p><p><strong>bunny:</strong> especially you</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> there's nothing going on between us though ?? </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> minho hyung is my best friend who just an incredibly amazing person and happens to have an awesome body too </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> that's it! </p><p><strong>bunny:</strong> christ</p><p><strong>bunny:</strong> im convinced you were dropped on your head as baby </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@han_js</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>clubbing with @minhoes tonight! </em>
</p><p>Liked by hwangjinnie, minhoes, and 287 others </p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie god ur SUCH a fuckboy wannabe </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Though I told myself a year ago I wouldn't write another chat fic, here I am, posting one.<br/>I went through a bit of a messy mental health spell for a couple months and ended up (in a very low point) deleting the Yoonmin fic I had been working on which broke my heart BUT it also helped me realize that I really, really loved making my BTS chat fic (The Magnificent 7 Idiots) and I was so happy when I was writing it that I just randomly started writing one for Stray kids who I've loved from the moment their survival show was released so they're very special to me and such created this wacky shit! </p><p>I have some fun things planned for this fic, it'll follow the same 'social media' structure as my previous fic and I'm super excited to show you guys what I have in store. Hopefully you'll stick around to see ❤️<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/kthlimitless?s=09">twitter</a> &amp; <a href="https://kthlimitless.tumblr.com">tumblr</a><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. #DailyDoseofChan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>farm animal: what were you guys doing in high school... comparing dick sizes?</p><p>christopher: no we weren't </p><p>hot ass: of course we were</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hyunjin: hyunjinnie😻</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Felix: lix🤠</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan: christopher </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minho: hot ass</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jisung: little creature </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin: cutie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Changbin: farm animal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seungmin: geek</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>puff puff</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> you up</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> why do you still have this as my contact name? </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> and yes im awake where are you </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> our fav cafe down the street</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> also because you're my puff puff pass buddy &lt;3</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> smh i regret ever asking if you smoked weed</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> can i ask you something</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> clearly it's not if i want to go get breakfast with you since you left while i was still ALSEEP</p><p><strong>roommate: </strong>ill bring you back hot chocolate &amp; a piece of pie is that what you want to hear</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> yes it is xo</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> now whats the question</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> jisung danced with someone at the club last night and i think it bothered me</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> why</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> are you asking me why you were jealous</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> i didn't say i was jealous </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> u pretty much did</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> but maybe you like him </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> yeah he's my best friend dumbass of course i like him</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> it's like talking to a wall with you two i swear </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> i mean more than friendship? </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> oh you mean like how you're in love with felix</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> i am NOT in love with felix</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> it's a just a small crush that i told you in private jackass</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> as if it's not obvious to everyone already except probably felix himself</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> doesn't matter, ill get over it eventually</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> but yes that's what i mean with you and jisung</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> im not in love with jisung</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> okay</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> im not changbin</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> dude all i said was okay</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> i believe you</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> oh</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> right sorry</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> idk maybe im just over analysing it</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> maybe you just got bad vibes off the guy jisung danced with..nothing happened between them? </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> no it was just one dance then jisung came bouncing back to me and dragged me to slow dance with him</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> lmfao i have no doubt</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> also instead of pie can you bring me a sugar cookie or two im craving them hardcore</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> sure miss piggy 🐽👑</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> woooow low blow dude you know i hate that bitch</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> if the shoe fits.. 🐷💅🏻</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> and so when i smoke all our weed before you get home just know that you brought this upon yourself</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> you would never</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> the fuck you gonna do lmao</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> who has a 10am class in 20 minutes? oh that's right you</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> cause not me bitch im free to smoke my life away until 1pm</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> changbin don't touch my half</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> sorry changbin can't come to his phone right now he's too busy being miss piggy</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> funny enough looks like she just found the jackpot in a zip locked bag!</p><p>
  <strong>puff puff: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> DO NOT</p><p><strong>roommate: </strong>I JUST BOUGHT YOUR DAMN COOKIES ILL BE AT THE DORM IN 5 MINUTES  </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> hope you're running and trip over your own shoe laces xo</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> HELLO EVERYONE THIS IS AN OFFICAL INVITATION TO JISUNG &amp; FELIX'S YEARLY BIRTHDAY BASH TO CELEBRATE OUR 20TH BIRTHDAYS</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> PARTY STARTS AT 7PM NEXT SATURDAY NIGHT AT CHAN HYUNGS HOUSE</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> BE THERE OR BE SQUARE! </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> YEAH!</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> im busy </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> we checked everyone's schedules you're all free </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> unless you suddenly have a whe new set of besties you hang out with on weekends</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> what if i do</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> ))':</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> im kidding ill be there i just bought your guys presents last night actually</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> OMG YAY</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> oh gifts are totally optional btw! you guys don't need to feel like you have to buy us one</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> just bring alcohol</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> yeah pretty much</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> well i have had both your guys gifts for weeks now so</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> same! i got them online </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> im going out with changbin hyung after classes tomorrow to get your guys gifts</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> jisung just a heads up im gonna get you coal that way it can double an early christmas present too</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> yeah hyung? </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> and what you getting felix? a wedding ring?</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> what </p><p>
  <strong>farm animal: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> you hate me ?</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> NOOOO NO NO NO</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> sorry lix you sent your message the same time as i sent that towards jisung</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> bad timing on NASA's part on sending your message first</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> oh! okay hyung lol</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> 🤭🤭🤭</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> NASA DKFIFIHJG</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> wow</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> i admit even i found that quite humourous</p><p>
  <strong>hot ass: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> minho hyung! you're coming to the party right? </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> of course, id never miss your guys birthdays</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> but felix what would you like for a gift? ive had jisungs for a while but i have like zero ideas for yours </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> i don't need anything that's okay! just having my friends around on my birthday is all that matters</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> so money okay got it 👌🏻</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> LOL</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> hyungie what did you get me 😍</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> guess you'll find out on saturday</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> that's a whole ass week away</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> yes it is </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> okay just give me a little hint </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> no</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> hearts been broken so many times.. 🎶🎶</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> minho hyung you've made jisung pout in our English lecture </p><p>
  <strong>lix🤠: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>hot ass: </strong>oh my god you're actually pouting</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> oh u dyed your hair again </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> this morning yes i was bored</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> but pretty please minho hyungie gimme a hint :( </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> fine</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> the hint is that you'll look pretty wearing it</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> ohhhhh im excited to find out what it is and it's not even my gift </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> so all it takes is for jisungie to pout and minho hyung caves that easily? </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> interesting 😏</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> shut up hyunjin ??? </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> ive seen the gift i agree it'll be super nice for jisung</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> kinky </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> wtf seungmin</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> OH ill look pretty?</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> yeah</p><p><strong>hot ass: </strong>i think so anyways</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> well then im sure im going to just love it</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> hopefully</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@spearb</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>when did this kid become so grown up he's like genuinely breaking my back... @yangjeon-gin</em>
</p><p>Liked by cb-97, sunshineboy, and 519 others</p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy this is such a cute photo wtf</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@kimseungminz if he's breaking your back that just means you're old and weak </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>cutie: </strong>who met who first in this friend group </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> there's 8 of us how am i supposed to remember something like that </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> if you cared about your friends properly you'd remember </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> i DO care thank you very much </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> just not enough </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> wow what is this gang up on jisung day? </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> this is information i need for a class so someone please help</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> what class? </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> sociology </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> i need to make a crafty little project about the heritage of something that isn't my actual family </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> so i was gonna make a family tree for how we all met</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> I'M SO FLATTERED</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> AWWWWWHH JEONGINNIE! </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> i went to high school with Chan and met him in our advanced math class if that helps jeongin</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> it does thank you hyung &lt;3</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> channie hyung is older than you though minho hyung, how'd you have a class together? </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> i skipped grade 5</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> are you serious </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> how did i not know this </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> yeah, so it was the start of the new school year and i did all the basic tests they give you at the beginning to see what level you're at in the courses and i got the highest scores possible in almost all of them</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> and for the math test i even corrected a mistake the teacher had written and created a better question and showed her how to solve it </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> so they said "do you want to try the next grade up?" and i was like lol okay </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> and ever since then ive been taking extra math classes and when those weren't available in high school, i decided to take advanced math </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> which is where i met chan and we found out we had a bunch of the same classes after that too</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> thus we became friends </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> hell yeah we did</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> wooooaaah im totally adding that in the bonus facts for the family tree</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> lol okay</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> i first met hyunjin when he was sneaking onto the high school grounds</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i hate how you word that smfh it's literally not my fault that your school was across the STREET from mine and i got bored waiting for the bus every day after school so i would go exploring behind the high school </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> you were sneaking onto private property! </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> says the one who was SKIPPING CLASS! </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> you skipped class channie hyung?</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> no</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> fucking liar</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> okay well</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> on some occasions yes i would skip </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> you are so full of shit right now it's ridiculous </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> i hated ancient astronomy okay it was stupid as hell</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> i don't care who's drunk ass thought he saw a shooting star when really it was just his shadow</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> AND my teacher was an asshole </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> id rather have stuck needles into my eyes than heard that man's voice for an hour</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> so yes fine i skipped that class like three times a week and went out back to the football field and wrote song lyrics</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> wow hyung i didn't even know you skipped classes what a rebel</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> he was a wannabe bad boy in high school</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> literally, and physically cause he dressed like it too</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> not at all wtf</p><p>
  <strong>hot ass: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>hot ass: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>hot ass: </strong>are you sure about that? </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> DID YOU USED TO TAKE PHOTOS OF ME WALKING TO SCHOOL</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> obviously</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> i created a folder in my phone and called it my #DailyDoseofChan</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> the chains lmfao</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> he was obsessed with black clothing, chains, and ripped jeans</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> one day he wore a purple hoodie and it nearly gave me a heart attack i was so surprised </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> woah </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> my mind is just 🤯</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> that is so over dramatic minho smh</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> yanno what im changing my family tree it's gonna be the heritage of channie hyung and minho hyungie in high school and how theyve changed</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> omg but what about us </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> yeah like felix, jisungie, and i all went to school together! </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> maybe next time</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> ive known felix since we were 9, that's cool to write about !! </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> minho hyung and chan hyung seem way cooler right now </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> because we are </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> LMAO</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> channie hyung what's something that's changed about minho hyung since high school </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> uhhhh i mean we've both changed and matured a lot that's for sure</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> my dick got bigger than yours</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> oh my god</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> i was waiting for minho hyung to say something like that lol</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> what were you guys doing in high school... comparing dick sizes?</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> no we weren't </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> of course we were</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> AHAHAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> but how do you guys know minho hyung is bigger now</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> oh theyve totally checked</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> yearly updates let's say</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> YEARLY UPDATES AKSJDJD</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> IM LAUGHING SO HARD</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> omg :O</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> okay well chan hyung i can't write a paper about you having a small dick so what else can you tell me</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> oh he doesn't have a small dick</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> just smaller than mine</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> you're being real cocky for someone who cried watching our school perform the play Beauty &amp; The Beast when you were 17</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> he did NOT</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> oh yes he did</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> i plead innocent until proven guilty</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> and i know you have no proof of that since you busted the screen of phone that night and we went out to buy you a new one the next day</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> fine you got me there </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> but here's some actual information</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> minho used to wear glasses until he got laser eye surgery late in our grade 11 year before i met hyunjin</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> WHAT</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> DID HE REALLY!</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> oh my god! that's perfect! Do you have any photos? </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> maybe let me fly through my camera roll really quick </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> oh fuck</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> dude how the fuck did you afford laser eye surgery</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> changbin my dad's a lawyer and my mom's a therapist </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> so? </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> i- what do you expect me to say</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> they make good money </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> i complained about looking gross in them so they said if i wanted to try laser eye surgery they'd pay for it</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> oh damn</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> the facts im learning right now wowowow knowledge is power </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> im just amazed</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> OKAY so i don't have a photo</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> oh :/</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> but i have a video! does that still work jeonginnie ? </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> YES! ill screenshot it</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> LET US SEE GLASSES MINHO HYUNG</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> YEA! we demand it</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> fml</p><p>
  <strong>christopher: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em><strong>cutie</strong> took a screenshot of the chat </em>
</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> ew ew ew GOD</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> that's when i had gotten a new pair of glasses and my eyes were tripping the fuck out adjusting to the new prescription all day </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> oh how fun is THAT! why didn't you ever tell us you wore glasses</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> damn hyung i think i would've had a crush on you in high school if i passed by you and you looked like that </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> YEAH WTF YOU WERE HOT WITH THEM IM LIKE ACTUALLY FLUSTERED OMG</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> hyung you looked so cool!</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> i used to tell him how nice they looked every time he complained about wearing them smh</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> damn minho you're actually kinda hot with glasses</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> minho hyung omg the glasses looked amazing on you</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> i looked ridiculous</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> uh definitely not?</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> and in the video when you said "i can't stand this chan, people keep staring me, im taking the glasses off" I'D HAVE LET THEM STARE</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> if i were them i too would have been staring at you looking like a living, breathing god! you were practically glowing! </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> and if they WERENT looking at you for that reason, then they could've fucked right off with their ignorant behaviour. </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> they're lucky i didn't didn't attend your school because i would've knocked the fuck out of those people staring at you </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> oh my god jisung </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> oh wow-</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> im</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> speechless..? </p><p>
  <strong>farm animal: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> wow suddenly i feel like im interrupting something</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> why do i feel like i just walked in on something i shouldn't have seen</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> wait what?</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> why is everyone suddenly freaking out? </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> uh hyung.. </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> they're just being weird ignore them jisung lol</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> oh okay lol</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> but no seriously hyung you should totally wear fake glasses sometime as a cool accessory to an outfit sometime you'd rock it! </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> haha yeah maybe...</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>puff puff</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> where are you and are you up to smoke</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> im at the grocery store </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> you got some time to kill? im just about to pay i shouldn't be longer than 10 minutes im taking a cab back</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> yeah that's fine</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> just really gotta clear my head</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> i think smoking does the opposite of clearing your head sometimes </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> you know what i mean</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> yeah i do..</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> trust me, i know. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with:<strong> little bug🦋</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> do you think jisung knows some of the shit he says sometimes comes across a lot more 'over protective boyfriend' than he realizes </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> like he basically just went on a whole rant about how good looking minho hyung was wearing glasses in high school and throwing out threats to punch people who didn't like it</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> that goes beyond the basic friendship level does it not </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i agree but it's not our business.</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> you can make a funny joke sometimes, poking fun at it but you can't say anything serious </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> but felix </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> hyunjinnie, i think this is something jisung has to figure out on his own, no matter how long it takes</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> he's probably just confused </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> and i have a real good feeling that minho hyung is just as confused if not more </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> im almost 100% positive that neither one of them can sense the shift that's happening between them that we're all seeing</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> but we have to stay out of it though </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> god this is going to kill me 😫😫 </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@sunshineboy</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>guess WHO has a birthday today. My baby boo! @han_js he's 20 and though mine is one day after him, we're practically twins and i love him like a real brother. So PLEASE spam the comments with happy birthday messages to jisungie and ill make sure he reads them all💝💝</em>
</p><p>Liked by spearb, minhoes, cb-97, and 501 others</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie HAPPY BIRTHDAY JISUNGIE WE LOVE YOU🎈❤️🎈</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@kimseungminz happy birthday jisung! ill see you tomorrow at the party but i hope today is an amazing day for you 💜</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@yangjeon-gin have a happy happy birthday hyung! 🙂💚</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>minho hyung🤑</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> HAPPY BIRTHDAY🎁🎈🎉</p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> are you at your dorm </p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> thanks hyungie😊 and yes i am </p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> ok</p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> open the door</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> oh are you outside okay!!!!</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> hyung it's a box where are you</p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> i have to go to a last minute dance practice but i wanted you to have your gift now</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> well ill just open it tomorrow then at the party!</p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> NO</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> oh</p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> oh my god why did that autocorrect into caps i did not mean to shout 'no' at you </p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> LMAO</p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> open your gift tonight jisungie</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> but you're not here?</p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> i think ill be too embarrassed if im there when you open it</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> :((((((</p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> promise me you'll open it? </p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> ill open it but im sad you're not here! sometimes i hate that im the only one that doesn't have a roommate</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> other than chan hyung but he lives in an actual house so </p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> well he lives in an semi-detached but yes </p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> ill stop by your dorm as soon as i wake up tomorrow </p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> you better smh not even seeing your best friend on his birthday! </p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> technically i saw you because i peeked in your window when i was outside your building</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> MINHO HYUNG</p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> you live on the BOTTOM floor and ALWAYS keep your curtains open so what am i gonna do? NOT look inside? of course i am</p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> you'd so the same thing to me if changbin and i didn't live on the fourth floor</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> ur right </p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> smfh i gotta go but spam me with your messages and ill read them as soon as i can </p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> okay.. i will! </p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> oh and jisung</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> yea?</p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> check instagram too ❤️</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> what </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@minhoes</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>happy birthday to someone very special to me. han jisung you're probably one the weirdest people ive ever met but you're definitely the best person i will know. you're so selfless and such a genuine sweet person it actually makes me jealous because i wish i was more like you in that sense. im so thankful i have you in my life, love you sungie ❤️ @han_js</em>
</p><p>Liked by sunshineboy, hwangjinnie, and 782 others</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>minho hyung🤑</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> the birthday post about me was really sweet hyung thank you SO MUCH </p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> i balled my eyes out reading it honestly</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> and now im gonna open your gift</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> ok so im deadass texting this with tears all over my face but hyungie this necklace is beautiful.. the 'J' engraved on it is so pretty :')) </p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> is this real gold how much did this cost you what the fuck</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> WAIT IT SAYS SOMETHING ON THE BACK</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> 'to Jisung, the sweetest person in the world. love minho'</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> oh my heart is pounding omg  </p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> jesus christ i think im crying again omg</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> i can't believe you just made me cry TWICE within the span of 10 minutes ON MY BIRTHDAY </p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> they're happy tears though  </p><p><strong>sungie😋: </strong>i don't know what evil deals i made in my past life to have you think im this amazing person but im so happy we know each other AND that you're my best friend :(( &lt;333</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> im probably blowing up your phone so ill stop and tbh go have a nap before felix and hyunjin come over since im exhausted from crying my eyes out omg BUT</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> i know you're not openly expressive with your feelings so your instagram post means more to me than you'll ever know and don't even get me started on the necklace. ill probably never take it off now </p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> thank you minho, thank you so much ❤️</p><p>
  <em><strong>minho hyung🤑</strong> read at 8:14pm</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@hwangjinnie</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>it is 2am in the morning and i have a lot to say so BUCKLE UP FOLKS. it's felix's birthday. aka @sunshineboy, aka my best friend, aka the person who has been by my side since we were 9 years old. he's stayed with me through thick and thin, even when he went back to Australia for 2 years when we were 13, he called me every day and texted me multiple times a day. i love this boy with my entire heart and i cannot express it enough. he was right by my side the day i came out to my family at 16 and held me when i cried in his room for hours that night. i don't really like to throw out the term 'soulmate' loosely but our souls were definitely destined to meet. so enough of that sappy love, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BOO THANG 💋</em>
</p><p>Liked by han_js, minhoes, and 695 others</p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy WHY DID YOU POST THIS WHILE I WAS ASLEEP NOW ITS 6AM AND IM CRYING </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> hyunjin that birthday post you made for felix last night was SO cute</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> i actually choked up reading it</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> well yanno i only get real lovely dovely when it comes to one person and that's felix</p><p><strong>cutie: </strong>i think that's so special hyung, your guys bond is too sweet</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> than you jeongin❤️</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> i texted lix but he hasn't answered yet.. Is he awake? </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> not anymore, he and jisung woke up around 6 then woke ME up with their crying over my post and they ended up passing out again so they're cuddling in jisungs bed</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> but changbin hyung if you wanna come over im sure felix would love to see you when he wakes up! </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> oh really-</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> yea he said he can't wait to see you today so surprise his ass and visit early</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> omg okay ill be over soon</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> oh isn't that just the cutest </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> whipped </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> assholes</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> oh and minho hyung your post for jisungie yesterday was like one of the most beautiful things i have ever read</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> omg ikr i was mind blown when i saw it </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> i think it's great that you were so expressive in your post minho! it's rare to see you like that</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> oh lol thanks guys</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> just yanno, expressing some kind words for my best friend </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> are we still calling it best friends </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> hyunjin </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> just asking! </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em>Private chat with: <strong>roommate</strong></em> </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> he's wearing the necklace you got him</p><p>
  <strong>puff puff: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> oh it does look pretty on him. good i knew it would </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> im treating him and felix (and hyunjin because he tagged along) to a birthday breakfast at the cafe you and i always go to and jisung won't shut up about the necklace while we're walking there </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> i thought you were giving it to him tonight? </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> i put it by his door last night on my way to dance practice and texted him about it </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> so you weren't even there when he opened it? </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> no, but he was spamming me with texts while he was "balling his eyes out with happy tears" </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> so you chickened out😏</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> i didn't chicken out of anything wtf</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> i just thought it was best that he open it by himself</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> so he wouldn't see your cheeks turn rosy and cute like</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> no</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> HA</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> okay yes but it's embarrassing! i knew he'd like it that's why i bought it in the first place and you know i got extra shit engraved on it to make it special for him</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> because he's special to you</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> duh</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> i just didn't want to get all flushed with embarrassment in front of my best friend over a birthday present tonight</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> you sure it would just be embarrassment?</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> i mean what else would it be</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> riiiight.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@cb-97</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>the big birthday bash has officially started! i expect one of these fools to trash my house the most ( @yangjeon-gin ) and the other one be the reason why the cops are called in a couple of hours! ( @han_js )</em>
</p><p>Liked by spearb, hwangjinnie, and 437 others</p><p>
  <em>@yangjeon-gin yes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js first of all, you're lucky your neighbours aren't even home and secondly IM NOT THAT BAD I JUST WON'T DRINK A LOT</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@cb-97 we both know that's a lie @han_js</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@kimseungminz</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>i wish i could tell you what is happening here but i truly have no idea... i think felix may have started his "pre drinks" way too early if he's already on the floor though</em>
</p><p>Liked by spearb, yangjeon-gin, and 412 others</p><p>
  <em>@cb-97 jeongin was playing a banging tune on my piano too</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@minhoes</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>i don't know who got the most drunk tonight but i know for a fact that hyunjin and jisung are the most giggly drunks ive ever seen</em>
</p><p>Liked by sunshineboy, hwangjinnie, and 329 others</p><p>
  <em>@han_js hehehehehe</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@minhoes</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>#confirmed changbin got the most drunk, dude can barely lift his head </em>
</p><p>Liked by cb-97, sunshineboy, and 451 others </p><p>
  <em>@kimseungminz he's so humourous when he's drunk</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy he's adorable ! </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> did you all make it back to your dorms safety</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> other than jisung cause he refuses to get out of my bed </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> its SO COMFY </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i mean if felix and i collapsing in his bed as soon as we got to our dorm counts as safety yes</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> massive massive, massive hangover</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> im good!</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> that's because you only had two coolers and they were "light ice" </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> yeah jeongin you're just naturally hyper 24/7 you don't need to drink to get a buzz</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> he himself is a buzz</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> tru</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> but yeah other than having a slight headache im good too, my roommates made me toast when i got back so that was great</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> who do you live with again i always forget because you NEVER invite us over</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> dowoon hyung and wonpil hyung</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> because you refused to live with me</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> wonpil is my actual cousin and pays for my rent how could i say no to that ???</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> smfh</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> im definitely hungover and i might just be still drunk</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> well you did drink a whole 6 pack after we ate the cake</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> and your point is.. ?</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> HA okay fine thats fair</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> minho how's changbin</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> i know he wasn't in the greatest of shape by the time we all passed out last night </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> you say that as if we went to bed at a half decent hour </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> we were up until 5am</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> exactly. it's 11am</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> but he puked everywhere as soon as we stepped foot in our apartment </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> WHAT </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> like im talking everywhere </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> like as in our windows will be open for at least a week to get rid of the smell</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> oh my god</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> IS HE ALRIGHT ?!</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> im okay lix</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> omg binnie hyung you're alive</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> tragically</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> chan hyung i think im gonna use my part of the tips we made off last week's gig to put towards some new flooring in the apartment</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> uh why</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> cleaning carpets isn't fun at all</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> especially when minho WONT HELP ME</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> YOU AND THE ENTIRE ROOM STINK I REFUSE TO BE NEAR THAT</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> where are you then hyung</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> im literally hiding in our bathroom</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> coward</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> okay stinky</p><p>
  <strong>farm animal: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> AKAKSKDSH</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> HAHAHA</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> is that ME?!</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> yes</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> WTF</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> anyways so i may have ripped up half the carpet</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> changbin you didn't</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> i did</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> our landlord is gonna have a field day with this one </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> so i think im going to finish ripping the carpet up, then go buy some flooring</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> ill help you binnie hyung</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> what</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> no no that's ok lix you have a hangover too and probably should just sleep!</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> im ok really! hangovers suck but i need a quick shower and ill come over and help you rip up the carpet then we can go look for flooring</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> i-</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> okay</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> thanks lix :') </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> of course c:</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> so is this a bad time to ask for the video of jisung blowing out his candles cause he was so cute i wanna save it</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> but like i don't want to interrupt this beautiful moment between two "bros" </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> choke hyunjin </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i could if you asked nicely 😊</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> ew i think im gonna puke again</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> BAHAAHA</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> oh and who has the photo that felix took with his cake </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> yeah my phone died around 1am and i was too drunk i don't remember who passed me their phone</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> i got you hold on </p><p>
  <strong>geek: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> HE'S SO ADORABLE</p><p>
  <em><strong>christopher</strong> took a screenshot of the chat</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>farm animal</strong> took a screenshot of the chat </em>
</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> i agree you're so cute felix hyung</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> thank you :3</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> and ty for the cake cause it was delicious!!</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> i have the video of jisung, hyunjin </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> of course you do</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> yanno i don't like the sarcastic tone i feel off your texts</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> too bad, eat me</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> gross. </p><p>
  <strong>hot ass: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>hot ass: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>hot ass: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> here's little surprised sungie❤️</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i love him so much omg :'((</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> look at him my heart actually hurts </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> he was so surprised when we brought it out after felix's cake</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> well it was his actual birthday yesterday so that made sense to have a cake!!</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> but not me!</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> we would never get one cake for a party where we were celebrating two people, jisungie!</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> yeah hyung we love you both too much! </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> oh</p><p>
  <strong>little creature: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> oh look there i am</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@han_js</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>BIRTHDAY BASH 2020: COMPLETE! thanks to everyone who wished felix and i a happy birthday. im just super grateful to have 7 awesome friends by my side everyday (but DONT tell them that, it'll go right to their heads and their egos are already big enough) 💗</em>
</p><p>Liked by hwangjinnie, cb-97, and 298 others</p><p>
  <em>@spearb just admit that you love us publicly </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy WE LOVE YOU JISUNGIE</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@minhoes all i can see in this photo is changbin's drunk ass and i can't stop laughing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@spearb ur the WORST @minhoes</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Double biasing Felix and Hyunjin and watching their MAMA performance just about killed me today wow.</p><p>Hope everyone enjoys the fic so far! I can't wait to kick in with the angst soon 😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>farm animal: don't you regret a lot of the things you do </p><p>hyunjinnie😻: no</p><p>farm animal: you should </p><p>hyunjinnie😻: you know sometimes i really don't like you </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jisung: little creature </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minho: hot ass</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Changbin: farm animal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Felix: lix🤠</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan: christopher </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hyunjin: hyunjinnie😻</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seungmin: geek</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin: cutie </em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@cb-97</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>new sign in the studio! got it done for the other boys since they've been helping 3racha with some songs lately </em>
</p><p>Liked by kimseungminz, spearb, and 395 others </p><p>
  <em>@han_js HELL YEAH THAT'S DOPE</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> if i had known you'd get me a whole ass sign just because i recorded some background vocals for you last week i would've done it weeks ago chan hyung</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> yeah wtf how can i get a sign like that </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> it's for all of you fools</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> since jisungie, changbin, and i have our own stage names and signs up by in my house, i figured it was time to have one for you guys with our fun crew name</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> STRAY KIDS WOO</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> HA</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> omg while we're on this topic of songs </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> everyone tell seungmin he should record the demo of the new song im working on </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> 3... 2... </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> 1...</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> go! </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> SEUNGMIN YOU GOTTA</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> RECORD THE DEMO YOU'D BE AMAZING</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> YOU SHOULD DO IT HYUNG!! </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> YEAAAA YOUR VOICE SUITS IT.. RECORD THE ACTUAL SONG! </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> C'MON SEUNGMINNIE BE A GOOD SPORT AND SUPPORT YOUR FRIEND</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> no </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> seungmin pleeeeeease </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> your voice is like 1000000% what i want for the song </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> no </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> you've harrased me all day by text, by call, and even in person to the point where i had to run across campus to get away from you</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> oh my god jisung</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> in his defence, he's is very passionate about music</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> i AM! </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> you totally should record it! you have such a unique voice seungmin</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> plus he's just asking for you to do the demo for now so if you're unhappy with it im sure he'd be accommodating </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> i would! any and all suggestions to the song are more than welcome! </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> i mean.. i guess doing the demo wouldn't hurt </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> REALLY!!!!!! </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> hold it in sungie he hasn't said yes yet </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> right right okok </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i think it's a perfect time to let your pretty voice shine seungminnie </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i would love to hear it in a song that jisung wrote and produced </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> well </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> sure then </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> ill do it</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> but ONLY the demo for now. we'll discuss recording the actual thing once i know what exactly im getting into </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> i-</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> (minho hyung can i react now do you think it's a good time)</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> lmao yeah go for it</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> FUCK YES 🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> THANK YOU SO MUCH SEUNGMIN </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> IM SO HAPPY THIS'LL BE GREAT </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> YOU WONT REGRET THIS I PROMISE 💕💕 </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> yeah well thank hyunjin he swayed me on it</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> THANK YOU HYUNJIN</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> it's just the truthhh</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> when do you have free time seungminnie? i won't interfere with your nights cause i know you're a Class A Studying Boy™</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> so maybe this weekend? </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> im busy with hyunjin </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> huh? </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> yeah we're gonna go on a little road trip! </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> OHHHHH really ;))) </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> where u guys going</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> well since im the only one who drives in this dumb group</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> *COUGHCOUGH thisismecallingout CHAN HYUNG COUGHCOUGH*</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> IM LITERALLY STUDYING THE DRIVERS BOOK AS WE HAVE THIS CONVERSATION SMFH</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> yeah you've been studying that for months so you must be one slow ass reader </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> or the rules of the road must just blow your mind</p><p>
  <strong>christopher: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>geek: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> i-</p><p><em><strong>lix🤠</strong> took a screenshot of the chat</em> </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> anyways as i was saying</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> hyunjinnie and i are gonna take a drive out to a cool ancient ruins museum exhibition we saw on the news a few days ago when i was over at their dorm</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> wow you guys watch the news? </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> old, so old</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> im not that much older than you smh</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> i saw that news bit! i thought it was cool as hell</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> also the news keeps you up to date with what's going on in the world jeongin, maybe you should check it out sometime instead of rotting your brain with video games</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> YES THANK YOU HYUNG </p><p>
  <strong>cutie: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> i don't appreciate your evil ways</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> but seungmin isn't the museum like 4 hours away though? </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> yeah that's why we're gonna make a few stops in between and turn it into a fun weekend trip! </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> take a bunch of pictures and show me when you come back !! </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> WHY WEREN'T WE INVITED 😠</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> we all hang out in smaller groups or duos all the time?? </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> jisungie hyung you're acting as if you and minho hyung don't drop off the face of the earth at random times cause you two are always hanging out </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> you got us there </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> uh NO</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> sungie stop while you're ahead we've lost this battle</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> okay well-</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> sorry guys he's obsessed with me it's not his fault im just that great </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> when have i ever said that i was obsessed with you</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> you don't say it, you show it</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> you've told me on multiple occasions that you two are soulmates</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> you do talk about him a lot in the studio </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> overall you never shut up about him jisungie</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> "minho hyung this, minho hyung that" </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> like i know what's going on with him i live with the guy for fucks sake</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> what can i say, he's wholeheartedly obsessed </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> WOW i have been brutality ATTACKED </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> IM SORRY I LIKE TALKING ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND??? </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> don't worry jisungie i talk about you too </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> oh yeah like what hyung.. my amazing good looks😏? or my stunning sense of fashion? 😉</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> mostly about how im gonna have to tutor you in math soon so your tiny ass doesn't fail</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> HYUNG</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> AHAHAHAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> love to see jisung be attacked</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>boo thang🌻</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i see you typing so how about i just beat you to it and start the conversation </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> im sorry please don't be mad </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i wouldn't never be mad at you for anything unless you literally like.. killed someone </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> why would i kill someone omg</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> exactly. so ill never be mad at you</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i just want to know when were you planning on telling me you were going away for the weekend with seungmin </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> not for any malicious reason, just two basic ones. </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> 1 because we live together so it's good to know where you're going</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> and 2 because you're my best friend and i worry about you</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> especially when it comes to seungmin </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> you make it sound like he's some evil person</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> no im not. you know where im going with this </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> can we not go there </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> just answer my question then </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i probably would've told you within the next day or maybe two</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> today's thursday, hyunjin ! did you plan to have a bag packed and just throw up a piece sign by the door and say "see you monday lix!" and leave? </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> so you are mad at me</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> stop saying that, im actually excited for you. i know you and seungmin are gonna have a great time since you're both interested in museum exhibits </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> but as i said, im just worried about YOU</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> ill be fine </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> hyunjinnie... </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i KNOW, i know okay. i really backed myself up into a corner on this one but he asked if i wanted to go and how could i say no! </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i didn't even realize it was just going to be the two of us until he asked if i was okay with sharing a hotel room or if he should book two rooms</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> did you say two rooms? </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> no.. </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> god you make my head spin sometimes </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> now i see why you hadn't told me yet </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> you're in a real shit show mess</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i know but it's gonna be okay i swear</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> is it? because i see this going many different ways and every outcome has you hurting yourself in the end </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> the last time you two hung out alone you came home crying because you had put yourself into such an overwhelmed headspace </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> im gonna try to not focus on that part </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> focus on what part? the part of you liking seungmin but not wanting to do anything about it because you don't want to get hurt by anyone else so instead you're hurting yourself by denying it</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i can genuinely be myself around him, felix</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> and he makes me feel so safe and ive never felt that with anyone except you</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> so tell him that! </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> maybe he feels the same! </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> he doesn't </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> you don't know that. seungmin is the most reserved out of the 8 of us. he's a pro at keeping secrets or hiding something  </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> yeah well i know how to read him pretty well and i think i'd be able to tell if he likes me back</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> not if you don't say anything </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> yeah like you with changbin<br/>
 <br/>
<strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> oh nice.. </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> wait no im sorry </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i regretted that as soon as i hit send felix i don't mean that im sorry</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> it's okay, i was basically asking for that i get it</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> no you weren't, i know why you don't say anything to him im sorry im sorry im sorry</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> stop saying sorry it's all good hyunjin</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> but i hate when we fight</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> we're just fine, i think we're both just a bit tense over all this, but everything is okay </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> ok.. </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i love you sm though :(</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i love you too my little bug</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@yangjeon-gin</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>appreciation post for channie hyung because i feel like he doesn't get the hype and love he deserves when he works so hard every day to create music while he's still in university and tries to care for all of us. 💘 @cb-97 (he's also SINGLE everyone so hit him up wink wink) </em>
</p><p>Liked by minhoes, spearb, and 412 others</p><p>
  <em>@cb-97 omg this is really nice jeonginnie thank you :') </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js LOVE YOU CHAN HYUNG</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie he's not looking for a relationship he's saving himself for when youngk hyung gets back from America </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@cb-97 leave me alone @hwangjinnie </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@kimseungminz LMAO @hwangjinnie @cb-97</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> so i may have just done something that ill regret tomorrow </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> this doesn't have to do with our trip does it</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> no</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> oh thank god</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> don't you regret a lot of the things you do </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> no</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> you should </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> you know sometimes i really don't like you </p><p>
  <strong>farm animal: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> BINNIE HYUNG</p><p>lix🤠: YOU DID NOT JUST USE ME AS A MEME </p><p>
  <strong>farm animal: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> why do you have to bring me into every meme war you have </p><p><strong>farm animal: </strong>u have the best bitch face to make memes of</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> WOW</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> is he wrong tho</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> JEONGIN! </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> your face is lovely hyungie don't worry</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> 😇😇</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> wow look at the gays</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> you're gay as well hyunjin </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> that's besides the point </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> i give up </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> jsjdfjsjsj </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> just tell us the regretful thing you did hyunjinnie </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> well i might not regret it! i just need more opinions on it </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> oh god what did you do now</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> is why you skipped dance practice </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> yes </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> so i just went out and got this done </p><p>
  <strong>hyunjinnie😻: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> oh my goodness</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> YOU BLEACHED YOUR HAIR BLONDE</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> yeee... </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> IT LOOKS SO FUCKING GOOD</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> HYUNG YOURE SO COOL</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> it seriously looks nice, hyunjin! </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> damn hwang you clean up well</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> omg thank you i think </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> but no for real does it look okay </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> HELL YEAH</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> totally! the blonde totally suits you hyunjin </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> you look amazing hyunjinnie!! </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> thanks guys 🥰🥰</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> it kind of makes me want to dye my hair </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> honestly same </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> SHUT UP IM STILL OUT SHOPPING AND ILL BUY YOU BOTH HAIR DYE RIGHT NOW </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> BUT ONLY IF I CAN BE THE ONE TO DYE YOUR HAIR</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> jeongin i don't think bleaching your hair is something you want to dive into right now</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> well i guess so</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> don't listen to him jeonginnie, he's only saying that because he bleached his hair blonde so much in high school he's got a bald spot on the top of his head </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> NO I DONT</p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> keep lying to yourself grandpa </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> hyunjin babe call me let's talk hair dye</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> FIGISIDJF YES</p><p>
  <strong>hyunjinnie😻: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> minho hyung did you call him 'babe' ? </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> he called me daddy one time in high school because i bought him a new pair of headphones </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> LMAO</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> minho will sweet talk and give someone any pet name they want or he can think of if he gets something for free</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> trust me i know, i buy his weed half the time </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> are you serious </p><p><strong>hot ass:</strong> my sweet loving baby changbinnie 😘✊🏻💖</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> ...told ya </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> omg</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@minhoes</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>nobody freak out it's just temporary dye, it'll wash out within a week or two..</em>
</p><p>Liked by hwangjinnie, kimseungminz, and 496 others</p><p>
  <em>@yangjeon-gin IM FREAKING OUT?! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js ARE THOSE JEWELS ON YOUR FACE? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy WOAH WTF</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>hyunjinnie😻</strong> changed Lee Minho's nickname from 'hot ass' to 'sexy pumpkin' </em>
</p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> you're lucky i like you right now </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> 💕💕💕💕💕</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> MINHO HYUNG YOUR HAIR IS SO NICE I WANNA SEE IT IN PERSON WHERE ARE YOU </p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> at yours and hyunjins</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> I'M RUNNING ACROSS CAMPUS I'LL BE LIKE 5 MINUTES </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> im so glad i did my project on you and channie hyung, minho hyung you guys are so cool </p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> thank youuuu  </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> you keep surprising me minho, put some glasses on with that orange hair and i might just think you're hot</p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> ew thank god i don't wear glasses anymore then </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> LMAO</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> the jewels you put on are like... so ??? im like at a loss of words hyungie wow</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> you look good </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> like really good </p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> thanks jisungie! </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> OPEN THE DOOR I FORGOT MY KEYS IN MY DANCE BAG EARLIER AND IT'S COLD</p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> hyunjin said give us a moment we're just cleaning the dye off the floor </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> WHY IS THE DOOR LOCKED IN THE FIRST PLACE </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> ITS 4PM THERE COULD BE A MURDERER OUT </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> WE'RE IN UNIVERSITY </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> EXACTLY, WE'RE GOOD LOOKING COLLEGE STUDENTS! THAT COULD BE SOMEONE'S PRIME TARGET FOR A KIDNAPPING</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> what goes on inside your brain </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> WE LIVE ON THE BOTTOM LEVEL OF A TWO FLOOR DORM WITH PEOPLE LIVING ABOVE US BECAUSE WE ARE TOO BROKE TO AFFORD BOTH LEVELS</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> AND WE LIVE ON A DEAD END STREET ON THE CHEAPEST SIDE OF THE UNIVERSITY </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> HOW DO YOU THINK A MURDERER IS GOING TO WANT TO KILL US OF ALL PEOPLE</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> ITS BETTER TO BE SAFE THAN SORRY! </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> i mean he's not completely wrong though </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> HWANG FUCKING HYUNJIN OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> well im SORRY it takes a SECOND OR TWO to SCRUB hair dye off of the kitchen FLOOR!</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> next time i dye my hair im doing it on your bed</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> OMG JUST LET ME SEE MINHO HYUNG WTF </p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> lol im coming to unlock the door felix don't worry </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>my sunshine </strong></em>
</p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> hii bb is minho hyung still with you</p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> yesss, we're watching some random ass movie while hyunjinnie went to get us take out</p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> send me a picture of minho hyung</p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> why</p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> for scientific purposes</p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> okay...? </p><p>
  <strong>my sunshine: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> fuck</p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> i mean thank you </p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> jisungie are you okay </p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> always, why? </p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> just wondering, you know i worry for you </p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> you worry about everybody in our friend group </p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> i know but you and hyunjin worry me the most </p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> i mean im just waiting for you to confess your love for me at this point </p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> HA keep on dreaming big boy</p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> ohhh keep talkin' dirty to me baby you know i love it ✊🏻✊🏻</p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> ur so weird</p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> oh fuck 💦💦💦</p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> gross smh. im showing this to minho hyung right now</p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> FELIX</p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> he said you're crazy but he loves it </p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> god i have so many people after me at this rate im basically a sugar daddy ! </p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> DKFJSJSHA I'M SO TELLING HYUNG YOU JUST SAID THAT </p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> do it</p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> "oh he thinks he's a sugar daddy? i could lift him up and pin his ass down way too easily for him to be a daddy. tell him he should stick to his wannabe fuckboy look, and if he looks hot enough, maybe ill hang out with him this weekend" </p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> but i mean where is he to pick me up huh </p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> he said not to test him cause he'd, quote on quote, "fuck you up"</p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> oh i welcome that 😏</p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> tell him ill see him later, i know how to get him </p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> omg ok </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@han_js</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>this is a direct call out post to @minhoes ... if you think you can pin me down, why don't you put your money where your mouth is. doors are unlocked baby~ ill be waiting~ 💋</em>
</p><p>Liked by spearb, sunshineboy, and 702 others </p><p>
  <em>@minhoes ill be over in 20.</em>
</p><p><em>@hwangjinnie UH WHAT IS GOING ON?!</em> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with:<strong> king shit</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> hi chan hyung do you have a second to chat </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> you've never asked me to talk before you always just spam me with messages so yeah i have a sec jisung, what's up ? </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> well i just have a question about something </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> im all ears</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> so im sure you saw my instagram post a couple hours ago.. </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> i did, it kind of blew up everywhere i think </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> yeah i wasn't expecting that lol i had to turn my phone notifications off for 2 hours instagram was blowing up my phone with likes</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> but minho hyung and i were in a teasing war earlier when he was hanging out with felix and hyunjin and i was texting felix at the same time so he was relaying the messages, and so on and so forth</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> and obviously i thought i won with the teasing i did in my instagram post but minho hyung arrived in like record timing and basically flew into my dorm</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> (i always leave the door unlocked unless im sleeping or in class but don't tell hyunjin he's a worry wort over shit like that and he'd kill me if he knew) </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> lmao well there's some justification to his worrying </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> true but anyways when minho hyung flew in i was all cocky and shit right cause like i said, i thought i won </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> but he came in and his eyes were like way darker than normal and he deadass picked me up and THREW me onto my bed and at least i was like woah what the fuck but then he kept trying to pin me so we wrestled for a bit and it was fun cause we were laughing and stuff </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> and i ended up finally flipping us so i was on his hips holding him down and he was just like staring at me and neither of us said anything for a second until he said "you know what jisung? you're pretty hot when you're on top." and i just laughed cause i didn't know what else to do </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> but idek how to explain it cause i felt like a wave had suddenly crashed over me and i wanted to lean down and like... kiss him i think? </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> so my question i wanted to throw at you was is that's normal? </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> wow okay uh let me just read all this quickly and wrap my head around it </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> sorry i know i really popped off there lol.. </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> no no that's okay, i just have a few questions first if that's alright</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> sure hyung</p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> i guess my first question is if you two are still hanging out? </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> no we only had about an hour to hang before he had to meet up with felix again to go to the dance studio for showcase prep and shit like that </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> ahh</p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> i know we all tease each other in our friend group and can fake flirt a lot but can i ask if you and minho frequently do that on your own? like without involving the rest of us</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> hmm</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> i mean i guess so, but it's more intense like we like to push each others buttons when we do it</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> like my insta post ! that's like the perfect example </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> i knew if i posted one of my "fuckboy pictures", as hyunjinnie calls them, and made a really suggestive caption that it would rile minho hyung up to the point that he'd practically run to my dorm and he did</p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> interesting... </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> i think my final question i have is that if you've ever had any other times with minho that you had that same wave come over you like it did earlier? </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> well see this is my issue </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> i don't think i have but lately when i look at him or hear him i feel like im hypnotized </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> oh i see</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> i keep telling myself that maybe im just suddenly realizing how attractive my best friend is and that i just want his attention but idk</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> ive never had such weird feelings or thoughts before so im a bit confused on it all </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> well i don't want to involve myself too much but i can provide a helpful thought based off of what you've told me</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> oh perfect! ill take anything hyung</p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> i think this is definitely something you should process and dive into more and think about maybe why exactly you're suddenly feeling different when you're around minho and actually, it might be good to have a conversation with him about it too </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> oh HA no i could never tell him this he'd think im crazy </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> minho absolutely adores you and your friendship, jisungie i don't believe he'd think that one bit </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> and maybe he can also share his own thoughts on the matter and who knows, maybe he's thinking some of the same things as you are! </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> you'll never know unless you ask</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> yea.. </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> honestly im probably just sleep deprived and because of that im thinking up the strangest thoughts</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> like thinking of kissing my best friend?? that totally has to be caused from having so much coffee lately when im up late studying or working on music instead of sleeping </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> so i think you actually solved my mystery for me hyung so thank you!!! </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> i did? </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> yeah! i need to make a proper sleep schedule and stick to that, no exceptions that way i stop thinking up weird stuff and having funny feelings! </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> jisung i don't think that's the solution here-</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> no no im like 99% sure it is so thank you again channie hyung!! have a good rest of your night!! </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> i- </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> night jisungie</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@hwangjinnie</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>breaking &amp; entering with @kimseungminz lol</em>
</p><p>Liked by han_js, yangjeon-gin, and 340 others </p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy this.. this is exactly why i worry about you so much.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some Seungjin slowly being introduced, love to see it.<br/>Also kudos, comments, and bookmarks are so appreciated. I always love to know everyone's thoughts on the fic!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Weekend Rumours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sexy pumpkin: so the ant literally pounced on me and rested his head on my lap and closed his eyes</p><p>little creature: DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN ANT</p><p>sexy pumpkin: sorry would you prefer to be measured to the size of a coffee bean?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jisung: little creature</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minho: sexy pumpkin </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Changbin: farm animal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Felix: lix🤠</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan: christopher </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hyunjin: hyunjinnie😻</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seungmin: geek</em>
</p><p><em>Jeongin: cutie</em> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@kimseungminz</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>weekend road trip w/ @hwangjinnie is off to a great start! </em>
</p><p>Liked by sunshineboy, hwangjinnie, and 396 others</p><p>
  <em>@spearb what in the actual FUCK are you wearing lmao</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>boo thang🌻</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> don't answer if you're busy but i just wanted to send a quick check in text (don't come at me i know you only left a few hours ago) and ask how you're doing!! </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> im okay! </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> we're like an hour away from the university rn and seungmin saw a cool artsy statue and said "oh hyunjinnie let's pull over and take pictures! you'd look so cute in front of this!" and when i tell you i almost said the L word right then and there oof</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> oh good gracious </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i KNOW but we're at a cafe having lunch right now and he's actually on the phone with changbinnie hyung calling him out for being rude in his instagram comments </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> hyung really went "you look like a cross between a grasshopper and red minion" and seungmin replied with "yeah and you're a bitch so what about it?" </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> HAHAHA I LOVE SEUNGMIN</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> so you're really okay though? like no bullshit? </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> no bullshit, im really okay. right now anyways</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i feel so happy when im around him that sometimes i don't even care if all ill ever have with him is friendship, i just love being in his presence </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> you're such a pure sweet soul hyunjinnie </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> ill leave you be now go enjoy your meal and ill tell binnie hyung to stay in line on instagram lol</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> yes please lol</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> have fun today little bug❤️</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> ilysm thank you 💙</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@hwangjinnie</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>he pretends not to have his wallet until i get up to pay and goes "wait no i feel bad here take all my money" and gives me TWO DOLLARS like that's going to pay for the entire four course meal we just had! </em>
</p><p>Liked by han_js, cb-97, and 386 others</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> i assume everyone has heard the rumour by now? </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> yeah, beomgyu came running up to me this morning about it</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> what rumour? </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> oh boy do you not know</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> clearly not?? </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> it's all over social media dude how can you not</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> i even showed minho this morning </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> why am i so out of the loop right now wtf </p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> jisung 90% of the uni campus thinks we're dating </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> whatjfivk</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> oops keyboard smash i just choked on my coffee </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> but sorry they WHAT</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> because of your insta post from last night </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> yeah, everyone thinks that you basically made a call out post to minho hyung to come fuck you or something </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> that's what beomgyu told me anyways and he's into all the gossip </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> i-</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> we're not dating</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> no shit dumbass </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> we know, it's just this weekends rumour</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> you know what the college is like, every week there's a rumour going around about who's dating who and who hooked up at a party</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> it just turns out that this weekend is yours and minho's turn apparently </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> i see</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>minho hyung🤑</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> so you wanna get mcdonalds? </p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> what</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> im like craving their fries right now and it's only a 5 min walk </p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> plus it's not that cold out today </p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> and you want to go with me</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> obviously you're the only one who ever indulges me on my mcdonalds obsession </p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> and i just want to hang out with you </p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> do you think that's a good idea right now </p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> why wouldn't it be ???</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> wait</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> is this about the rumour?</p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> no</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> oh my GOD IT IS</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> wow i never thought you'd be one to give into a little rumour hyungie ;) </p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> hey fuck you i don't give into shit </p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> i just don't want things to be weird</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> it won't be, i literally don't give a fuck what people think about my post last night </p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> sure i posted a flirty and suggestive picture and caption last night that i knew people would see, whatever</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> i was just having fun and messing with my best friend and if people want to assume we're dating without actually ASKING then that's their stupid choice </p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> and plus if that was my way of announcing i was dating you i would do it way better than a lame picture of myself i'd pick a real hot picture of YOU and show you off like there's no tomorrow </p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> so you got hot pictures of me on your phone huh? </p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> i mean hey send some over baby 🥵</p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> lmao gross</p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑: </strong>come get me in 30 minutes, im just having a smoke with changbin and i need it the effects to wear off a bit</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> ok!</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> ill use this waiting time to post about you some more on my Instagram with stuff i have on my phone </p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> lol okay </p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> WAIT JISUNG WHAT</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@han_js</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>with your love.. im a better better man~ @minhoes</em>
</p><p>Liked by yangjeon-gin, spearb, and 582 others</p><p>
  <em>@cb-97 are you quoting 5 seconds of summer lyrics???</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js you'd know wouldn't you aussie boy @cb-97</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>music man</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>rap star:</strong> okay jisung and minho are in deep and i just need to talk to someone level headed about this for a second lmfao</p><p><strong>music man: </strong>go for it dude cause it's actually sick how much they don't realize lol</p><p><strong>rap star:</strong> no it's so fucking bad chan hyung lol</p><p><strong>rap star:</strong> like okay so you know minho and i have a saturday routine right? </p><p><strong>music man:</strong> uh, i thought it was just sleeping in before you went to work? </p><p><strong>rap star:</strong> well yes that was it before i quit my job but after we wake up we usually have a smoke cause it starts our day off good as hell </p><p><strong>rap star:</strong> so he's rolling our shit up and im checking my phone and im going through the comments on jisungs post from last night and the college's shit posting acc and see what people are saying cause it's obvious his post is being eaten up by all the gossiping loud mouths this university has and im showing minho and he's like "dude put that shit away it messes with my head and jisung already fucks my mind up as it is, let's just smoke" </p><p><strong>rap star:</strong> so fast forward to an hour later when we're sitting on the floor and we're both smoked the fuck out cause these past couple weeks, i noticed that whenever something happens that involves jisung, minho gets so fucking high afterwards </p><p><strong>rap star:</strong> at this point his phone starts going off and he pushes it towards me and goes "i can't see right now who is it"</p><p><strong>rap star:</strong> and its jisung asking him to go get food</p><p><strong>music man:</strong> oh god</p><p><strong>rap star:</strong> IKR</p><p><strong>rap star:</strong> so i tell minho it's his boyfriend and obviously that snaps him out of his dazed head for a second and he grabs his phone and gives me a dirty look  </p><p><strong>rap star:</strong> and fuck hyung, minho must have mentioned the rumour or something cause next thing you know his phone is going off like crazy and minhos eyes are like barely open and you can tell he's struggling to process the PARAGRAPHS of shit jisung is sending him </p><p><strong>rap star:</strong> and im just sitting there watching and he deadass mumbles "why is he so fucking cute sometimes?" and then gets up and i asked him where he's going and he said "to have a shower, i need to shake this high off so i can go hang with jisung" </p><p><strong>music man:</strong> dudes got it bad</p><p><strong>rap star:</strong> yeah he does and he doesn't know it lmao</p><p><strong>rap star:</strong> jisungs just as bad though</p><p><strong>rap star:</strong> he walked in the apartment a couple minutes ago and minhos eyes were still so fucking red it was hilarious, he even put on some dark eye makeup trying to hide it and jisung literally GIGGLED telling minho "whether you put makeup on to cover up the fact that you're still high or just to impress me, i don't care but you look good hyungie"</p><p><strong>rap star:</strong> and minho BLANTLY CHECKS JISUNG OUT saying "yeah you look pretty good too sungie, i think you might be the one trying to impress me. it's working" and ive never seen jisung blush and turn so red, SO FAST</p><p><strong>music man:</strong> wowwww</p><p><strong>music man:</strong> not to mention he posted another wild insta caption but this time with a video of minho himself</p><p><strong>rap star:</strong> yeah i heard them talking about that when they were getting ready to leave, i think jisung asked him if he liked the post cause minho said "don't post weird videos of me again or else ill make sure you choke and die on your McDonald's fries"</p><p><strong>rap star:</strong> to which made jisung laugh and he replied with his flirty "oh so you're into choking? wow hyung it's only noon and you're turning me on" and that's all i heard because minho basically pushed jisung out of the apartment and shut the door after that</p><p><strong>music man:</strong> HAHAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>music man:</strong> i never thought my closest friend in high school and a little freshman i ran into one day and started making music with would be pining after each other so hard without noticing</p><p><strong>music man:</strong> but here we are</p><p><strong>rap star:</strong> yeah and we're all suffering watching them</p><p><strong>music man:</strong> it is pretty painful</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@minhoes</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>for everyone suddenly obsessed with mine and my best friend's business, we're not dating. leave our names out of your mouth, you nosy fucks. </em>
</p><p>Liked by han_js, and 532 others</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie you post a stern caption with possibly the cutest video of jisung ever... someone make it make sense please</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> changbinnie hyung did you have my phone recently? </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> no? </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> well why do i have pictures of you on my phone then</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> what omg</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> what kind of pictures jeonginnie, is there something you want to tell me? 😏😏</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> chan hyung stop changbin hyung he listens to you and he's being gross </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> LMAO changbin stop freaking jeongin out </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> you guys are no fun smh. i just don't know what photos you're talking about jeongin</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> well i deleted them all but this one cause its actually a good photo of you </p><p>
  <strong>cutie: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> oh HA i stole your phone last month at chan hyungs and took a bunch of random selfies when you were playing twister with seungmin and minho on the floor</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> ohhhh</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> wow punch me right in the fucking jugular please</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> omfg </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> lix what</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> i would never</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> what</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> OH FUCK DID I SAY THAY TOVOICEFKD TO TEXT</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> oh my mtjfud fuckingufkfkdkfjfjf</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> hyung are you having a stroke im- </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> FUCKGIGJGJFJF BYE</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>little bug🦋</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> so i was ghost reading the groupchats convo just now while seungmin drives</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> and can i just say something </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> NO YOU MAY NOT</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> AHAHAHAHA AAHAHAHAHAHAH</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> BUT ITS SO FUNNY TO SEE YOU SLIP UP LIKE THAT </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> AND YOU RARELY EVER SWEAR IN THE GROUP CHAT TOO </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> BYE I HOPE YOU ROT BITCH</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> IM 🤏🏻 CLOSE TO JUMPING OFF A ROOF</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> FJDJSJFJGJT FELIX I CANT STOP LAUGHING PLEASE</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> let's face it changbin is too stupid to know what you mean by that</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> CHAN HYUNG AND JEONGIN WILL FUCKING KNOW THOUGH</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i wouldn't say for sure i think we're all pretty dumb</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> okay yeah that's a good point </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> WAIT WAIT FUCK FUCKBKDJDJGJSJDJF HYUNJIN </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> WHAT?! </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> I THOUGHT YOU SAID BINNIE HYUNG WAS STUPID </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> IN MY OPINION HE IS </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> CLEARLY NOT he just texted me saying "hey lix are you okay? did i upset you or something? maybe call me or stop by my dorm! im home alone right now and bored out of my mind if you wanna chill" AND HE EVEN PUT THE SUNSHINE EMOJI WITH A YELLOW HEART</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> THATS SO CUTE </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> im literally, physically, mentally, in all ways, going to go kill myself now</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> GO HANG OUT WITH LOVER BOY</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> DONT CALL HIM THAT AND NO I CANT GO THERE HYUNJIN IM EMBARRASSED AND I KNOW HE'LL BRING IT UP AND IM BAD AT LYING TO HIM HE'LL SEE RIGHT THROUGH IT</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> well just tell him the truth! </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> you know why i can't.</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> yes alright i do know but i don't even agree with your reasoning for that</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> this is not the time for that conversation. </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> right sorry. </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> how'd you even send your thirsty text in the group chat anyways? ur always so careful and sneaky with your crush</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i had been taking voice notes on my phone as i read through my chem project and i saw jeongins messages about binnie hyung so i went to look and didn't realize i didn't turn off my voice to text so im just gasping when jeongin sent the photo of changbin </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> cause HE'S HOT hyunjin okay REALLY FUCKING HOT</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> and im saying weird shit out loud cause PHEW wow hot and next thing i know I SEE WHAT I JUST SAID POP UP IN THE GROUPCHAT</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> which is why im now going to find a ladder, climb it, and jump off the science building since im blaming my damn chem work for my mental breakdown right now</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> well do you want the photo cause i got a screenshot of it for you</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> there was no notification that you took a screenshot though?</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> lee felix, did you forget who you're talking to? there's ways around everything and i have definitely mastered the art of not being caught </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> right right</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> and NO don't send me the photo jesus he'll probably see it since that's be my luck</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> well how would he see it? </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i might be five minutes away from walking into his apartment</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> REALLY after saying you can't do it cause you're too embarrassed </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> he kept texting me sweet shit so i said i would be right over </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> WOW AND I THOUGHT HE WAS WHIPPED FOR YOU </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> I'VE BEEN GONE FOR LESS THAN A DAY AND YOU'RE FUCKING WHIPPED FOR CHANGBIN HYUNG</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> I HATE MYSELF</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> if it makes you feel any better, i may or may not have told seungmin earlier that he's the most amazing people ive ever met </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> YOU DID NOT</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> I DID and his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets and i almost opened the car door and flung myself out of the vehicle as he was driving </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> that does make me feel better im glad you're suffering just like me </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> clearly we should just never leave each other unattended because we create chaos when apart</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> true at least when we're together it's controled chaos</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> FUCK HE'S WAITING OUTSIDE OF THE ACTUAL APARTMENT BUILDING AND IT'S RAINING WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS JDJGJSISIDF</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> FUCK ME AND MY LIFE </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> ive never seen you swear so much over text before so i just KNOW you're blushing, living in your rom-com dream world right now</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> HOW DID I GET TO THIS POINT IN MY LIFE </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> LOL SUCK HIS DICK WHILE YOURE AT IT</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> DIE BITCH</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@spearb</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>wandering around seoul tonight with lix &amp; we stumbled upon a dance crew so he joined in on the fun.... @sunshineboy got moves i swear 🤪🤘🏻</em>
</p><p>Liked by minhoes, kimseungminz, and 499 others</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie 🤭🤭🤭 </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> seungmin and i say hi guys and that we miss you </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> we don't though </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> kim seungmin 😐</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> right yes we do, hello everyone i miss you all terribly</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> lmao hi you two i hope the trips going well </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> OMG HIIIIIII I MISS YOU SEUNGMINNIE</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> ur only saying that because we're meeting monday after class to talk about your song</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> i would never stoop to such low levels </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> im all alone and missing my seungminnie right now</p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> he's lying. he's not alone, his head is on my lap</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> why is jisungs head on your lap</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> he's playing with my hair </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> oh my god</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> <em>@Seo Changbin</em> send me a video wtf</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> im out with felix?? and they're not even at the apartment, they're at jisungs dorm</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> OH ARE THEY NOW SO THEY'RE ALONE JUST THE TWO OF THEM </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> yes we are </p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> he's sleepy and we all know jisung gets extra cuddly when he's tired</p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> so the ant literally pounced on me and rested his head on my lap and closed his eyes</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN ANT</p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> sorry would you prefer to be measured to the size of a coffee bean? </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> that suits him</p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> ikr ? </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> WTF</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> and you're forgetting the part of the story where YOU started running through fingers through MY hair before i even said i liked it</p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> shut up and go to sleep</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> ohh, you wanna make me hyung? 🤤🤤</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> minho hyung, pull his hair he likes that. </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> felix used to do that to him in high school to shut him up cause he'd be so embarrassed afterwards </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> NO I DOHTJGLFID </p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> oh really? </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> WHAT THEBFUCKJFJ OW?!?! </p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> turns out he does indeed </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> CHAN HYUNG, YELL AT MINHO HYUNG HE JUST PULLED MY HAIR AND NOW IM IN PAIN </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> i don't think i want to be involved in this </p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> you don't, jisung definitely didn't say 'ow' when i pulled his hair</p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> isn't that right sungie~ </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> i-</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> would you all excuse me please i have a war to win </p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> that means he's going to try and wrestle me, sorry guys i have to go as well and prove that i can and will stomp on an ant if i need to </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> HAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> also hope u two are having a blast! </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> ty hyung!  </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> wow watching this whole conversation really makes me question jisungie hyung's sanity </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> OMG JEONGINNIE!!!! </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> hi hyunjinnie hyung</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> I MISS YOU SO MUCH </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> uh i miss you too ? </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> MY HEART  </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> oh good grief</p><p>
  <strong>hyunjinnie😻: </strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<strong>cutie:</strong> ok nope nevermind i take it back </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> seungminnie hyung please keep hyunjin hyung away from the university and FROM ME for as long as you can </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> well the best i can do is keep him away until tomorrow night</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> guess ill have to cherish the next 24 hours then</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> wow im offended</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@hwangjinnie</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>✨sketchy gas station bathroom vibes✨ (basically posting this in case i get kidnapped on my way back to uni so if nobody hears from me for two days, please call the police or @kimseungminz ) </em>
</p><p>Liked by yangjeon-gin, cb-97, and 532 others</p><p>
  <em>@kimseungminz what if i kidnapped you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy he'd be perfectly okay with that trust me @kimseungminz</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> y'all totally should've come to the dance team's practice, they're KILLING their latest choreography omf</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> jisung you say that as if we can just walk in their studio on the regular</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> you're only there cause minho is the dance team's captain and he only lets YOU visit</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> favouritism at it's finest</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i can't believe im missing the first choreo practice omfg</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> it was your choice to go away hyung</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> true this is better</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> jisungie record some of the practice so i can see what im gonna have to do when i get back</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> ok!</p><p>
  <strong>little creature: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> dude you're literally only recording minho</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> and? he looks GREAT AND knows the dance the best </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> oh wait yes sorry i know what you want, changbin hyung 😉</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> ill record felix </p><p>
  <strong>little creature: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> uh that's still minho hyung? </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> well at least lix is in frame this time</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> LMAO</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> changbin hyung, jisungie.. can you both stop being so obsessed with my fellow dance members for just TWO seconds </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> yes but only cause i gotta put my phone away, minho hyung has me in control of their music today and i have to switch tracks and talk to him since i haven't had the chance in like 10 mins smfh</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> that is doing the exact opposite of what i just said</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> oh AND changbin hyung, felix said he'll invite you to their practice wednesday night if you want to come </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> omg yes yeah sure of course! </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> ...i mean alright ill stop by</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> smooth dude</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> really handled that with class</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was just a bit of a filler so I can get into some real shit soon😈 also might write a few sections of this fic like I did with my old chat fic cause I find it helps the plot better?? I don't know, we'll see. </p><p>Ps, that gif of Minho wiggling his eyebrows is hands down my favourite Minho video out there and I'm not even kidding. He is just so *chefs kiss*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Changbin's Bad Ways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>geek: don't worry, im not just randomly thinking about murder </p><p>geek: im not minho hyung</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jisung's song talked about in this chapter is his and Seungmin's cover of Congratulations by DAY6 (here's the link to their cover: https://youtu.be/NGmE9LVnfYI ) I highly recommend listening to it when reading Jisung and Minho's last conversation at the end of this chapter.<br/>(And just listen to the song because it's absolutely amazing and their voices are beautiful.)<br/>((Also stan DAY6 'cause they're amazing and deserve more hype))<br/>ENJOY!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jisung: little creature </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minho: sexy pumpkin </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Changbin: farm animal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Felix: lix🤠</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan: christopher </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hyunjin: hyunjinnie😻</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seungmin: geek</em>
</p><p><em>Jeongin: cutie</em> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>the genius </strong></em>
</p><p><strong>the genius:</strong> so i did some thinking and ill record the song for you</p><p><strong>chubby cheeks:</strong> are you serious </p><p><strong>the genius:</strong> i am</p><p><strong>chubby cheeks:</strong> holy shit holy shit seungmin thank you so much!!!! your demo was amazing btw even though ive told you a thousand times</p><p><strong>chubby cheeks:</strong> i showed chan hyung and changbin hyung and they both agree you're great</p><p><strong>the genius:</strong> im glad! but i have one request though for the song</p><p><strong>chubby cheeks:</strong> of course! </p><p><strong>the genius:</strong> you need to sing with me </p><p><strong>chubby cheeks:</strong> are you crazy? seungmin i don't sing</p><p><strong>the genius:</strong> jisung your rap is great in the song but i really think it'd fit better if you sang too</p><p><strong>the genius:</strong> and ive heard you sing before, we've went to karaoke plenty of times !</p><p><strong>chubby cheeks:</strong> yeah but that's not serious singing. this would be</p><p><strong>the genius:</strong> listen, i know i don't write songs or stuff like that but im telling you from a listeners point of view and a big fan of yours, sing with me</p><p><strong>chubby cheeks:</strong> i don't know. i just don't want to sound lame</p><p><strong>the genius:</strong> you'd never sound lame. you have way too much passion in your voice. but i know you're nervous about it so how about this, ill come over to your dorm tonight and we'll mess around singing the lyrics together? </p><p><strong>chubby cheeks:</strong> alright.. </p><p><strong>the genius:</strong> really? </p><p><strong>chubby cheeks:</strong> yeah, let's try it</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@spearb</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"come watch us practice" they said, "it'll be fun" they said. YEAH little did i know that it would just be minho &amp; lix goofing around in the studio after hours forcing ME to learn their routine. i feel like a guinea pig!</em>
</p><p>Liked by sunshineboy, minhoes, and 412 others</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie wow i think this is the closest minho has ever let anyone be to him other than jisung</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@minhoes we all have a soft spot for felix. @hwangjinnie</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> changbin has corrupted jeongin</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> HUH</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> WHAT</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> like.. in what way? </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> i already don't like where this is headed</p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> they've been hanging around each other way too much lately because im getting dinner with jeonginnie right now and suddenly i feel like im out with changbin with the way this kid is acting </p><p>
  <strong>farm animal: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> oh dear god </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> im awesome so fuck you guys</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> got a big ego too it looks like</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> self love is IMPORTANT!</p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> there's a difference between loving yourself and thinking you're the hottest shit ever</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> hyung how is jeonginnie been corrupted</p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> look at this boy</p><p>
  <strong>sexy pumpkin: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> that hat backwards shit has changbin written alllllllll over it</p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> like what the hell happened to little baby jeongin?</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> how many times are you guys going to forget i am now 19 years old</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> i think he looks wonderful with the backwards hat look!</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> thank you changbinnie hyung 😁</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> oh nonononono NO that is some class A corruption right here</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> everyone it's time for an intervention</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> yeah changbin dude you can't be showing the youngest in the group your evil ways </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> WHAT EVIL WAYS</p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> boys assemble ! </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> SIR YES SIR </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> what the fuck is happening </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> let the exhibit commence. </p><p>
  <strong>geek: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> the look in this video isn't too bad, but it's the outfit that's evil. the band on your arm? lethal. </p><p>
  <strong>hyunjinnie😻: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> it's the killer glare that's evil in this video. you look at someone with those eyes? their ass is dead on the ground</p><p>
  <strong>christopher: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> i think we all see the issue with this video, those muscles are evil</p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> exactly so we can't have jeongin be exposed to such things it'll rot his brain</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> i-</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> can someone explain to me what just happened</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> HOW YOU GUYS EVEN HAVE SO MANY VIDEOS OF ME WTF </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> i think im having a stroke</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> hang in there boo we have more to come</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> WHAT</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> WHAT</p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> jeongin i know you value all of our friendships dearly so we're going to give changbin a chance to change his bad ways to be able to hang out with you still</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> my bad ways. </p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> yes. so what this means is no more of this behaviour</p><p>
  <strong>sexy pumpkin: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> and more of this behaviour that will be a better influence... </p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> show 'em boys</p><p>
  <strong>geek: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> this video here shows some cute, silly dancing. more behaviour like this would be a waaay better positive influence on jeongin</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> and this next one, it would be a real winner to expose jeonginnie too but i think it's only reserved for one person </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> why do i think i know where you're going with this and i don't like it</p><p>
  <strong>hyunjinnie😻: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> THAT SMILE!!!! IS SO CUTE AND SHY!!!!!</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> but sadly, as much as a winner that would be for jeongin to learn, smiles like that only come from changbinnie hyung when it has to do with felix!</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> oh god</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> oh my god</p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> so jeonginnie, you see what has to be done now right?</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> sure, no hats backwards or acting tough like changbin hyung does unless it's to impress felix </p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> exactly ! </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> uh no thank you?? </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> you're not to try to impress him, jeongin. </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> i have absolutely no interest in that. you can keep pining over felix hyung, changbinnie hyung. i want no part in that</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> ofgjfjdjfjf</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> 🍅💀</p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> this whole conversation is so messed up  </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> minho hyung you're definitely paying for our meal when we're done here</p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> i accept that</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> wow minho you really pulled out the big guns there i didn't know there was a part two of all that planned out</p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin</strong>: well i try my best</p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> tho it was hyunjin's suggestion to bring felix into the discussion </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> it was WHAT NOW</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> minho hyung stop talking</p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> hyunjinnie said that he had a rare video of when he was "third wheeling with changlix" that could be good evidence</p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> and it did turn out to be very useful</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> changlix????</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> it's yours and changbin hyung's ship name</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> IM- GJFJSJD HWANG HYUNJIN START RUNNING </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> why</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> run hyunjin.</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> WHY?!</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> funny enough, im with lix</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> and we're walking up our street to our dorm right now hyunjinnie </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> so what? the dorms door is locked bitch try and come in</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> i have my keys </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> you what- but you always forget them! </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> just run  </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> because if you're in that dorm when lix opens the door</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> i will throw you out the window</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> WHAT THEBFUCK MINHO GYUNF HELP ME THIS IS ALL TIYOUR FAULTSJDNFJFT</p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> have fun changbin!</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> thank you!</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻: </strong>KDFJWJSJFHEB FUCK</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>sungie😋</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> hey i miss you </p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> im pretty amazing i know </p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> nevermind i take it back bye</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> AHAHA NO HYUNG I MISS YOU TOO</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> ive totally lost track of time while working on the finishing touches of my song </p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> the one seungmin sang? </p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> yeee... and me</p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> oh that's right, i remember you mentioning you were gonna do a rap for it</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> well yes but i actually ended up singing too</p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> really!! </p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> yeah a couple days ago seungmin told me it'd be better if we sang together and even though i was completely against it at first, i actually kinda like how it turned out</p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> can i hear it</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> NO</p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> omg okay</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> well at least not yet</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> i need to make sure it's perfect</p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> every song you've ever written and produced has been perfect, jisungie, i have no doubt that this one will be the same</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> thank you 🥺💘</p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> other than seungmin, i want to be the first one to hear the final version of the song</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> okay deal!</p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> can you tell me the title of it though?</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> congratulations</p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> OHHHH it sounds interesting already okay im excited</p><p><strong>minho hyung🤑:</strong> i can't wait to hear it !! </p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> haha... yeah.. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> so let's say you were to murder someone </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> SEUNGMIN WHAT </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> im choking oh my god it's 2pm on a thursday and ur talking about murder </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> yes i am. </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> so if you were to </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> how'd you do it? </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> please tell me this has to do with something involving school work and not just a random thought </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> of course, it has to do with next week's discussion piece for psychology class and im just gathering some information </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> oh thank you god </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> don't worry, im not just randomly thinking about murder </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> im not minho hyung</p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> fuck you seungmin</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> don't get mad at seungminnie just cause youre a serial killer wannabe</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> i mean honestly hyung, you'd probably be able to get away with murder </p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> oh that's obviously, of course i could</p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> thats not why im mad</p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> im mad he didn't come ask me first </p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> oh my goodness</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> LOLOLOLOL</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> wouldn't it be a hard decision in who to murder? like you'd really have to think about it to be able to pull it off without getting caught </p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> not at all</p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> really?</p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> yeah </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> who then</p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> easy, you </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> FUCKING PARDON ME</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> the way i just spit my entire smoothie onto the sidewalk oh my fuck</p><p>
  <strong>farm animal: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> i definitely didn't expect that kind of answer minho oh my gosh </p><p><strong>little creature:</strong> YEAH NEITHER DID I WHAT THE FUCK HYUNG</p><p><strong>sexy pumpkin:</strong> you asked, i answered </p><p>
  <em><strong>hyunjinnie😻</strong> changed Lee Minho's nickname from 'sexy pumpkin' to 'the killer'</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>hyunjinnie😻</strong> changed Han Jisung's nickname from 'little creature' to 'the victim'</em>
</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> oh i like these nicknames, very true to the core</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> I THINK IM ACTUALLY GOING TO HURT YOU</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> oh good! maybe we'll end up on one of those unsolved murder case shows! <br/>
 <br/>
<em><strong>cutie</strong> took a screenshot of the chat</em></p><p><strong>cutie:</strong> kai is gonna love this, he's right into studying true crimes</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY MY BEST FRIEND WOULD SAY I'D BE EASY TO MURDER </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> you seem like an easy target tbh</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> CHAN HYUNG HELP</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> im at a complete loss of words</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> minho hyung you have my full attention please tell me why you picked jisungie</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> well if jisung was found somewhere dead, no one would ever think his best friend did it</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> i'd just act as genuinely upset and sad as possible over it, yanno like a normal friend would be if their best friend had just died</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> and boom, never get caught</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO EVER KILL ME THOUGH</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> well i would never want to</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> im just saying, if i did</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> i'd pick you. </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> LEE MINHO IM ACTUALLY SO PISSED AT YOU RIGHT NOW OH MY GOOD FUCKING GOD</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> IM JUST TELLING THE TRUTH JISUNG</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> i-</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> what kind of sick version of bonnie and clyde is this</p><p>
  <strong>hyunjinnie😻: </strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<strong>geek:</strong> this was very educational, thank you minho hyung i knew you wouldn't let me down </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> of course seungminnie, anytime </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> never talk to me again</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> you say that like we're not about to hang out with felix </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> idc ill pretend ur not there </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> sure you will </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> FUCK you </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> you'd like that i know </p><p>
  <strong>the victim: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> wow suddenly i wish i had a class to go to instead of hanging with them </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> good luck lix</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> thank you im gonna need it </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@sunshineboy</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>jisung to minho hyung when we first met him for food: "don't speak to me, i don't like you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>jisung, 20 minutes later: "hyungie~ pay attention to me"</em>
</p><p>Liked by minhoes, spearb, and 398 others</p><p>
  <em>@han_js I CANT HELP IT! I SWEAR HE'S USING MAGIC AGAINST ME</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@minhoes you love me @han_js</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>hyunjinnie😻</strong> changed Yang Jeongin's nickname from 'cutie' to 'evil child'</em>
</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> i thought you were obsessed with jeongin </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i am obsessed with him</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> but he's SO evil these days</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> didn't we tell him to stop being evil like changbin hyung last week? </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> fuck why are you out to get me 24/7</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> i can't begin to explain the joy it brings me </p><p>
  <strong>farm animal: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> why is jeongin being a nuisance now hyunjinnie </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i was hanging out with him earlier and felix's mom called me so i answered it and put her on speaker voice cause she just adores jeongin </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> who doesn't </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> and 10 minutes into the phone call, jeongin went to take our shitty frozen pizza out of the oven and MOANS AT THE TOP OF HIS LUNGS </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> and my phone went dead silent for so long i thought my mom hung up on me so i said "um...mrs lee?" and she said "hyunjin i love you like you were my own son and the respect i have for you knows no limits but if you're having sex right now, please just hang up the phone" </p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> i thought it was hilarious tbfh</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> BAHAHHA</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> I WAS SO FUCKING EMBARRASSED LIKE WHO DOES THAT WHEN THEIR FRIEND IS ON THE PHONE WITH A MOTHER </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> oh i told him to do that lol</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> what</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> SEUNGMIN?! </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> i was texting jeongin while you were on the phone and told him it would probably be funny to make a scene </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> im glad he did a great job! </p><p>
  <strong>hyunjinnie😻: </strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i did not see this coming </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> also hyunjin why would felix's mom call you? </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> oh uh</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> well cause yanno growing up, wherever felix was.. i was right behind him and we were practically attached to the hip </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> so she checks on me sometimes </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> that's adorable!</p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> aweeeee</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i don't accept your sentiments jeongin, my literal second mother just heard you moan over the phone and ill probably never hear the end of it</p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> blame seungmin!</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> hehehehehehee</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> smfh wait till felix finds out</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> he's gonna kill you</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i think he's still out with the love birds so i should have a couple hours of life left </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> so my mom just called me</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> and what a conversation we just had </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> oh fuck</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> JEONGIN YOURE SO FUNNY</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> felix's mom was so freaked out on the phone lmaaaao</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> "felix, are hyunjinnie and jeongin in a relationship?" </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> "no they're not. why?" </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> "well i think they were having sex in yours and hyunjinnie's dorm" </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> it was so hard not to burst out laughing</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> deadass. minho hyung and i had to leave the restaurant and go outside to laugh as felix gave us the middle finger from his seat </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> LMFAAAAO</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> oh hyunjin hyunjin hyunjin...</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> I HAD NO IDEA JEONGIN WAS GOING TO BE SO GROSS WHILE I WAS ON THE PHONE</p><p>
  <strong>lix🤠: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>back stabber</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> do you want the song now</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> before i show the others</p><p><strong>back stabber:</strong> why is this my name you loser</p><p><strong>sungie😋</strong>: because im not over the fact you'd still kill me</p><p><strong>back stabber:</strong> i bought your 30 dollar meal with felix last week and have showered you with all my attention since then </p><p><strong>back stabber:</strong> like tonight was the first time ive spent a night in my own bed because i have been staying at your dorm every night for the last four days </p><p><strong>back stabber:</strong> imagine changbin's dismay this past week when he didn't have his smoking buddy </p><p><strong>back stabber:</strong> i did all that for youuuu sungie</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> so what 😠</p><p><strong>back stabber:</strong> have you forgotten the amount of cuddles we shared since you literally kept throwing yourself on top of me</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> okay yes those were nice but you would pull my hair which is NOT nice 😒</p><p><strong>back stabber:</strong> YOU LIKE WHEN I PLAY WITH YOUR HAIR </p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> NOT THE PULLING THO</p><p><strong>back stabber:</strong> that's simply out of my control if you moan when your hair is pulled</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> NFJFSJSJ </p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> i forgive you enough to let you have the first listen to my song if that boosts your ego at all</p><p><strong>back stabber:</strong> it does. gimme the link</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> ill send it to the others and post it publicly once you finish listening</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> just like- don't read too much into the lyrics okay? </p><p><strong>back stabber:</strong> okay!</p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> <em>[audio file attached 3:50]</em></p><p><strong>sungie😋:</strong> enjoy hyung</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@cb-97</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>@spearb and i are SO beyond proud of @han_js and his newest song (feat. @kimseungminz ) that he just released on 3racha's Soundcloud, definitely go give it a listen if you have a chance. it's probably my favourite song he's ever produced!</em>
</p><p>Liked by spearb, sunshineboy, and 592 others</p><p>
  <em>@yangjeon-gin why is he wearing a horse head</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@spearb because he's jisung. @yangjeon-gin</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>back stabber</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>back stabber:</strong> are you ready for my official review </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> fuck you for setting my nickname as this </p><p><strong>back stabber:</strong> at least i added a heart, you didn't add shit fuck all to mine</p><p>
  <em><strong>loser🧡</strong> changed Lee Minho's nickname from 'back stabber' to 'back stabber🤤' </em>
</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> is that better for you </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> 100%</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> so the song </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> im ready</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> it's so fucking sad yet absolutely fantastic </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> you like it? </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> i love it! your voice was just so PERFECT. i always knew you could sing but i never knew you were actually amazing at it </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> omg hyung stop </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> it's true! </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> also who's the song about </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> oh nobody really lol</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> i don't believe that one bit. you sang with way too much emotion and the lyrics are way too personal for it not to be about someone</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> i told you not to read too much into the lyrics! </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> i couldn't help myself</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> so spill the beans</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> ugihigfidj </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> well i wrote it when i was 18 and just stumbled across the lyric file on my laptop a month or so ago and it reminded me of all the emotions i had when i first wrote the song so i decided to make it my newest project and finish it </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> ohhh interesting... but you still haven't said who it's about</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> you</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> huh? me what?</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> it's about you.. </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> how is that possible? you even mention a 'girl' in it</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> well i changed it since yanno, a boy singing about another boy isn't as accepted as singing about a ✨girl✨</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> even though i feel like ive made it very known im gay but whatever </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> you have to explain this more im so confused </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> god this is embarrassing.. okay</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> so as we all know that when we met and basically became instant best friends and like a couple months later it was around prom and hyunjin and felix were going as a" date" even though the 3 of us were still going as a group but they had their suits matching and all that shit</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> and how i just felt awkward being the only one who didn't have a date and you felt bad that you said you'd come with me so i wasn't alone? </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> yes...? </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> but remember how i mixed up the dates of when my prom actually was and your boyfriend at the time had a family dinner the night of my prom and we only realized i fucked up the dates the day before prom so you couldn't actually come with me cause you promised you'd go to the dinner with your boyfriend </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> and uh well, i was pretty fucking jealous lol </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> BUT I UNDERSTOOD like of course you can't skip a family dinner that you'd said you would attend like weeks prior but lol yeah</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> oh my god</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> i know i know it's crazy but yeah that's what my inspiration and why and who i wrote it about </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> so you wrote a song about being jealous of my ex boyfriend because i couldn't go to your prom with you? </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> yes... </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> you are so cute </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> hyung :/</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> yanno i was pretty pissed i couldn't go either</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> to my prom?</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> yeah. i never went to mine when i was 18 because i hated the whole idea of it and thought it was absolutely stupid but yours sounded fun</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> and i still should have went since donghun and i only dated for like two months prior to your prom so i definitely should have said i couldn't go to his lame family dinner</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> AND the fact that we broke up like two months later smh what a waste of time he was for my second year of college</p><p><strong>loser🧡: </strong>well you can't say that hyung, i know you liked him</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> i did but i liked the idea of being your prom date a lot more</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> like i really, really wanted to take you to prom jisung</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> oh</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> yeah..</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> well i didn't know that</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> and i didn't know han jisung had such jealous bones in his body 😏</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> enough to make a song about me, damn you must have been seriously livid</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> NFJFJF SHUT UP</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> what if i had showed up to your prom with donghun, would you have punched him? </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> no but the day prior when you told me you couldn't come because of him.. i definitely would've liked to give him a black eye </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> damn that's kinda hot</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> you could've been my little fighter 🥵✊🏻 </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> fighting with your burning jealousy and then you walk to me after you win with a big smirk on your face </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> phew, what a big turn on that is </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> OH MY GOD THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER BYE</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> HAAHAHAHAH</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tag yourself, I'm Felix having a stroke over Changbin's muscles.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>puff puff: i know he was at our place last night minho </p><p>roommate: i don't think i like what you're implying </p><p>puff puff: and i don't think you like it because you're lying to me since you know i know who gave jisung the hickey</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know if this is a T/W or not but Jisung gets high for the first time in this chapter. It's not crazy, it's just something that happens but the chapter moreso focuses on what happens between him &amp; Minho. </p><p>Enjoy a 6k update, shit goes down!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jisung: the victim </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minho: the killer </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Changbin: farm animal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Felix: lix🤠</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan: christopher </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hyunjin: hyunjinnie😻</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seungmin: geek</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin: evil child</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids </em>
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> someone help me</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> what's wrong </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> what's going on </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i can't handle seeing changbin hyung like this </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> wtf is he doing now </p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> huh</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i hate seeing him like this </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> like how? </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> in person </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> i hate you so much </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> AHAHAHAHAHAHAH </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> it pains me to no end </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> you asked ME to hang out with you down by the pier to watch the boats you fuck head </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> hyunjin's way of showing he cares for people is either smothering them in so much love they're going to choke or wanting to throw them off a cliff </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> i like the ladder of those options</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> of course you would psycho </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> when i still getting to know hyunjinnie when we were younger, i tried to give him a hug after school one day and he nearly clocked me right in the face with his fist</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i don't really like a lot of skinship unless im the one doing it </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> i hug you all the time hyunjinnie and you don't seem to be bothered by it ? </p><p>
  <strong>farm animal: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> yes why is that hyunjin we are all so curious to know </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> cause seungmin is my favourite out of all you </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> now if you'd excuse me i can to go push changbin hyung off the docks</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> hyunjin </p><p>hyunjinnie😻: no harm will come to sweet old seo changbin i can assure you</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> lix save me !! </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> smfh be safe BOTH OF YOU please </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids </em>
</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> im literally a music major why should i have to be forced to make a 6 page essay about the history of the English language in two days </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> and the paper has to be typed IN ENGLISH </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> i had to do the same thing in my second year too jisungie</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> it's all just part of the graduation requirements </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> yeah but you speak English </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> you're pretty good at it too though </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> maybe but its definitely nowhere near my first language! </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> only 6 pages? that's easy </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> give me your big smart brain please i beg of you </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> never in a million years </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> wow guess ill die then </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> i told you to come over tonight and i would help you while i write mine </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> your voice is so deep though i get swayed and stop paying attention to what you're saying with the sweet tone you speak in English </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> oh good grief </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> this is gonna be jisung submitting his paper in a few days:</p><p>
  <strong>the killer: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> NO DEADASS CUT THE CAMERAS THAT'S REALLY GONNA BE ME</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> do you want me to check my old USB sticks and see if i still have my essay saved from second year </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> you keep all your old projects? </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> yeah, most of them anyways </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> it's a good habit to get into in case something goes wrong or you have to refer back to old work </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> exactly! </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> like for example when your dumb friend needs help with his English assignment ! </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> im not even offended by that comment </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> that's how much misery this essay is causing me</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> i have to go to work in an hour so ill check now and stop by felix's dorm after my shift tonight and drop off anything i find </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> THANK YOU 😔❤️ </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids </em>
</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> minho... changbin... did you use your spare keys to my place and let the younger ones in the house while im still working </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> with nobody watching them. </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> i have no idea what you're talking about </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> yeah chan hyung you've totally lost me here </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> we haven't even heard from the others in a few hours   </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> uh huh </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> so then you have no idea where they are? </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> nope </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> alright </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> so this photo then </p><p>
  <strong>christopher: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> how did this happen? </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> how can anything happen really?</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> that's the question we should be asking </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> yea damn it's a total mystery </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> well unless my eyes are playing tricks on me, that is my kitchen and that is jisung and hyunjin in my garbage system </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> not to mention seungmin looking beyond pleased by that outcome </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> wait hold on who the fuck sent you that picture </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> jeongin, because he seems to be the only level headed one in this friendship sometimes </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> which is saying something </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> AYE JEONGIN THE FUCK </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> WE GO TO SMOKE ON THE DECK FOR 20 MINUTES AND YOU BACKSTAB US?! </p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> it was fine until seungminnie hyung locked the others in the garbage system cause they're on a sugar high </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> oh are they now </p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> yes, minho hyung showed us where you keep your secret big stash of sour patch kids candy </p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> and jisungie hyung and hyunjinnie hyung ate 80% of the pile </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> oh my god minho</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> they were driving changbin and i insane earlier! all 5 of them just randomly showed up at our apartment and were being so, so loud</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> yeah so we made the executive decision to take them to your house where they could burn off some steam </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> since your place is like a fun house </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> you should've seen felix trying to climb the wall at one point </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> yeah about that hyung i may have created a small hole in the wall with my shoe but i promise im gonna fix it ! </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> oh my fjdjdifjgugjg </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> lee minho and seo changbin </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> yes daddy c:</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> LMAO</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> smfh you two are SO lucky my break ends in 3 minutes </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> make sure everyone gets home safely and that jisung goes to felix &amp; hyunjins to work on his essay so i can stop by there later</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> sir yes sir! </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> anything for you daddy! 😊🎀</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> HAHAHAHAH</p><p>
  <strong>christopher: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@cb-97</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>got off work &amp; went to @sunshineboy 's dorm and walked in on this sight of lix and @han_js . what happened to working on essays? smh. time to get some pots and pans to bang and wake 'em up❤️</em>
</p><p>Liked spearb, yangjeon-gin, and 391 others</p><p>
  <em>@minhoes oh this is actually cute </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@han_js</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>don't know what i would do without these two SAVIOURS in my life. i was hanging on by a thread of sanity left and channie hyung and baby boo felix came out of no where like gifts from God to heal all my pain! </em>
</p><p>Liked by cb-97, minhoes, and 359 others</p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy you act like we saved your life </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js oh you did @sunshineboy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@cb-97 if you act like this over an essay now, third year music composition is going to eat you alive </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids </em>
</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> I FOUND THROWBACK PHOTOS OF US WHO WANTS TO SEE </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> actually i didn't find them, my mom was going through photo albums in my room and sent me some pics of us but still </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> FUCK YEAH SHOW ME</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> UH OF COURSE I WANT TO SEE </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> yes!! </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> im always up for a nice trip down memory lane</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> hell yeah </p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> i wanna see them too! </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> are there photos of everyone? </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> i have some of each one of us yes!</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> now i gotta start with this one cause it's me and my little bug when we were breaking all the hearts the last day of high school looking like a pair of hotties</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> im SO READY</p><p>
  <strong>lix🤠: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em><strong>hyunjinnie😻</strong> took a screenshot of the chat </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>farm animal</strong> took a screenshot of the chat </em>
</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> the chip bag omfg hyunjin i laughed </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> hey i took that photo! </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> yes that's why it's so blurry you suck </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> I HAVE SHAKY HANDS FROM ANXIETY LET ME LIVE </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> my baby felix and i were and still are so hot </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> i agree </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> i agree </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> oh-</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> oops haha sorry accidentally copy and pasted your text lix</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> oh lol okay </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> oh changbin </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> 🖕🏻🖕🏻🖕🏻</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> the next one is jisungie and i on our first day of high school!! </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> oh god</p><p>
  <strong>lix🤠: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> look at your hands intertwined, cute!!!!! </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> jisung looks horrified i can't stop laughing </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> piss off i was TERRIFIED </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> it's true he wouldn't let go of mine or hyunjin's hand all day </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> that's so fucking precious </p><p>
  <em><strong>the killer</strong> took a screenshot of the chat </em>
</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> gonna make that my phone background, scared lil sungie❤️</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> 😑😑😑</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> all i feel is pain </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> here jisungie, here's one of minho hyung </p><p>
  <strong>lix🤠: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> FUCK YES </p><p><em><strong>the victim</strong> took a screenshot of the chat</em> </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> now that's lockscreen material 😏💯</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> EW WHY DO I LOOK LIKE THAT </p><p>
  <em><strong>farm animal</strong> took a screenshot of the chat </em>
</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> where was this photo taken i need to know for blackmail purposes lol</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> almost two years ago i think during spring break when my parents and i were going to visit family back in australia and i offered you all to come cause we'd all recently become friends</p><p>
  <strong>the killer: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> oh hyung stop you look so cute!  </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> and this next photo is actually from the same trip when we went to an arcade and won like so much plushies</p><p>
  <strong>lix🤠: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em><strong>christopher</strong> took a screenshot of the chat </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>hyunjinnie😻</strong> took a screenshot of the chat</em>
</p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> oh no here we go</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> I AM ABOUT TO BALL MY EYES WHAT IS THAT </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> baby jeonginnie!!!<br/>
 <br/>
<strong>evil child:</strong> i wasn't </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> you were still in high school in that photo so hell yes you were a baby</p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> 🆘🆘</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> LOL</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> next up is one of channie hyung and seungminnie! </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> oh! </p><p>
  <strong>lix🤠: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> ohhhhh blonde chan yes 😍</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> oh hyung we look so innocent! </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> didn't we take that photo after we cracked changbin hyung's laptop and had to go buy him a brand new without him knowing ? </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> i think so yeah cause we spent all night transferring the files so he couldn't tell the difference</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> HUH?! </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> nothing! </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> nothing ! </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> wow</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> lix where's my throwback picture :(</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> oh i thought there was one but i can't seem to find it in the photos she sent me binnie hyung im sorry!! </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> oh. </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> that's ok..! </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> the heartbreak i just felt through that text ouch </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> or wait hold on yes there is </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> oh skwitigjdjs what the fuck this is embarrassing </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> omg you swore </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> what is it lix? </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> well my mom has a photo of the two of us here actually </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> oH </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> lemme see! </p><p>
  <strong>lix🤠: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em><strong>the killer</strong> took a screenshot of the chat </em>
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i am about to blast myself into saturn what the hell is THAT AMAZINGLY PERFECT PHOTO 🤩🤩</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> my mom must've taken this when you came over on a break one time im so sorry ill delete it</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> NO NO NO don't delete it </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> that's a really nice of photo of us actually lix </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> your smile is so sweet in it</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> oh. thank you i- </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> you too binnie hyung, your smile is really precious </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> i mean uh in the photo that is </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> lol</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> oh lol yeah thanks lix ☀️</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> im crying at how cute and awkward this is </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>puff puff </strong></em>
</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> you got it? </p><p>
  <strong>roommate: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> you owe me for this screenshot, i cropped out the texts and everything to just get the picture </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> THANK YOU SO MUCH</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> I WAS SO SCARED TO TRY AND TAKE A SCREENSHOT </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> what happened to getting over your crush on felix </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> I'M TRYING BUT ITS NOT WORKING </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> NOT WHEN THERE'S PHOTOS OF HIM AND I TOGETHER LOOKING LIKE THAT </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> he's so cute i just want to hug him and never let him go </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> but i also want to complete overpower him and maybe fuck him till he sees stars</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> yanno, either or</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> christ... tmi please </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> just ask him out already. he clearly likes you back </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> oh that's a definite no he certainly doesn't </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> dude ive never seen two people text stutter and be as awkward as much you two in my life </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> doesn't mean he likes me! </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> you're stupid </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> right back at ya baby 😚</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@yangjeon-gin</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>only posting this so my hyungs can see that i am NOT a baby and in fact a wise 19 year old! </em>
</p><p>Liked by kimseungminz, cb-97, and 439 others </p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie you ma fuckin cinnamon apple</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@cb-97 cutie jeonginnie!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@yangjeon-gin oh for fucks sake. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>back stabber🤤</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> WHADDDDDUPPPPP I'M BOREDDDDDD</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> it's like i can hear your voice through your texts and the volume of you're shouting at hurts my ears</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> hehehehehehehe</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> you love it </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> going deaf at 22? no i really don't think i do</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> am i not worth going deaf over</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> i mean maybe if i didn't hear your screaming anymore </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> WOW ill pretend not to be heart broken</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> ok drama queen 🙄🖐🏻</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> anyways what are you up to   </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> nothing you</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> god you're such a dry texter sometimes </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> tell me exactly what you're doing right now with so much detail it makes me sick </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> changbin is ditching me to hang out with felix tonight so im about to throw away gummies that our friend gave us a few days ago since changbin and i can't stand the taste of them. so im gonna wait till changbin leaves to have a smoke of his new brand he bought that he says is awesome</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> is that enough detail</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> yes i loved it</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> but i like gummies! save them for me </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> oh i dont think you'll want them sungie</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> they're weed gummies lol</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> oh </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> do they still have favour? </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> yeah, they're blueberry </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> i love blueberry favoured stuff! </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> do you think i could try them? </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> i mean i won't say yes or no, it's totally your choice. but you have to cut them since the pieces are really big and i don't have experience in that </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> ive only had stuff like that maybe three times and every time someone's cut the piece of me </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> do you have an idea on what size is the right amount though? </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> yeah im pretty sure </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> alright! so you don't mind if i come over and try it then? </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> you really want to? </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> sure, ive always wondered what it's like from all the times ive seen you and changbinnie hyung high </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> but i want to try it with just you around </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> why? i mean not that i mind, im just curious </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> you're the only one i completely trust </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> oh </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> well then yeah changbin is going to leave in like 10 minutes if you wanna come then </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> awesome! see you soon hyungie😊</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@spearb</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>lix is helping the chefs at his family friends restaurant cook for us tonight... hoping i don't die from food poisoning! @sunshineboy (at least he's got his 'salt bae' pose nailed🙄🖐🏻) </em>
</p><p>Liked by yangjeon-gin, cb-97, and 496 others</p><p><em>@sunshineboy shut up i cook for you all the time </em><br/>
 </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@sunshineboy</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>@spearb don't hate me for posting this but the world has to see how actual perfect your side profile is! (also you technically can't get mad since i paid for and MADE your dinner tonight💛) </em>
</p><p>Liked by hwangjinnie, kimseungminz, and 523 others</p><p>
  <em>@spearb i begged you to let me pay for our food!</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with:<strong> little bug🦋</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> are you on a date </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> no?</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> your guys captions make it seem like you guys are doing real ~couple things~</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> oh no do they </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> was it the heart on my post ? should i delete it?? </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> maybe i will and ill reupload a photo of the food instead </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> no no felix babe hush stop panicking </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> it's cute, don't delete it. i didn't mean to set you off</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> sorry </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> u are definitely not the one that should apologize here</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> it's getting harder to keep my feelings for him hidden away</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> and we've been hanging out a lot lately just the two of us and it's killing me </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> why? </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> every time he smiles at me so brightly, i feel a piece of my heart break </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> felix 🥺🥺🥺</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> it's ok tho.. i know this is how i have to handle this situation </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i don't know if that's true lately. like i know for a fact that last week minho hyung took a screenshot of that old photo of you and changbinnie hyung FOR him so changbin hyung wouldn't have to make it so obvious he wanted to save the photo</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> what if you're keeping him away for no reason anymore? </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> it's better for him this way though </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> felix i know why you think so and you have your reasons for it..</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> but i also know you see how he looks at you.</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i can't talk about this anymore hyunjinnie... binnie hyung and i are about to leave the restaurant </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> have fun at chan hyungs with seungminnie!</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i will. enjoy yourself too boo❤️</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@kimseungminz</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>recreating old photos tonight w/ @cb-97 &amp; @hwangjinnie (who's the best photographer ever) </em>
</p><p>Liked by hwangjinnie, spearb, and 376 others</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>loser🧡</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> hey </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> why are you texting me when we're sitting next to each other</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> your shoulder is literally touching mine that's how close we are right now </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> u still answered by text tho didn't u</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> why are we texting sungie</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> i think im feeling what you call "high" now and i don't think i can form a proper sentence so ive resorted to texting</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> try talking.</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> don't laugh ok</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> i wont</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> ... </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> HYUNG YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> im not talking for the rest of the night now :(</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> I'M SORRY you're just too adorable slurring your words with your eyes half open</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> i used to be the same way when i first started smoking weed</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> meanie</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> btw i think it's totally cool as fuck when you blow the smoke out of your mouth and suck it back in your mouth quickly</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> yeah? </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> yeah </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> did you want me to try it on you?</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> how?</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> just open your mouth and ill blow the smoke in and you'll feel a tickle of it before i suck the smoke back in</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> if you're comfortable with that of course i don't want you to do something you're not okay with</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> im still shocked you're here with me while i smoke let alone you trying this kind of stuff </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> no no we can try that! im comfortable with it i promise</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> are you sure</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> 100%</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> ok</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> .... how was that</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> woah</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> hyung can you do it again</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> really? </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> yeah but i wanna try something too</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> if you think it's weird you can pull away</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> okay?</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> i... wait jisung did you um... </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> did you just kiss me? </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> sorry was that too much i don't know why i did that </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> i probably just made you so uncomfortable fuck im sorry </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> i didn't pull away</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> what?</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> you said if i thought it was weird i could pull away</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> i didn't.</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> oh. </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> jisung look at me for a second</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> OH. </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> too much? </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> no do that again </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> i mean i just did a lot of things you're gonna have to be specific </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> when you kissed me.. after you went to pull away and you just did that thing with your teeth</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> i pulled your bottom lip with my teeth</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> yes that </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> i really liked it.. </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> i wanna do that again</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> wait are you actually okay with us doing this </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> mhmm </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> really? </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> honestly im so fucking high and i can't even explain what im thinking in my head right now cause there's so many thoughts and they're all about you </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> but all i know for sure is that i want to kiss you again and i kinda want you to sit on my lap</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> oh</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> i want that too </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> ok</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> but one thing</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> of course</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> can i grab your hips when we kiss</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> because my body is like on fire and i just really want to fucking touch you</p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> fuck yes please do that</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@hwangjinnie</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>after spamming him for one hour straight, @yangjeon-gin finally came to hang out with channie hyung, seungminnie, and i!!! let the party begin 😎🥳</em>
</p><p>Liked by kimseungminz, sunshineboy, and 419 others</p><p>
  <em>@yangjeon-gin next time i think ill just block your number </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>roommate </strong></em>
</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> why does jisung have a hickey on his neck</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> ask him yourself? </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> i did. he turned bright red and did everything in his power to change the conversation until i saw how uncomfortable he was getting so i dropped it and he immediately zipped up his hoodie and covered himself </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> alright? maybe he went out last night and hooked up with someone </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> how stupid do you think i am sometimes? i literally passed him on the stairs yesterday when i was leaving to meet felix </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> i know he was at our place last night minho </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> i don't think i like what you're implying </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> and i don't think you like it because you're lying to me since you know i know who gave jisung the hickey</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> changbin </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> dude im just worried. jisung looks really genuinely upset </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> he's upset? </p><p>
  <strong>puff puff: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> you tell me</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> we're at chan hyungs down in the basement studio and the kid's barely saying a word </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> and you know how much he LOVES to talk</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> we got high last night. </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> jisung doesn't smoke though</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> i know, just fuck okay let me explain</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> he tried some of the gummies that moonbyul gave us last week cause i mentioned that we don't like the taste of edibles and were going to throw them away </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> but he asked to try some and i told him i don't really know what to do with them, that ive only had people cut them for me, but he said he trusted me and so i may have given him a slightly too much or maybe it was because he's never done shit like that before but he got high and i tried that new brand of weed you bought cause i remember you saying it was way better than the regular stuff we buy</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> and jesus fucking christ it was was strong changbin i ended up getting a lot more stoned than i normally do </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> oh god</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> but jisung was so cute while he was high you should've seen him just sitting on the floor with his eyes half open it was actually hilarious </p><p><strong>puff puff: </strong>is that your way of admitting you left the hickey on his neck </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> no</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> i mean, fuck yeah i gave him a hickey but uh </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> we actually made out before that </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> IM SORRY YOU WHAT </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> we were so fuckin' high changbin i don't know what we were thinking. </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> he ended up kissing me and one thing led to another and we ended up making out on the floor until we made it to my bed and when he landed on it.. fuck dude </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> he was literally just sitting on my bed and just had this look in his eyes so i kissed him again and he dragged me on top of him and i couldn't help myself so yeah</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> i gave him a hickey </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> oh my good fucking god</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> i can't believe what im actually reading </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> so what are you guys now </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> uh friends? nothing's changed  </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> we both agreed it was just the result of being horny and high, nothing more</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> tell me i just read that wrong </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> it's not a big deal, what jisung and i did didn't mean anything because like i said, we were way too high</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> so why won't jisung tell me who gave him the hickey then</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> because it doesn't matter </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> and i just told you it was me so leave him alone about it </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> i feel like jisung's acting way too shy about something that shouldn't mean anything </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> it can't mean anything. we woke up this morning he wasn't looking at me the same way he was last night... so it must've just been cause it was his first time being high so we agreed to "blame it on hormones and a drug"</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> i see </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> well i guess that kinda makes sense.. remember the time we nearly kissed cause we were super horny while high? but chan hyung knocked on the door before we did? </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> LMAO yes but we had literally just met and became roommates so i didn't know how fucking weird you were yet </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> had i known, you would've never even gotten that close to me. i would've pushed your gross ass far, far away from me</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> WOW RUDE </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> love you changbinnie 🥵😘</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> i hate you </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> you could never </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> also u never came home last night so what happened? you spend the night at felix's? i saw hyunjin's post last night, i know he wasn't at their dorm😉</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> yeah i slept at lix's</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> oh really what did you two do all night ;)</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> STOP all we did was have a movie marathon </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> porn movies? </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> im going back to working on my music now. </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> 👉🏻👌🏻👉🏻👌🏻👉🏻👌🏻</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> LATER ASSHOLE</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> someone made fun of me today</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> who</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> i will murder them</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> oh shit</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> you've released the beast in channie hyung</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> we'll fuck them up jeonginnie you just tell us who it is!!!</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> jisung you're the size of a baby goat you're not going to hurt a soul</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> unless it was to defend minho hyung but that's none of my business 🐸☕</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> no, it's really not</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> cut the shit for a second guys. jeongin, what happened?</p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> in business tech we got our results back on last week's exam </p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> and some guy in my class called me a "smart ass" cause i got the highest grade and it shouldn't bother me so much but im one of the youngest in the class and it just bugged me cause a few people laughed when the teacher made a point to congratulate me</p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> and his other friend said "no wonder he got the best grade, he doesn't have any friends and no social life."</p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> so it just upset me a bit i guess</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> what the fuck is their problem </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> oh wow i don't think ive ever felt such sudden rage in my body before</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> that is COMPLETE BULLSHIT</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> no one should ever, EVER make fun of someone for studying hard and getting good grades </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> im so sorry you had that happen jeonginnie </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> you should be so proud of yourself, that's an awesome achievement to have the highest grade! especially since b tech can be a hell of a class to do well in</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> always try to never let people's rude comments affect you because i promise they're just saying that shit because they're jealous of you  </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> heck YES seungmin pop off </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> well fuck that pisses me off </p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> thank you hyung i really appreciate all that &lt;3</p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> i just had to tell you guys.. because i do have friends! i have taehyun and his friends who are all so great and fun to hang with </p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> and you all are like my second family so i was really sad when that guy made fun of me<br/>
 <br/>
<strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> we love you jeonginnie ❤️</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> what are their names </p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> oh no hyung it's okay i don't want to cause trouble </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> jeongin im gonna ask one more time </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> what are their fucking names</p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> um kino and wooseok i think</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> okay</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> minho</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> coming.</p><p><strong>Iix🤠:</strong> what is going on</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> minho hyung what are you doing</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> nothing sungie</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> this doesn't seem like "nothing" </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> don't kill anyone please hyungs</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> minho just took off out the apartment without saying a word </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> uh oh</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>back stabber🤤</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> where are you going </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> i can't text long im meeting chan </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> what are you two about to do </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> nothing i just said that in the groupchat </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> can you not lie to me </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> jisung i really can't do this right now </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> just please tell me what you're doing </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> i know the guys who made fun of jeongin. chan and i went to high school with them. so we're just going to go talk to them </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> oh my god minho hyung what the fuck do you mean by "talk to them" </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> they used to bully kids in younger grades and chan and i used to tell them to stay in their own lane and leave people alone </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> so apparently they just need another reminder of that </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> you're about to get into a fight aren't you </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> it doesn't matter  </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> hyung tell me where you are i want to help </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> you're not getting involved in this. chan and i know the frat house they stay in and we're going to handle it </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> hyung </p><p><strong>back stabber🤤:</strong> i gotta go sungie. </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> MINHO</p><p>
  <em><strong>back stabber🤤</strong> read at 6:13pm</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> okay what the fuck happened last night because kino and wooseok both weren't in class and one of their friends gave me a dirty look when he walked in class today </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> omg did you just say fuck </p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> yes because im actually worried </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> we got it covered jeongin </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> yeah they won't bother you anymore </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> you might get the odd glare sent your way </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> but that's definitely all they'll do </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> exactly </p><p><strong>geek:</strong> what did you guys do </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> we handled it</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> what does that even mean </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> you guys are my family </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> and i protect my family. </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> you're giving real cryptic answers right now hyungs</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> they nearly beat up an entire frat house</p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> WHAT</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> minhos cheek is bruised like a son of bitch and chan hyung got a fucking knee to his nose yesterday so his face is just as fucked </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> dude what the fuck </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> changbin we're fine</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> no ur not show them cause this is ridiculous</p><p>
  <strong>christopher: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> CHAN HYUNG</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> hyung that looks really bad omg</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> im completely fine guys please don't worry</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> and here's what minho looked like strolling up to our damn apartment building this morning </p><p>
  <strong>farm animal: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>farm animal: </strong>photos dont do it justice trust me. it looks horrible up close</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> oh my god </p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> hyungs i said i didn't want to cause trouble and i ended up doing just that</p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> im sorry you guys got hurt because of me i shouldn't have said anything </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> no no jeongin you did not cause this </p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> it really seems like that though </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> it's not, we promise jeonginnie. chan and i had some unresolved shit to hash out with those two so it was completely expected and we knew what we were doing </p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> okay :(</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> im always going to do anything i can to help you guys </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> me too </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> we appreciate that hyungs but please don't get into anymore fights for us </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> we'll try 👊🏻</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> also has anyone heard from jisungie today</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> he popped by my dorm this morning to pick up some books but he didn't really say much, seemed like he had something weighing on his shoulders</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> oh he hasn't answeredy texts all day </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> he probably fell asleep, it's his day with no afternoon classes after all</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> im awake</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> and you didn't feel like answering any of my texts??? </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> im so upset with you</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> aren't you always</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> no this is serious. you could have actually been hurt way worse yesterday than just taking a punch to the face</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> and you went and did that shit KNOWING what you were walking into</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> im fine jisungie</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> i was so fucking worried about you yesterday </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> this isn't the first time chan and i have gotten into shit with these guys before, it really doesn't matter </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> it's just a bruise, it doesn't hurt and im okay </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> im not tho! im not fucking okay! </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> ive thought about you nonstop and when you didn't text me back yesterday i nearly lost my mind </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> then this morning you just completely brushed it off and texted me random shit like nothing ever fucking happened </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> why the fuck does that sound like you're referring to something else</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> don't</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> don't what </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> i thought we agreed it wasn't a big deal? </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> don't bring that up right now </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> god you're being so fucking dramatic </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> oh okay sorry i worry for you when you walk into a frat house about to get the shit kicked out of you </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> how many times am i going to need to tell you that i am perfectly fine and you're acting like this for no reason </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> sorry i care about you </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> jisung </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> no whatever </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> k text me when you're over your stupid tantrum. im done with this conversation</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> fuck you </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> wow</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> anyways jeongin, those dicks from your class won't bug you anymore that's what matters.</p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> um</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> 😳😳</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <b>roommate</b></em>
</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> u good? </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> i skipped class and am laying on the floor with a joint. im great </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> sarcasm? </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> i live and breath it. </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> do you think that argument you two just had has anything to do with the fact that jisung still has that giant hickey on his neck </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> i don't know changbin and it doesn't matter</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> i think it does minho</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> he's just worried about me cause of the fight yesterday, that's all</p><p><strong>puff puff: </strong>no you fucking idiot i really think that night mattered to jisung a lot more than you think</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> okay? and what if it mattered to me too</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> like do i get to have an opinion in this shit or is it just a big "fuck you minho" fest</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> that's not what i mean</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> it is. what if maybe i lied and i wasn't as high as i said and that i kissed jisung since i really wanted to because i couldn't stop thinking about doing it for weeks now</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> what if i gave him a hickey so i could tell myself it wasn't just a dream and that he really wanted me that night and i wish he still had that look in his eye</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> ill leave class and come home i think you need someone </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> please don't. i wanna be alone</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> are you sure? </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> yes</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> i just can't fucking stop thinking about him and keep repeating what happened that night in my head over and over again </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> so i just.. i just need to be alone right now </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> don't tell anyone </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> i would never. you know we joke around a lot and mess with each other but i always have your back over anyone  </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> whether you know it or not, you're basically my best friend minho </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> that means a lot changbin </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> honestly thanks</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> you're mine too </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> im sorry about what happened with jisung though </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> dont worry about it</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> it's what i get for being a coward. </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> ://</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> ill be home in an hour </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>roommate </strong>
  </em>
  <em>read at 3:45pm</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@spearb</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>shoutout post to my roommate @minhoes ... even if he acts like he hates me most days, he's finally acknowledged that we're best friends so if everyone could lay off him for a bit while i celebrate this success, i would greatly appreciate that.</em>
</p><p>Liked by hwangjinnie, minhoes, and 476 others</p><p>
  <em>@han_js best friends? </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Locked Bathroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>minho hyung: im just trying to talk to you </p><p>jisung: to make yourself feel better, not me</p><p>minho hyung: what does that even mean </p><p>jisung: you're trying to reach out to make yourself not feel so guilty about being a fucking asshole to me</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This should've been up like four days ago but I had a dream of a minsung fic idea last week and it was so livid with plot and everything so I've been obsessed with writing it lately, like all day and nearly all night. (No lie, one day I started writing at 9am and finally stopped to sleep around 3am lol).<br/>So hopefully I'll be able to post the fic at some point for everyone to enjoy!<br/>Anyways, my apologies for the delay on posting this update!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jisung: the victim</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minho: the killer </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Changbin: farm animal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Felix: lix🤠</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan: christopher </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hyunjin: hyunjinnie😻</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seungmin: geek</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin: evil child</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>minho hyung</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>loser🧡</strong> changed Lee Minho's nickname from 'back stabber🤤' to 'minho hyung' </em>
</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> i don't know what to say to you right now but my mom texted me, asking if ur still coming for my family's new years eve party </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> so can you just make up an excuse as to why you can't go so i can screenshot it and show her</p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> but i still want to go </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> what the fuck </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> you can't say that </p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> jisung </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> don't. </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> we haven't talked, texted, seen each other, nothing. in days. even our whole group chat has gone radio silent for almost a week and we all leave for the holiday break in 2 days </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> you can't just expect me to be okay with you spending new years with me and my family after you've been avoiding me like im a plague </p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> i haven't been avoiding you. i just don't know what to say</p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> and you haven't messaged me either you know</p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> tell me you're joking right now. </p><p><strong>loser🧡: </strong>the last time we talked, you made me feel like an absolute piece of shit. like i was worthless to you. </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> why the fuck would i want to be around that? to make myself feel worse than i already do? </p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> im sorry </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> don't bother</p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> please jisung </p><p><strong>loser🧡:</strong> no</p><p>
  <em>Han Jisung changed their nickname from 'loser🧡' to 'jisung' </em>
</p><p><strong>jisung:</strong> you didn't care what i had to say last week when i was worried about you</p><p><strong>jisung:</strong> so i don't care that you're sorry </p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> i can't go this year sungie! im sorry my dad's side of the family is coming over this year to spend the winter break with us and we haven't seen them in like a year so they'll be so disappointed if i don't spend the holidays with them. next year for sure tho!! ❤️</p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> there. </p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> crop that and send it to your mother </p><p>
  <em><strong>jisung</strong> took a screenshot of the chat </em>
</p><p><strong>jisung:</strong> k</p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> need anything else? </p><p><strong>jisung:</strong> from you? definitely not</p><p>
  <em><strong>minho hyung</strong> read at 1:06pm</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@hwangjinnie</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>i can't wait to leave this stupid university for two weeks ❤️ god please get me out of this horrible dorm 🤩</em>
</p><p>Liked by kimseungminz, cb-97, and 328 others</p><p><em>@sunshineboy you say that like my house is so much better when the bedroom we share is smaller than the dorm we live in now</em> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@yangjeon-gin</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>psa; @sunshineboy and i have not been in any physical altercation. this is just some makeup for our final drama class performance before break and he wanted to photograph our amazing style. </em>
</p><p>Liked by spearb, minhoes, and 399 others </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@spearb</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>a meal with (most) the boys before we don't see each other for two weeks! hyunjin and lix were at the dessert bar for like 30 minutes when we took the photo so that's their fault for missing out on being in the photo. also @minhoes took the awesome pic and paid for the entire thing so kudos to him 🤙🏻</em>
</p><p>Liked by hwangjinnie, yangjeon-gin, and 512 others</p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy lies! all you said was "hey guys hurry up we want a photo and as we were walking back to the table THAT'S when minho hyung took it since seungmin was complaining i was walking too slow! </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with:<strong> jisung</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> chan said you didn't want to come out to eat </p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> is it cause i was there? </p><p><strong>jisung:</strong> no </p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> oh</p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> why then </p><p><strong>jisung:</strong> why do you care </p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> oh for fucks sake jisung </p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> im just trying to talk to you </p><p><strong>jisung:</strong> to make yourself feel better, not me</p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> what does that even mean </p><p><strong>jisung:</strong> you're trying to reach out to make yourself not feel so guilty about being a fucking asshole to me</p><p><strong>jisung:</strong> you're not talking to me to genuinely have a conversation and make me feel better </p><p><strong>jisung:</strong> and honestly i don't even think you can right now</p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> you won't even let me explain myself </p><p><strong>jisung:</strong> what's there left to say? i think you pretty much said how you felt in the group chat the other day</p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> when did i have a chance to do that? there was barely time to type a reply half the time when you kept going off on your dramatic spree</p><p><strong>jisung:</strong> so that's how you view my feelings </p><p><strong>jisung:</strong> just dramatics </p><p><strong>minho hyung: </strong>NO omfg</p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> why, why are you like this </p><p><strong>jisung:</strong> because it's who i am. im sorry you don't apparently like that suddenly </p><p><strong>jisung:</strong> so actually yanno what, you're right </p><p><strong>jisung:</strong> i didn't join everyone to eat tonight because i don't want to see you </p><p><strong>jisung:</strong> but what does it matter? isn't changbin hyung your best friend now?   </p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> is that why you're being a dick? </p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> like seriously? what is this high school jisung? </p><p><strong>jisung:</strong> i don't know, you tell me </p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> this is so tiring. so sure, you're right he is</p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> changbins my best friend </p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> not you </p><p><strong>jisung:</strong> good to know. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@minhoes</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>we leave tomorrow for break &amp; he says he's not going to miss me but we both know that's a lie. @spearb is secretly in love with me, just don't tell him i know. </em>
</p><p>Liked by spearb, kimseungminz, and 493 others</p><p>
  <em>@spearb yeah in your dreams. i can't wait till i don't have to see your ugliness for 14 whole days. i plan to cherish every moment of it</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>older lee</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>younger lee:</strong> hi minho hyung im sorry to bother you are you busy </p><p><strong>older lee:</strong> nope. what's up </p><p><strong>younger lee:</strong> ok well please don't take offense to this because i don't want to be mean to you but im so frustrated by this situation i need to say something </p><p><strong>older lee:</strong> uh.. situation? </p><p><strong>younger lee:</strong> jisung showed up at mine and hyunjin's in the pouring rain earlier and as soon as i opened the door all he said was "he replaced me with changbin hyung" before he started to cry and hyunjin had to hold him for almost an hour to get him to stop </p><p><strong>younger lee:</strong> like jisung was physically shaking hyung. </p><p><strong>older lee:</strong> oh</p><p><strong>younger lee:</strong> so back to what i wanted to say, and again, please don't be offended but..</p><p><strong>younger lee:</strong> you need to fix your shit. notice what the fuck is going on around you minho hyung. and take into account other people's feelings for you. ESPECIALLY jisungie's</p><p><strong>younger lee:</strong> jisung worries about us all nonstop but he cares for you so much and you brushing his concerns like he was nothing but a stranger was disgusting to watch in the group chat last week</p><p><strong>younger lee:</strong> and he showed us your conversation you had earlier today. i know you and binnie hyung are close and having more than one best friend is totally acceptable but to push the "not you" in jisung's face like that ?? </p><p><strong>younger lee:</strong> i understand you're probably having a hard time too and jisung can be a real pain in the ass to try and get through to during a fight but there was absolutely no need for you to take shots at jisung's feelings like that </p><p><strong>older lee:</strong> i shouldn't have said some of the stuff i did, i know. but i didn't think it would make him cry</p><p><strong>younger lee:</strong> how can you say that hyung? are you really that blind ? </p><p><strong>younger lee:</strong> you damn well know the bond you two have is one of the most important things to jisung </p><p><strong>older lee:</strong> im sorry felix </p><p><strong>younger lee:</strong> don't apologize to me hyung, im not the one who needs to hear it </p><p><strong>younger lee:</strong> i want to let you two figure this shit out on your own because i know that's what's best but jesus christ, if you two keep acting like this, you're only going to make things worse on the other</p><p><strong>older lee:</strong> figure what out though felix? </p><p><strong>younger lee:</strong> exactly my point  </p><p><strong>younger lee:</strong> figure it out minho hyung.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@hwangjinnie</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>HOME FOR CHRISTMAS w/ my boo @sunshineboy 🎄🏡❤️</em>
</p><p>Liked by spearb, sunshineboy, and 468 others</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: smarty pants </em>
</p><p><strong>smarty pants:</strong> still no word from them? </p><p><strong>prince:</strong> hi seungminnie!! and no lol</p><p><strong>prince:</strong> i stopped trying to reach out last year on my birthday so i definitely won't bother around the holidays .. </p><p><strong>smarty pants:</strong> im so sorry hyunjinnie </p><p><strong>prince:</strong> it's okay ! it doesn't upset me that much anymore..</p><p><strong>prince:</strong> it's only sometimes that i wonder what they'd say if they saw me now </p><p><strong>smarty pants:</strong> they dont deserve to know you now</p><p><strong>prince:</strong> haha yeah maybe </p><p><strong>smarty pants:</strong> no really. youre an extraordinary soul hyunjin. theyre rotten, wasteful people and shouldn't never get the chance to be near such an inspiring person like you</p><p><strong>prince:</strong> oh shit seungmin you gotta stop or else youll make me cry </p><p><strong>smarty pants:</strong> SORRY lol❤️ i have to go eat supper before my mom yells that my food's getting cold again </p><p><strong>smarty pants:</strong> text me tomorrow hyunjinnie! </p><p><strong>prince:</strong> i will ! </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: boo thang🌻</em>
</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> come back from the convenience store as soon as you can please</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> you know mom and i need to pick up snacks to last us two weeks </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> and you know how much we like to eat </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> AND i wouldn't be taking so long if you weren't so LAZY and decided to stay home ! </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i locked myself in the bathroom </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> what</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> how do you even manage to do something like that </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong>  to avoid crying too loudly and your dad hearing me, i ran to the bathroom upstairs and i was lowkey choking down a sob when i went to close the door so when i went to shut the door, my hands were fumbling everywhere and i think i grabbed the lock on the outside and switched it before i collapsed down the door balling my eyes out </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> wait hyunjin what's wrong </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> seungmin asked if i had heard from you know who and i said no and then he said some really fucking sweet shit to me about how they don't deserve to see me because im extraordinary🥺</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> and i just like him so much im uncontrollably crying now inside a locked bathroom</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> ill find mom. we'll get to the car asap</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> thank you😥</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> hold on little bug im coming ❤️</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> i know we haven't talked much here lately but i just wanted to say i miss you hyungs</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> AWWWWW</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> love n miss you tons jeonginnie!!!<br/>
 <br/>
<strong>the killer:</strong> miss you too jeongin!</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> are you enjoying time with your family?</p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> yea it's nice!! they say i look more mature than when i saw them in the summer c:</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> ahh yes, that must be from all the time we've spent together these past few months</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> my coolness and outrageously amazing matured manners have rubbed off on you</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> what is that load of bullshit i just read</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i thought the same thing wtf was that </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> you're both just jealous that when jeonginnie grows up, he's going to be a little mini seo changbin</p><p><strong>geek: </strong>no hyung, just no </p><p>
  <strong>geek:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> AHAHAHAHAA</p><p>
  <strong>farm animal: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@kimseungminz</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>family did our yearly christmas photoshoot earlier &amp; i lost a bet with wonpil hyung so i have to post my solo shot.. here it is. 😩🤟🏻</em>
</p><p>Liked by han_js, hwangjinnie, and 328 others </p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie THIS IS SO FUCKING CUTE WHAT </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>jisung </strong></em>
</p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> merry christmas eve </p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> i know this means nothing coming from me now but i hope you have a great christmas with your family </p><p><strong>jisung:</strong> u too </p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> are you still mad at me? </p><p><strong>jisung:</strong> that's really all you care about isn't? </p><p><strong>jisung:</strong> i really thought you were being nice just then </p><p><strong>jisung:</strong> like genuinely wishing me a nice christmas </p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> i am! </p><p><strong>jisung:</strong> ur not tho! if you were then why did you immediately ask if im still mad</p><p><strong>jisung:</strong> you could've just left it at the nice gesture but you just had to ask didn't you </p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> i don't know why you're trying to constantly pick fights with me every time we text</p><p><strong>jisung:</strong> maybe it's my way of coping with how fucking hurt i am </p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> i didn't realize i upset you this badly</p><p><strong>jisung:</strong> it doesn't matter</p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> yes it does, jisung let me finally talk i need to tell you something</p><p><strong>jisung:</strong> save it. i have to go downstairs and open a christmas eve gift with my family </p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> have fun </p><p>
  <em><strong>jisung</strong> read at 7:45pm </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@minhoes</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>christmas eve dinner w/ cb-97 and our families! chan and i haven't been this dressed up since our high school graduation ceremony which i think shows how lazy we have become in our four years of college</em>
</p><p>Liked by sunshineboy, cb-97, and 427 others</p><p>
  <em>@cb-97 sometimes i can't believe we've known each other for 6 years</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>j.one</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> merry christmas eve channie hyung! </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> you too jisungie! i hope you're having a good time at home</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> i am! somewhat anyways </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> somewhat? </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> i kind of made a big realization these past few days and it's distracting me from like.. everything pretty much </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> oh? </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> i um</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> i think i like minho hyung</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> well no of course i like him, he's my best friend </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> or was? idk where we exactly stand on that situation but it's not good</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> i mean i have a crush on him </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> but that sounds really dumb like a weird school crush cause it's not that lame</p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> jisung calm down i can tell your panic typing </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> it's moreso like i want to cuddle him and love him but i also want him to slam me into a wall </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> oh dear</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> i just re-read what i sent oh my god i didn't mean to say that </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> well i did because it's true i think i could die happily if he had me against a wall but </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> jesus ur right im panic typing this is embarrassing im gonna stop </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> you're just nervous, i assume im the first one you told about your crush? </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> yes</p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> well there's no reason to be embarrassed. im very happy you've shared this with me</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> i think i might be too late in coming to terms with how much i like him tho hyung</p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> why do you say that? </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> would you say minho hyung is happy?</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> cause lately he doesn't seem upset in the group chat and doesn't seem sad in his posts online </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> and even though i realized i like him, it makes what he's said to me and all our fights even worse. so honestly i texted you because im just wondering if maybe im the only one hurting here</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> and that minho hyung really just doesnt give a shit about me anymore? </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> i haven't asked him about your guys "issues" you've been having because i know he won't tell me anything, he's too prideful for that but ive known minho since he was 16 and within that time ive noticed the little ways he shows how he's hurting without saying anything. and from what i can see, he's in a lot of pain jisungie.</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> but he's acting fine?</p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> acting is the key word there. he's acting like nothing's wrong but it's obvious that there is.</p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> at the dinner table tonight, as soon as a conversation didn't involve him, his smile would immediately drop and he'd just stare down at his food and when i asked if something was bothering him, he just looked at me with a half assed smile and said "just tired" </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> he practically flew up to his room once everyone was done eating and ran up the stairs so fast that i guess he dropped his lighter from his pocket since i found it maybe an hour later when i was putting my coat on when my parents and i were leaving</p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> so i grabbed the lighter and popped upstairs for a second to give it back and his door was only open a crack so i pushed it open and he's just laying on his bed, staring directly up at the ceiling </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> when i walked over to him and gave him his lighter, i asked him if he was planning on coming downstairs to say goodbye to my parents and he didn't even move, let alone respond</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> isn't that rude though? </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> it could be to some people, but my family and i are very aware of how minho can act sometimes, we did go through high school together of course </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> when he knows he's fucked up or is really upset, minho does one of two things, he either backs away from everyone and if he doesn't do that, he lashes out. </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> but from what's happened between you two lately, i can see that minho has done a bit of both this time </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> and that's how i know he's not okay. and if i may, i think he's not okay and having such a rough time because he's come to the same realization that you have </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> i don't know if i really believe that hyung</p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> can i be completely honest with you for a second jisung? </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> pls</p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> ive had a pretty strong feeling you liked minho for a very long time now, way waaay before you ever clued into your crush. so the thought of minho being just as slow in picking up on his own feelings wouldn't surprise me at all</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> how'd you know i liked him?</p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> it's the way you look at him. you look at minho like he's a missing piece of your life. </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> not one that you need to complete yourself but one that you know you love every time they're around you.</p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> you look so comfortable and happy when you look at him jisungie</p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> and he looks at you in almost the same way.</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> almost? </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> yanno how we can all get moody when the group's around each other a lot for a long period of time? because we're just tired and want some time to ourselves?</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> yea?</p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> remember that time all 8 of us squeezed into seungmin's car and drove 3 hours to some secluded beach hyunjin found on the internet? </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> yeah </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> well that day i could tell minho wanted nothing more than to be as far from us as possible since half of us were screaming song lyrics and the other half were staring out the window shouting about things we saw outside</p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> minho did not look content whatsoever but when i looked across the car i saw minho look at you as you were singing "somebody to love" by queen at the top of your lungs with felix and even though he didn't laugh like everyone else, the look in his eyes just seemed so happy.</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> but how hyung? </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> like he wasn't showing it with body language but if anyone else would've seen it, they'd have seen minho look at you with sweet peaceful love resting across his eyes </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> gosh hyung no wonder you write such amazing songs, every thing you say is so poetic </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> lmao thank you </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> oh and before i forget hyung, i have a song that i want to run by you when we get back to uni</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> it's pretty much all ive been working on since i got home </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> do you have a title for it? </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> ive been calling it "slump" </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> ohh, interesting. </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> does it have anything to do with what i think it does?</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> i may know i like minho hyung now, but that doesn't change how badly he hurt me </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> so i think you know the answer to that channie hyung</p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> i think so too. </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> though im sure the group chat will be blowing up tomorrow morning.. merry early christmas jisungie </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> you too hyung!!! </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> i hope new years goes well for you too </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> it won't be the same without minho hyung, it'll actually suck without him probably lol but that's my fault since i was still so mad at him i hated the thought of being around him </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> but now i think that's all i want </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> i have a feeling things will go your way </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> how? </p><p><strong>king shit:</strong> just a feeling, jisungie</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@hwangjinnie</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>there's two hours until 2021 and i miss my friends so much since we're not ringing in the new year together as group so i have to post an old picture of us from like a month ago. HAPPY (almost) NEW YEAR 🎉❤️</em>
</p><p>Liked by kimseungminz, spearb, and 542 others</p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy WHY would you pick the ONE photo where my eyes are closed!</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>jisung</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> hey</p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> u still awake?</p><p><strong>minho hyung:</strong> come to your bedroom window</p><p>
  <em><strong>jisung</strong> read at 10:57pm</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I won't have the next update out until after the new year, so Happy New Year! I hope everyone's holidays are treating them well. Let's hope for a better 2021.❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Minho Effect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hyunjinnie😻: you'll find somebody one day jeonginnie that you too will want to french kiss </p><p>evil child: god i fucking hope not </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We reached over 100 kudos and I'm so happy! Thank you all for any kudo, comment, bookmark, subscription, it's all very appreciated. I love writing this chat fic and I'm so glad people are liking it. </p><p>Also, the first part of this chapter is written out because I found it extremely important to get Minsung's issues resolved in a proper way instead of texting.<br/>Enjoy! ❣️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jisung: the victim </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minho: the killer </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Changbin: farm animal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Felix: lix🤠</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan: christopher </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hyunjin: hyunjinnie😻</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seungmin: geek</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin: evil child</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jisung's phone went off three times in his ears before he finally paused his music in his headphones, pulling them off his ears and reaching for his phone on his dresser beside his bed.</p><p>
  <em>'hey'</em><br/>
<em>'u still awake?'</em><br/>
<em>'come to your bedroom window'</em>
</p><p>"What the fuck?" Jisung's eyebrows furrowed together as he read Minho's messages.</p><p><em>'why'</em> He typed back and was met with an answer immediately.</p><p>
  <em>'please..'</em>
</p><p>Jisung didn't want to, he had a feeling he knew what he'd see and he didn't want it. At least he tried to tell himself that as he rushed to the window, unlocking it and lifting it up as the late December weather touched his cheeks and he let his lips fall into a pout as he looked outside and saw a boy standing in the snow, looking up at Jisung with snow flakes stuck in his hair. </p><p>Jisung's chest suddenly hurt.</p><p><em>Minho</em>.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Jisung raised his voice so the boy could hear him from the second level of the house.</p><p>"We need to talk." Minho stated, walking a bit closer to the house and shaking the bits of snow from his hair. "I fucked up and instead of making things better, I keep making it way worse. I hate when we argue but this is worst ever because I know I really hurt your feelings and I need to apologize." </p><p>"So your apology is coming to my house on New Years Eve in a snow storm?" </p><p>"In my defense, when I got off the train, it wasn't snowing this much." Jisung saw Minho's lips lift in a shy smile. "I should be here anyways, it's our tradition. But I fucked that up. So I wanted to make a grand gesture to show you that I know I hurt you and I'm hurting too." </p><p>Jisung just stared down at Minho's figure standing on his parent's lawn, his ankles down were covered in the snow that had piled up over the past few hours and his head and neck were completely exposed to the weather since Minho was only wearing a light bomber jacket and ripped jeans where half his left thigh was showing from how large the holes in the fabric were. Why he didn't have his jacket hood over his head to shield away more snow, Jisung didn't know but the entire scene in front of him right now was such a Minho thing to do that Jisung couldn't help but laugh. </p><p>It actually made his heart swell. <br/>
 <br/>
"I kind of feel like we're in a Shakespeare play. Or this could be quite the dramatic climax of a cheesy romance movie."</p><p>"Can we rescheule our romance movie storyline for later? I'd personally like to be inside a warm house for when we have that conversation."</p><p>Jisung couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks as he smiled momentarily, shaking his head and shut the window to race down the stairs and let Minho in the house.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jisung wouldn't let Minho say another word until the boy had a warm shower and changed into better and warmer clothing.</p><p>Twenty minutes later, Minho walked back into Jisung's room with damp hair, wearing a pair of Jisung's sweatpants and a hoodie that was extremely baggy on Jisung, but seemed to fit Minho perfectly.</p><p>"Your mom is always so nice to me." Was the first thing he said when he sat down across from Jisung on the boy's bed, resting his back on the headboard. Jisung's mother had greeted Minho with a shocked expression and a giant hug, telling the boy to just leave his wet clothes in the bathroom and she'd wash and dry them for him in the morning.</p><p>"Yeah, she really loves you. She was so disappointed when I told her you wouldn't be here for New Year's, especially our supper tomorrow." </p><p>"Does she know what happened?" </p><p>"Between us? No. I knew I'd cry if I told her about it so I saved her from the worry and saved myself the tears." Jisung answered truthfully and when he looked up to meet Minho's eyes, the air in the room seemed to change, shifting to something more tense.</p><p>
  <em>"The kiss meant something to me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You broke my heart."</em>
</p><p>They spoke at the same time and then froze, staring at each other with nervous eyes. </p><p><em>"What?"</em> They said in union and if the situation wasn't what it was, Jisung thought he might have laughed.</p><p>"Can I go first?" Minho asked softly and Jisung nodded, head against his bedroom wall.</p><p>"I know we said we were both pretty out it the night we got high but I kind of lied. Like-- I was high but I knew what was happening..." Minho grimaced, qurking his head to the side as if he wanted to change what he said. Almost like he had so much to say, that he didn't even know how to get it out. </p><p>"Maybe at first I went along with the kissing cause it was fun because being stoned and making out is like one of the best things ever. But then you just kept touching me with such a strong grip and looking at me every time we'd stop and by the time we were making out on my bed and I just-- <em>fuck</em>, Jisung." Minho let out a breath, hands going to push his damp hair back off his forehead as he let his head fall back against the headboard. "I can't stop thinking about the way you were arching your back into my touch. It makes my head spin, and not because I was high. It was all because of <em>you</em>. You made me feel like I was on top of the world and I didn't want to come down from that."</p><p>"Is that why... why you left this?" Jisung pulled his hoodie down slightly to show the faded hickey on his neck. It was barely there anymore, just leaving a faint blemish over his skin but as soon as Minho saw it, his eyes fluttered shut for a moment before he opened them again, avoiding Jisung's lingering gaze.</p><p>"Yes. Well, no. I'm honestly not sure. I had so many emotions flying through me that night. I just wanted to kiss you again and again and leave something to show that you were mine, even just for a night."</p><p>Jisung heard the raw sincerity in his voice and he wished he was stronger so he could ignore how badly it affected him and could still be mad at Minho, but he couldn't.</p><p>He cared too much. </p><p>He extended his leg out, pushing Minho's socked foot until the boy looked at him with a nervous, almost fearful look in his eyes and Jisung's heart felt like it was breaking all over again. </p><p>"I think I wanted to kiss you for a long time now," Jisung started and Minho's eyes went wide. "I even texted Chan hyung a couple weeks ago asking if that was normal, wanting to kiss your best friend. I kept making up excuses and fake reasons as to why I was starting to feel that way and wanting more whenever I looked at you until that night and I just couldn't hold it in anymore. It wasn't just some weird spur of the moment thing I thought of doing while high. I wanted to kiss you, so I did."</p><p>Jisung could tell Minho wanted to say something, just from the way Minho was shifting and awkwardly fiddling his hands. But he knew Jisung wasn't finished so he just raised his legs up, resting his chin on the top of his knee as he hugged his legs into his chest, holding onto his hands tightly and nodded, his way of telling Jisung to continue.</p><p>"When you kissed me back, I- I've never had someone make me feel like you did. You made me feel like I mattered. I wasn't just in the right place at the right time for you to have a quick make out session. The way you kissed me made me like I was important to you." Jisung paused, catching his breath and looked outside at the snow falling. The storm had gotten worse since he'd let Minho in the house.</p><p>Jisung wondered if it had any connection to how badly his emotions were being shaken since Minho arrived too. </p><p>"I don't even think I realized you left such a big hickey on my neck that night, I think I was too caught up in all the bliss to focus on it. I was lost in the way you made me feel. Until I left your apartment the next morning and went to my dorm to shower before meeting with Changbin hyung and Chan hyung and that's when I saw it and everything hit me and I felt like a ton of bricks had just collapsed on top of me. Every single touch, breath, and action you did the night before flodded my mind and I broke down crying."</p><p>"Jisung--"</p><p>Jisung had tears in his eyes now, taking his gaze from the window to look at Minho and the boy pressed his lips together, too scared to continue to speak. </p><p>"I finally figured out why exactly I had been waiting to kiss you and why you giving me a hickey affected me more than anyone who ever has before. But I remembered what we'd said, how we joked about it just being because we were high and that it didn't matter. And fuck, I really wished we'd never said that, because when you went out with Chan hyung to talk to that frat house and didn't answer me, I knew then that any thought in my mind of the kisses not meaning anything was out the window. But then we kept fighting and every time we'd talk it just got worse and worse. Like the things you said to me, I just... I've never trusted someone <em>so much</em> in my entire life before like I trust you. And to have the one person you care about most in the world, who you'd trust with anything, say the shit you said... it consumed my entire head and nearly ate me alive. It broke me. You broke my heart, you really did Minho."</p><p>Minho had broken eye contact before Jisung had finished speaking, eyes falling to his hands that were still wrapped around his legs and when he finally looked at Jisung again, his eyes were red and tears filled his eyes.</p><p>"I'm so fucking sorry." Minho's voice broke and was shaky from how hard he was trying not to cry. "I was so angry at the fact that I couldn't stop thinking about you and how badly I wanted you that I kept taking it <em>out</em> on <em>you</em> instead of just telling you how I was feeling. But I was scared Jisung, you have to understand that, I still am. I'm so terrified right now. I know I said things I should never have, like when I snapped and said that you weren't my best friend anymore just because I knew it'd hurt your feelings. And especially when I disregarded your feelings and concern when I got in that fight and you saw the bruise on my cheek. But I'm not used to someone being so worried about me and care so much, especially when it's you. Having you be so openly worried and saying you care about me made me think that maybe when you kissed me, it actually meant something but then I thought about how stupid idea that was so I did what I think I'm best at, self sabotage."</p><p>"Why would you think it's a stupid thought?" Jisung asked quietly and Minho stifled out a sarcastic laugh. </p><p>"Because I have no idea what's happened between us, Jisung." Minho wiped his eyes with his hoodie sleeve, <em>Jisung's</em> <em>hoodie</em>, and extended his arms out as he spoke. "We've always been flirty best friends, that's kinda our thing. That we joke around and push each other's buttons because it's fun. But when did we go from wrestling each other over a flirty text that made us laugh to kissing each other on a floor cause we're too caught up in the moment to move and pressing our fingers into each other's skin just to be closer when we kiss? When did that change happen and why did it take us so long to see it? Why did it have to take us multiple fights and saying mean shit to each other to clue in?"</p><p>"I-- I don't know." Jisung shrugged, it was a horrible answer but it was the truth. The signs were there and he saw some of them but lied to himself every time he got too close to figuring it out. Maybe it wasn't just Minho who was good at self sabotage, Jisung figured he might be pretty good at it too.</p><p>"I should've known the first time you kissed me and I wanted more as soon as you pulled away that my side of our friendship had grown into something else, and had been for quite some time, but I didn't. And when I did, I did the worst thing possible and made the person I care about and like so, <em>so</em> fucking much feel worthless. I'll never forgive myself for that but I'm so god damn sorry Jisungie, I can't say it enough."</p><p>"I forgive you." Jisung mumbled. "I shouldn't, but I do. I hate when we're not okay and even though I'm still upset from what you said, I can't be mad at you anymore."</p><p>"But how? How can you not hate me at this point?"</p><p>Jisung thought for a moment before he began to smile when everything Minho had just said finally hit him. "Because you sat on a train for three hours just to come see me. Because you walked an hour to my house in the middle of a snow storm to apologize. Because you're here with me since we've always spent New Year's eve together since we met. And I just can't be mad, I like you too much." Jisung's cheeks were burning by the time he finished but Minho's face perked up and for the first time that night, and in weeks, Jisung saw Minho genuinely happy.</p><p>"<em>You like me?</em>" The surprised tone in Minho's voice made Jisung snort. </p><p>"How can you be so surprised when we just poured our hearts out to each other for almost an hour? It's nearly midnight." Jisung laughed but changed his tone to a more teasing one as he moved off the wall, leaning closer to Minho's face as the boy's eyes went wide. "Plus, you just said you liked me <em>'so fucking much'.</em>"</p><p>Minho stared at Jisung, silent for a minute as his eyes flickered from the boy's sweet, innocent eyes to his soft lips. "I mean, I think I'm kind of in love with you, but that conversation can wait." </p><p>It was Jisung's turn to have his eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets now as he felt his blush extend down to his neck as he pulled his head away from Minho, making the other boy laugh.</p><p>"Too cheesy for our romance movie plot?" Minho joked and Jisung glanced outside one last time to see the snow had stopped, just a few flurries coming down but nothing like it was before. </p><p>The worst of the storm was over. And it could only get better. </p><p>Jisung smiled at the thought of a similar situation when he looked back at Minho, moving closer to him again. </p><p>"I think it's the perfect plot." Jisung pushed his legs down to lay flat as he climbed into Minho's lap, the boy's hands immediately went rest on Jisung's thighs, running his palms up and down the material of his pyjama pants. </p><p>"I missed you." Minho whispered as Jisung rested his forehead against Minho's. Jisung raised his hands to the boy's face and rubbed his thumbs across Minho's cheekbones softly. </p><p>Even though they still had things they needed to talk about, still had to figure out where exactly this left them and where they went from here, they both felt okay with the unanswered questions. For now, the sense of comfort in just knowing they were in each other's arms was enough.</p><p>"I missed you too. Really missed you looking at me like this."</p><p>"Like how?" Minho asked, pulling back a bit to look at Jisung who couldn't help the stupid smile that extended across his face.</p><p>"Like I'm <em>yours</em>."</p><p>"You are."</p><p>Jisung's lips parted then in surprise, his eyes shining, and whether it was from the shock of how honest Minho was being or not, Minho didn't wait to find out. He tilted his head up and pulled Jisung closer, pressing his lips to the boy's and Jisung smiled into their kiss, his hands moving down to hold Minho's neck gently.</p><p>"Say it again." Jisung mumbled, breaking their kiss a few moments later, pulling back just enough to look at Minho's eyes. </p><p>"Say what?" </p><p>"You know." </p><p>Jisung understood now what Chan said meant when he said Minho looked at him with peaceful love in his eyes. </p><p>"You're mine, Sungie." </p><p>Jisung could get used to hearing that, especially with Minho looking at him in a way that made Jisung's stomach twist and turn with butterflies. </p><p>Jisung surged forward, pressing another sweet kiss to Minho's lips and felt Minho smile against his lips as he kissed the boy back eagerly, mumbling quietly. </p><p>"Happy new year Jisungie." </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@han_js</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>happy new year everyone 🖤</em>
</p><p>Liked by minhoes, cb-97, and 519 others</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>☀️lix☀️</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> happy new year lix! </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> happy new year binnie hyung! </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> wow you really sent that at exactly 12:00am like hyunjin and i were counting down with our tv boardcast and your message came in as soon as we hit zero</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> well i was trying for that </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> i wanted to be the first one to wish you a happy new year </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> and the first to text to you in 2021 </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> that way you can start the year off with a smile!! </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> that's really sweet hyung thank you omg</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> you always make me smile though </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> i oh</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> that's one of the reasons i have the moon emoji by your name, you're the moon to my sun! </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> i thought it was just so we can match </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> well that too. but do you know the saying "live by the sun, love by the moon"? i think of us kind of like that </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> no but now im curious so you gotta explain it</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> lol okay let me get away from hyunjin he's screaming happy new year out my window to the snow </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> to the snow... </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> what is wrong with him omfg</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> god how much time do you have to spare i could get into a lot here </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> LMAO </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> we'll save the hyunjin slander for another time because as much as i love it, i wanna learn about the sun and the moon </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> okay C:</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> so it's all about perception really, how open minded you can be to their meanings </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> for me, living by the sun is living in warmth and comfort, but it also brings hard work and can tire you out. </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> and loving by the moon can provide that ease and coolness after a tiring day. </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> so when im worn out and tired, i always know i have you close by to lift me up again! </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> that's so meaningful lix im like </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> amazed. im so amazed by you </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> lol thanks hyung. that's just how i see it anyways, a lot of other people view it differently </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> maybe i can show you some different meanings next time we hang out! </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> i would absolutely love that </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> really?? cause i know some people think stuff like this is foolish and stupid </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> anything that you're interested in, i'd love to learn more about lix</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> oh ! </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> and especially stories with the sun and moon, that's pretty cool shit. </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> i only know the saying "the sun loved the moon so much, he died every night to let her breathe" </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> oh</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> right yeah that one.. </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> i need to go hyung sorry</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> oh okay</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> did i say something wrong? like did i get the saying wrong?</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> no no. you said it right</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> exactly right. </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> im sorry bye hyung happy new year </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> happy new year lix... </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> ARE MY EYES PLAYING FUCKING TRICKS ON ME?!</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> BECAUSE WHAT THEBFUCK ISBHAPOENING</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> hyunjinnie it's 2am</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> I KNOW AND I JUST HAD A HEART ATTACK WHEN I OPENED INSTAGRAM</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> shouldn't you be asleep </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> shouldn't you </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> touché</p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> we all should, yet here we are </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i had to take care of felix and make sure he fell asleep he was upset</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> what</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> he's okay now! just overwhelmed by something and now he's sleeping and im just watching him</p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> that's not creepy at all</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> fuck you he's my baby</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> ANYWAYS back to my point</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i thought the lovebirds weren't being very "loving" right now</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> i mean i think it's safe to save they were fighting</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> exactly</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> so why did i just open instagram and see jisung posted a picture of him AND minho hyung cuddling on jisung's bed<br/>
 <br/>
<strong>the victim:</strong> because he took the train to see me</p><p>
  <strong>the killer: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> sup bitches </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> FJGJDJSJFJFJAJDJR</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> omg!</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> WOAH WHAT THE FUCK</p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> 😯😯😯😯</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> i knew you could do it minho xx</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> thank you c':</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> chan hyung i realize now what you meant when you said you had a feeling things were gonna go my way for new years a few days ago </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> you totally knew minho hyung was going to come see me didn't you? </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> well he may have mentioned trying to get the nerve to go see you at some point yes </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> i believe he said something along the lines of "if i don't see his perfect fucking smile on new years eve then i already know 2021 will be a horrible year" </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> WHAT</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> fuck you chan</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> lololol</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> oh my god my heart 🥺</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i think im about to pass out what the fuck is happening </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> minho are you and jisung like... dating ? </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> no no </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> we're not ready for that yet</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> yeah, we have some stuff to talk about and work through</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> last weeks fight really ripped through both of us and we need to get past that before we dive into a relationship </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> well hurry up and talk so you can be together wtf</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> lmao give us time hyunjin </p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> so you guys admit you like each other tho? </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> oh 100% i definitely acknowledge that im hardcore crushing on him</p><p><strong>geek:</strong> and you minho hyung? </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> i walked an hour in a snow storm in the middle of the night just to tell jisung i was sorry and that i had feelings for him </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> so yeah, i like him </p><p>
  <strong>hyunjinnie😻: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em><strong>the victim </strong></em><em>took a screenshot of the chat</em> </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> omfg</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> you have no idea how long ive waited for this moment </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> same</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> same </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> AJFJFJDJ</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>☀️lix☀️</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> hyunjin said you're asleep so that's fine, you can see my messages in the morning</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> but i know i must have upset you, there's no other explanation for how fast you took off from our conversation earlier and then when hyunjin said you were overwhelmed</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> just please let me know what i did lix</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> i can't stand the thought of ever hurting you or upsetting you so whenever you get a second, just text me</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙: </strong>please..</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> im sorry </p><p>
  <em><strong>☀️lix☀️</strong> read at 9:54am</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@hwangjinnie</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>been back at uni for 3 hours &amp; i already want to kill myself 😍</em>
</p><p>Liked by sunshineboy, cb-97, and 484 others</p><p>
  <em>@kimseungminz you kill me, i kill you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie wow marry me @kimseungminz</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>hyunjinnie😻</strong> changed Kim Seungmin's nickname from 'geek' to 'husband'</em>
</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> oh dear</p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> does seungminnie hyung know you two are married now</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> not yet</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> oh this should be good</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> <em>@Kim Seungmin </em></p><p><strong>husband:</strong> wonpil hyung and i are on our way back to the university what do you want ill get car sick if im on my phone too long </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> yet you have the time to check hyunjin's instagram? </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> well i have his notifications on </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> omg what </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> mhmm</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> why im-</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> i like to see what you post, they're always cute pictures and funny captions </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> ejdjfjvk </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> sorry i dropped my phone yelling</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> omg</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> oh and my names been changed </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> who am i married to </p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> who would you like to be married to </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> idk i think id be alright with anyone </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> except changbin </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> oh frig off smfh</p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> BAHAHA</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> hyunjin claims you're now married seungminnie </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> oh! </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> good then </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> if i had the choice, id have picked him as well </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> really-</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> yeah! </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> you're definitely my favourite hyunjinnie! </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> oh 🥺</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> now i really gotta go cause ill get a headache and if i puke in hyungs car he's gonna murder me</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> see you guys in a few hours! </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> see u in a bit seungminnie💗</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> see ya later! </p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> ttyl hyung  </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> hope wonpil hyung still kills you xx</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@minhoes</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>your two favourite campus stoners are back together again~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(he actually missed me. as soon as he walked in the apartment he ran and tackled me in a hug. A HUG! i knew he cared😏) </em>
</p><p>Liked by spearb, han_js, and 439 others </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> NOBODY COME OVER TO MINE AND MINHO'S FOR THE REST OF THE DAY. GOT IT? </p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> huh? </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> wtf why </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> i thought we were all meeting up tonight </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> that'll have to wait until tomorrow </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> uh no im coming over i wanna see minho hyung</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> like hell you are </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> you just spent 4 whole days with him ALONE </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> it's my time now 😇</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> 😠</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> MINHO HYUNG! </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> ill come over later  </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> promise? </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> i promise sungie 🖤</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> fuck me my heart is so full watching you two</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> so why exactly can't we come over? </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> because i have my smoking buddy back c:</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> oh good christ </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> gross</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> lmfao</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> he's been clingy ever since i told him he is indeed my best friend </p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> i thought you and jisungie were bffs! </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> oh we were</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> things change </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> yeah like how i can now shove my tongue down his throat<br/>
 <br/>
<strong>evil child:</strong> EWW</p><p>
  <strong>christopher: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> wow jisung your wording really couldn't have made that any better could it </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> nope 😇🥰😍🖤</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> smh🖤</p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> love is gross</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> is that even love </p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> idk but whatever it is, i don't ever want it </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> you'll find somebody one day jeonginnie that you too will want to french kiss </p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> god i fucking hope not </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> LMAO</p><p>
  <strong>husband: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> anyways literally no one come over. minho and i are gonna be high as hell within an hour and we're not opening the windows because it's still fucking snowing </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> so what ur saying is that your apartment is going to stink for days</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> i bought two air purifiers over xmas break</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> see look everyone my best friend is so smart 😍😍</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> 😏🤘🏻</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> ive never seen changbin like this omg </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> i like to call it "the minho effect" </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> he makes everyone around him weak </p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> except felix hyung, minho hyung is super weak for him! </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> kid's too precious n cute, it's not fair</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> ikr</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> what about me 😡</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> jisung im borderline in love with you </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> i think it's obvious im weak for you and have been for almost 3 years</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> DJAJSJFJFJSJFNWJFND</p><p>
  <strong>the victim: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> you have major issues </p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> also speaking of, where's felix hyung? he hasn't messaged the group chat in a couple days</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> yeah what's up with him hyunjinnie? is he okay? </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> uhhh</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> yes! yes he is</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> he's just been really tired the past couple of days and he's just wanted to sleep since we got back at the dorm </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> once he wakes up ill tell him to come on ! </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> yes pls i miss my baby boo</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> but tell him if he's not up for chatting then that's totally fine! if he wants to sleep, let him sleep </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> ill let him know seungminnie 🤞🏻</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>boo thang🌻</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> don't ever make me do that again </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i don't mind covering for you because you just want to zone out for a bit in the dance studio </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> but i never ever want to lie like that to seungmin again</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> you have no idea how bad that hurt me </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> im sorry i love you </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> ill talk to them tomorrow, i just need to get out of my head for a bit </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> will you talk to //all// of them? </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> hyunjin </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> you are going to push him away too much </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> just answer his texts boo</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i will </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> lee felix </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i will! </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> just</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> just not right now </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i can't trust what ill say yet </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> smfh you have two hours to dance alone until im coming to get you </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> ❤️</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@sunshineboy</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>holidays are over! now it's the long haul to make it through winter 🥶</em>
</p><p>Liked by han_js, spearb, and 491 others </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids </em>
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> everyone it's the moment you've been waiting for </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> what</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> if it has to do with you, i find that very hard to believe </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> every day i have to resist the urge to fucking choke you to death </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> oh that's kinky hyunjinnie wow wanna come over and we'll try that out ✊🏻✊🏻</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻: </strong>UGH</p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> oh my god i snorted</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> hiiiii guys 😊</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> felix!! </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> ayeeeee there you are </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> MY BABY BOO💕💕 </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> I MISSED YOU SO MUCH NEVER DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN  </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> what i think dumbass over here is trying to say is that it's good to have you back felix<br/>
 <br/>
<strong>evil child:</strong> yeah! i missed your cowboy emoji popping up on my phone hyungie</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> well im back now so expect lots of my yeehawing self back in the group chat </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> WOO! </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> hi lix</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> hi </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> SO ANYWAYS</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> we wanna do something tonight since felix is feeling better </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> on a monday ? </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> classes don't start back up until wednesday, so we have all day tomorrow to be hungover if need be</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> sometimes i love the way you think hyunjinnie </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> why not all the time? </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> cause you're stupid </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> he isn't wrong </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> 😎</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> OH MY GOD GO AWAY BOTH OF YOU</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> AHAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> what should we do! </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> there's a dance club a few blocks from the university that just opened up over the break</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> we could go there? </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> ohhhhh i like the sound of that </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> same! everyone else cool with that?</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> im in</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> as long as there's alcohol ill be there </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> i don't want to drink tonight but ill definitely be there</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> someone has to take care of han jisung the drunk </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> 😘</p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> sure ill come! </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> changbin hyung, you in? </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> i got a few things to do tonight but ill try to stop by yeah</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> awesome! we'll meet up around 7 then</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> don't dress to fancy tonight boys, we're gonna get wild and dance until midnight 💃🏻🎶</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@han_js</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>posting this now so everyone can see how cool i look in case i make a fool out of myself tonight </em><br/>
<em>(📷 by @cb-97 ) </em>
</p><p>Liked by cb-97, sunshineboy, and 491 others</p><p>
  <em>@minhoes damn u single? </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@kimseungminz</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>last time i ever get ready to go out at @minhoes hyung's dorm with @yangjeon-gin here.. i feel like a third wheel 🙄✋🏻 </em>
</p><p>Liked by hwangjinnie, minhoes, and 429 others </p><p>
  <em>@yangjeon-gin don't be jealous that im the favourite younger one 😇</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@minhoes neither of you are, it's jisung @yangjeon-gin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js HAHAHA @minhoes @kimseungminz @yangjeon-gin</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> minho hyung: im not gonna drink tonight </p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> also minho hyung, 2 shots and 5 drinks in:</p><p>
  <strong>evil child: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> i had no idea the drinks were buy 3 get 2 free okay </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> it would be a crime to not take advantage of that </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> plus i will always take a shot with chan if it gets him onstage to perform </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> forever his #1 supporter </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> 💘</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> YOU GUYS WERE SO CUTE ON STAGE I NEARLY CRIED </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> you nearly cried because you're drunk </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i have no idea what you're talking about  </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> smh</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> isn't minho hyungie just the hottest </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> keep it in your pants jisungie</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> no pop OFF jisung i wanna hear it </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> OKAY NO FOR REAL HE'S JUST SO??? PERFECT ???? </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> LOOK AT THIS BOY</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> NO NOT BOY</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> this M A N</p><p>
  <strong>the victim: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> the shoulders? the jawline? the neck?? </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> the TONGUE?! </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> i- just </p><p>
  <strong>the victim: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> i can't stop laughing omfg</p><p>
  <strong>husband: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> im </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> jisungie meet me in the bathroom </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> i think i lost my phone in there</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> you are literally texting off your phone right now </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> no im not</p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> sungie 👀👅</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> DJDJSJ OKAY </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> oh good god</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> is this what we have to look forward to now until they get together properly? </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> them running off to make out in a bathroom stall at a night club? </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> probably. </p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> im so disgusted yet so happy for them? </p><p><strong>lix🤠</strong>: we all are in the same boat there i think jeonginnie</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em>Private chat with: <strong>weirdo</strong></em> </p><p><strong>hyunjin:</strong> hey changbinnie hyung! i haven't seen you around the club yet, are you coming anytime soon? </p><p><strong>weirdo:</strong> oh shit that's right yeah sorry that totally slipped my mind </p><p><strong>weirdo:</strong> i don't think it's worth going now, it's already past 9 </p><p><strong>hyunjin:</strong> that's okay! we were thinking of taking two cabs to chan hyungs after a few more drinks if you wanna stop by</p><p><strong>weirdo:</strong> oh uh yeah maybe! </p><p><strong>hyunjin:</strong> you should!! everyone really wants to see you </p><p><strong>weirdo:</strong> idk about everyone lol </p><p><strong>hyunjin:</strong> huh? hyung im drunk that didn't make sense </p><p><strong>weirdo:</strong> nothing hyunjinnie </p><p><strong>weirdo:</strong> give me an hour or so and ill walk to chan hyungs okay? </p><p><strong>hyunjin:</strong> okay!!!! </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@cb-97</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>@spearb finally making an appearance tonight!! and yes, i was talked into bleaching my hair blonde again, i blame the unholy amount of jello shots ive consumed in the past four hours</em>
</p><p>Liked by minhoes, han_js, and 512 others </p><p>
  <em>@han_js LOOKING HOT CHANNIE HYUNG</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@sunshineboy</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>big BIG shoutout to @kimseungminz who spent the night helping me deal with hyunjinnie and his drunk ass.. i probably would've killed him if it weren't for seungminnie 😘</em>
</p><p>Liked by kimseungminz, yangjeon-gin, and 428 others</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie i was FINE</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@kimseungminz you laid in the bathtub for 30 mins and wouldn't move because "it was so comfy" @hwangjinnie</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>puff puff </strong></em>
</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> how hungover are you </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> me? like 2/10, im just tired</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> jisung on the other hand is definitely going to be a 16/10 when he wakes up </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> once we left chans it took almost two hours for me to get his ass to settle down and get him to lay down in bed where he literally passed out on top of me and still is </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> lmfao</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> i know i told you this already when we got back to the apartment a few days ago but im really happy that you and jisung are working things out minho </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> you deserve nothing but the best</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> hey thanks dude </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> but this seems way too emotionally deep for you to be texting me at 10am </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> so what's wrong </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> damn you know me that well huh? </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> we live together changbin i know how you look when you need to shit for god sake</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> HAHAHA</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> true </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> this has something to do with felix doesn't it? </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> yes jesus christ😩</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> why won't he fucking talk to me? </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> idk i did notice he was trying to avoid you at all costs at chans last night that was really weird </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> you two are usually quite close every time we're all out </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> ive sent him a bunch of texts since new years eve and he just reads him and doesn't answer </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> i don't get what i did? </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> maybe you didn't do anything? </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> maybe he's just going through something and wants his space from everyone </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> id understand that but it's so obvious it's just me he's avoiding </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> like i purposely didn't join you guys at the dance club last night cause i wanted him to have a good time and as soon as i walked in chans place, i heard lix and jeongin laughing and when i found you all down in the basement, he immediately stopped and went silent until i went back upstairs with seungmin and chan</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> he's ignoring me and i don't know why </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> ask him then</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> what the hell do you think ive been doing the past week</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> you're not doing a good enough job then, take a different approach </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> like what? </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> you're just letting him ignore your texts. you see him read them and you're not doing anything about it </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> change that so he has to answer you </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> man i don't know how, im not good at this</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> yeah but one of your closest friends, let alone the guy you have a massive crush on, is ignoring you and you deserve to know why </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> so use your big boy brain and get some answers dude</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> fuck ill try i guess</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> good </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> i gtg now, jisungs waking up and he's already pouting and whining about his head hurting </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> ill msg when im omw back to the apartment later</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> LOL good luck dude you have a time ahead of you </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> 🙄🤞🏻❤️ </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Slump</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>christopher: do you guys need help paying rent? i can probably send you at least enough for two months </p><p>hyunjinnie😻: omg yes send those dollars over daddy</p><p>lix🤠: no omg hyunjin you money whore stop </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter gets sad and sappy in some parts but I blame that on the fact that I was listening to stray kid's 'One Day' on repeat while writing and editing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jisung: the victim </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minho: the killer </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Changbin: farm animal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Felix: lix🤠</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan: christopher </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hyunjin: hyunjinnie😻</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seungmin: husband </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin: evil child</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@hwangjinnie</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>thank you to the loml @sunshineboy for taking this pic outside of our dorm at 6am today because i begged him to </em>
</p><p>Liked by kimseungminz, cb-97, and 491 others</p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy wake me up that early on a sunday again and ill smother you to death in the snow</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> i just found out the SADDEST news ever</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> what's wrong jeongin </p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> did you know there's actually people in this world that are allergic to DOGS?!</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> oh good god</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> and here i was thinking something was wrong </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> how foolish of me</p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> i would DIE literally D I E if i was allergic to dogs what kind of life is that !</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> OH MY GOD I FEEL THE SAME WAY</p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> WHAT A MISERABLE LIFE</p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> i will never complain about my life ever again because now i know there's people out there who really have it worse off than me</p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> like those who are seriously allergic to dogs</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i can't imagine honestly </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> im allergic to dogs </p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> WHAT</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> WHAT</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> WHAT!! </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> why do you think i only grew up with cats </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> my dad and i are allergic to their fur</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> any time minho and his parents would come over for supper when we were younger, my mom would do a total deep cleaning of the house and put our dog in their bedroom for the night </p><p><strong>the killer:</strong> true</p><p>
  <em><strong>hyunjinnie😻</strong> changed Lee Minho's nickname from 'the killer' to 'dog hater' </em>
</p><p><strong>dog hater:</strong> that is so uncalled for when i never once said i dislike them </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> 🐶🙄👊🏻</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> so we're never going to be able to a dog one day when we live together </p><p><strong>dog hater:</strong> i mean we can but it might kill me </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> wow i don't think i can date you now 😩</p><p><strong>dog hater:</strong> well it's a damn good thing i didn't ask you out yet like i was planning to tonight </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> WAIT WHAT </p><p><strong>dog hater:</strong> too late 😌👋🏻</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> lmaaaaaaoo</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>minho hyungie</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> YOU WERE WHAT</p><p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> going to ask you on a date tonight</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> oh my god</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> do i say yes yet</p><p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> no i didn't ask</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> okay but i really wanna go out </p><p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> ask felix or hyunjin to take you out then</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> UGHIJUGUF HYUNG</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> i wanna go out with you 🥺👉🏻👈🏻</p><p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> ehh</p><p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> suddenly im busy </p><p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> dance practice and all </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> oh my god i hate you so much </p><p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> see ya never! </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> AHFJDHS I CANT STAND YOU </p><p>
  <strong>minho hyungie: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> 😤🖤</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@hwangjinnie</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>winter arts festival showcase is next weekend, our dance team is so ready! come show support if you're able to❣️ @minhoes @sunshineboy </em>
</p><p>Liked by han_js, yangjeon-gin, 503 others</p><p>
  <em>@kimseungminz wouldn't miss it for the world! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie &lt;33333 @kimseungminz</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js damn who's the hot one with the nike hat on </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie get off my post fuckboy @han_js</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids </em>
</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> chan hyung come get your son </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> since when did i have a child </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> that would require having sex and that's something chan hyung is hardcore lacking these days </p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> AHAHAHAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> and thank you seungmin for your contribution to the conversation smh</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> anytime! </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> 🙄</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> felix who is my son</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> technically everyone says we're your kids in general cause you're the oldest in the group </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> well yes i can understand that and don't have a problem with it </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> but which son specifically are you talking about this time </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> jisung </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> what's that knuckle head doing now </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> distracting minho hyung from practicing </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> it was just us and hyunjinnie in the studio tonight working on our dance for the showcase but jisung came in "demanding hyungie give him attention for being mean this morning" and now minho hyung is off in la la land </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> aka jisung land</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> yes exactly </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> hyunjin i thought you were like their biggest supporter </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> oh i am </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> but we need to focus and practice on our group solo so we can win first place </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> and there isn't much focus on minho hyung's part right now </p><p>
  <strong>lix🤠: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> does that look like focusing on a dance to you chan hyung </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> oh isn't that just precious </p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> cute!!!! </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> they're sickly adorable </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> we admit, it's pretty sweet</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> but we need to practice. </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> yes. </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> so hyung come get jisung because he won't leave by himself </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> unfortunately im 10 minutes away from starting my shift for the night so i can't </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> why must you have the WORST timing ever channie hyung</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> of all jobs to have you just HAVE to work nights as a bartender</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> im sorry i have school and rent to pay for ?? </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> can't you just rob a bank </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> yeah! or get a sugar daddy to send you money </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> oh my god </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> im turning my phone on silent the rest of the night goodnight and good luck to you both </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> well shit</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> y'all must be seriously desperate to get jisung leave </p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> i can't believe you tried to tell chan hyung to get a sugar daddy </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> we'll try anything to get that short fuck away from our dance captain</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> literally</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> i can come over if you guys want</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> what</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> like ill come pick jisung up so you guys can finish your practice</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> im sure i can figure out something to do with that fool lol</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> oh</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> you don't mind?</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> it's after 10 tho.. that's kind of late</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> nah, i don't mind in the slightest. minho and i are usually up until after midnight anyways </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> oh okay then </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> YES please that would be so helpful changbin hyung! </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> just give me 10 minutes and ill swing over</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> thank YOU</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@spearb</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>easy way to distract @han_js ? give him candy.</em>
</p><p>Liked by minhoes, kimseungminz, and 482 others</p><p>
  <em>@minhoes he's SO cute and FOR WHAT </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy get off your phone before i break it @minhoes</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> where the fuck is felix</p><p><strong>evil child:</strong> uh-</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> 😳</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> um should we ask what's wrong.. </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> hyung you should make yourself more clear </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> oh right sorry</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> it's minho</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> changbin is letting me use his phone </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> why? </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> felix dropped my phone and the screen is now cracked, broken, and green</p><p>
  <strong>farm animal: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> oh my GOD</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> how did that happen </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> i was texting jisung while hyunjin went to change the song we're practicing and felix slapped my phone out of my hands as a joke and when i went to grab it back from him he fumbled it and we ended up sending the phone across the room</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> the thing just fucking flew and smashed right beside hyunjin </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> felix looked so surprised and upset that he literally took off running </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> so i ask again</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> where the fuck is felix</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> he isn't at our dorm, and ive called him a few times and he hasn't answered so i assume he's in hiding</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> but why </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> hyungie maybe he's nervous you'll be mad</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> im not mad it's just how i express my sorrow over my BROKEN phone</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> i just want to have a calm conversation with him</p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> im sure you do</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> i don't think you realize how many pictures i had of you on my phone that i cannot afford to lose </p><p><strong>the victim:</strong> WHAT</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> 😇</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>☀️lix☀️</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> hey </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> minho went to jisung's dorm for the night. said jisung is the only one who can keep him sane until tomorrow morning when he goes to get a new phone </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> so it's changbin btw, not that that's a good reason for you to answer </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> why would you say that </p><p>🌙<strong>binnie hyung🌙:</strong> oh christ you answered </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> why would you not be a good enough reason to answer my phone </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> because you've made it very clear that i did something to hurt you a few days ago and have acted like i don't exist unless you absolutely have no choice but to acknowledge the fact that i am indeed a person</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> and you have no clue how many ideas ive thought of and ran past minho to try and get you to talk to me but of course you finally choose to answer me now, when you're hiding from minho</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> but i don't even know what would work because im so confused, so ill ask again for what feels like a millionth time im asking, </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> what did i do felix </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> you did nothing, it's not your fault hyung</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> no clearly it is. why do you feel like you have to ignore me</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> i swear it's not you. fuck, i PROMISE it's not you. it's me, i just something stupid get to me and i think im overreacting but then again i know im not but i just </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> idk im sorry i don't even know what im doing</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> you don't need to be sorry</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> i do, i pushed you away and hyunjin told me so many times that if i don't stop ill hurt you and you'll leave </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> im not going anywhere lix</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> :( </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> im outside the sports building</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> would you like some company? </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> if you want </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> i just want my friend back lix, i don't care if i have to walk for days to see you</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> fuck 💔</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> im on the right side of the building, by the entrance of the uni's swimming pool</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> don't tell minho hyung ill go see him at jisung's dorm tomorrow </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> omw</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>boo thang🌻</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> im with changbin</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> well, i will be. he's on his way to find me</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> JESUS what? are you okay? </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> yeah, im sorry i ignored your calls.</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> that's okay boo, im just glad you're safe and sound </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> and with changbin hyung soon, that's good ! </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i guess so</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i think im a hypocrite</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> why do you say that</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> because i know im not good for him so i try to put distance between us but then i want to be with him so bad that i take it all back and next thing you know he's walking across campus at midnight to see me hiding in the corner of a building</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> you need to tell him the truth.</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i can't do that to him hyunjin, it'll hurt him too bad in the end </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> because what you're doing right now isn't hurting him? you ignored him for days, felix. that's hurtful</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> im so sick of this feeling and these thoughts in my head</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i don't know what im even doing lately. i dont know what's the right or wrong thing to do anymore </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i just want to cry </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> boo :((</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> do you want me to meet you? ill track your phone location and run  </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> no it's fine, he doesn't see me yet but i can see him walking down the sidewalk now </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> you gonna be okay? </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> when am i not? </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> see i hate when you say that. you haven't been okay in months, a YEAR even. you need to stop trying to deny yourself happiness when you deserve it </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> hyunjin</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> even your parents saw how quick your moods drop nowadays felix when we went home for christmas, you think you have this bullet proof plan to be everyone's ray of sunshine when you're nothing but a rainy storm cloud on the inside </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> just drop the act and admit how you feel, it can't hurt you anymore than you already are </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i love him</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> there you go</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i love changbin hyung</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> yeah boo, yeah you do </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> it hurts. it hurts so bad hyunjinnie this isn't fair why do i have to think like this </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻: </strong>why can't i let myself be happy </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i really don't know </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> at least you're admitting it now, that's a big step! </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i gotta go bug he's coming now </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> ill stay up and wait for you to come home </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> no, go to sleep. i don't know how late ill be and i might just go stay at his apartment to make sure he sleeps at some point tonight </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> do you think that's a good idea after what's happened? </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i can't help it, im such a fucking hypocrite lmao</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> no you're not </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i am. i am because im so fucking in love with him</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> my baby :(</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> it's just a bad night, ill be better in the morning </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i love u im sorry im like this </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> felix you literally saved my life when we were 16. you are the most amazing person in my eyes and nothing will ever change that </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> especially your insecurities and slef doubt</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> just call me tomorrow when you wake up, okay? i love you too ❤️</p><p>
  <em><strong>boo thang🌻</strong> read at 12:08am </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@sunshineboy</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>thanks for jumping in the university's pool without a change of clothes at 1am just to make me laugh @spearb you're the best 🌠</em>
</p><p>Liked by spearb, hwangjinnie, and 427 others</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>3racha</em>
</p><p><strong>cb-97:</strong> we have 3 days to decide if we're submitting songs in the arts festival </p><p><strong>cb-97:</strong> we're allowed to do two tops</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> i mean it would be crazy not to do even one </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> it's just a matter of which </p><p><strong>spearb:</strong> can i throw out a suggestion </p><p><strong>cb-97:</strong> yes please do bin</p><p><strong>spearb:</strong> we should definitely do cloud 9, it's one of our best tracks in my opinion and jisung pops the hell off in the beginning and i think that'll get some really good hype</p><p><strong>cb-97:</strong> i totally agree, and your rap at the end of the song is one of your best flows ive seen you do </p><p><strong>spearb:</strong> thank you 😊</p><p><strong>cb-97:</strong> so im down to do that one </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> same!! </p><p><strong>spearb:</strong> niceee </p><p><strong>spearb:</strong> but i also really think jisungie should perform slump</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> wait what no</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> i don't even have it fully recorded </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> and i don't sing </p><p><strong>cb-97:</strong> i think you proved that wrong when you and seungmin sang congratulations together </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> yeah but slump is way more personal, it's like fresh pain i wrote </p><p><strong>spearb:</strong> exactly! i think it's a good opportunity to shed some light on that </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> idk hyung</p><p><strong>spearb:</strong> i know you've been working with chan hyung on it and any clips ive heard of it when im coming down to the basement or of what he's shown me, it's an awesome song jisungie</p><p><strong>spearb:</strong> if you don't want to perform it, you should definitely submit it for your final lyrical exam in a few weeks i think it would 1000% get you that top mark you're looking for </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> ://</p><p><strong>cb-97:</strong> he has a point jisung, it's a wonderful song and it fits the criteria for your exam perfectly</p><p><strong>spearb:</strong> ask minho to record some parts for you, his falsetto is top notch whether he likes to admit it or not</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> he doesn't know about the song yet </p><p><strong>spearb:</strong> i thought you said it was about you guys?</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> it is, but like i said, that's fresh raw pain i wrote about and im scared he'll be upset when he sees the lyrics or god forbid hears it</p><p><strong>spearb:</strong> i think he'd be more open to it then you think jisungie</p><p><strong>spearb:</strong> we all have ways of coping with pain</p><p><strong>spearb:</strong> like you write lyrics and produce as a way of expressing your emotions</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> idk maybe ill talk to him about it later we're hanging out tomorrow night</p><p><strong>spearb:</strong> you definitely should </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> you're like a therapist today changbin hyung god damn what's gotten into you</p><p><strong>spearb:</strong> im free of all stress and worries so im just livin' right now </p><p><strong>cb-97:</strong> felix is talking to him again</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> that makes total sense now </p><p><strong>spearb:</strong> stfu </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> do you admit you wanna 👉🏻👌🏻 him yet? </p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> or 👄🍆👅 ? </p><p><strong>cb-97:</strong> oh god jisung </p><p><strong>spearb:</strong> K WOW IM GOING TO CLASS NOW BYE</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> AHAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>cb-97:</strong> smh let me know by thursday afternoon at the latest if you want to perform it at the festival so i can make sure you get a spot jisungie</p><p><strong>j.one:</strong> okay ! </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@sunshineboy</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>they're not even dating yet ive never felt more like a third wheel in my entire life @minhoes @han_js</em>
</p><p>Liked by minhoes, spearb, and 492 others </p><p>
  <em>@han_js WE TALKED AS A GROUP THE WHOLE LUNCH</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy you deadass asked minho hyung if you both got two different coloured slushies if you could make out and make a purple colour AS IF I WASN'T RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU @han_js</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js I WAS ONLY INQUIRING CAUSE IT WAS A GENUINE QUESTION @sunshineboy</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>hyunjinnie😻</strong> changed Lee Minho's nickname from 'dog hater' to 'the hot friend' </em>
</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> this i like </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> almost all the nicknames i give you have had the word hot in it ive noticed </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> good, it boosts my confidence </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> lol i see you're back minho </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> yeah i went out with jisungie and felix earlier and got a new phone and transferred all my shit over to the new iphone </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> nice! </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> and felix the sweetheart he is bought me like a transparent $40 case for my new phone 💖</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> holy shit omg</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> my baby's a giver </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> i really am </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> plus im literally the reason why it broke SO</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> i dipped into the savings for minho hyungie</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> how broke of a college student are you that you had to go into your savings for a phone case </p><p>
  <strong>lix🤠: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> oh my god</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> how are you NEGATIVE THREE DOLLARS</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> i was short 3 bucks to pay rent last month but it's an automatic payment so it was taken out of my account anyways </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> felix dude that's rough omfg </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> do you guys need help paying rent? i can probably send you at least enough for two months </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> omg yes send those dollars over daddy</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> no omg hyunjin you money whore stop </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> BAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> i spent way too much money on christmas gifts this year for my family, that's why im broke af </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> my parents always send hyunjin and i a few bucks every month so once that comes in ill be just fine </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> but i mean we'll accept any funds you wanna send over channie hyung 😍😍</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> ill buy you dinner how about that hyunjinnie </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> wow i think i just busted in my pants</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> HYUNJIN MY GOD SHUT UP </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> 😇😇💦</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> maybe look for a part time job to help out your lack of money issues</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> cause now i feel bad for letting you spend $40 on a phone case for me ☹️</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> omg no hyung you deserved that </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> put a cute ass picture of you and jisung in the back of the case and we'll call it even, okay? </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> okay 😋💗</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> felix you and hyunjinnie should do some hours at the library just returning and checking out books like jeongin and i do</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> it's a great time to do homework and assignments too when it's not busy!! </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> jeongin will tell you it's boring as hell but that's because he himself is as bland as a dead stick. </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> omfg</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> no lie i literally switched my hours around to not work the same time as him because he drove me insane so i could always use someone else on my shift with me</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> i could put a good word in for you guys! the librarians love me c:</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> idk if we'd be fit into that kind of job</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> when do you work next seungminnie ill drop a resume off </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> hyunjin </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> tonight actually! 4 to 9 so stop by anytime before 8pm and ill make sure the librarian who hired me talks to you</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> ill see you then 😊</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> hyunjin </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> perfect!! </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@hwangjinnie</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>consider me your fave campus librarian now 😚</em><br/>
<em>(📸 by @kimseungminz my bff AND coworker) </em>
</p><p>Liked by kimseungminz, minhoes, and 437 others </p><p>
  <em>@kimseungmi</em>
  <em>nz im excited to work together!!!!</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>little bug🦋</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> IS THIS A GOOD IDEA </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> me getting a job? of course. with me working three days a week i can have extra money for us that can be solely used for rent and food </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> plus the librarian said i could stay for the rest of seungminnie's shift and learn the logging system! </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> and you don't even need to find a job now! so it's best of both worlds </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> im still going to look for one </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> but i mean is you working with seungmin a good idea doofus </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> ohh! well yes that's just a fine idea cause we work so well together already so might as well try it in a real job setting</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> and you should see him felix omg he wears glasses in the library it's the cutest thing ive seen in my life </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> like LOOK</p><p>
  <strong>little bug🦋: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> he says hi btw 😌</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> oh jeez well tell him i said hi back and that im thankful he got you a job </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> just be careful with your emotions while working with him okay bug? </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> okie dokie!! 😺😺</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>hyunjinnie😻</strong> changed Han Jisung's nickname from 'the victim' to 'skinny waist' </em>
</p><p><strong>dog hater:</strong> oh don't even get me started i could write a whole ass BIBLE on that boy's waistline </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> you could WHAT about my WHAT</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> oh my god</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> sorry we're so fucking high right now and all he's been going on about is jisung</p><p>
  <strong>farm animal: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> "oh changbin brooooo you should've seen jisung this morning in his jean jacket it was so fucking cute i just wanted to kiss the daylights out of him" </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> i really pick the worst times to check my phone </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> you and i both chan hyung</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> IS HE WEARING GLASSES </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> yeah they're my fake accessory ones he stole as a joke </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> oh god it's just cruel how hot they make him </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> LMAO I CANT WAIT LET ME TAKE HIS PICTURE </p><p>
  <strong>farm animal: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> he looks so stoned i actually laughed out loud</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> oh we're gone. i can barely type, the only thing saving me is autocorrect right now</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> but this fool just read what jisung sent and goes "damn do you think if i damage my laser eye surgery and have to wear glasses again that jisung will actually want to be with me?" </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> I ALREADY WANT TO BE WITH HIM WHAT THE HELL</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> im showing seungmin your guys texts and we keep laughing omfg </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> that's some real hard work being done there hyunjinnie </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> we're alone in the back office nobody knows im on my phone 😇</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> SJFJDJSN MINHO SAID MAYBE HE SHOULD TRY POKING AN EYE OUT WITH A FORK SOMEONE HELP ME I KEEP LAUGHING </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> DHFJSJJSJF</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> MINHO HYUNG DO NOT DAMAGE YOUR EYE SIGHT JESUS CHRIST </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> JUST DATE ME ALREADY </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> i gotta take you a real date first to make you fall for my charm and amazing personality 😩</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> I ALREADY FELL FOR ALL THAT </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> well according to changbin the best way is to woo the person </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> don't listen to changbin hyung he's stupid </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> ITS NOT ME i looked it up ok </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> what are you looking up oh my god dude</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> "ways to confess to your crush without directly confessing"</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> what-</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> though i think we accidentally landed on a porn site from a pop up ad cause changbin hit the wrong button and aggressive moaning started coming from his phone </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> yeah so now we're trying to see if we can moan as weird as porn stars do</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> the amount of different topics in this one conversation fuck what is this </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i believe this is why we usually leave changbin hyung and minho hyung alone and let them do their own thing when they're on the floor smoking away </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> because this shit happens </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> heehehehehehe</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> its super funny though ill admit</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i know right? </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> watch this ill get a reaction out minho hyung </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> over what </p><p>
  <strong>hyunjinnie😻: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> oh god that's me</p><p>
  <em><strong>the hot friend</strong> took a screenshot of the chat </em>
</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> JESUS CHRIST WHERE ISNTHAT FROM?! </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> couple weeks ago when 3racha was performing but you were tutoring that night so you couldn't make it to the club</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> FUCK ME LOOK AT HIS FUCKING WAIST</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> THAT'S UNBELIEVABLE </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> I WANT TO THROW HIM ON A BED FOR GOD SAKE</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> actually i shouldn't bring god into that sentence because what i would like to do to that boy is the farthest thing from holy and very much a dirty sin</p><p>
  <strong>lix🤠: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> IM ABOUT TO PASS OUT I CANT STOP LAUGHONG</p><p>
  <strong>hyunjinnie😻: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> i mean wow tell us how you really feel minho <br/>
 <br/>
<strong>the hot friend:</strong> anyways that's a great photo of jisung you captured there hyunjin good job </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> i-</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> hyungie im about to send you something in our private chat but you need to be away from changbin hyung when you open it </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> im across the room from him laying on my bed now im too high to be sitting up right anymore so go for it</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> you ready minho hyung </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> uh yes? </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> why don't we get to see </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> you'll know why in a second </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> how? </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> changbin hyung will get the message across im sure after i send it to minho hyung </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> in 3... </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> 2..</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> 1 😇</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> DJFJAJ JISUNG WHAT DID YOU SEND HIM MINHO'S JAW NEARLY HIT THE FUCKING FLOOR SAYING "oh my god that's fucking sinful" </p><p>
  <strong>christopher: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> IM DYING OMG HE TOOK OFF DOWN OUR HALLWAY TO THE BATHROOM SLAMMING THE DOOR SHUT </p><p>
  <strong>the hot friend: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> jisung omg what did you do to him </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> what can i say? i have a small waist, and a full length mirror.</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> it pays to live alone sometimes 😊</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> you dirty devil im SO proud </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@hwangjinnie</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>we found a secret hideaway in the library that let's us see everyone and they can't see us... seungmin is a total people watcher but you didn't hear that from me 🤫</em>
</p><p>Liked by cb-97, han_js, and 498 others </p><p>
  <em>@kimseungminz DONT EXPOSE ME LIKE THIS OMG</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> I MISS JEONGIN WHERE IS HE</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> <em>@Yang Jeongin </em></p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> YANG JEONGIN YANG JEONGIN </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> MINI ME WHERE ARE YOU </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> oh spare me changbin hyung</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> JEONGINNIE WHERE ART THOU</p><p>
  <em><strong>hyunjinnie😻</strong> changed Yang Jeongin's nickname from 'evil child' to 'lost boy' </em>
</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> <em>@Yang Jeongin </em></p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> wow you guys really know how to spam a bitch eh? </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> some could say it's our speciality </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> YANG JEONGIN WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> YEAH ITS BEEN A WHOLE DAY AND A HALF AND WE'VE HEARD NOTHING FROM YOU</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> sorry hyungs! i know ive been totally MIA but ive super duper busy helping yeonjun hyung plan a surprise for soobin! </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> he's going to confess to him tonight c':</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> OMG NO WAY </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> oh they're a cute pair i always see them play fighting around campus</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> i saw soobin take off running from yeonjun almost a week ago outside the science building because he threw snow down yeonjun's shirt </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> ikr! they're really great </p><p><strong>farm animal:</strong> what's the special surprise he's gonna do to confess? </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> they made a promise to do a three month road trip in a camper van after they graduate in a few years and yeonjun wanted to bring that to life a little earlier so he borrowed taehyun's dads van and we decorated the whole inside for a cozy night in </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> that sounds so sweet </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> TELL ME you have a picture </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> im with yeonjun hyung now let me take a pic! </p><p>
  <strong>lost boy: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> ohhhh he has flowers too he has it all planned out</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> he does! im totally pumped for him </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> THAT'S SO CUTE why am i literally about to fall in love with yeonjun omfg</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> hyunjinnie this gives me an idea, we should totally do another road trip soon! </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> omg yes like if you want to of course </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> absolutely! </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> i had such a great time with you we definitely have to make plans to do it again </p><p>
  <strong>farm animal: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> shut up changbin hyung</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> maybe spring break we could go somewhere seungminnie? </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> that's perfect! we can look up places to visit during our library shift tonight! </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> okay! </p><p>
  <strong>farm animal: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> fucking shut UP changbin HYUNG</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>minho hyungie</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> hey i know we're supposed to hang tonight but i need to tell you something first in case you hate me for it </p><p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> there's no possible way i could hate you </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> yeah well just wait to hear what i have to say </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> over break i wrote a song about how hurt i was when we were fighting and i was scared to tell you about it because i thought it would upset you but now after seeing how yeonjun is going after soobin it just makes me want to be with you so fucking badly that i needed to tell you about the song</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> and chan hyung and changbin hyung want me to perform the song at the festival this weekend which is definitely not happening because i think id cry </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> but im seriously debating submitting it for my final lyrical exam in a few weeks but i need to finish recording the song and i need someone to sing the vocals </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> and i really want that to be you. you're the only one who knows how painful our fight really was</p><p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> when do you want me to record it?</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> wait are you serious</p><p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> yeah ill sing for you, no questions asked</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> i </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> im speechless i didn't expect this kind of reaction </p><p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> ill be honest sungie, changbin told me you wrote a song about our fight and that you'd tell me about it when you were ready and i was fine with that </p><p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> plus im not surprised, it's technically a perfect chaotic sad love story event to write a song about anyways </p><p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> im just dying to hear it </p><p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> what's the title? changbin wouldn't tell me when i asked</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> it's um </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> i called it "slump" </p><p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> do you want to record it tonight?</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> i thought we were gonna have a movie night at my dorm? </p><p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> well chan works tonight so if you want, i can text him and we can go over before he leaves for his shift and use the basement studio to record your pretty little song together? </p><p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> we could even call it a date </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> wouldn't that be a boring date for you though? </p><p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> ive only seen you in the act of producing music a few times, but watching you do what you love is absolutely amazing to me sungie</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> oh shit i think im gonna cry</p><p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> oh god please don't tell me i made you cry again ill literally jump out of my math rooms fourth floor window </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> NO JUMPING IM OKAY IM JUST BEING DRAMATIC</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> i would just really like to do that tonight hyung</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> really wanna call it a date too </p><p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> it's a date then sungie xo</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@han_js</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>hi ur super fuckin' cute 🖤</em>
</p><p>Liked by cb-97, sunshineboy, and 539 others</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie oh this is definitely gonna be the new campus rumour</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@minhoes</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>but i don't wanna be alone so can you take me to you now... 🎶🖤</em>
</p><p>Liked by yangjeon-gin, kimseungminz, and 562 others</p><p>
  <em>@spearb damn bro this is cute </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stray kids wearing glasses is the superior concept, I said what I said.<br/>Also thank for you 150 kudos and almost 2000 hits😩🧡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Rooftop Candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>little bug🦋: how's your time with your boyfriend </p>
<p>boo thang🌻: call him that again and ill murder you with my bare hands</p>
<p>little bug🦋: lol so it's going good then</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jisung: skinny waist</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Minho: the hot friend </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Changbin: farm animal</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Felix: lix🤠</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Chan: christopher </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hyunjin: hyunjinnie😻</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seungmin: husband </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jeongin: lost boy</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i was right the whole campus is talking about minho hyung and jisung again</p>
<p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> im getting tired of people sticking their nose into business that doesn't fucking involve them</p>
<p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> wow you're hot when you're mad </p>
<p><strong>farm animal:</strong> 🤮🤮🤮</p>
<p><strong>farm animal:</strong> y'all cute though don't get me wrong </p>
<p><strong>farm animal:</strong> but 🤢</p>
<p><strong>lost boy:</strong> i don't think you'd be using those emojis if felix hyung was involved </p>
<p><strong>lost boy:</strong> would you changbin hyung</p>
<p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> oh my?? </p>
<p><strong>farm animal:</strong> UH </p>
<p><strong>farm animal:</strong> WHY DOES MY MINI ME SOUND LIKE HYUNJIN </p>
<p><strong>lost boy:</strong> heheheheehe</p>
<p><strong>farm animal:</strong> <em>@Hwang Hyunjin</em> what the fuck did you do to my baby</p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> first of all the fact that you called jeongin 'your baby' just rocks my world</p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> secondly jeonginnie came over and hung with me and felix all night c:</p>
<p><strong>farm animal:</strong> so you ruined him. </p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i would never </p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> my attitude may have worn off on him a bit tho </p>
<p><strong>farm animal:</strong> oh god </p>
<p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> so jeongin has the charisma of changbin and the attitude of hyunjin </p>
<p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> poor fucking kid</p>
<p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> he's like their love child </p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> YES</p>
<p><strong>farm animal:</strong> NO</p>
<p><strong>lost boy:</strong> oh jeez im going to taehyun's now.. i can just tell this convo is going to take a turn </p>
<p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> LMAO later jeonginnie </p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> changbin hyung i knew you always thought i was attractive but i didn't think you had the hots for me wow</p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> now that we have a kid together we should really talk about where felix lies in the middle of our newly developed relationship </p>
<p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> ill move out and you and binnie hyung can leave together </p>
<p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> ill live with minho hyung if he lets me, he's cool </p>
<p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> you okay with the smell of weed? </p>
<p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> it doesn't bother me, so sure</p>
<p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> smoke your brains out hyung</p>
<p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> wow i think love you felix </p>
<p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> move in any time my dear </p>
<p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> WOO🤩🤩</p>
<p><strong>farm animal:</strong> NO</p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> NO</p>
<p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> ill pack up changbin's things whe he's out and throw them out the window so you have room to move your stuff in felix</p>
<p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> okay 😇</p>
<p><strong>farm animal:</strong> BRO</p>
<p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> ill help him! 2 pairs of helping hands ready and at your service </p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> you hate physical labour</p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> you literally used to fake being sick every year in junior high when it was "sports week" because you didn't want to do it</p>
<p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> okay and ?? </p>
<p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> doesn't matter anyways, id do anything for my baby boo felix🥰</p>
<p><strong>farm animal:</strong> you're insane </p>
<p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> 😍 mhmm i know 😍</p>
<p><strong>farm animal:</strong> minho dude your crush is insane </p>
<p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> and i just threw a drawer of your clothes out the window</p>
<p><strong>farm animal:</strong> WHAT </p>
<p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> we're both just stating facts here </p>
<p><strong>farm animal:</strong> IT SNOWED LAST NIGHT</p>
<p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> AHAHAHAHA</p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> don't worry changbinnie hyung you can borrow my clothes now that we're together c:</p>
<p><strong>farm animal:</strong> we are in no way remotely together </p>
<p>
  <em><strong>hyunjinnie😻</strong> changed Seo Changbin's nickname from 'farm animal' to 'baby daddy' </em>
</p>
<p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> NO CHANGE IT BACK</p>
<p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> i think it really suits you bro</p>
<p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> imagine how many little baby changbins could have been running around campus by now if you were straight </p>
<p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> NO I DONT EVEN DO HOOK UPS</p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> how do you explain our love child jeonginnie then hyung</p>
<p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> OH MY. GOD !? </p>
<p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> i love the fact that throughout this entire conversation, minho hyung keeps tossing the odd piece of changbin hyung's clothes into the snow bank behind their building</p>
<p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> im literally waiting at the dentist and you're doing this to me right now </p>
<p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> it provides me amusement, you should want me to be happy </p>
<p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> THEYRE MY FUCKING CLOTHES </p>
<p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> some expensive pieces too, makes me even happier when those hit the snow </p>
<p>
  <strong>baby daddy: </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>the hot friend: </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> this is amazing</p>
<p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> i literally fell off minho hyung's bed to the floor cause i was laughing so hard </p>
<p>
  <strong>baby daddy: </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>@han_js</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>going out to eat with the 'we love to hate each other' roommates 😌🤙🏻</em>
</p>
<p>Liked by minhoes, sunshineboy, and 492 others </p>
<p>
  <em>@minhoes i just wait for the day he admit he loves me </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>@spearb rot &amp; die bitch 💕 @minhoes </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> you guys remember when felix had a negative balance in this account last week? </p>
<p><strong>husband: </strong>of couse we do </p>
<p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> broke bitch </p>
<p><strong>husband:</strong> you're just as poor jisung</p>
<p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> he and i can be broke bitches together 🤗</p>
<p><strong>lost boy:</strong> smh </p>
<p><strong>christopher:</strong> do you guys still need help? my offer still stands i can totally help </p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> nah we're good now </p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> but i just got this text from felix while he was walking to class and i can't breathe </p>
<p>
  <strong>hyunjinnie😻: </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>christopher:</strong> how do you break a bank system-</p>
<p><strong>lost boy:</strong> that takes some real skill there felix hyungie</p>
<p>lix🤠: I JUST WANTED MY SAVINGS FROM MY PARENTS TO SAY "✨SAVE THIS MONEY DUMB BITCH✨" AND IT MALFUNCTIONED  </p>
<p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> im talented what can i say </p>
<p><strong>husband:</strong> in all the wrong ways </p>
<p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> clearly</p>
<p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> HAHAHAHA</p>
<p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> i just havent unlocked my full form yet <br/> <br/><strong>husband:</strong> i pity us all when you finally do reach it </p>
<p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> how do i take that </p>
<p><strong>husband:</strong> how do you think you should take that </p>
<p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> uh</p>
<p>
  <strong>lix🤠: </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>husband:</strong> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> someone tell me why i thought hanging out with minho hyung and jisungie was a good idea before work </p>
<p><strong>husband:</strong> what are they doing now </p>
<p>
  <strong>hyunjinnie😻: </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> being sickly in love </p>
<p><strong>lost boy:</strong> gross</p>
<p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> i just wanted a kiss omg let me live </p>
<p><strong>husband:</strong> ok lover boy </p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> minho hyung said he refuses to give jisung another kiss until they're actually dating </p>
<p><strong>christopher:</strong> aw he's saving himself for marriage </p>
<p><strong>christopher:</strong> how cute </p>
<p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> 😑</p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> who knew jisung would be the one throwing himself at minho hyung</p>
<p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> i resent that comment asshole</p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> idc</p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> god hanging with them makes me feel so lonely oh my god </p>
<p>
  <strong>hyunjinnie😻: </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> thats so dramatic when u were literally hanging off jisung as soon as you got to his dorm </p>
<p><strong>lost boy:</strong> hyunjin hyung why didn't you just stay at your dorm with felix hyung until you had to go to work? </p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> can't, changbin hyung came to pick up him </p>
<p><strong>christopher:</strong> oh DID HE </p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> mhmm</p>
<p><strong>christopher:</strong> to go where </p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> dunno, said he wanted to surprise felix by taking him somewhere </p>
<p><strong>christopher:</strong> interesting </p>
<p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> i thought the same thing lmao</p>
<p><strong>husband:</strong> chan hyung i can feel the wheels turning in your head by just reading your texts </p>
<p>
  <strong>christopher: </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> LOL</p>
<p><strong>husband:</strong> hyunjin come in to work early im bored and alone </p>
<p><strong>lost boy:</strong> i thought u liked the peace and quiet hyung</p>
<p><strong>husband:</strong> i do but i miss hyunjinnie more</p>
<p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> 👀👀</p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i will be RIGHT there </p>
<p><strong>husband:</strong> YAY</p>
<p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> no joke this boys ass just ran out of my dorm </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>@hwangjinnie</strong> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>he's sulking because our manager said the rest of our shifts this week aren't together 🥴</em>
</p>
<p>Liked by spearb, cb-97, and 504 others  </p>
<p>
  <em>@kimseungminz you have the nerve to post this when YOU nearly CRIED when she told us</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>boo thang</strong>🌻</em>
</p>
<p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> how's your time with your boyfriend </p>
<p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> call him that again and ill murder you with my bare hands</p>
<p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> lol so it's going good then </p>
<p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> too good :'(</p>
<p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> he said he felt bad ive been down in the dumps lately so he took me to the sports building and we climbed the roof and GOD didn't he fucking clean off a whole area of snow off the roof and put a bunch of blankets down for us to sit and just chill out </p>
<p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> like he brought candies to eat and we were just laying down and staring at the stars</p>
<p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> WOW</p>
<p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> FUCK i know </p>
<p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> and while he's having a smoke he pointed to a star and said "im gonna call that one 'lix' i think" and im like "huh why?" </p>
<p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> AND DO YOU WANNA FUCKING KNOW WHAT HE DID </p>
<p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> he laughed as a bunch of smoke left his mouth and said "cause it shines brightly like you" </p>
<p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> IM CRYING?!!?? </p>
<p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> IMAGINE HOW I FELT</p>
<p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> what did you say when he said that omg </p>
<p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i literally turned beat fucking red and mumbled "oh thanks hyung" </p>
<p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> CUTE CUTE CUTE CUTE </p>
<p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> he planned a whole night for you two to star gaze together KNOWING you're into that sort of thing </p>
<p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> it's amazing </p>
<p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i would even go as far as to say it could be classified as a date </p>
<p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i can't let myself think that hyunjinnie </p>
<p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> you could🙄</p>
<p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> don't you think i did? like when he laid out all the blankets i felt like i was on a date with him and my heart felt so fucking full </p>
<p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> but then in the back of my head there was that stupid voice saying "lol ur pathetic he just feels bad for you cause u fucking suck worthless piece of shit" </p>
<p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> NO</p>
<p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> fjdjsidf FUCK FELIX you KNOW that's not true </p>
<p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> you know i can't help how i think </p>
<p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> he's so whipped for you babe</p>
<p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> and not at all in a "just feels bad for you" way </p>
<p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> it's like a "would give you the entire universe if he could" kind of way</p>
<p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> well it's whatever for now</p>
<p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> how's work? tell me you're on break and not texting while on the job again </p>
<p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i am on break lmao</p>
<p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> but works okay, it's actually packed in the library tonight so it's keeping me busy </p>
<p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> oh good! </p>
<p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> yeah and seungmin just got off his shift but stayed to spend my break with me </p>
<p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> binnie hyung showed me the picture you posted of Seungmin nie earlier, it was super cute 😏</p>
<p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> cause he's the cutest fucking thing on this earth, duh</p>
<p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> LMAO</p>
<p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> it's weird though like i was obviously just being dramatic with him and fake crying when we heard our shifts didn't line up at all the rest of the week but he looked like genuinely bothered by it </p>
<p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> oh really? </p>
<p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> yeah idk it just seemed that he was actually sad </p>
<p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> but im probably just over analyzing his reaction so lol </p>
<p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> well don't sell yourself short. </p>
<p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i still think he has the hots for you.</p>
<p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> seungminnie is smart as hell but i don't think he even realize he has feelings for you </p>
<p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> your nose is growing there Pinocchio 🤥🤥</p>
<p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> oh my god stop changbin saw that message and he started laughing </p>
<p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> HE'S READING OUR CONVERSATION? </p>
<p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> NO! he just fed me a candy and got too nosy as to who i was texting and like shoved his face next to mine to see my screen</p>
<p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> wow cute </p>
<p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> get off your phone and go back to your boyfriend</p>
<p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> SMH yeah you too enjoy your break with your boyfriend bitch </p>
<p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> SHDJSJ STFU</p>
<p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> 😉😝</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>stray gay kids </em>
</p>
<p><strong>christopher:</strong> tonight's the winter festival is everyone ready and hyped </p>
<p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> HECK YEAH </p>
<p><strong>lost boy:</strong> yes!!! i can't wait to watch the dance hyungs performances and the 3racha hyungs perform!! </p>
<p><strong>husband:</strong> made sure i took the night off days ago so im ready to be amazed hyungs you better be good </p>
<p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> we'll try not to disappoint you seungmin </p>
<p><strong>husband:</strong> here's hoping 🤞🏻</p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> LMAO </p>
<p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> im excited but id be MORE excited if minho hyung would give me a good luck kiss </p>
<p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> you'll survive with a pat on the shoulder </p>
<p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> and if i don't? what if i get on stage and collapse</p>
<p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> why would you collapse</p>
<p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> from lack of lips</p>
<p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> LACK OF LIPS I LAUGJEDDJDJC</p>
<p><b>baby daddy:</b> oh my god jisung</p>
<p><strong>christopher:</strong> you still sticking to no kissing minho? </p>
<p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> yea</p>
<p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> jisung is making it difficult though since every chance he gets he tries to grab my face and kiss me </p>
<p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> ive tried for a week and haven't been successful yet but i did manage to plant one on the side of his cheek yesterday </p>
<p><strong>baby daddy: </strong>omfg</p>
<p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> we've gotten to the point where if he's within two feet close to me i have to take off running </p>
<p><strong>husband:</strong> IS THAT WHY I SAW JISUNG RUNNING AFTER YOU THIS AFTERNOON ACROSS CAMPUS </p>
<p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> yes </p>
<p><strong>lost boy:</strong> wow jisung hyung </p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> we love our little rainbow 🌈🌈</p>
<p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> you got it baaaad jisungie</p>
<p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> i just want a KISS</p>
<p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> EVENTUALLY </p>
<p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> see you didn't say shit like that last week when you had me pressed into the mirror of the dance studio and we were making out </p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> WHAT THE FUCK </p>
<p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> MINHO HYUNG WE SAID NO MORE JISUNG ALONE TIME IN THE STUIDO </p>
<p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> jisung why do you have to have such a big mouth sometimes</p>
<p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> let me kiss you and i can show you what else my mouth can do baby 😏</p>
<p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> WOOOAAHH</p>
<p><strong>lost boy:</strong> ew ew ew </p>
<p><strong>husband:</strong> my eyes are burning </p>
<p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> oh good god </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>@spearb</strong> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>i got him to dye his hair purple for tonight's 3racha performance please look forward to it @cb-97</em>
</p>
<p>Liked by minhoes, kimseungminz, and 568 others</p>
<p>
  <em>@han_js u guys really said "fuck j.one" and didn't mention me when i was the one who took this picture </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>@spearb photo cred to @han_js </em>
</p>
<p><em>@han_js WOW @spear</em> <em>b </em></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Private chat with:<strong> hometown hottie</strong></em>
</p>
<p><strong>hometown hottie:</strong> hey minho </p>
<p><strong>high school bro:</strong> ayeee channie. shouldn't you be getting ready to go on stage? u guys are one of the first ones </p>
<p><strong>hometown hottie:</strong> nah we practiced earlier and now we're just chilling behind the stage now</p>
<p><strong>hometown hottie:</strong> can i ask you something? </p>
<p><strong>high school bro:</strong> ugh i knew this day would come.. sorry chan but we missed our chance to be a thing, jisung has my heart at this point </p>
<p><strong>hometown hottie:</strong> i-</p>
<p><strong>hometown hottie:</strong> what the fuck? </p>
<p><strong>high school bro:</strong> LMAO im just fucking with you dude what's up </p>
<p><strong>hometown hottie:</strong> 😳</p>
<p><strong>hometown hottie:</strong> well it actually has to do with jisung </p>
<p><strong>high school bro:</strong> you want a threesome? </p>
<p><strong>hometown hottie:</strong> MINHO </p>
<p><strong>high school bro:</strong> again kidding kidding!! </p>
<p><strong>hometown hottie:</strong> smfh</p>
<p><strong>hometown hottie:</strong> can i ask why you won't kiss jisung anymore until you guys are dating? or is it too personal </p>
<p><strong>high school bro:</strong> oh that. i mean, i don't think it's that personal, jisung doesn't even really know </p>
<p><strong>high school bro:</strong> i just felt like we were getting ahead of ourselves like my feelings for him just keep growing and growing and im afraid if we keep going at this rate then ill fuck it up</p>
<p><strong>high school bro:</strong> so i figured maybe if i can refrain from kissing him, maybe that'll help</p>
<p><strong>high school bro:</strong> idk if it's working tho </p>
<p><strong>hometown hottie:</strong> shouldn't jisung know why you tried to put place between you guys tho? </p>
<p><strong>high school bro:</strong> uh </p>
<p><strong>high school bro:</strong> he didn't really question it when i told him "no more kisses" last weekend, he just pouted and crossed his arms like a scolded baby </p>
<p><strong>hometown hottie:</strong> that's adorable?? </p>
<p><strong>high school bro:</strong> lol</p>
<p><strong>high school bro:</strong> ugh fuck chan now you got me thinking and shit</p>
<p><strong>hometown hottie:</strong> you poor soul, having to think</p>
<p><strong>hometown hottie:</strong> maybe you're just trying to create barriers between you and jisung because your feelings for him are so strong so quickly? </p>
<p><strong>high school bro:</strong> maybe.. </p>
<p><strong>high school bro:</strong> i just don't want to jump into something with him and fuck it up </p>
<p><strong>high school bro:</strong> i can't hurt him again chan ill literally jump off a bridge idc</p>
<p><strong>hometown hottie:</strong> remember how young you are minho, you're only 22, not 35 and need to have everything figured out in your life. you're still so young but ive never seen you so invested in someone before like you are with jisung, so it's okay to fall fast</p>
<p><strong>hometown hottie:</strong> that's the beauty of being young and falling in love, you're gonna make mistakes and fuck stuff up but that's normal for everyone because it's all a big learning experience </p>
<p><strong>high school bro:</strong> see my head is spinning now</p>
<p><strong>high school bro:</strong> why can't i be like a rock or something that doesn't have to think and feel all these ✨feelings✨</p>
<p><strong>hometown hottie:</strong> take a leap of fate Minho let yourself be dumb and in love.</p>
<p><strong>hometown hottie:</strong> i think it's obvious how jisung feels and if you don't think so yet, you might after tonight's festival </p>
<p><strong>high school bro:</strong> why? </p>
<p><strong>hometown hottie:</strong> well i don't want to ruin the surprise but i think there's gonna be a real cool performance near the end of the show tonight that you'll definitely want to sit in the front row for </p>
<p><strong>high school bro:</strong> i mean jeongin said he'd save mine and the others seats while we dance and we're the fourth last ones to perform so we should make it back in time </p>
<p><strong>hometown hottie:</strong> perrrrrfect</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>jisungie</strong> </em>
</p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> hi do you think we're okay </p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> should we not be? </p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> no but idk, maybe im just trying to convince myself that something's wrong </p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> like i just talked with chan and now im kinda doubting myself on every decision ive made</p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> like with the whole not kissing you anymore until we're dating </p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> i think im trying to push us apart and idk why</p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> hyungie what's wrong </p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> im scared </p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> like i told you new years eve, im absolutely terrified jisung </p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> but we worked it out? at least we're for the most part anyways. that's why we ended up making out in the dance studio.. we literally had a 2 hour conversation about everyyyythinggg and i thought we were happy with where we were? </p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> i am, or was. but part of me still regrets going to your house new years eve because i feel like you should still be mad at me and not want to talk to me</p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> don't say that. i told you tons of times now that i forgive you </p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> yeah but i really really said some shit to you</p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> i fueled some of that fire though hyung, i egged you on to react in a mean way because i was pissed off at you</p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> i hurt you first though, and i continued to make it worse. like i know how badly i hurt you, now more than ever especially after you wrote that song and now im trying to back track and take back the fact that we've kissed so many times now and i just.. idek</p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> oh don't count that it's just a song</p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> it's not just a song jisung, it's a song you wrote to cope with the pain and heartbreak i was putting you through</p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> your hands were shaking when you showed me the song in chans basement and i can't help but feel like i could've prevented all of this if i had just stayed away</p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> no!</p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> that would've made it worse minho hyung please i need you to know that you made the right decision in coming to my house new years eve because if not, it's true we may not be on speaking terms right now and that would absolutely break me to pieces</p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> i need you in my life </p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> i may have been nervous to shown you the song but you encouraged me the entire time we were recording and gave me support the support that only YOU can give me</p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> jisung... </p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> shush im not done. </p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> just because i forgive you about our fight, doesn't mean i have forgotten about it, cause i definitely haven't. </p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> every time i look at you part of my heart hurts. it just fucking hurts because i see the pain still in your eyes because you don't forgive yourself </p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> and maybe that's why you feel the need to push yourself away from me, because you haven't forgiving yourself yet </p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> but i want to you hyung... forgive yourself so we can work through it.. like we're doing right now. </p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> and it's fine if you don't want to kiss me until you're ready for that again, whatever you feel like you need because i want us to get to the point where we can be okay over what happened </p>
<p><strong>jisungie: </strong>and im honestly okay with however long it takes, as long as i have you in my life </p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> it's weird, i get it. we go from being best friends for two years to developing feelings and now we're something in middle of being more than friends but yet not at the same time </p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> but i know for a fact i don't plan to lose you over this weird situation we got ourselves in</p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> and i know you're probably reading this right now thinking "god he's really just forgiving me way too easily" but it's not too easy because like i said, you're causing yourself enough pain over what happened that i don't need to. and i don't //want to// cause you anymore pain than you're bringing onto yourself </p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> sungie</p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> sh. enough talking about this for now, we'll finish this conversation later.. just get out of your head for the night and enjoy the festival okay?  🖤 ill see u in a bit</p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> okay</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>@minhoes</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>can't wait till my roommate blows my mind tonight with his rapping 😍 @spearb @cb-97</em>
</p>
<p>Liked by yangjeon-gin, hwangjinnie, and 484 others </p>
<p>
  <em>@spearb hate you xox</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> bye not minho hyung &amp; changbin hyung really flexing their rich boy shit tonight with their suits i can't </p>
<p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> chan hyung has a spicy suit on too i can't </p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> yeah but that boy just be FINE AS HELL always he doesn't need to flex anything he's always stunning </p>
<p><strong>christopher:</strong> uh </p>
<p><strong>christopher:</strong> thank you ? i think </p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> np daddy </p>
<p><strong>christopher:</strong> oh jesus this shit again </p>
<p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> LMAO</p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> <em>@Lee Minho @Seo Changbin</em> what's it like to be bad boys and rich boys at the same time</p>
<p><strong>baby daddy: </strong>we're not omg</p>
<p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> fr tho my parents don't even know i smoke weed</p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> WHAT</p>
<p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> i went to visit them last year after hot boxing with changbin in our friend's car and my parents were like "oh my god minho no no no what happened to you when did you start smoking that's so bad for you" </p>
<p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> and i said, while being so stoned the room was spinning, "lol i don't, changbin does he just dropped me off" </p>
<p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> BINNIE HYUNG DOESN'T EVEN DRIVE THOUGH LET ALONE HAVE A CAR </p>
<p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> i know that and you know that</p>
<p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> but my parents don't 😏</p>
<p><strong>baby daddy: </strong>now everytime i go visit minhos parents with him, they give me this look as if im a bad influence on their son</p>
<p><strong>baby daddy: </strong>AS IF HIS EYES AREN'T BLOOD SHOT LIKE MINE EVERY TIME WE WALK IN THE DOOR</p>
<p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> success shall always be mine 😏</p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> AHAHAHAHA</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>@sunshineboy</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>he hates this picture of him but let me post it anyways cause he can't say no to me hehehe. BEST DANCE CAPTAIN EVER @minhoes 💙</em>
</p>
<p>Liked by han_js, kimseungminz, and 552 others</p>
<p>
  <em>@han_js i am literally so smitten by this boy what the fuck </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>@han_js cutest fucking smile ive ever seen </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>@spearb</strong> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>@cb-97 wasn't the only one i convinced to dye their hair tonight, meet your 2021 winter festival announcer, and my mini me.... @yangjeon-gin</em>
</p>
<p>Liked by minhoes, sunshineboy, and 603 others </p>
<p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie the OUTFIT and HAIR i CANNOT</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>@yangjeon-gin</strong> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>sorry mom, it's not a phase. </em>
</p>
<p>Liked by spearb, cb-97, and 639 others </p>
<p>
  <em>@sunshineboy you all look so cool 😱</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>@minhoes THE CAPTION SJFJFJS changbin did a number on you </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>@cb-97</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>☁️ cloud 9. ☁️ </em>
</p>
<p>Liked by yangjeon-gin, spearb, and 629 others</p>
<p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie HOT HOT HOT</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>@minhoes damn destroy me</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p>
<p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> someone tell me you got pictures of our performance</p>
<p><strong>christopher:</strong> i recorded the whole thing, with your dance team and then just the 3 of you </p>
<p><strong>christopher:</strong> <em> [video attached 4:38]</em></p>
<p><strong>christopher:</strong> <em>[video attached 3:13]</em></p>
<p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> THANK YOU </p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> UR THE BEST CHANNIE HYUNG</p>
<p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> CAN WE TALK ABOUT HOW HOT YOU GUYS WERE THOUGH PLS OH MY GOD??? </p>
<p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> by 'us' do you just mean minho hyung</p>
<p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> no but i took the most pictures of him tho</p>
<p><strong>lost boy:</strong> we all have no doubt hyung</p>
<p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> my personal favourite is this one</p>
<p>
  <strong>skinny waist: </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> thick ass thighs literally choke me please </p>
<p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> jisung oh my god</p>
<p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> damn there's my hot roommate </p>
<p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> he's a whole ass FEAST</p>
<p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> thank you smh</p>
<p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> ur welcome 😇 </p>
<p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> we all took a bunch of photos tho </p>
<p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> really? </p>
<p><strong>baby daddy:</strong>yeah! here's a good shot i got of you lix</p>
<p>
  <strong>baby daddy: </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> my baby boo's jawline could cut through WIRE</p>
<p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> your solo part in your team's dance was awesome btw lix i was amazed </p>
<p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> oh shucks thank you 🥺🥺🥺</p>
<p><strong>lost boy:</strong> "oh shucks" </p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> gjsjdjdjdjf jeonginnie i picked up on that too </p>
<p><strong>husband:</strong> hyunjinnie!! i got a photo of you too! </p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> what </p>
<p><strong>husband:</strong> yea! </p>
<p>
  <strong>husband: </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> HOT</p>
<p><strong>husband:</strong> this was the only one i got though since i literally couldn't focus on anyone else dancing, you were so hypnotizing to watch! </p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> oh </p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> thank you im </p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> thank you</p>
<p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> you just said thank you twice in a row hyunjin </p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> shut the fuck up </p>
<p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> smfh just say seungmin makes you flustered and go bitch 🖐🏻</p>
<p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> the day i learn to drive and get a car is the same day im gonna run you the fuck over</p>
<p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> i hope you fail every test then </p>
<p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> im choking im laughing so hard omg</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>jisungie</strong></em>
</p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> hey where are you the last few performances are about to start </p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> you're supposed to be sitting with me mother fucker where are you</p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> .. okay that agressive approach didn't work let me try this... </p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> sungie where are youu i wanna sit next to my crush 😩🤘🏻🖤</p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> omg why aren't you reading my messages the next act is literally about to start and chan is like staring at me probably wondering the same thing as me.. where are you..??? </p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> wait </p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> jisung your song is playing did you give it to someone? </p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> WAIT WHAT </p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> HAN JISUNG WHY ARE YOU ON STAGE</p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> DO YOU HAVE BLOND STREAKS IN YOUR HAIR?! </p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> im-</p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> oh my god. you're singing our song ... </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>@minhoes</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>you. 🌃🖤</em>
</p>
<p>Liked by spearb, yangjeon-gin, and 629 others </p>
<p>
  <em>@cb-97 told ya there was a special performance that you'd wanna see at the end 👌🏻</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie he literally didn't take his eyes off you the entire time </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>@sunshineboy watching you look so lovingly at jisungie the whole song made my heart swell 50 times bigger than usual </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>@kimseungminz hyung you were looking at jisung like he was your absolute world that was so precious </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>minho hyungie</strong></em>
</p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> surpriseeee~</p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> bet you weren't expecting that lol</p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> i told chan hyung last minute this morning i wanted to do the song even tough i was terrified </p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> that's why i wanted him to put a word in your ear to make sure you were in your seat by the time it was my time to go on </p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> i needed to see you, needed you looking at ME or else i would have fallen apart up there</p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> you give me the strength to do things im scared to do hyung..</p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> im so happy i did perform slump tonight cause i wanted to show you just how much i care for you... that's our song that i wrote for you and no one can take that away from us. </p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> im in love with you</p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> oh my gosh </p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> am i dreaming/did i misread that</p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> or did you really just say that </p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> you're not dreaming </p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> and i know im chickening out and telling you this over text but fuck jisung i love you so much</p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> im so sorry for everything ive done and caused. for the fight, for the mean words, for pulling away, for not kissing you every time you wanted me to because you deserved each one. </p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> you deserve to be loved in a way where you're cherished every day </p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> sometimes i feel like i can't be that person for you but the fact that you just performed our song in front of the entire university despite your nerves just to show me you care about me makes me want to try and be the best i can for you.. i want to be the one who gives you what you deserve</p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> yanno changbin likes to tease me all the time about how "whipped" i am for you but it goes beyond that for me</p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> you have no idea what extremes id go to for you jisung</p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> you still don't see it, do you ? </p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> see what? </p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> you don't see just how freaking important you are to me</p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> minho i literally can't see anything in my future without you in it. </p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> any time i think about what im going to do after college, where ill live, what's gonna happen, you're always involved. </p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> i need you to see that minho. jesus i need you to see that i love you too  </p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> im so worried sungie i don't want to do something stupid again and mess up because i don't know what i would do if i ever lost you</p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> you won't</p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> i promise </p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> jisung<br/> <br/><strong>jisungie:</strong> just fucking accept that you're stuck with me for basically the rest of your life idiot</p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> and even if you didn't love me, and even if i wasn't so in love with you, you, lee minho, will always be a major part of my life</p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> whether you ever become my boyfriend or not. </p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> you really just stole my love confession and made it your own didn't you </p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> i know right? i did it with class too! guess im just that fuckin' great 🤪</p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> oh my god </p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> it's impossible how much i love you right now </p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> highly doubtful, i think how badly im in love with you is taking first place here</p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> i wanted to call you my boyfriend the second you kissed me when we got high</p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> wanted to give you all the love and happiness in the world but i was too scared </p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> and maybe i still am a bit but i can't handle not being able to tell you that i love you anymore </p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> so fuck han jisung, for idk what number of times now, i love you </p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> yanno ever since our fight i noticed something </p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> you're really dramatic when you're in love</p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> in love with me specially </p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> and i like the sudden dramatic fool you become, i like that you drop all your walls and just become a flustered, foolish mess cause you don't know how to handle it, i love it actually </p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> and i really fucking love you. </p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> now come back stage because im so emotional right now that im gonna end up crying and i just want to see you </p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> im running through the audience give me like 45 seconds </p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> good. </p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> and one more thing.. </p>
<p><strong>minho hyungie:</strong> literally anything </p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> there's tons of people backstage, so once you finally find me,</p>
<p><strong>jisungie:</strong> for fucks sake, please just ask me to be your boyfriend finally</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>minho hyungie</strong> read at 9:58pm</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Damn, y'all think Jisung said yes 🤔😩🤘🏻</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Soulmate Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>bunny: alright i know you and lix just left our dorm but i forgot to pull you aside and give you the talk </p><p>jisungie: changbin hyung i know what sex is </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jisung: skinny waist</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minho: the hot friend </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Changbin: baby daddy </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Felix: lix🤠</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan: christopher </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hyunjin: hyunjinnie😻</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seungmin: husband </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin: lost boy</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> HI I HAVE A BOYFRIEND </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> damn did you finally ditch minho off? </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> good for you jisungie! </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> i see why hyunjin wants to kill you so much now </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> yea he just craves the "enemies to lovers" plot with me </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> AHHHDHS HFHFHDHD I DONT</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> oh that's true, you're pining for seungmin rightttt</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> silly me! </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> SJFJAHFHGJ </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> anyways minho hyung asked me to be his boyfriend THANKS FOR ASKING EVERYONE SMFH 🙄</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> GOD FUCKING FINALLY</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> omg felix </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> BUT WOO HELL YEAH </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> YAY JISUNGIE!!!! </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> thrilled for you guys! </p><p>
  <strong>lost boy: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> <em>@Lee Minho</em> where are you mofo</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> he's finishing up his shower he got home twenty minutes ago </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> oh he spent the night at jisungies dorm did he ;) </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> omg don't be so suggestive like that we just hung out </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> as official boyfriends 😇</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> "just hung out" ok</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> so minho walked in the apartment this morning with a big hickey on his neck for no reason at all</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> A HICKEY</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> MY INNOCENT JISUNG WOULD NEVER OH MY GOD </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> hahahahahahaha </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> omg</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> ur right felix my dear baby boo i would never do such crazy things </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> im an angel </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> well i don't think any of us believe that </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> didn't you say you'd show minho hyung "what else your mouth can do" if he kissed you yesterday </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> well yes </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> im simply a changed man overnight </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> i would never do such UNHOLY things </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> so you get a boyfriend and suddenly you're a saint </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> i mean i prefer the word angel </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> but yes </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> 😇😇😇😇😇</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> jisung you literally slammed my back against your door last night while you were trying to unlock it </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> okay so </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> that doesn't mean im not a saint, i just used some strength cause i was EXCITED about our first MOVIE night as boyfriends</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> yeah the movie night that quickly became us making out all night with you sitting on my lap and you trying to pretend you weren't grinding against me half the night</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> damn jisung you dog </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> HAHAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> and then yoy literally gave me a hickey and said "this'll give the campus something to look at when they see us" </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> ok uh well</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> OH MY GOD </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> I LITERALLY GASPED</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> are any of us truly surprised jisung isn't as much of an angel as he wished we all believed him to be</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> not at all </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> no, still gross tho</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> hyunjin and i are just messing about, we've known jisungie is far from a saint</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> true, he's just too shy to usually act on it</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> remember everyone, we saw him in puberty </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> oh my god do not bring that up <br/> <br/><strong>the hot friend:</strong> felix do you have good stories of young horny jisung? </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> oh of course i do </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> such as the first time he kissed a boy in grade 10 and came back to class with a flushed face and a half hard dick </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> oh NOW we're talking<br/> <br/><strong>skinny waist:</strong> NO NO WE ARE NOT </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> lix you should come over and enlighten me and minho about fetus jisung more</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> on my way! </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> JDJAJAJFB IM RUNNING OVER I LIVE CLOSER</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> you live like less than 5 minutes closer to them than i do stfu</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> QUICK CHANGBIN LOCK THE DOOR</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> ON IT, LIX HURRY </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> MINHO! </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> i love you </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> o</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> 🥰🥰🥰</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> HAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i can't believe it just watched minho hyung flip the switch on jisung so fast </p><p>
  <strong>skinny waist: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> SO CUTE </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@han_js</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>in short; back off 🥱🤟🏻</em>
</p><p>Liked by kimseungminz, minhoes, and 692 others </p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie i can't believe i just watched a 5 min video of jisung popping off telling people to leave him and his boyfriend alone and "to shut their mouths about business that doesn't involve them" omg</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy this is jisung we're talking about here what else do you expect @hwangjinnie</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@minhoes</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>he's hot, i know. but he's also mine so like my boyfriend said, back off. ☠️🖤</em>
</p><p>Liked by cb-97, han_js, and 686 others</p><p>
  <em>@yangjeon-gin claim your territory hyung, just like jisungie hyung did to your neck! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js funny enough he did the same to me weeks ago @yangjeon-gin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@spearb SO HE WAS THE ONE WHO GAVE YOU THE HICKEY YOU SHOWED UP IN THE STUDIO THE DAY @han_js</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@minhoes lol.. @spearb @han_js</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>high school bro</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>high school bro:</strong> hey chan i just wanted to say thanks for what you said yesterday </p><p><strong>high school bro:</strong> you really opened my eyes to a new outlook that i think i was avoiding because i didn't think i deserved it but you explained it in such a way that it make me face it head on </p><p><strong>high school bro:</strong> and without that i don't think i would've told jisung how i feel so thank you</p><p><strong>hometown hottie:</strong> wow falling for jisung has really made you sappy</p><p><strong>high school bro:</strong> omg stop he literally said the same thing to me last night when i met him back stage </p><p><strong>hometown hottie:</strong> he did not omg </p><p><strong>high school bro:</strong> he DID i was like "you know i love you so much, will you finally be my boyfriend?" and he was like "god that's fucking sappy don't you think? but obviously duh, be my boyfriend and kiss me now" </p><p><strong>hometown hottie:</strong> i just snorted in class omfg🤭</p><p><strong>high school bro:</strong> I KNOW I COULDVE DIED</p><p><strong>high school bro:</strong> at least throughout embarrassment im still a winner 😩💯</p><p><strong>high school bro:</strong> and even though i think ill probably always feel like he forgave me too fast, i know that's just me trying to punish myself </p><p><strong>hometown hottie:</strong> here's a little piece of knowledge that i think might help you with that lingering thought in your head.. </p><p><strong>hometown hottie:</strong> one of jisung's biggest qualities is that when he loves something, he loves it with his entire heart no matter what.</p><p><strong>hometown hottie:</strong> and he loves you minho, we've all seen how sweet his eyes shine for you and how yours have shined for him for years, especially the last couple of months</p><p><strong>hometown hottie:</strong> jisung may only be 20 but he's mature enough to know what he wants out of a relationship and if he wants a relationship with you, then you're worth it. he's wise beyond his years and if he can forgive you after how nasty your fight was, then it's not just a spur of the moment decision, he's thought about it and wants to move forward</p><p><strong>hometown hottie:</strong> so i say just put the fight and the quick forgiveness behind you for now, and that doesn't mean you have to forget about it and pretend it never happened, just forgive yourself minho</p><p><strong>hometown hottie:</strong> let yourself be happy with your boyfriend dude</p><p><strong>high school bro:</strong> don't know what id do without you chan</p><p><strong>hometown hottie:</strong> well you probably wouldn't have made it through English 12 and graduated, therefore never meet jisung so really you could say ive saved your whole life</p><p><strong>high school bro:</strong> FJDJAKDJ YOU REALLY JUMPED THERE DIDNT YOU</p><p><strong>hometown hottie:</strong> lmao maybe just a bit</p><p><strong>high school bro:</strong> definitely a lot</p><p><strong>high school bro:</strong> but thank you chan, i really mean it</p><p><strong>hometown hottie:</strong> of course.. been here for you since tenth grade minho, and always will be </p><p><strong>high school bro:</strong> cut that shit out rn you'll make me cry and changbin will never let me leave it down </p><p><strong>hometown hottie:</strong> i mean i could always send him the video of us drunk in grade 11 balling our eyes out watching Cinderella </p><p><strong>high school bro:</strong> NO ID NEVER HEAR THE END OF THAT EITHER AGDHFJFJ</p><p><strong>hometown hottie:</strong> lmao don't worry ill be taking the video to the grave </p><p><strong>high school bro:</strong> bless you </p><p><strong>hometown hottie:</strong> 😉❤️</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>bunny</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>bunny:</strong> alright i know you and lix just left our dorm but i forgot to pull you aside and give you the talk </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> changbin hyung i know what sex is </p><p><strong>bunny:</strong> oh GOD WHAT?! NO NO no we are not having the sex talk </p><p><strong>bunny:</strong> please keep your lack of purity to yourself please ✋🏻</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> ha</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> what talk would you like to say then </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> OH i get it now, is this the "break his heart and ill break you" talk? </p><p><strong>bunny:</strong> well im just looking out for my bro</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> how cute im totally showing him this conversation later</p><p><strong>bunny:</strong> nvm you suck i hope he breaks up with you</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> LMAO im kidding changbinnie hyung ur sweet compassion for minho hyung will be our secret </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> and if it makes you feel better, ive only ever been in 2 relationships before and they only ever lasted a few weeks before i ended it cause i wasn't into them that much to get serious</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> but i really care about minho and i want to be with him for a really long time </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> fun fact, he's actually the first person ive ever said i love you too </p><p><strong>bunny:</strong> oh really? </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> yeah please don't tell the others it's embarrassing lol </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> obviously felix and hyunjinnie know cause we went to school for 4 years together but yeah </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> sometimes it scares me like crazy because im SO in love with him but it also makes me really excited about being with him since i know he feels the same way </p><p><strong>bunny:</strong> he really does love you jisungie </p><p><strong>bunny:</strong> he told me this morning when he came home that he was the happiest he probably ever has felt in his entire life and when i saw the hickey on his neck i was like "oh why? cause you got the courage to ask jisung to be boyfriend finally?" and you know what he said? </p><p><strong>bunny:</strong> he just had this stupid smile on his face as he went to his room and said "no, im happy because jisung loves me" </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> ...changbin hyung i think i need to put my phone away for a while </p><p><strong>bunny:</strong> oh is it about to die? </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> no im about to cry lol</p><p><strong>bunny:</strong> cuteeeee jisungieeeeee </p><p><strong>bunny:</strong> but okay im gonna go upload some of the cute videos i took of you two on my insta now</p><p><strong>bunny:</strong> don't break my best friends heart jisungie, remember his whole heart belongs to you </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> i love him so fucking much changbin hyung so if i ever hurt minho, you have full permission to break my nose </p><p><strong>bunny:</strong> ill hold you to it 💞</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@spearb</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>stop they make me sick🤢🖐🏻 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(...they don't actually, im so happy for them it's the cutest shit ever but never tell them i said this) </em>
</p><p>Liked by minhoes, sunshineboy, and 543 others</p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy featuring me 3rd wheeling like it's my job or something </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> help im in a war with seungminnie hyung</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> if you're daring enough to be fighting with seungmin, you've probably already lost jeonginnie </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> that's what ive been telling him! </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> admit defeat bitch 😈</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> to you? never in a million years shithead 👿</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> OHHHH jeongin stand your ground bro</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> what kind of war is happening right now </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> we drove to jeonginnies house and we're cleaning his room since his parents want to paint the room next week and when we were moving his bed, i kicked an old piggy bank that was underneath it so we placed bets on how much money is inside it</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> whoever has the closer guess gets to keep the change</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> and it's like full </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> omg open it then what are you waiting for </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> we're gonna wait until after cleaning his room first that way it gives us incentive to actually finish</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> yeah if we open it now we'll never go back to cleaning </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> but now we're making more bets to make the stakes higher and throwing out insults to each other</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> all playful and lovingly of course </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> duh </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> it's literally tuesday at 10am what are you doing at jeongins house </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> which is an hour away from the campus may i just add </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> technically it's not that far in the grand scheme of things</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> and we're having our platonic soulmates day together! </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> SOULMATE DAY?! </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> platonic soulmate day</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> yeah! </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> what exactly does that mean </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> we're the two youngest in the group so whenever we have a day where our work loads aren't crazy, we'll ditch off and hang out</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> im sorry am i reading this right... kim seungmin DITCHING his classes?</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> damn y'all gotta be soulmates then cause there ain't no way seungminnie would skip class on purpose without a damn good reason</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> they're also the smartest out of all the us so they can afford to randomly miss a class or two 😪</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> well we knew each other way before we all became friends so we like to think there's a special bond between us </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> the two sane ones of the group, as we like to say </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> soulmates, but with no romantic feelings</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> cause though i love seungminnie hyung tons, it doesn't go any deeper than friendship</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> exactly</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> honestly i don't know if i really get everything you just said there but hey good on ya i suppose</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> i guess it could be like how felix and hyunjinnie are but jeongin and i aren't that touchy </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> yeah, like we'll hug and lean on each other and stuff but it's not as aggressive as felix hyung and hyunjin hyung</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> we're not agressive!! </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> well we might be, but that's cause we've just been through a lot together </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> true </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> wait am i stupid seungmin how long have you know jeonginnie</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> yes you are stupid</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> 🖕🏻</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> but we met online when i was in the 10th grade and jeongin in 9th so we've known each other for like almost 6 years i guess now</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> REALLY </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> ok im invested one of you tell me the story of how you finally met cause my mind is blown</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> i will! </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> so we only talked a few times a week online but when i got to high school i was really struggling dealing with the new school district i was in since i didn't know anyone so i was highkey venting on my spam acc online that seungmin hyung followed and he'd message me constantly after that and was really there for me so we became super close and facetimed almost every night</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> fast forward a year around his 17th birthday, i asked my parents to drive me 4 hours to his house to surprise him </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> omg what did your parents say </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> well they'd seen him on my phone and laptop screen almost every day and night for a year so they knew seungminnie hyung quite well so my mom called his parents to make sure it was okay to drive up and they said yes and that they'd keep it as a surprise for hyungie still</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> so when we got there i grabbed his gift and ran to the door and knocked on it and seungmin hyung opened the door, looked at me, and slammed the door in my face. </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> that's such a seungmin thing to do </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> AHAHAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> <em>@Kim Seungmin</em> WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ?!</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> imagine your best friend who you've only ever seen on a screen randoming standing on your doorstep one day okay, let alone your birthday </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> i was in COMPLETE disbelief </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> omg ok but how long did you leave him standing there </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> oh like 20 seconds tops</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> yeah he opened the door again and practically flung himself at me in a hug making me DROP his birthday gift so he's lucky it was only a stuffed animal i would've been pissed if it'd been a breakable gift</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> what was the stuffed animal </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> a dog since i always used to tell him on our facetime calls that he looked like a cute labrador retriever with his fluffy hair </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> actually fun kim seungmin fact, when i used to get a bad mark on a test, id be so sad on our video calls that seungminnie hyung would literally bark to make me laugh </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> OMG he did not </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> he did 😋</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> softie seungmin is my favourite seungmin </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> same he's adorable when he's like this </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> tease me all you want but i just wanted him to be happy and it worked so </p><p>
  <strong>skinny waist: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> im deadass about to cry again and ive only been awake for 3 hrs this is the best thing ive ever read</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> so it's not when i said i was in love with you? </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> ***this is the second best thing ive ever read </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> lmaaaao</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> anyways after that day we'd try to meet up at least twice a month and actually got to be friends in REAL life instead of just online it was like the best feeling in the world</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> it was just ironic really that one day we were on the phone telling each other we'd both gotten accepted same university since it took us like 10 minutes into the call to realize we'd said //the same university// so we'd be able to see each other any time we wanted instead of us a couple times a month </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> damn i just might tear up with you jisung this shit is adorable </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> im so happy you guys were able to meet each other oh my gosh </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> us too!</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> 💋</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> but we really gotta finish cleaning hyungs</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> yeah we've been sitting on his mattress on the floor for way too long </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> we'll either see you when i drive us back to the campus or message later !!</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> ✌🏻✌🏻✌🏻</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> have fun with piggy bank! </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@yangjeon-gin</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>i lost a bet against @kimseungminz so i have to post a fetus myself but he didn't say what exactly kind of fetus pic so here's me with the shithead himself a couple years ago in his basement ☺️🤭✌🏻</em>
</p><p>Liked by hwangjinnie, han_js, and 557 others</p><p>
  <em>@kimseungminz FJFJAHFH YOU WOULD POST SOMETHING THAT EMBARRASSES ME INSTEAD OF YOU </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@yangjeon-gin look at your face hehehe @kimseungminz</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>boo thang🌻</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> im being ridiculous and i need you to snap me out of it</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i was waiting for this message the second you went dead in the groupchat and dropped off the face of the earth for the past 2 hours</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> it's like im jealous and i can't believe that i feel this way because it's literally pointless </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> like i knew seungmin and jeonginnie met online but i didn't know ALL of that and even though i think it's just the cutest thing ever and i love that they were able to go to the same uni</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> but there's like this pressure on my chest and i feel like i want to punch a wall lol</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> it's just because you like him, hyunjinnie </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> you probably felt like you were the closest to seungmin and now that you know just how close him and jeonginnie were, you think you're wrong and you've made yourself jealous </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> but youre not wrong cause you definitely are the closest to him out of everyone, him and jeongin are just different </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> why does it feel like im not now tho lol</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> hyunjin it's literally like they said earlier, their friendship is like ours just a bit different. we're obviously close because we have such a bond to each other from what we've been through together and so do they, in their own way</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> but that doesn't mean we're not close to other people as well</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> for example we're both SO close with jisungie</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> only cause we met him first when we were 15, we pretty much forced that on each other 🙄</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> that's not true, we didn't have to talk to him that day we saw him sitting alone in the lunch room</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> but we did and we discovered that he was one of the most caring people we'd ever met and had such a unique personality that we befriended him and then went through high school together as an amazing trio</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> yeah but jisung and i went through a four month phase where we didn't want anything to do with each other and like couldn't stand being around one another </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> because you two can't control your emotions properly and one day got into a dumb argument over different math answers when we were doing homework in the library </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> but who the fuck wrapped their arms around you and held you while you cried into their chest when you going through your first heart break after your boyfriend of a year broke up with you a month before prom? </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> jisung did. </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> and who also did all your homework that following week when you didn't want to do anything after school because you were depressed and he didn't want it to reflect badly on your final grades so he took your assignments on his shoulders all while doing his own </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> right, that was jisung too. </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> so for you to and make up a reason as to why we were "forced" to be so close with jisung is really ignorant on your part hyunjin </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> when you know damn well you would be a fucking mess without him in your life </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> see now i just feel worse </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> you should. </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> you don't see me hating minho's guts because he was friends and LIVING with changbin before i knew him </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> just because people are close doesn't mean they have feelings for each other hyunjinnie </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> literally how many times have we kissed and never once have we been like "oh shit i think i like him" unless youve been lying and you're in love with me </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> and if you are tell me now </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> im not omg you know ive had a crush on seungmin since i met him in the school's laundry room last year </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> we've kissed and i love you but that's different than how i feel about him </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> exactly </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> so why be jealous over him and jeongin </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> ur right</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> FUCK you're right okay im over it im just being weird </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> but now im upset because of what i said about jisung i didn't mean that </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> he's my dumb bitch 🌈😔👨❤️👨</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i know hyunjinnie i know, just show him some extra love next time you see him </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@hwangjinnie</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>a memory with my rainbow. @han_js</em>
</p><p>Liked by kimseungminz, sunshineboy, and 401 others</p><p>
  <em>@han_js why did u randomly post a video of us </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js like isn't that from our grade 12 graduation trip to a hotel?? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie i just love you ok don't question it @han_js </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js um okay ??? either way love you too ❤️</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> UH GUYS? </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> FELIX, HYUNJIN AND I WON FIRST PLACE AT THE FESTIVAL LAST NIGHT????</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> THEY POSTED THE RESULTS?! </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> YEAH CHANGBIN AND I WERE WALKING PAST THE THEATRE HALL AND THE LIST OF THE TOP 3 WINNERS IN EACH CATEGORY WERE POSTED</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> AND "DANCERACHA" WAS LITERALLY #1</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> SO WE WON </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> YES</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> OH MTNGOD </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> BRB CRYING </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> congratulations you guys !!! </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> that's so awesome hyungs!</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> no one was more deserving than you guys ☺️</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> HELL YEAH 🤟🏻🤟🏻🤟🏻</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> wasn't there a prize money if you placed top 3</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> yea!! 300 bucks for first place</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> fuck that's 100 for each of us WE'RE RICH</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> ok changbin and i are gonna go collect the money at the admin office and then stop by your dorm and we'll go out to eat and celebrate</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> chan i know you have to work don't you? </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> yeah im literally on the bus to do my evening shift </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> come over this weekend tho and we'll have a get-together </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> yes ill even bake some treats!! </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> i just want you to know that changbin genuinely squealed when he saw that message on my phone felix</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> he can't text anyone cause his phone is dead but he wants you to know that he's beyond pumped to have some of your desserts </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> 😊😊</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> im sure he'd like something else as dessert too 🤭</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> HWANG HYUNJIN </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> hehehehehe</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> seungminnie, jeonginnie, you guys able to join?</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> we're still at my house, we're spending the night since it's already late </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> yeah i hate driving at night so we'll just leave early tomorrow morning to make it back for 8am classes</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> we're down for hanging this weekend though! </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> changbin and i are in too so this sounds like a plan</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> jisung meet us by the admin building </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> why? i could just walk to felix and hyunjins it's only like 3 mins away from my dorm and the admin building is a 10 min walk cause im on the opposite side of the campus 😪</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> well i think you'd want to collect your prize money too since you're the only one who can sign for it and accept it</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> wait what </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> listed as #2 for top 3 solo performances is "SLUMP: written &amp; performed by Han Jisung"  </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> hyung what </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> ur not lying are you? </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> no sungie you won second place</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> i-</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> jisung im so proud of you ❤️</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> MY BABY YES👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻 </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> GET THAT MONEY JISUNGIE</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> im gonna cry omg minho i need you </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> if you run across campus we'll get to the admin building at the same time</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> 🏃🏻🏃🏻🏃🏻</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@sunshineboy</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>new discovery: if you call @han_js &amp; @minhoes "minsung" (the ship name hyunjin made up tonight) they'll look up at you at the same time. very cute. 9/10 #MinsungContent</em>
</p><p>Liked by yangjeon-gin, minhoes, and 519 others</p><p>
  <em>@han_js what's 10/10 content</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy when you met them at the admin office and binnie hyung took minho hyung's phone and recorded you running into minho hyung's arms crying and when he lifted you up in his arms you wrapped up your legs and arms around him and kept repeating "i love you so much i love you i love you" @han_js</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@minhoes yeah that was some 10/10 shit my heart was POUNDING with love @han_js @sunshineboy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js stop ill cry again i feel like hyunjin @minhoes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie WHAT THE FUCK IM NOT EVEN PART OF THIS CONVO @han_js</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this is up later than I wanted it to be but I literally had the worst week of my life at work and I was so mentally exhausted that I had like less than zero percent energy to write.<br/>The next chapter will be better I promise, this was just basically a filler with some soft minsung moments thrown in. </p><p>Also hmu on <a href="https://twitter.com/kthlimitless?s=09">twitter</a> , I wanna follow and be mutuals with more stays on twitter!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. An Eventful Sunday Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the hot friend: jisung has never even boiled water on a stove</p><p>the hot friend: how does he expect to bake, ice, and decorate a whole ass cake</p><p>christopher: don't worry i bought an extra fire extinguisher this morning </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jisung: skinny waist</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minho: the hot friend </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Changbin: baby daddy </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Felix: lix🤠</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan: christopher </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hyunjin: hyunjinnie😻</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seungmin: husband </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin: lost boy</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> what is the purpose of an alarm clock if you're not going to wake up when it goes off</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> like you might as well just stay asleep and wake up whenever the hell your eyes open </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> instead of sleeping through 5 FUCKING ALARMS that wake everyone else up IN THE APARTMENT</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> SHSHDHFJDJ I FEEL THIS HYUNJIN USED TO DO IT IN HIGH SCHOOL AND IT DROVE ME INSANE</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> LIKE JUST DONT SET ALARM IF YOURE GOING TO SLEEP THROUGH IT</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> miss your classes, fail university, whatever! just don't set them to be SO LOUD it wakes up everyone EXCEPT FOR YOU</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> damn seungmin really heated this morning and it's only 8</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> i think he got it all out of his system </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> AND ANOTHER THING</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> okay nvm</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> JAJAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> how the hell can someone sleep through an alarm anyways!</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> it would depend on the distance of the alarm from the person i suppose</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> ITS THEIR PHONE THAT'S RIGHT BY THEIR BED AKA THEIR EAR</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> oh my gosh what is happening </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> dowoon hyung and wonpil hyung's friend sungjin moved into our spare bedroom last week and he has morning classes like me BUT NEVER FUCKING WAKES UP IN TIME FOR THEM </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> he sets 5 alarms that start at 6:30 and stretch all the way to the final one at 8am that is just blaring through the apartment right now and I CAN HEAR HIM SNORING</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> omg just go bang on his door and wake him up </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> wow changbin hyung thanks i never thought of that. god aren't you just full of great ideas this morning </p><p>
  <strong>baby daddy: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> wonpil hyung already banged on his door and but the dude sleeps like he's dead and his door is locked so we're all up and livid </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> especially dowoon hyung cause he has late afternoon classes and then works a night shift so he never wakes up until after 1pm</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> but he's up now and literally threatened to go kick the door down and say to hell with the damage deposit on the place</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> im-</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> oh GOD the alarm is to the tune of some american rap song and im gonna fucking LOSE IT in a second </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> i think im gonna go smash sungjin's guitar thats in our living room brb </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> damn seungminnie you woke up and chose violence this morning didn't ya?</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> shut up ill run you over with my car</p><p>
  <strong>skinny waist: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> now if you'll EXCUSE ME </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> i have a guitar to cut the strings off of</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> wow</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> 🎸🎸🎸</p><p>
  <strong>christopher: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> i question this chat every day of my life </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> i just question who lost their sanity now every time my phone goes off </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> that's why i keep my phone on dnd</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@sunshineboy</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>this weekly snow storm shit ain't it people... im one more snow fall away from moving back to Australia.</em>
</p><p>Liked by hwangjinnie, minhoes, and 543 others</p><p>
  <em>@cb-97 take me with you</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> you guys know what? ive come to a conclusion</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> hit us with it babycakes</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> babycakes im</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> ive decided that im a total snack and a half</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> and people just aren't hungry</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> im literally starving lol </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> IM,,, 9] ¡£~©§{&gt;FELIXJ DJWHVS ]¦£¦!!!!</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> hyunjin are you okay there buddy</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> he totally just malfunctioned </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> changbin i totally get where you're coming from my guy </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> it can be hard knowing you're a fine piece of ass and no one want a piece </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> ITS ROUGH </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> at least we got each other bro 😩😢👊🏻</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> bro🥺🤟🏻</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> minho we are literally dating what the fuck do you mean </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> omg the loml hi c:</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> i-</p><p>
  <strong>skinny waist: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> WHAT THEBFUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> hyung why are you shouting it's 11am ur hurting my ears </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> I CANT HURT YOUR EARS WE'RE TEXTING </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> i can just hear you thru the texts tho it's giving me a headache </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> lololol</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> ARE WE NOT GOING TO TALK ABOUT FELIX'S RESPONSE TO CHANGBIN HYUNG</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> i was just stating that im hunger what do you mean hyunjin 🙃</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> lix wanna grab lunch?? im starving too!!! </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> omg okay!! wanna try the new restaurant down the street from thr university? i think they give students 20% off until 2pm </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> uh hell yeah wtf </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> ill meet u outside your class! </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> oh no that's ok the sidewalks around the uni arent cleared off from the snow storm last night i dont want you to accidentally slip we can just meet up at the restaurant </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> too late! im already out the door and halfway down the street to your lecture hall :) </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> omg how do you know what hall im in </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> you sent me your schedule once and i may have like photographically memorized it</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> oh i </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> damn lix that's like the best thing anyone's ever done for me</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> that's just sad  </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> stfu go kiss your boyfriends face off again </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> OK ! </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> <em>@Han Jisung</em> </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> hey hot stuff 😍🔥💋</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> im literally in the middle of class stop you potato </p><p>
  <strong>the hot friend: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> oh my god im turning my phone on silent i will call you LATER </p><p>
  <strong>the hot friend: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> SHFJR MINHO STOP I'LL LAUGH IN MY LECTURE AND HAVE TO STAY LATER AND I GOT PLANS NOW DUDE</p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> see u shortly binnie hyung!! </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> ☺️☺️☺️☺️</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> FJJDISHS UH HELLO ????</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> AM I THE ONLY ONE SEEING THIS SHIT</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> hyung my head pls im gonna need to lay down and rest from all this shouting</p><p>
  <strong>hyunjinnie😻: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@sunshineboy</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>lunch date with @spearb 🪐🌌🌠</em>
</p><p>Liked by kimseungminz, han_js, and 529 others</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie am i on drugs right now </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@spearb</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>every time i see @sunshineboy he lowkey makes my day 100 times better lol ☀️🌻</em>
</p><p>Liked by yangjeon-gin, cb-97, and 541 others</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie OK I MUST BE FUCKING ON CRACK CAUSE IM IMAGINING THINGS</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> you guys ever hear people say "ayeee yooo there he is, the man.. the myth.. the legend...!!!" </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> and then it's just a fuckboy with a basic ass name and looks like this </p><p>
  <strong>husband: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> AHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> im choking on my smoke omfjgfjfj</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> WHAT THE FUCK SEUNGMIN</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> he's not </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> he's just pushing the fuckboy!jisung agenda we all love and hate to see </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> ✊🏻✊🏻✊🏻</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> I CANT WITH YOU PEOPLE THE ONE DAY I TRY TO ACTUALLY PAY ATTENTION IN MY CLASSES </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> you FORCEFULLY attack me</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> QUICK EVERYONE SEND THEIR FAVOURITE FUCKBOY JISUNG PHOTOS I'LL MAKE A COLLAGE POSTER FOR OUR HANG OUT THIS WEEKEND </p><p>
  <strong>christopher: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>baby daddy: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> man's soundcloud profile for the longest time loved it 🤟🏻 </p><p>
  <strong>lost boy: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> okay literal where did you all come from  </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> cause i know damn well we all don't have the same lunch periods </p><p><strong>lix🤠:</strong> this isn't a picture but this video of him walking out of his music analysis exam last year KNOWING he aced it just exudes cocky fuckboy energy for me </p><p>
  <strong>lix🤠: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> DAAAAAAYYYYUM</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> wow is it hot in here or is it just me cause i can't stop watching that</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> it's just jisung radiating his fuckery around town </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> damn i wanna suck his dick </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> LMAAAAO</p><p>
  <em><strong>hyunjinnie😻</strong> took a screenshot of the chat (4)</em>
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> minho hyung im gonna use what you just said as the title for my poster </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> the people at the printing store tonight are really gonna love me when i show up asking for these to be printed out </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> OMGJFHD IM COMING </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> SAME!!! </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> OMG OKAY I'LL MAKE A JISUNG FUCKBOY GROUPCHAT FOR THE 3 OF US HOLD ON </p><p>
  <strong>skinny waist: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> unbelievable </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> absolutely unbelievable</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@han_js</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>it's called versatility assholes ✌🏻</em>
</p><p>Liked by minhoes, yangjeon-gin, and 682 others</p><p>
  <em>@minhoes my stomach really said 🦋🦋🔥</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with:<strong> little bug🦋</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>little bug🦋: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> im waiting for an explanation bitch </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> SJFJFH OKAY HOLD ONTO YOUR CHEESE MICKEY MOUSE</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> BITCH YOU LITERALLY CALLED LUNCH WITH CHANGBIN A DATE EARLIER</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> AND DID YOU SEE HIS CAPTION ON THE PIC HE POSTED OF YOU?! </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> FIRST SEUNGMIN JUST BEEN WILDIN' SINCE 8AM, MINHO HYUNG'S BEING A HOE FOR JISUNG AND IM TOTALLY HERE FOR IT </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> AND NOW YOU AND CHANGBIN ACTING LIKE THIS </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> MOTHER FUCKER WHAT HAS HAPPENED TODAY</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> ikr seungminnie and minho hyung really woke up today on the crazy side of the bed i love it</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> but idk im just... testing out the waters</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i don't want to get ahead of myself because ill get in my head too much and then the thoughts will come back and ruin everything but idk</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> im trying</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> wow i think im about to cry on my way to meeting up with minho and seungmin im so proud of you</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> BUT YOU COULDN'T HAVE TOLD ME THAT BECORE YOU DOVE INTO THE WATER BITCH?! </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> MY HEAD HAS BEEN SPINNING ALL DAY LONG </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> I'M SORRY LOL</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i told binnie hyung he looked nice when i met him outside his sound production class and he turned beat red it was really cute 😇🥰</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> MY SHORT GAY I LOVE HIM 🤩🤩</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> your short gay i can't im</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> your my bisexual sunshine if that helps any</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> omfg hyunjin stop </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> 🥰🥰🥰</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> im about to get minho hyung at his apartment, should i tell changbin hyung you say hi if i see him?</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> nah no need</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> ?</p><p>
  <strong>boo thang🌻: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> we decided to do supper too lol</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> I-</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> IM ACTUALLY SCREAMING AS I WALK UP THEIR APARTMENT BUILDINGS STAIRS BYE WHAT THE FUCK</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> lol he says hi </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> IM ASCENDING FISJFJFJ</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@spearb</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>2 in 1 kind of day !! probably the best day ive had in weeks, all thanks to lix 💛</em>
</p><p>Liked by hwangjinnie, han_js, and 509 others</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@hwangjinnie</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>instead of waiting with me to get my photos printed these two losers DITCHED ME to go to the pet store across the street for an hour 😭✋🏻 @minhoes @kimseungminz</em>
</p><p>Liked by cb-97, sunshineboy, and 489 others</p><p>
  <em>@han_js UH IM LITERALLY IN LOVE WITH THIS PHOTO WHAT THE HELL????</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@kimseungminz i know ur just obsessed with me @han_js</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js try me boy ill deadass kiss you @kimseungminz</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>hyunjinnie😻</strong> changed Lee Felix's nickname from 'lix🤠' to 'pastry chef' </em>
</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> i mean i don't think there's a necessary need for my name to be this </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> uh YES THERE IS, literally everyone will agree as soon as you show them your ideas for this weekend</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> i agree with that reasoning </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> thanks daddy </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> 👁️👄👁️</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> oh my god </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> my baby boo what's going on in that amazing brain of yours </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> well tomorrow after class channie hyung and i are going shopping for the ingredients im gonna need for the treats i want to make for our get together saturday night</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> and ill obviously make some brownies since you guys are obsessed with my family's recipe</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> YESSSSSSS</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> 🤤🤤🤤</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> i can even try the recipe and make another "special" pan for minho hyung and binnie hyung to try some edibles</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> oh my god your famous brownie recipe and weed? fuck im sold. </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> our friends who smoke suck at baking it into shit that's why we can't stand that stuff half the time but im beyond pumped to try this felix😍</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> wow suddenly i love edibles</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> lix i could kiss you right now</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> lol haha </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> im 💀💀</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> but on top of the brownies, i wanna do something really neat since we're celebrating danceracha's win at festival AND jisungie's</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> so i have a few pictures of some things in mind and i wanna know what you guys would prefer</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> hit them with it lix !</p><p>
  <strong>pastry chef: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>pastry chef: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>pastry chef: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> WOAH WOAH WOAH</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> YOURE GONNA MAKE A CAKE?!</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> well i was thinking of maybe doing 2 since we all eat like savages</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> MY JAW IS ON THE FLOOR</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> FELIX THOSE ARE BEAUTIFUL </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> i know right ! ive been looking around for about an hour now and they're definitely my top 3 faves </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> i can mess around with ingredients and flavours once i know whichever designs you guys like more</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> im cool with whatever you feel most comfortable with lix </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> (but yanno the third pink flowered cake is kinda cute) </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> LMAO my opinion in the same as chan hyungs</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> it's literally highway robbery if you don't make the second cake since yellow flowers are my signature for you</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> shut the fuck up we all refer to felix with yellow emojis and flowers you're just trying to bribe him so he does the one YOU want </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> the pink and blue cakes are so nice and elegant he HAS to do those ones 🥺</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> i agree with seungminnie hyung !! </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> i personally like the yellow and pink cakes</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> im deadass hypnotized by the blue one i can't even be bothered to look at the others </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> oh my gosh guys</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> ok how about i make all 3 then</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> are you SURE though like that's a lot of work felix... </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> oh absolutely ! baking is very therapeutic for me<br/> <br/><strong>pastry chef:</strong> and the more food for the 8 of us, the better really</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> hyungie you're amazing</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> thanks jeonginnie c':</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> ill come over to channie hyungs tomorrow and help you since i have no afternoon classes 😊</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> okay !! come around 3</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> the spare keys will be in the plant beside the door tomorrow if any of you guys want to pop over while felix and i are out shopping  </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> do you two want a drive to the store? i have a 30 min window between classes tomorrow afternoon where i can drop you off to save you from spending money on a taxi at least for the ride there</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> that would be awesome seungminnie 💓💓</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> ill borrow some decorations from kai's theatre club for this weekend and come over and decorate on saturday! </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> count me in for decorating too! </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> me three! </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> obviously me too ofc im gonna be there the entire time with my boo </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> thanks guys 🥺💙💙</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@cb-97</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>gonna learn how to bake today by the master pastry chef himself, @sunshineboy !</em>
</p><p>Liked by spearb, sunshineboy, and 444 others</p><p>
  <em>@kimseungminz i don't think baking with a leather jacket is going to end well</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@cb-97 im gonna change when we get back from the store 😠 @kimseungminz</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> how's the baking coming along lix</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> yeah how bad are the others give us your honest opinion </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> lmao they're just fine! with some more practice chan hyung could definitely master my brownie recipe </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> fuck yeah😎</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> how are tweedle dee and tweedle dum doing </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> they just got back actually ! i sent them to go to the bulk candy store to pick up some snacks </p><p>
  <strong>pastry chef: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> LMAO why is hyunjin making that face </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> he's annoyed cause jisung said he's "gonna blow hyunjin's basic ass self away with his supreme superior baking skills" </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> jisung has never even boiled water on a stove</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> how does he expect to bake, ice, and decorate a whole ass cake</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> don't worry i bought an extra fire extinguisher this morning </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> HAHAHAHA</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@yangjeon-gin</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>#ootd hanging with the hyungs tonight!!!</em>
</p><p>Liked by kimseungminz, cb-97, and 574 others</p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy YOU ARE THE CUTEST THING EVER</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@hwangjinnie</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>ready to kick some ass during our celebration / game night / get-together / we have no idea what we're doing but there's games &amp; food and we just love hanging out together 💋</em>
  <br/>
  <em>📸 by @kimseungminz</em>
</p><p>Liked by spearb, kimseungminz, and 542 others</p><p>
  <em>@han_js im gonna kick YOUR ass</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie id like to see you try😘 @han_js</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@minhoes</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>lovin' how the younger ones tried to block off chan's porch so changbin and i don't go smoke lmao #failed</em>
</p><p>Liked by sunshineboy, yangjeon-gin, and 591 others</p><p>
  <em>@spearb we getting zooted up in this bitch </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js hot</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> CHAN HYUNG COME BACK I'M ABOUT TO START CRYING </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> WHAT</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> what's wrong </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> TEARS ARE DEADASS ABOUT TO FALL </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> are you genuinely about to cry or are you being dramatic again </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> the 4 of us left to in seungminnies car get pick up our take out literally 13 minutes ago what is happening </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> don't tell me changbin or minho are on the porch again</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> we're not omg </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> he's just being dramatic </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> I'M NOT</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> 😐</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> okay i might be</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> oh for christs sake hyunjin i nearly had seungmin turn the car around</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> what are you doing</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> it's not what im doing</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> it's what minho hyung and jisungie are doing 🥺🥺🥺</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> do we even want to know-</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> omg are they being the best boyfriends again </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> YES THEYRE JUST SO FUCKING CUTE AND SOFT AND FJSJFJD FUCK</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> pics or it didn't happen</p><p>
  <strong>hyunjinnie😻: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> OH UR RIGHT THAT IS SO CUTE</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> alright now i admit that's pretty sweet</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> JISUNG WAS ALL POUTY WHEN YOU GUYS LEFT CAUSE MINHO HYUNG WENT OFF WITH CHANGBINNIE HYUNG WHEN THEY CAME BACK AND SAT DOWN HE PRACTICALLY FLEW TO MINHO HYUNGS LAP AND HASN'T LEFT SINCE </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> ^^all true. but minho also will not let go of him like jisung went to shift around and minho yanked jisung back into his chest it was hilarious the kid went flying backwards </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> I LOVE THEM SO MUCH </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> glad to see ur all still obsessed with me and my boyfriend </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> same i love him too </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> wow brb gotta go ball my eyes out in the bathroom 😿👋🏻</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> lmao not minho leaning his face onto jisung's neck to read these messages on his phone</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> STOP RIGHT NOW I'LL CRY IN THIS CAR <br/> <br/><strong>christopher:</strong> cuddly minho wow we stan</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@han_js</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>winning team for game night, literally blew everyone else away (just as i knew we would) 🤪🤙🏻🤘🏻 @kimseungminz @hwangjinnie</em>
</p><p>Liked by minhoes, hwangjinnie, and 498 others</p><p>
  <em>@yangjeon-gin you only won bc seungmin hyung carried your entire team on his back</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js FALSE!! @yangjeon-gin </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@kimseungminz this is 100% accurate @yangjeon-gin </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@spearb</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>if there was a MVP of the night award it would absolutely, hands down, go to felix who not only made regular baked goods, made minho and i our own small pan (which is amazing), but made us THREE cakes so we would all be happy AND planned out so many activities for us to do tonight with chan. one of a kind you are @sunshineboy , truly one of a kind 🌻</em>
</p><p>Liked by minhoes, han_js, and 627 others</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>puff puff </strong></em>
</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> was that supposed to be a confession</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> what</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> your insta post of felix</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> was that you confessing to him</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> no?</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> damn here jisung and i were just shitting ourselves with excitement cause we thought that was your way of telling felix you have feelings for him</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> no oh my god</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> does it really seem like a confession post omg</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> i mean i guess we'll know when felix sees it 👀👀👀</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> STOP IM FREAKIKG OUF NOE </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> IM STILL AT CHANS WITH HIM WHAT IF HE WAKES UP AND SEES IT WHEN I'M IN TJENROOM</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> lmao leave then</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> noo he'll be alone </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> where did the others go? when jisungie and i left everyone was there except for jeongin who was already headed back to his dorm</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> seungmin asked hyunjin if he wanted to go back to his dorm and see his roommates busted guitar that he broke a couple days ago so you know hyunjin ran with that idea</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> and chan had to leave for his shift at the bar so lix and i said we'd finish cleaning up but he was so tired from being nonstop for the past 2 days he fell asleep on the floor and i don't wanna wake him cause he lookin' mad cute af rn :'(</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> brooooooo you're in deep</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> ok and you were possessive as hell over jisung tonight as soon as the boy was in your lap earlier so you're no better have than me here 🙄✋🏻</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> lol dude just tell him how you feel</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> i will soon, i just need to build up more confidence and be ready for the worst cause rejection hurts lol</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> so you'd rather suffer until then </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> suffer with my feelings yes 😇</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> smfh</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> im spending the night at jisungs dorm just so you know in case you go home at some point and im not there </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> kk ill probably crash on chans couch anyways once i get lix off the floor lol</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> have fun 😉</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>boo thang🌻</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> sorry i didn't come home last night i passed out at chan hyung's </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> yeah i woke up this morning to a text he must've sent me when he got back home after work around 4am telling me you were in his spare bedroom sleeping </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> plus i figured you would end up sleeping there, i could tell you were tired with your little cute bags under your eyes </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i don't remember falling asleep in an actual bed tho im pretty sure i jokingly told binnie hyung last night that i was just gonna close my eyes for a second on the floor in the basement and like //actually// fell asleep</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> him or chan probably carried you to the spare room </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> no chan hyung was gone by the time we were cleaning the basement </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> okay well then changbin obviously did then lol </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> but that would mean he carried me up the basement stairs AND the stairs to go upstairs </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> oh god he carried me</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> and covered me over with a bunch of blankets </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> oh my god you know im cuddly when im tired and asleep</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> what if i tried to cuddle him </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> oh no</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> oh dear god no</p><p><strong>little big🦋:</strong> boo breathe im sure it's fine</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> do you think if i jump out the window i can leave without either of them noticing</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> the window isn't even that high up i could probably easily land on the porch </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> DO NOT JUMP OUT THE WINDOW I WILL CALL CHAN HYUNG RIGHT NOW </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i can't anyways i just looked the window and saw changbin smoking on the porch </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> OH FUCK HE SAW MECMCJ I JUST BANGD MY. HEAD OFF THE PANEL DKSN OW FJCKBKD FUCK</p><p><strong>little big🦋:</strong> omg are you okay</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> boo??? </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> ur reading my texts but not answering why </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> felix? </p><p>
  <em><strong>boo thang🌻</strong> read at 8:23am</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>Private chat with: <strong>hyunjinnie</strong></em> </p><p><strong>channie hyung:</strong> hey hyunjin? </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie:</strong> hyung where's felix i was just talking to him he's not answering my texts or calls now </p><p><strong>channie hyung:</strong> that's actually why im messaging </p><p><strong>channie hyung:</strong> uh i don't really know what happened but i heard a loud scream and then a bang and went running outside and im pretty sure felix fell out the window </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie:</strong> WHAT THE FUCK </p><p><strong>channie hyung:</strong> he's okay tho! changbin actually took the brunt of the fall</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie:</strong> HE FELL ON CHANGBIN HYUNG?! </p><p><strong>channie hyung:</strong> yes... </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie:</strong> oh my fucking god </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie:</strong> im calling a taxi ill be right there </p><p><strong>channie hyung:</strong> ok, im gonna call an ambulance and then probably minho</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie:</strong> i thought you said he was okay! </p><p><strong>channie hyung:</strong> he is, i swear! he'll have a few bruises that's for sure but he's okay </p><p><strong>channie hyung:</strong> but i think changbin tried to catch felix when he fell cause changbin's arm is turned in a way that it definitely shouldn't be right now and he can't really move it without actually screaming</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie:</strong> oh my god </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie:</strong> tell minho hyung ill get the taxi to pick him up from jisungs on my way to yours </p><p><strong>channie hyung:</strong> ok</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie:</strong> please watch felix until i get there, do NOT let him leave your house</p><p><strong>channie hyung:</strong> um</p><p><strong>channie hyung:</strong> hyunjin.. </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie:</strong> chan hyung. </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie:</strong> i swear to god if you tell me you can't find felix im gonna fucking lose it</p><p><strong>channie hyung:</strong> I WAS TRYING TO HELP CHANGBIN SIT UP WITHOUT MOVING HIS ARM. I DIDNT KNOW FELIX WOULD RUN OFF </p><p><strong>channie hyung:</strong> listen i gtg ok i just heard the paramedics pull in my driveway</p><p><strong>channie hyung:</strong> i told minho you'll be on your way over to get him, he said jisung's coming too to find felix </p><p><strong>channie hyung:</strong> but jisung's kind of freaking out like, near hysterics i guess</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie:</strong> of course he is because he knows exactly what happens when felix panics and takes off </p><p><strong>channie hyung:</strong> should i be extremely worried? </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie:</strong> if jisung or i can't find him within the next hour, then yes, be fucking worried </p><p><strong>channie hyung:</strong> jesus christ it's not even 9am</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Felix really said I'll see myself out thanks🧍🏻📉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Sun & The Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>☀️lix☀️: but you always stood out to me and i know why, i pretended i didn't for the longest time but it just got too fucking hard to anymore</p><p>☀️lix☀️: it's hard to ignore the way my heart feels whenever you're around or when i think about you</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>T/W: Brief mention of past attempted self harm. Nothing major, it's literally just referenced with the words "harm myself" &amp; "hurt myself" but doesn't go into detail at all. </p><p>And wow, not me updating within a few days but with a sad ass chapter jesus christ, get ready for a roller coaster of emotions everyone 😩🤟🏻</p><p>(ps thank you for the all kudos &amp; hits, love you all💋)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>boo thang🌻</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i know you have your phone i searched chan hyung's spare room, entire house, and backyard </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> you have to answer me</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i need to know you're okay felix please </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> everyone's at the hospital with changbin except for jisung and i because we're running around block to block trying to find you </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> minho texted jisung... they got the x-rays back on changbin hyung's arm and the doctor at the hospital told him that his arm isn't broken, but his shoulder was dislocated so they popped it back into place </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> he'll have to wear a sling for about a week or so, the full recovery from it will take a few months but he's gonna have antibiotics to help with the pain  </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> don't let that voice tell you it's your fault felix because i promise it's not </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> it was an accident please don't blame yourself baby</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> jisung can't stop crying he's so overwhelmed with worry felix please answer me or even just text him </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> he keeps saying "i thought felix was doing better.. it's been almost 2 years since this last happened" </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> minho is texting him asking why we're so worried that you ran off and he doesn't know what to say because he doesnt feel like it's his place to share that information </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i love you okay? i love you so much and we're going to get through this just like we did 2 years ago </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> id suggest for you to tell changbin what's going on but idk if that would just make you feel worse or not . just do what you feel is best right now</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> but i need you to tell me where you are .. </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> please</p><p>
  <em>Error: (2) messages not delivered to <strong>boo thang🌻</strong> 9:05am</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>my sunshine </strong></em>
</p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> it's not fair you know? </p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> i wish i could just take all your pain away and put it on myself so you wouldn't have to suffer anymore </p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> you don't deserve to have that noise in your head fucking with you. you're such a caring person felix you give so much love out to everyone you meet</p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> you try so, so hard to not give in to the self doubt and thoughts that come in your head but the voice... fuck i can't even imagine what it's like to deal with baby boo but i know you do your best to always ignore it no matter how hard sometimes</p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> and i know you still take your medication since hyunjin called in a refill for you this morning when we started looking for you </p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> he won't tell me exactly what brought this episode on but i have a strong feeling of what it was anyways so you don't need to answer me but just read my texts okay?? </p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> i think a lot of the reason as to why you panic ran again is because you accidentally hurt changbin hyung but the voice in your head is probably telling you it wasn't an accident and that you did it to ruin something good in your life because it's making you believe you don't deserve it </p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> and i think it's really affecting you because of who the voice is talking to you about bb</p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> but changbin hyung is so worried about you he doesn't even care about his shoulder he just wants to make sure you're okay <br/>
 <br/>
<strong>baby boo:</strong> hyunjinnie would never tell you this because he doesn't want you to worry about him but he looks like he's been thrown around by a tornado... </p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> we've been looking for you for over an hour now and he's practically shaking next to me as we walk, he's not okay and looks like he's on the verge of a mental breakdown.. we need you to contact us and let us find you or else i don't know which one of us is going to drop first.. </p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> i won't share your business with minho or any of the others because that's not my place </p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> but this is really hard on us felix, and i don't say that to make you feel bad about running off or anything malicious, i say this because it shows how much we care and love you and would go to the end of the earth for you</p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> you deserve all the love in the world sunshine</p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> and im so sorry if you don't feel like you do right now</p><p>
  <em>Error: (1) message not delivered to <strong>my sunshine</strong> at 10:15am</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> <em>Private chat with: <strong>☀️lix☀️</strong></em></p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> the hospital finally let me on my phone after i harassed them for almost an hour because i needed to talk to you</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> everyone's telling me you're ignoring their calls and texts</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> but felix i really need you to fucking listen to me alright? </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> this, this whole thing we have ourselves in, is not your fault </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> if anything, it's mine since i made matters worse because i wanted to try and catch you when i saw you falling and that's on me for putting myself in that position, i just wanted to save you from crashing and if that meant you landing on me, i would do it all over again. </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> so this is certainly NOT your fault </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> it's just an accident lix</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> im okay, and my arm and my shoulder will be okay</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> i know hyunjin nd jisungie are probably still out looking for you but if you don't want to be found right now, then that's fine. </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> you have no idea how much i care about you and it physically hurts my soul to know you're out in the cold right now probably freaking out. </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> take your time, breathe, calm down, and just come around when you're able to </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> just be safe  </p><p>🌙<strong>binnie hyung🌙:</strong> please PLEASE , be safe. </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> love you lix... </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> like, for real.. </p><p>
  <em><strong>☀️lix☀️</strong> read at 10:56am</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>jisungie🖤</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> the four of us are taking changbin back to our apartment in case you and hyunjin are looking for us </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> was hyung discharged? </p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> yeah they fit a sling over his arm to restrict a lot of movement from happening so his shoulder can heal and gave us another prescription for some pain meds to help with any swelling that might happen, seungmins calling that in for changbin while jeongin and chan help him get settled in seungmins car</p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> and where are you? </p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> in a designated smoking area behind the hospital</p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> they won't let you smoke weed tho </p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> i know, i bummed a cigarette off some guy who's wife has been in labour for over 12 hours</p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> jesus wow</p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> but a cigarette? minho hyung.. :/</p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> i know i don't like it either i can't stand the smell or the taste but it's just been a stressful past couple of hours </p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> getting a phone call saying your roommate and best friend needs to go to the hospital because his arm is fucked up and another one of your friends is missing is not how i was expecting to start my morning </p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> it's a lot to take in and im so worried about felix i just needed to take the edge off </p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> im sorry </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> no don't say you're sorry, god im in no place to judge </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> after you got off the phone with chan hyung, you literally had to grab my face and make me focus on you to calm down because i had myself so worked up i could barely breathe </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> so i get it. </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> i just hate this so much </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> i want everyone to be happy </p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> me too sungie, me too</p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> hyunjinnie and i are going to do another loop around chan hyung's block before popping in hyunjins dorm to see if felix went back home and if he's not there we'll probably make our way to your apartment</p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> okay, you can ring when you get downstairs and ill buzz you two in or just use the keys i gave you back in the summer</p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> ill use the keys</p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> kk</p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> i hope you're able to find felix </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> same.. </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> i love you</p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> so much</p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> i love you too jisungie</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@yangjeon-gin</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>looking thru old videos on my phone.. ho</em> <em>pe ur okay hyung.. @sunshineboy love u </em></p><p>Liked by minhoes, kimseungminz, and 430 others </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>little bug🦋</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> don't text back but i saw jisung said you called in my refill, im going to go pick it up because i need to calm the voice down i can barely hear anything it's so fucking loud</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> you can't come okay do not fucking show up at the pharmacy hyunjin im only telling you where ill be because i want you to know im okay</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i see you typing, stop. </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> im okay, im fine other than a cut on my hand from where i tried to grab the window latch when i fell </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i know 2 years ago when i took off it was really bad because i would've hurt myself if you and jisung hadn't found me in time and then you didn't leave me out of your sight for days but that was different from what's happening right now</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i don't even fully understand it it's just a lot to process and i can't have any interaction with anyone until this passes</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> so im going to grab my prescription and figure myself out</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> please understand i have to do this on my own little bug, i promise on all my love for you that i won't harm myself</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> just.. </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> just tell changbin im sorry for everything</p><p>
  <em><strong>little bug🦋</strong> read at 12:12pm</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@hwangjinnie</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>i understand...</em>
</p><p>Liked by cb-97, han_js, and 509 others</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>☀️lix☀️</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> what the fuck do you have to be sorry for </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> and if it's about my arm, save it felix because i already said it's not your fault </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> what aren't you telling me </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> because i feel like you running away has a lot to do with whatever hyunjin and jisung seem to understand but no one else, especially me, gets</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> when i tried to press hyunjin for an answer he looked like he was about to burst into tears and i can't even ask jisung because he was so distraught when him and hyunjin got to the apartment that minho had to take him right back outside for air and so it could just be them together </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> chan looks like a wreck, he's been calling and texting so many different people asking if they'd heard or seen you anywhere around town and seungmin and jeongin are just sitting on minhos bed together looking miserable </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> im not asking you to come see us yet because like i said this morning, take all the time you need </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> but now im asking you to text me back felix</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> just text me back so even tho i may not know what the fuck is happening, i can know you're okay because i don't actually know what ill do if something happens to you </p><p>
  <em><strong>☀️lix☀️</strong> read at 3:53pm</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@hwangjinnie</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>stress dyed my hair back to black again lol 😬🤧</em>
</p><p>Liked by kimseungminz, han_js, and 582 others </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> i hear a voice in my head. </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong>  it started when i was 13, a couple months after i went back to australia... i missed hyunjin so much and i missed my life that i had in seoul that one night i was crying myself to sleep and i just heard the words "just end it." as if someone was just beside me and they whispered it in my ear and i looked around everywhere in my room, closets and all trying to find whoever said that.. </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> but then i looked in my mirror and just dropped to the floor because i knew it was me. or whatever is inside my head. </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> it isn't always there, sometimes i don't even hear it for months, but i take medication daily to numb the toll it takes on my mental health for whenever it does happen and keep me somewhat sane the rest of the time </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> i already have a lot of self doubt issues so when i have the voice just shouting such nasty and horrible things at me.. sometimes i just can't fucking handle it and i run</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> i run until my throat burns and i can't breathe because i feel like im not worth anything and if i stick around ill ruin the few good things i have in my life too.</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> and yanno what, sometimes i really feel like the voice is right, because i do hurt and ruin the good things in my life</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> you can tell me it wasn't my fault your shoulder was dislocated, but it is. it is my fault and i accept that </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> and you know why i accept that? because i know im just too broken to not put it on myself</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> i literally shouldn't have even moved to seoul, i think about it all the time.. i agreed to move here with my parents when i barely knew the language or culture when i could have stayed at home with my grandparents and rest of my family, but instead i threw myself into a whole new environment that i didn't understand and ended up being out casted until i met hyunjin and he helped me learn and understand everything</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> did you know hyunjin and i could actually barely hold a proper conversation for weeks after we first met? id get so frustrated not knowing how to answer him in korean... that's why his english is so good now cause he ended up learning it off me so he could talk to me </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> but even if i think i shouldn't have moved here, in the end i am happy that i did because i met such amazing people and got to grow up with them like hyunjin and jisung and then meet you and everyone else and we all just fit together so well i couldn't ask for better friends </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> but you always stood out to me and i know why, i pretended i didn't for the longest time but it just got too fucking hard to anymore</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> it's hard to ignore the way my heart feels whenever you're around or when i think about you</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> but the voice, god it makes me feel sick to my stomach when it talks about you</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> that's why i ran today</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> i ran today because as soon as i scrambled off you when i fell this morning, the voice was laughing at me. it was mocking me for being so stupid to ever let myself think i could have someone like you be so good to me in my life without ruining it</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> because i don't deserve it</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> i deserve love sure, and i deserve to be appreciated</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> but i dont deserve you hyung, because you're too good</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> as i look at the stars now, it reminds me of new years eve when i was telling you about the sun and the moon.. do you remember that? when i ended up abruptly leaving after you said the only saying you knew was "the sun loved the moon so much, he died every night to let her breathe"? </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> i left because that was the first time i was really hit with the truth of how i felt about you</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> cause you're my moon changbin hyung, and you kind of always have been </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> and i won't let you be dragged down by all my baggage which is why i always pull away when i feel us getting too close</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> so that's why im sorry for everything </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> im sorry for this past week when i let myself get too caught up in how fucking happy you make me and let myself think it could be real</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> these messages probably don't make any sense but it was time you finally knew some of the mess in my mind</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> you can tell the others too, it's about time everyone knows what's wrong with me</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> im so sorry if you feel lied to, or used, or anything. i just want you to be happy </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> and after today's episode, i finally realize that your happiness isn't going to be with me, as much as i wish it could be</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> im just too fucking broken for you changbin</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> im sorry.</p><p>
  <em><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙</strong> read at 1:09am</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>puff puff </strong></em>
</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> where the fuck did you go you literally shook the whole apartment when you left</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> jesus you slammed the door so hard you even woke jisung up and i finally got him to sleep like an hour ago </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> lix texted me i need to find him</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> he did? where is he?</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> he didn't say but i think i know</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> well shit okay where is it ill call hyunjin we'll all go get him</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> no, don't call anyone yet </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> i think i need to do this alone</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> oh okay what did felix text you?? </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> it's a lot ill tell you later right now all that matters is that i have to find him </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> changbin what the hell did he say </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> he thinks there's something wrong with him, that he doesn't deserve to feel as happy as he does when he's with me or how his heart feels </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> he thinks he's fucking broken minho</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> i need to get to felix and save him before that fucking voice starts again </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> voice?</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> ask jisung again, tell him felix said everyone can know now </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> okay  </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> we all have struggles, and there's nothing wrong with being a little broken </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> you just need to find someone who wants to help you glue your pieces back together when they break off sometimes </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> and i think you're the only one who can get that through to felix, you're the only one who can save him from himself right now </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> so go fucking get him changbin ❤️</p><p>
  <em><strong>puff puff</strong> read at 1:15am</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>☀️lix☀️</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> i know you're on the sports building roof looking at the stars </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> you're there because that's where i took you when i planned out a whole night for us to chill together, which i treated it like it was a date even if i didn't tell you </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> felix i need to tell you something...</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙: </strong>something that i should've said a while ago but i didn't have the confidence to and i still don't think i do but im willing to take a risk because i think ur on top of that roof because you felt like that night was a date too...</p><p>
  <em><strong>☀️lix☀️</strong> is typing... 1:22am</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Threesome Raincheck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>baby daddy: you ever wake up from a nap and feel the need to start twerking</p><p>husband: with an ass like yours id never stop twerking</p><p>christopher: what in the actual fuck did i just read </p><p>husband: im just appreciating a good ass when i see one</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>14th chapter that's filled with 8 boys loving each other so much it's sick on Feb 14, the day of love? Gross, but iconic.</p><p>And my apologies for not having this up earlier, I've been deep into editing my wild minsung dream that turned into a literal 50k+ fic and I was high when I wrote half of it so you can imagine the time I'm having editing lmao.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jisung: skinny waist</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minho: the hot friend </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Changbin: baby daddy </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Felix: pastry chef</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan: christopher </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hyunjin: hyunjinnie😻</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seungmin: husband </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin: lost boy</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> i know you're on the sports building roof looking at the stars </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> you're there because that's where i took you when i planned out a whole night for us to chill together, which i treated it like it was a date even if i didn't tell you </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> felix i need to tell you something... </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> that i should've said a while ago but i didn't have the confidence to and i still don't think i do but im willing to take a risk because i think ur on top of that roof because you felt like that night was a date too </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> please don't. </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> don't force yourself to say something you're not ready to </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> im not worth it anyways so it doesn't matter </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> you are though, god you're so fucking worth it </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> i really like you felix </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> i like you as in more than friends. </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> like i want to be able to hug you without my face going completely red and i want to hold your hand and take you out on dates that leave you smiling for days because your smile's so bright i never want to see it disappear </p><p>🌙<strong>binnie hyung🌙:</strong> i want you to feel the love and appreciation you fucking deserve and even if im nervous and my hands are shaking as i type this, i know that i can give you that. i know for a fact i can give you that love felix </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> but only if you let me </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> im not worth that kind of effort hyung</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> you need someone so special that'll make you so unbelievable happy because that's what you deserve. you need someone better.</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> you were talking about new years eve and that saying i knew about the sun and the moon, but you didn't mention how you told me you lived by the sun and loved by the moon, and that if im your moon you know im always going to be close by to help you after a tiring day </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> and i will lix, im always going to be here because you're the sunshine in my life and i never want to go through a storm without having you near me because i know that with you in my life, the storm will always pass and the sun will return. </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> you need something better with someone else </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> the funny thing is felix, i don't want someone else</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> i want you.  </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> i knew since the 8 of us went to your guys old junior high and you grabbed my hand to help me up when minho pushed me off the swing and you held my hand the rest of the day because you were scared to let me out of your sight in case i hurt myself again</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> hyung that was months ago...</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> i know. and im not finished, ive kept this in way too long and i need to get this out now before i make it to the sports building</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> i knew i always had a crush on you the second i met you because you're so fucking cute but that day at the playground i knew it was more than a crush, way way more than just a damn crush lix. i knew my feelings for you were so strong </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> you don't want to be with someone who's broken</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> and im broken<br/> <br/><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> i don't care </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> broken must be beautiful then</p><p>🌙<strong>binnie hyung🌙:</strong> because you're absolutely beautiful felix</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> through and through</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> it's so fucking hard having you say that</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> you have no idea how badly i just want to accept that because it makes me feel so special and loved but i just</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> you need someone better. you don't see it now but i do and i know you could give me all the love in the world because i feel it changbin hyung, i do. i feel it every time im around you and it makes me so fucking happy and at the same time it breaks me but i just want to be with you so badly and i just</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> i can't hyung. </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> i know lix</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> i know</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> i just want you to be happy, and one day you're gonna find someone and he'll make you so damn happy </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> im so fucking sorry </p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> it's okay felix, honestly</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> because im not going to give up</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> cause one day im gonna prove to you that every time you look at me, you'll see that im as happy as ill ever need to be</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> and that's just fine</p><p>☀️<strong>lix☀️:</strong> god dammit seo changbin</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> you make it really fucking hard not to be in love with you</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> i know right? 😉</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> oh my gosh stop dummy</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> like i said, im not giving up 😚🤞🏻</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> now make room on the roof im coming up</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> still? hyung it's almost 2 in the morning</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> so what? i can't think of anything better to do then spend time looking at the stars</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> especially if you're with me</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> jesus christ</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> you're going to make my heart beat out of its chest if you keep this up so just hurry up and get on the roof you dummy</p><p><strong>🌙binnie hyung🌙:</strong> that's the second time you've called me that, is dummy my new nickname?</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> yes. makes me feel better about how shy you're making me</p><p>
  <em>Seo Changbin set his nickname to '<strong>lix's dummy🌙</strong>' </em>
</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> consider me ur dummy then lix 💞</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> SJFJGJS GET THE FUCK ON THE ROOF.</p><p>
  <em><strong>lix's dummy🌙</strong> read at 1:46am</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@sunshineboy</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>i just want you to know that you're everything my heart wishes it could have. </em>
</p><p>Liked by minhoes, spearb, and 529 others </p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie it's 6am. you need to text me right now. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>roommate</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> how are you even awake right now </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> how do you even know im awake right now </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> first of all you texted me back</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> secondly your read receipts are on so i can see when ur getting my texts </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> and thirdly </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> i saw you liked lix's pic</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> you weren't able to get through to him were you? </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> i was enough for me to know there's still a chance </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> you wanna come home and talk about it? jisung is out like a light still and im smokin by the window and could use my smoking buddy</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> yeah it's been quite the night.. need my bestie to give me love and affection 😴💋</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> ill have the door unlocked for you my dearest 😩💖💕</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with:<strong> little bug🦋</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> im walking back to the dorm now</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> this is the last time i will ever let you go somewhere at night without me now i hope you know that</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> like chan hyung's? you're literally never staying there overnight without me again. deadass.</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i know b</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i can't even believe i was able to sleep last night, i probably basically passed out after 2am because i couldn't stop thinking about where you were since you were out ALL NIGHT</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> you're lucky if i don't chain you to our fucking door handle when you get home so i know you can't run away</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i won't hyunjinnie, im okay now</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> we made a promise to never leave the other behind when we were 14 and we've stuck by that ever since and i really thought i had lost you at one point yesterday when i couldn't find you </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i love you with my entire heart &lt;3</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i love you so much im gonna start crying again fuck felix</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> don't ever, ever fucking do that to me again <br/> <br/><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i wont, i promise love bug</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> were you with changbin last night?</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> yeah, we texted and he ended up knowing where i was so we stayed up all night talking basically </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> oh im glad he found you</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> yea, i told him about the voice...</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> oh my what</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i actually told him a lot of things last night lol</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> kinda of threw everything on the table and he did too</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> baby are you okay?</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i basically told him i love him and can't be with him</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> my baby..</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> he was so sweet though hyunjin, fuck he told me the story of how he knew he had a crush on me and how it developed over time, even on the roof this morning when we were watching the sunrise, he said "the sky looked exactly like this the morning i asked you to hang out without the others around us for the first time. god i was so fucking nervous but you said you couldn't wait to meet up and i felt like i could feel your smile in your voice through my phone, you were so happy on the other line"</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> he knows he can make things better for me, he told me multiple times last night, and fuck i know he can too</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻: </strong>and he understands that i can't let him be with me, he told me when he came up on the roof that he won't stop trying, but respects my decision because he knows i want to, i would give everything to be with him</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i just wish i could convince myself i won't ruin it </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> roof?</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> remember when he took me to look at stars on the sports building roof? that's where i was last night and changbin just seemed to know that after i texted him and we spent the entire night talking while watching the sky change over the hours</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> oh felix... he cares so deeply about you.. </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> it's even valentines day... </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i know and i love him so much that it broke me to say bye to him this morning and not kiss him</p><p><strong>little bug🌻:</strong> but im not in a proper place, it's been too hectic in my head lately and im just starting to get some clarity and i know im not good for him. at least not right now</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> are you okay with your decision? to still keep that barrier between you two? </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i have to be okay with it</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i didn't ask if you "had" to be</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i asked //are you// okay with it</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> im okay with knowing that he thinks im still his sunshine even if we can't have a relationship</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> and that's all that matters to me </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> alright babe. i won't push any further </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> please come home </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> walking up our street now &lt;3</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> ALRIGHT HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY BABIES I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!! </p><p>
  <strong>christopher: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> LOVE YOU GUYS HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> gross</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> but happy overhyped and foolish vday ily hyungs</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> 💖🌹💓❤️💕💗💋💞🎊💝</p><p>
  <strong>baby daddy: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>pastry chef: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> lmao i see what you did there </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> figured you would lol</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> BABY BOO! </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> hi baby</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> i love u🥺🥺🥺</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> love u too jisungie ❤️</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> felix, jisungie told me and i just want you to know that i love you so much and i think you're absolutely amazing </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> oh minho hyung thank you ilysm</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> he mentioned it to the rest of us in a brief text last night lix and i want you to know that we love you too</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> yeah we're all here for you always hyung</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> we support and cherish you to no end felix ❤️</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> guys stop ill cry omg </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> but thank you, i love you all and im sorry i didn't tell you sooner </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> no need to say sorry felix, you weren't ready to and we respect that </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> but we know now and nothing changes because you're still my little cuddly bb 💌</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> oh you're wooing me hyung be careful ill try and steal you from jisungie </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> i mean you are the best at giving hugs so i might just be available for a cuddle session later 😩👍🏻🌹</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> oh minho hyungie~</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> I THINK NOT </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> MINHO HYUNG IS /NOT/ AVAILABLE FOR CUDDLES ON VALENTINE'S DAY WITH ANYONE EXCEPT ME THANK YOU VERY MUCH </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> damn there goes my plans with changbin and chan later too then </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> MINHO </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> shit i finally thought id gotten you right where i wanted you </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> raincheck on that threesome then boys, it'll have to be another day </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> fuck 😩</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> MY JAW JUST HIT THE FLOOR </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> UH HELLO HOW DARE YOU TRY AND MAKE THREESOME PLANS WITH ME CHAN HYUNG </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> ESPECIALLY with changbinnie hyung when he's literally my baby daddy and you're my daddy LIKE WHAT </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> I AM NOT</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> but today i could be just this once 😏</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> chan hyung the way hyunjin just screamed into his pillow i cant-</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> LMAAAO</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> wow chan hyung you just flirtin' it up today </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> he's the biggest flirt ever </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> he just gets crazy embarrassed afterwards </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> i do not ! </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> hyung we're literally getting breakfast with seungminnie hyung rn and ur face is beat red </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> ok well</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> do i make you nervous channie hyung 😏😩💦</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> oh always baby~</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> 👁️👄👁️</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> CHAN HYUNG IM DYING SKDKFJFS</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> IM LEAVING MINE AND JEONGINNIES FOOD ARRIVED BYE </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> he says that but really he's giggling and hiding his blushing face in his hands over a hot plate of pancakes </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> no fr i love him </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> AYE is everyone free right now? you should come join breakfast, it's a vday breakfast special at the cafe down the street from the campus' bookstore </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> channie hyung said he's treating seungminnie hyung and i so he'd obviously treat you guys too </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> yeah!!!! </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> FREE FOOD? the 3 of us will be there in 20 once changbin showers</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> felix and i will change and meet you guys there too!! </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@kimseungminz</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>happy valentine's day to my platonic soulmate who i love dearly!! @yangjeon-gin</em>
</p><p>Liked by hwangjinnie, sunshineboy, and 519 others</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie im obsessed with him. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@hwangjinnie</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>my bad bitch rainbow and i serving looks on valentines day 🌷🌈 @han_js</em>
</p><p>Liked by han_js, yangjeon-gin, and 542 others</p><p>
  <em>@spearb only you two were wear tshirts in the middle of the winter</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js we look so good people wish they were us 🙄👌🏻😘 (cough cough @spearb ) </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@cb-97</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>@minhoes is kind of like my other half ?? so like ?? valentine's day shoutout to one of my oldest and closest best friends in the world ily</em>
</p><p>Liked by minhoes, spearb, and 562 others </p><p>
  <em>@minhoes u loved me all this time i knew it 😩❤️</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>puberty boys</em>
</p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> OK so since minho hyung couldn't take his eyes off you the entire morning at the cafe.. </p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> does that mean he has something special planned for you two 😏</p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> i hate that this is still our group chat name from junior high oh my god</p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> hyunjin made it i would change if it i could trust me </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> it's literally the best name ever shut up both of you </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> tell us the valentine tea jisungie </p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> we're not doing anything crazy like we both agreed no wild big gifts, and i already gave him the cat plushies i got for him and gave him the special set of keys to my dorm i had made with cute hearts all over the keys so other than that... i don't think there is any tea omg </p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> tho changbin hyung did say he's staying over at chan hyung's to work on music and made a specific point of pointing out it'll just be minho and i in the apartment tonight </p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> oh my god </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> oh shit we all know what that means 😏😏</p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> don't say that omg ill panic i havent told him yet </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> YOU WHAT </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> JISUNG YOU SAID YOU WOULD YOU DUMB BITCH</p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> DONT YELL AT ME IM NERVOUS K JESUS ITS NOT INFORMATION I JUST THROW AROUND </p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> it would be good to tell minho hyung though jisungie, especially if changbinnie hyung wanted to bring up you two being alone tonight. he may have talked with minho hyung about it prior to </p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> fhdhshdhfb what if minho thinks im a fucking lame ass loser lol</p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> he would absolutely never think that </p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> yeah, just because he's had intimate relationships before doesn't mean he'd think any less of you baby he loves you </p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> i wish it was like obvious though that way i didn't feel so fucking awkward about it </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> you purposely make it NOT obvious by dressing like a fuckboy who's banging a new person every week </p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> IKIK CHRIST why am i like this 😩😩</p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> don't freak yourself out baby it might not even need to be discussed today, especially if you're not comfortable with it</p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> i mean minho was totally giving you bedroom eyes at 9am in the morning but yeah that's just not the point </p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> AJDJFJF FUCK</p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> 🤭🤭🤭</p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> i can't think about that anymore im going to pour my love out for him in an instagram post because i want to see him blush like the love sick fool he is</p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> GO FOR THE KILL MY CHARMING BABY 💞</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@han_js</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>it's valentine's day and i could care less about it normally but now it's a special day where i can rave about how much i love you and the world has to listen so... @minhoes i love you with every fiber of my being and my heart solely beats for YOU. we've only been together a couple of weeks but our story started a long time ago and im so happy i can call you mine now. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>love your sungie 🖤🤍</em>
</p><p>Liked by spearb, sunshineboy, and 682 others </p><p>
  <em>@minhoes oh my god k loml say less before i cry</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@minhoes</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>falling in love with your best friend can be really scary. it was fucking terrifying for me actually... and i definitely didn't handle it the best by any means but i think it's almost better that we didn't randomly just confess to each one day, because that wouldn't be true to who we are. we're each other's extremes but also safe places. ill never forget the night you kissed me and how we couldn't get enough of each other because we were so stupidly in love and had no idea. and i think that's what scared me the most tbh, how ive been in love with you for so long and didn't know, but i do now. fuck, do i ever know. i know every time you look at me that im in love with you. and im thankful. so thankful that im able to say i love you any time i want, because i do han jisung, i happily and wholeheartedly love you. @han_js</em>
</p><p>Liked by cb-97, hwangjinnie, and 686 others </p><p>
  <em>@han_js okay fuck you im balling</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids </em>
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> BYE MINSUNG ARE TOO CUTE ON MY FEED RIGHT NOW I'M CRYING </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> YEAH YOU THINK UR CRYING? IMAGINE HOW MANY TEARS I'VE SHED IN THE PAST 5 MINUTES </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> GOD IM JUST </p><p>
  <strong>skinny waist: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> i mean i literally had that post planned for three days now ive been ready for the water works </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> i think i would've actually been upset if there WASN'T a bunch of tears all over my hoodie right now </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> why on your hoodie</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> because im sitting on his lap and crying okay let me fucking have a moment </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> CUTE JISUNGIE CUTE CUTE CUTE </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> oh that's just too cute </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> i hope you guys have an amazing day together </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> thanks seungminnie 🥰</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> BUT technically any day i have jisung with me is amazing  </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> GOD FUCKING DAMN IT</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> here come more tears </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> ill give him little kisses when he's crying like this and he giggles when i do and its kind of the softest thing ive ever seen</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> OTP </p><p>
  <strong>skinny waist: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@sunshineboy</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>walk in my dorm and i see this?? thanks for the invitation guys, clearly must've gotten lost in the mail 😤💞 @hwangjinnie @kimseungminz</em>
</p><p>Liked by kimseungminz, cb-97, and 503 others </p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie let me have a moment with my husband in peace jesus </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> you ever wake up from a nap and feel the need to start twerking</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> with an ass like yours id never stop twerking</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> what in the actual fuck did i just read  </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> im just appreciating a good ass when i see one </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> IM DYING???? </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> i mean hyung's ass is kinda 10/10</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> jeonginnie thank you i knew you'd get me my sweet little mini me😘</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> of course changbin hyungie</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> but UGH seungmin i knew you'd come around eventually </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> call it a special occasion don't expect this every day </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> but i could fit you into my busy day of lazing around hyunjins room with him IF you want </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> might even take you out for a late lunch hyung</p><p>
  <strong>baby daddy: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> damn gonna make me act up in a second here boy</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> get your ass over here then dumptruck </p><p>
  <strong>baby daddy: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> i-</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> WHAT WAS THIS IM-</p><p>
  <strong>christopher: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@minhoes</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>saw these 3 knuckleheads while @han_js and i were walking around campus, didn't want to interrupt their love party but this was too cute i had to sneak a pic 😩✋🏻</em>
</p><p>Liked by sunshineboy, hwangjinnie, and 571 others </p><p>
  <em>@spearb should've joined in, i could've given you some real lovin' baby 😍</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@minhoes ooooh pop the question im ready hot stuff ✊🏻💍 @spearb </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>minho🤍</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> come back i love you </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> miss you*** but yeah ig i love you too </p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> LMAO ill be back in two hours sungie </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> why couldn't i come😠 leaving your boyfriend in his dorm ALONE seems like a really mean thing to do on valentines day </p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> i told you chan and felix are coming to my apartment in a few minutes to help me with something </p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> and once that's done </p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> ill come back and get you</p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> and when you forget about me and i die alone in my college dorm then what</p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> how ya gonna explain that one to my mom huh 😠</p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> oh my god ur so dramatic</p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> ill shower you with all my love as soon as i can i swear </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> yeah ok u fuckin better 😡</p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> or else i might just have to turn to someone else for love and appreciation today 🥱👋🏻</p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> i-</p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> wow didn't know youd be the brat type alright ill keep that in mind </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> what do ya mean hyungie 😇😇</p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> smh you'll be the death of me han jisung </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>my sunshine </strong></em>
</p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> MINHO HYUNG WAS BEAT RED WHEN CHAN HYUNG AND I WALKED IN AND WHEN WE ASKED WHY, HE SAID "apparently for a fuckboy, jisung has quite the bratty side to him, makes me wanna explore it"</p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> AND WHEN I TELL YOU THE WAY I //GASPED//</p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> DID YOU ALREADY TELL HIM IS THAT WHY YOURE MESSING WITH HIM </p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> NO I JUST KNOW HOW TO GET HIM WORKED UP AND I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF </p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> oh baby when you see what hes made with chan hyung smh</p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> you gotta tell him </p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> i will  </p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> just yanno, later on</p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> you're really scared aren't you? </p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> yea lol..  </p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> i feel like if i tell him he'll end up treating me like im glass and that he could break me if he holds me too hard </p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> when really you have no idea how badly i want him to break my back FUCK 😩✊🏻💦🌡️🔙🤯💯🌋🤤💥🎖️🚀🔥💋</p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> the emojis jisung oh my god </p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> yanno i was scared to tell changbin hyung about the voice i hear... i was scared that his opinion of me would change and that he'd think im some kind of freak </p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> but it actually really helped us both by coming clean with each other </p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> and though yours is a bit of a different situation, i think you should tell minho hyung before you find yourself in a position where you'll panic baby</p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> you want it to be him with right? your first? </p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> of course i do, i love him so much </p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> and you know he loves you too yes? </p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> yes.. </p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> then you don't need to worry about a thing jisungie❤️ </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@hwangjinnie</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>pretty. </em>
</p><p>Liked by yangjeon-gin, cb-97, and 498 others </p><p>
  <em>@kimseungminz yeah the photo of you that i took and was looking at was super pretty. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie JDVJSJSJDJF @kimseungminz</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@spearb</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>got to chans and see @sunshineboy on MY bed for the night smh.. good thing he's like super fucking cute 🌻</em>
</p><p>Liked by minhoes, sunshineboy, and 608 others </p><p>
  <em>@cb-97 he nagged me for 20 minutes whining about "when is binnie hyungggg coming over!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy STOP TALKING @cb-97</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@kimseungminz</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>special post about @hwangjinnie for valentine's day! no real reason for it, he's just one of the most precious people in my life and he deserves the world even if it doesn't deserve him 😺 (he also gets really shy whenever i have my camera on him as you can tell) ((it's totally cute)) </em>
</p><p>Liked by han_js, sunshineboy, and 634 others </p><p>
  <em>@spearb wow is that love i smell in the air?? </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>boo thang🌻</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> seungmin likes you </p><p>
  <strong>little bug🦋: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> HAHAHA STFU</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> but like for real that post was the cutest shit ever </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> he's so cute</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> once changbin said he was heading to channies, seungmin and i got bored so i said "i think i might head to the dance studio, it's not booked right now but you probably don't wanna tag along it might be boring for you" </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> and he said "no no i definitely want to, we can chill there and i can watch you dance!! you know i love seeing you perform. you're in your element when you dance it's magical." </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> I LOVE HIM </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> ugh he's just 🥺🥺🥺</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i told him to delete his insta post cause ill mess up his feed and he said "ill post you whenever i want to. i could make a whole separate instagram account to just post pictures of you if i wanted to, i have enough photos of u to do it too" </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> and how do you not think this boy likes you is just ??? </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> lol he doesn't he's just the sweetest person ever </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> like literally the sweetest person to ever walk on this earth that i happen to have a crush on that's all </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> sometimes i want to just take your head and wack it into a door smfh</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> 😁😁</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@cb-97</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>working on some new projects with the boys, very excited about what's to come. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>📸 by @spearb </em>
</p><p>Liked by yangjeon-gin, spearb, and 606 others </p><p>
  <em>@han_js HELL YEAH</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> APPRECIATE TIME FOR BANG CHAN AND THE AWESOME PERSON HE IS, EVERYBODY GO GO GO GO !! </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> huh? </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> OH I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT OKAY ME FIRST </p><p>
  <strong>skinny waist: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> ONE OF MY BIGGEST INSPIRATIONS EVER AND ALSO ONE OF MY BIGGEST SUPPORTERS </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> HE'S ALWAYS THERE FOR ME WHEN I NEED ADVICE OR NEED JUST SOMEONE AROUND AND IM SO THANKFUL FOR HIM I LOVE MY CHANNIE HYUNG</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> chan and i have been through tons together and he definitely knows how much he means to me so here's some cute photos i edited of him 😊</p><p>
  <strong>the hot friend: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>the hot friend: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>lost boy: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> this is my fav video i have of channie hyung and i on my phone cause i was really stressed over almost failing an essay in my first college exams last year so he took my paper and started reading the profs comments it in a funny voice to make me laugh and lighten my mood because he knew i needed it 😋</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> my favourite quality about chan hyung is that he'll do anything to protect the rest of us no matter what because he loves us all so much. like that time him and minho hyung went to the frat house to show that idiot who upset jeonginnie not to fuck with him again</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> also here's him messing around with wonpil hyungs med supplies pretending to be a doctor </p><p>
  <strong>husband: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> chan hyung just shows what's it's like to be a genuinely good person and doesn't sugar cost anything or make himself seem like something he's not, he just portrays himself as a basic, real, and nice guy and i think that's absolutely so rare since these days everyone cares about how theyre seen by others but hyung just doesn't care and i love that about him </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> he just </p><p>
  <strong>hyunjinnie😻: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> makes my heart go boom boom </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> i mean what's there to say that hasn't been said already really </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> channie hyung is literally like my brother. he reminds me of home and brings a sense of comfort wherever he goes. he lets me get away with tons and tons of stuff i definitely shouldn't but i know that's because he loves me like his younger brother and i can honestly say my life wouldn't be as good as it is without him in it </p><p>
  <strong>pastry chef: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> my aussie brother for life ❤️</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> what is going on omg </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> wanted to give you some extra appreciation today and show you how much you matter to us so i hit up the boys earlier and put this in motion 😘</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> you guys didn't have to omg</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> we're all one big dysfunctional yet amazing family that loves each other hyung, and you hold us all together </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> accept that we all love you dude ❤️</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> im just-</p><p>
  <strong>christopher: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> im speechless guys this was really sweet wow </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> i love you all too, and thank you changbin dude, this was really really meaningful to me</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> love you chan</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> 💚🧡💜</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@cb-97</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>super old pic but these boys are my family 🙈</em>
</p><p>Liked by minhoes, spearb, and 714 others <br/> <br/><em>@hwangjinnie🖤</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>minho🤍</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> what's wrong </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> nothing? i literally have no idea what ur talking about </p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> jisung you just took off out of the room</p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> im on the steps outside i just need some air </p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> i overstepped didn't i? im sorry i thought i read it right from how worked up we were and the way you sounded and reacted when you were pinned against my bed fuck im sorry</p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> did i make you uncomfortable?</p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> you need to tell me if i did something that made you feel pressured or taken advantage of please jisung im so sorry if you thought i was forcing something on you</p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> no fuck that's not it, i know you would never ever force anything on me</p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> you know i feel the safest when im with you</p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> okay.. but you must have been uncomfortable because as soon as i put my hand on your thigh you ran</p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> sungie im so sorry i didn't mean to rush our relationship i thought we both wanted to  </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> god felix told me this would happen jesus christ </p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> what? </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> don't think you did anything i didn't want you to okay? every touch and kiss you gave me i wanted, and i wanted more but like.. </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> ugh fuck ill just say it</p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> ive never actually had sex before okay </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> and god this is so embarrassing cause i feel like a loser explaining it but i just never let anyone go that far with me yet because i don't want it to be treated like a one night one time thing, i want it to be with someone special who actually cares about me and not a hook up </p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> i understand it's definitely something that everyone has a different perspective on and im sorry i never asked how you felt on it</p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> i shouldn't have assumed you wanted to take that step yet or even with me im so so so sorry i never meant to push you towards something you aren't ready for<br/> <br/><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> no that's the thing hyung, i am ready because i have you and i know you would never just leave me feeling i was just used, every time you hold me i feel like im in the safest place i could be </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> i just kinda siked myself out in my head a bit a few minutes ago when we were making out its my own fault not you</p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> i didn't overwhelm you at all? </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> oh you did, but in a really fucking good way i promise </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> and if i come back up the stairs now, i want you to make me feel that way again okay? </p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> are you sure? </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> i trust you and i love you minho</p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> so if you're comfortable with this being what it is for me, yeah, im really sure </p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> it would make me the happiest person ever sungie </p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> i love you so much get the fuck back here </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> coming </p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> oh yes you will </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> SJDJGJSHDD MINHO </p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> I COULDN'T RESIST SORRY ILY </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> smh i love you lee minho i really really do</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@minhoes</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>guess it's appropriate to post my valentine's day gift to @han_js now ✊🏻 #safesexisimportantkids #consentiskey</em>
</p><p>Liked by cb-97, spearb, and 635 others </p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy THE HASHTAGS MAD RESPECT YES</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie omg fucking finally jisung got dick 🙏🏻🙏🏻 what a successful day this has been </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js SJDHFJD IM YODELING @hwangjinnie @sunshineboy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js but i agree 🤭🤐😋😉 @hwangjinnie</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>lix's dummy🌙</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> hey did you know i liked you before i said it</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> it's literally almost midnight </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> did you know </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> obviously </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> WHAT </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> ive never seen someone blush so hard from me just smiling at them</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> oh my god</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> ur not subtle hyung</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> bye gonna go jump out my window this is the most embarrassing moment of my fucking LIFE</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> LMAO</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> at least spend the last 5 minutes of valentine's day with me </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> was this morning okay? i didn't know if i was crossing the line too much </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> binnie hyung i will always take a hug from you any day, never worry about that </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> you know i really wanted to kiss you</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong>  i know </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> i wanted to kiss you too </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> im sorry </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> don't apologize lix, im okay with just knowing you would've liked to as well</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> i know ive made this so difficult for both of us</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> thank you for sticking around and not throwing my broken stupid self to the curb</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> you're a beautiful, glowing ray of sunshine who just needs time lix</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> i told you last night and this morning that i didn't want you waiting for me because i know im not worth it </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> i have no need nor want to have anyone else but you hold such a special place in my heart</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> so ill show you that you are worth waiting for</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> i don't know how long it'll be though</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> i don't mind a bit of a wait and a journey babe</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> hyung 😩 you make me want to say it </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> so say it once more and then don't again until we're both ready</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> it won't hurt you? </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> no babe it won't</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> plus valentines day is almost over and id like to think i was your valentine</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> you were</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> i love you changbin hyung i really do</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> good. </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> you were my valentine too felix</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes I did a whole section about hyping Chan up because that boy deserves the entire universe okay fight me on it.<br/>But oof Minsung are kings are consent and we love that for them 😚</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. September Twins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this chapter, let's all just pretend Hwasa and Moonbyul are the same age as Minho and Changbin for the sake of my creativity as them being stoner buddies okay thank you😘🤞🏻</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jisung: skinny waist</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minho: the hot friend </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Changbin: baby daddy </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Felix: pastry chef</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan: christopher </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hyunjin: hyunjinnie😻</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seungmin: husband </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin: lost boy</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids </em>
</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> hyunjin stop taking photos of us </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> felix hyung what is your roommate doing now</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> im in class with jisung i have no idea</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> he's across the street with minho at the campus cafe and his flash keeps going off so we know he's taking pictures of changbin and i while we wait for jisung to go work in the studio </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> so again</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> hyunjin stop</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> other students are watching you smh</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i stopped caring if people saw and heard what i say and do years ago </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> chan if it helps any he's taking pics of changbin, not you</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> that does help yes</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> what the hell why just me</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> cause it's fun </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> leave us alone omg </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> you're fine let me have my fun while minho hyung wait </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> what are you waiting for</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> you're waiting for jisung to go to your house, </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> we're waiting for felix to go dance </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> their class gets out in 20 minutes just let the kid take his photos chan </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> smh fine </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> just shut your flash off at least</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> OKAY deal c:</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> BRO?! </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> and changbin hyung, you have something on your ass </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> no i dont </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> yeah you do </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> tf i literally don't but okay tell me what it is then </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> my eyes 💋</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> STOP OMG </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> he's got some good close up's of your ass on his phone i gotta admit hyunjin knows the perfect angle </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> someone help me please</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> LOLOL</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids </em>
</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> LEE MINHO </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> what oh my god</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> HE'S LIMPING. </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> who</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> oh my god felix don't tell me i know what you're talking about</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> oh yes you do</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> FJFJWJFJGG HOLY SHIT</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> i just got out of class what is happening right now </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> the hyungs are popping off but we don't know why yet </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> oh okay so nothing new then </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> exactly </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> minho hyung you're supposed to treat jisung with love and respect and protect him at all costs</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> and how exactly have i not done that</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> oh im sure you know</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> just as everyone else will when we get out of this building</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> lix what are you talking about omg</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> jisung was already in class by the time i got here this afternoon so i didn't see him walk in</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> but oh i saw him get up and try to walk out of the class after everyone left</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> and smfh minho hyung</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> ???</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> im so confused rn</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> same</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> same </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> oh wait</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> ohhh lol. i get it now </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> OMG BRO</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> JDJFJG LOOK AT JISUNG</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> im 😳😳</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> im on the other side of campus what's happening</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> yeah im at my dorms tell us wtf</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> baby jisungie is limping from his valentine's day night adventures with minho hyung</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> oh my god</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> ok why is he walking like a middle aged man with back pain </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> minho hyung broke my baby jisung i can't believe this 😩✋🏻</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> this is too much im going to hang with kai smfh</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> minho you didn't tell me you got bad skills dude</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> i mean he asked for it so like what do you want from me here  </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> MINHO</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> hi baby</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> BABY?! </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> oh god he calls him baby now jesus my thoughts are unholy i can't unsee what im imagining oh dear god </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> i can't go to dance tonight guys i need to bleach my eyes out</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i love everything about this </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> i hate this omfg</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> okay no more teasing jisung we all have places we have to be guys let's wrap it up </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> like minho wrapped it last night 🤫</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> well yeah obviously </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> good god changbin</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> oh my god goodbye i don't want to see or talk to any of you im literally going to run to chan hyungs house alone </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> don't hurt your limp more by running jisungie, don't wanna cause yourself damage </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> GOODBYE TO YOU ALL</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> AHAHAHAHAH</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@spearb</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>he won't take off his hood so i think we can all guess what he's covering up 😳👉🏻👌🏻🍆 @han_js</em>
</p><p>Liked by sunshineboy, kimseungminz, and 539 others</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie stop your choice of emojis i cant</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>minho🖤</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> im sorry they made fun of you</p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> i told you to rest</p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> oh i don't care about their teasing, i only acted like that to give them the reaction they wanted </p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> and i can't skip classes just cause i got my ass destroyed last night </p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> jisung jesus christ</p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> you love my lack of filter 😇</p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> maybe but omfg</p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> are you okay though </p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> for what feels like the 500th time ive answered this question since last night, </p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> yes minho hyung im perfectly fine </p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> sore sure, but happy and good &lt;3</p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> okokok</p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> you look really cute walking around campus with your hood up and walking with a bit of a wobble btw❣️</p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> yeah wonder who caused that huh </p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> like i said you literally asked for it lmao </p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> i know fuck you're hot </p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> you are too baby, just perfect</p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> 😩</p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> fuck i gotta go, changbin hyung keeps saying "ohhh jisungs texting his boy toy, wonder if they're making plans for round 2 aye channie?" cause im supposed to be working </p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> im gonna kill changbin later lol</p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> but go work on your music, i gotta get to dance w the other two</p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> do you wanna hang out after ur done practice? </p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> yeah ill walk over to chans and come get you </p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> hell yeah perfect sounds good</p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> lysm</p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> love u too baby</p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> ur gonna kill me every time you say that now.. i can see it now smh</p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> lmaaao you love it </p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> way too much 😩🤘🏻</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> WHO IS EXCITED FOR THE CONCERT TONIGHT </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> I WAS BORN READY FOR THIS MOMENT </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> going to a concert on a wednesday night in the middle of winter with classes the next morning doesn't sound like a good idea to me</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> because you're just jealous you didn't get tickets like us</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> wow really shot me down there didn't ya</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> HA</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> BUT FJSJDBDF IM SO PUMPED </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> I CANT WAIT </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> i want to go too wtf 😠</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> how many times did i ask you if you wanted me to get you a ticket and you said "oh idk if i wanna go yet i need to save my money" </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> i even told you that i would buy it for you and you could pay me back when your scholarship money comes in </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> how many times jisung</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> 16 times..</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> exactly </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> even asked you as seungmin was buying mine and jeongin's tickets </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> so that's your own fault </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> 😠</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> 🙄🖐🏻</p><p>
  <strong>skinny waist: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>pastry chef: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> YES TAKE HIM DOWN FELIX BABY </p><p>
  <strong>skinny waist: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em><strong>lost boy</strong> took a screenshot of the chat</em>
</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> look out everyone the september twins are fighting </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> he's even more dramatic than hyunjin sometimes smfh</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> stfu ill get my boyfriend to fight you </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> i left changbin and minhos place like 20 mins ago while they were smoking and nearly passing out on top of each other on changbins bed so they're probably asleep now lmao</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> oh ffs</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> HA </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> and minho hyung fucking loves me bitch bye </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> you did not just SWEAR AT ME</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> <em>@Lee Minho</em></p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> <em>@Seo Changbin</em></p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> don't bother binnie hyung he has nothing to do with your stupid diva moment</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> if it makes my boyfriend wake up and answer his messages sooner ill bother whoever i need to bitch </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> oh my god </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> <em>@Seo Changbin </em></p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> <em>@Seo Changbin </em></p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> <em>@Lee Minho</em> </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> <em>@Lee Minho</em> </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> wake up you fucking stoners</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> STOP BLOWING UP OUR PHONES </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> jesus jisung what do you want</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> my boyfriend 😡</p><p>
  <strong>the hot friend: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> MY FIRST &amp; FOREVER LOVE HI🥰🥰 help me 😔💔</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> ur such a player jisungie hyung </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> i know how to get what i want </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> ill teach you my ways don't worry </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> oh no need, i already have all of you wrapped around my finger </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> jeongin omf</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i mean he's not wrong </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> jisung whats wrong </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> i need you to beat up felix for me </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> bitch </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> oh that's not fucking happening </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> minho won't go near him cause he knows ill drop his ass to the ground so fast</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> 😛😛</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> "🙄🖐🏻"</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> jisung</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> im not beating up felix</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> but hyungie 😟🥺</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> get a job that way next time you want to go to a concert with your friends, you can.</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> 😔😔😔</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> now im going to turn my phone on silent</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> and changbin is going to do the same so we can sleep </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> and if we're disrupted again we're gonna end up being bitchy</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> so ill message you later love u jisungie baby </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> ily😔❤️</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> wow</p><p>
  <strong>pastry chef: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> ill send you pictures of the concert "jisungie baby" 🤭👋🏻</p><p>
  <strong>skinny waist: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@yangjeon-gin</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>thanks @beomgyu-gyu for being the stalker friend you are and sneaking photos of me and @sunshineboy @kimseungminz during the A.C.E concert tonight cause we actually all look great and the concert is amazing 👌🏻</em>
</p><p>Liked by cb-97, hwangjinnie, and 520 others<br/> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>little bug🦋</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> bye not seungmin literally GLOWING in that pic jeonginnie posted</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> LMAO i knew you'd text me</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> nearly had a stroke when i first opened instagram on my break a couple mins ago jesus CHRIST</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> he actually mentioned you earlier</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> what.</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> mhmm</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> ace was doing a dance break to one of their songs and seungmin went "wow, i bet hyunjinnie could do this, he's just as awesome as they are. he'd probably love to see this, ill record it"</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> so if you get a bunch of concert videos from seungmin later, you didn't hear it from me</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> 😭😭😭😭😭</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> omg are u ok</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> no he just sent me a video now and said "hey hyunjinnie! this is such a cool performance i thought maybe next time we hang out we could try to learn the choreo together! </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> fuck he's perfect 😭😭😭 </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> oh good grief </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> im going back to the concert don't sob over your crush for too long lmao</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@han_js</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>not my boyfriend acting like he's mad at me cause i interrupted his nap by buzzing his apartment so many times, yet when i said i'd leave he literally got @spearb to lock the door from the outside when he left earlier so minho could be locked in his apartment with me 😋lol @minhoes loves me ✨🤍</em>
</p><p>Liked by spearb, yangjeon-gin, and 581 others</p><p>
  <em>@minhoes i love you but i love naps more so now i can sleep and you can't bug me because ur here, problem solved</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js that's what you think😏 @minhoes</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> yeonjun hyung and i figured out how to cure depression</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> is this what you do during "study block" with your friends </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> yes</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> oh this has got to be good</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> omg tips &amp; tricks with jeongin and yeonjun okay im ready hit us with it</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> kk first step </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> dig a hole in the ground</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> i already see this going in a bad direction </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> wtf why </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> so you can sit in it</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> next part, get someone to cover you over with dirt so you're covered in the hole</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> last step,</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> absorb the vibes</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> of the earth? </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> yes </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> oh boy</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> yeah i knew this would be worth paying attention to </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> you never disappoint jeonginnie</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> keep doing wonders with that business major of yours </p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> thanks hyung😇</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> yanno just resting on the grass can be a very grounding and peaceful experience because many believe that's where we come from so while it definitely won't cure depression</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> there's oddly enough some logic to what you're saying there jeongin</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> YES 👊🏻👊🏻👊🏻</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> fuck i KNEW we were on to something</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> thanks felix hyung wait till i tell yeonjun hyung and the others they'll be thrilled</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> wait till we make millions off this therapy idea hyung we'll totally give you credit </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> ill get hyunjin to change ur nickname gimme a sec he's on the phone with my mom</p><p><strong>lost boy:</strong> I GASPED OMG REALLY</p><p>
  <em><strong>hyunjinnie😻</strong> changed Yang Jeongin's nickname from 'lost boy' to 'mastermind' </em>
</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> OH MY GOD I LOVE IT</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> felix hyung i love you so much</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> 😊😊</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> felix you're not supposed to enable this madness</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> i can't help it, like he said earlier in the week, we're all wrapped around his finger</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> it's such a shame that it's SO true </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> love you channie hyung</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> 😤🤎</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> hey im walking back home and have no classes the rest of the day and i saw people do this twitter so i wanna see what y'all gotta say </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> so quick poll for when i get home</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> should i smoke, masturbate, or kill myself? </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> why not all three </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> i love the way your brain works kim seungmin</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> thanks hyung &lt;3</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> OK poll closed i don't need any further opinions</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> LIKE HELL YOU DO </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> there will be no killing yourself whatsoever </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> how lame 🙄 im trying to spice up my life here babe</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> yeah wtf jisung being the killer of joy here</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> like literally</p><p>
  <strong>skinny waist: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> omg just smoke and jack off hyung<br/> <br/><strong>the hot friend:</strong> i have ptsd from changbin doing that one night last year tho </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> why </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> he nearly burnt his dick with his joint </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> oh my fucking god </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> <em>@Lee Felix </em></p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> what </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> omfg nvm i read the messages</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> minho hyung tell us the story wtf </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> lol okay </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> so last year changbin and i had a whole day free of classes since they got cancelled from that major snow storm we were hit with </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> and id just bought a new bong so we basically smoked our brains out all afternoon ordering take out for supper</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> so after we ate i was like "bro im gonna shower, u good to be alone?" and changbin was laying on his bed like he was half dead saying "lol yeah man im feeling good as hell right now" so i left, turned our speaker on in the shower and blasted some tunes and shit right </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> right </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> well 20 minutes later i get out of the shower, change, and shut the music off and i immediately hear changbin shout and yell "fuck minho help!!" </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> so obviously i take off down the hall and don't i see his stupid ass with a joint in one hand and his dick in the other </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> and he goes "bro i can't feel my hands and my blunt is slipping out of my grip help" </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> so i say "put your dick in your pants and ill help"</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> to which he responded with "i just said i can't feel my hands! minho help me before i fucking drop this on my god damn dick" </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> HAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> so i literally had to walk over to this idiot and grab the joint out of his hand cause he was too high so he could put his freaking dick back in his pants </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> then after all that was done didn't he have the audicty to ask me if i wanted to smoke the rest with him</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> as if it wasn't inches away from his dick </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> IM DYING BYEEEE</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> i cant-</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> so yeah that's the story of how i witnessed changbin nearly burn his dick with weed while attempting to get himself off </p><p>
  <strong>hyunjinnie😻: </strong>
</p><p><br/><br/><strong>baby daddy:</strong> ayeeeee guys sup i just got out of an exam that i totally got a 100% what's good 😩🤟🏻</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> hey congrats hyung! you should totally have a smoke and jack off to celebrate </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> make sure you don't drop it on your dick tho </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> we hear that can be quite troublesome </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> huh? </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> wait let me scroll up df you guys going on about </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> UH WHAT THE HELL</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> MINHO?!?! </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> I CANT BELIEVE YOU TOLD THEM </p><p>
  <strong>baby daddy: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> try it dude she won't believe your stoner ass, she thinks im 😇✨pure✨😇</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> she still gonna think ur pure when i send her that video of you in the back of moonbyuls car from last week? </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> you wouldn't dare. </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> not normally no </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> but after this</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> god damn it's tempting. </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> OR maybe ill just send it to the groupchat</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> changbin fuck off</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> i deleted that stupid video off your phone when we got back home anyways</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> you did </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> but i got hwasa to send it to me again</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> fuck you </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> lmaaao where's jisung he's gonna wanna hear this</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> <em>@Han Jisung</em></p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> SEUNGMIN! </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> sorry i love the suspense </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> suspense of what? is this important? im in music prod and i have to present my piece in 15 minutes.. </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> ignore them jisung they're being stupid </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> jisungie, changbin hyung has dirt on minho hyung </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> oh in that case let me get comfy in this plastic ass chair </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> LMAO</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> what's up changbin hyung </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> 😑😑😑😑</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> so the other night our friend moonbyul picked minho and i up to go hotbox with some of our other friends in the mall parking lot </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> and like two hours in, minhos so gone he's laying across the backseat of the car practically pushing hwasa into the door with his sneakers cause he was taking up all the room when he just randomly shoots up and says "yo guys wanna hear about a really fucking cool dream i had like two nights ago?"</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> so we're all like "the fuck? yeah of course we do" </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> and lmao when i tell you minho popped the fuck off about a sex dream about jisung he had </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> i mean this mother fucker really sat there high as a kite in a car at like 2am on a friday night and went on a whole ass 5 minute rant about the thought of jisung riding him all from a dream he had </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> 😳😳</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> CHANGBIN </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> he what now </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> lemme get the video moonbyul recorded and sent us fuck he's so comical in it </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> oh im so ready</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> <em> [video attached 5:35]</em></p><p><strong>husband:</strong> HIS EYES </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> i feel so bad for laughing oh my gosh</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> AKFJFJAJS he really said "i can't ask him but god even talking about it right now just makes my eyes wanna roll back i want it so bad" with his WHOLE chest</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> minho hyung really be like:</p><p>
  <strong>husband: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> BAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> changbin im burning all your clothes with my lighter as soon as i get home</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> not if i get to the apartment and burn yours first bitch</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> try it i DARE you. see what will happen when i walk in that door fuckhead</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> aw you gonna hit me baby? make it hurt 😩💕💦</p><p>
  <strong>the hot friend: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> minho wait for me at my dorm</p><p>
  <strong>husband: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> what-</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> you need to get it out of your head that you're gonna break me or something </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> if you want me, just fucking say it</p><p>
  <strong>hyunjinnie😻: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> no no it's fine lol it was just a dream i probably had while falling asleep still high and i was just totally way too overdramatic when i was talking about it </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> i may not have even had the dream and just talked out of my ass that night </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> did you have the dream</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> who knows haha i can say some weird stuff when im high</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> so ill repeat that and try and lie to me again, really go for it see what happens </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> jisung </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> tell me if you have the fucking dream or not hyung </p><p>
  <strong>pastry chef: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> i did</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> cool</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> so im going to go present my music piece now and when my class ends in 25 minutes, </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> ill see you at my dorm</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> okay </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> ill go there um, now? </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> smart idea hyung</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> 🤯</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> UM DID JISUNG JUST OVER TAKE MINHO HYUNG OR AM I IMAGINING WHATS GOING ON</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> i think my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets reading that oh my 💀💀</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> so id say my work here is done, yeah? successful day at the office </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> JCJFJF THE OFFICE?! </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> DID YOU PLAN THIS </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> duh, obviously i did </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> anyways lix you wanna grab something to eat? my treat ill pay</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> yes of course but hyung oh my god-</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> what? minho acts as if im out to get him when really i have his best interest in heart 😏👍🏻</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> YOU SLY FUCKER OMG</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> what can i say im a great best friend </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> wow you're good hyung, real good</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> thanks y'all </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> wanna meet at my apartment in 15 lix? </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> idjsjsjsh okay omg</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@spearb</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>date 🍰❣️ @sunshineboy</em>
</p><p>Liked by kimseungminz, yangjeon-gin, and 603 others </p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie that rainbow cake tho</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy it's not a date sjdjfjsjs</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@spearb 😏😉 @sunshineboy</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@han_js</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>he tired, had an eventful afternoon. @minhoes 😊🧡</em>
</p><p>Liked by sunshineboy, spearb, and 682 others </p><p>
  <em>@kimseungminz the emojis are such a contract to what i just KNOW that sentence means </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@spearb ur welcome minho </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@minhoes fuck you ((thank u so much)) @spearb</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> how do you guys eat your tacos</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> hyunjin and i are in a massive debate right now over it</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> with my mouth?</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> are you fucking stupid</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> how else would you eat a god damn taco </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> minho hyung must really love you cause ur legit so dumb</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> some could say i love him because he's so dumb </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO ANSWER THEN BITCH </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> and ily hyungie 😇💕</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> you make me sick 🤮</p><p><b>mastermind:</b> like what hand, side, how you tilt your head, shit like that jisungie hyung </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> OH </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> well if seungmin could have made that more clear</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> i would have 100% said left  </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> same</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> me too!</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i really would have to be grouped with you 3 fools wouldn't i</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> i hold it in my right hand</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> right side for me too! </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> see i knew felix and jeongin were my favourites for a reason</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> WOW</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> if you ate your taco the proper way maybe you would be too hyunjinnie 😷🖐🏻</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> this is a hate crime</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> <em>@Bang Chan</em></p><p><strong>husband:</strong> hyung tell me you're on our side</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> of what</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> the great taco debate</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> i read that in the voice of a charlie brown character im-</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> JFJFJSJSF jisung hyung could totally be a character on that show </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> what is a great taco debate and why am i being forced to be involved </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> just humour them channie</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> they're weirder than normal when they're bored </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> that could be said about all of us </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> truuuuue</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> anyways i can't really help this "debate" since ive never had a taco and don't have a single clue as to what you're saying </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> WHAT </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> oh my gosh </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> YOU'VE NEVER EATEN A TACO?! </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> no</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> felix can you confirm if there's tacos in australia </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> yes </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> THEN CHAN HYUNG HOW TF</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> ive just never??? </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> UR BASICALLY 30 YEARS Old AND YOU HAVE NEVER HAD A TACO </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> im 23 hyunjin that's not at all 30 </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> ITS CLOSE ENOUGH </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i can't believe this hyung</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> how is it that you've made it this long without eating a taco </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> idk i don't think id particular care for them actually </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> W H A T </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> oh god</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> wrong thing to say channie hyung, wrong thing to say.. </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> why</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> chan hyung i don't think we can be friends anymore you've betrayed my trust in our friendship </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> over a taco. </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> OVER A TACO YES HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU PROBABLY WOULDN'T LIKE IT WHEN YOU'VE NEVER TRIED IT</p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> i just have absolutely no interest in it </p><p>
  <strong>hyunjinnie😻: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> oh hyung you just dug a deeper grave </p><p><strong>christopher:</strong> i find this ridiculous </p><p>
  <em><strong>hyunjinnie😻</strong> kicked Bang Chan out of the chat </em>
</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> HYUNJIN! </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> smfh he can find it ridiculous in another group </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> oh christ </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> nice going seungmin</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> how is this my fault</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> you involved us in your taco debate</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> HYUNJIN WANTED ME TO ASK</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> well we see where that got us</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> 🤭🤭</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> honestly good for chan hyung for getting out of this groupchat </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> he escaped while here we all are, wishing we could do the same </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> that's a solid fact my dear jeonginnie, solid fucking fact</p><p>
  <strong>hyunjinnie😻: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> how do i delete my phone number </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> like deadass ive seen enough in this group chat i want out 😫😫</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In which I, like Chan, have also never had a taco before.</p><p>Maybe keep an eye out this weekend for the minsung fic I wanna post?? I'm gonna try (key word is //try//) to have everything done so.. maybe perhaps if you have some spare time you could check it out and give it some love 😔💝</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Shopping Cart Wheelies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>minho🤍: you know i love you right? </p><p>jisungie🖤: well that's never a good way to start a conversation </p><p>jisungie🖤: should i grab a box of tissues now or </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jisung: skinny waist</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minho: the hot friend </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Changbin: baby daddy </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Felix: pastry chef</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan: lil bitch boy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hyunjin: hyunjinnie😻</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seungmin: husband </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin: mastermind</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids </em>
</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> yo i got a question for the tall fucks in this group chat </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> so hyunjin. </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> you have a question for hyunjin </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> yes </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> <em>@Hwang Hyunjin</em> </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> what </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> how do you sleep at night comfortably when your blankets can't possible cover you from your shoulders to your feet</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> are you joking </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> you felt the need to ask me this </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> at 2 in the morning </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> on a tuesday </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> when we have classes in less than 7 hours </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> ye 😃</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> you must have been dropped on your head as a baby </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> but if ur still up, im guessing that means you can't sleep then huh? </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> ...is it because of your blanket issue? </p><p>
  <strong>hyunjinnie😻: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@spearb </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>early morning walks to class w @minhoes <strike>kind of</strike> absolutely fucking suck during winter!!! 🌬️</em>
</p><p>Liked by sunshineboy, han_js, and 482 others </p><p>
  <em>@kimseungminz you look so incredibly out of it in this photo i hope your professor calls you out on it</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>skinny waist: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> #JustFelixThings</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> djfjdjsjdjd omg</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> he always sends me weird texts when he wakes up so i can question how sane he is that morning</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> how sane are we today baby boo </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> oh not very </p><p> <strong>husband:</strong> should we stage an intervention </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> LMAO no no </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> im just sick of winter </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> my first time seeing snow was fun and all and winter was nice for a few years </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> but im over it now </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> i do not want to put 150 layers just to walk 10 minutes to a class when i could stay in my warm bed all day</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> like jesus </p><p>
  <strong>pastry chef: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>the hot friend: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em><strong>pastry chef</strong> took a screenshot of the chat</em> </p><p>
  <strong>pastry chef: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> AHAHAHAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> thank you for that wonderful wisdom minho hyung im gonna walk to class now </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> is this really happening </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> always happy to help lix!! </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> <em>@Seo Changbin </em></p><p>
  <strong>baby daddy: 😎😎</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> so due to popular demand i have decided to add our fatherly figure aka leader back </p><p>
  <em><strong>hyunjinnie😻</strong> added Bang Chan to the group</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>hyunjinnie😻</strong> set Bang Chan's nickname as 'lil bitch boy'</em>
</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> holy fuck</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> well that's something you don't see every day </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> you have BALLS hyunjin wow</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> gosh you have a bigger death wish than i do hyunjinnie</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> lix good fucking god</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> 😋❤️</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> he's okay with it, aren't you channie hyung? </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> yep</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> literally how</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> sometimes it's better to just go along with things instead of fighting it </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> so you're a push over </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> bro where did i say that</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> i just don't want to deal with the dramatics that would happen if i "stood my ground" or however you'd like me to word it </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> so u just don't wanna deal with hyunjin more </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> i didn't say that either </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> but you know.. </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> 🤐🥱🙃</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> LMAAAAO</p><p>
  <strong>hyunjinnie😻:  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> oh what a lovely photo of myself smfh</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> GUYS GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> omg what!!! </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> GUESS WHO GETS TO TAKE THEIR SLING OFF THIS AFTERNOON</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> YAY!! </p><p>
  <strong>skinny waist: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> WOOOOOOOOOO</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> does that mean you'll stop saying "oh my god my arm i can't" every time we try to ask you to help us with something </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> i havent done that wtf</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> hyung i literally dropped my pen off the table yesterday at the library and it rolled on the floor by you and seungminnie hyung and i asked you to pass it back to me and you said "oh i would but i cant move" </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> then you proceeded to fist bump and do your two handed hand shake with minho hyung when he and chan hyung joined us </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> okay so i did it one time </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> what about three days ago when we were out with jisung buying groceries and you made us pick up every item you wanted to get for your apartment because "oh i can't really hold things in this arm" </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> when you in fact can </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> and you even spun me around in the parking lot in your empty shopping cart when we were waiting for the taxi to go back to the campus </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> like you hopped on the cart and we were flying </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> <em> [video attached 2:12]</em></p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> evidential proof of changbinnie hyung popping wheelies with jisungie screaming his head off inside a shopping cart </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> I LOVE JISUNG HYUNG HE'S HILARIOUS </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> 😍😭❤️</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> okay so i won't spin him around in the cart next time </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> NO PLS IT WAS SO FUN </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> nope y'all are mean </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> is it mean or is it just factual proof that hurts your pride</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> ugh pop off you tell 'em bestie 😩👌🏻</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> smfh </p><p>
  <strong>skinny waist: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> 🤮</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>☀️lix☀️</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> you went radio silent lix... i know what ur thinking and i want you to stop</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> if it was that easy do you think i would have struggled with this for the past 7 years </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> you know i didn't mean it like that </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> i know, sorry i didn't mean that in a snappy way </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> but this is really hard for me</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> i just want to run as far as possible right now</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> and i won't but god</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> i just want my head to shut up for even 2 minutes  </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> im sorry i make it worse</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> don't say that. you have no control over it and neither do i </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> yeah but it's obvious it feeds off how you feel about me</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> and just makes this worse on you and i hate that, i hate that i can't be the solution even though im trying to be </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> youre the best person ive ever met changbin don't ever kid yourself </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> im scared to let you in because of the voice, but lately it's getting easier for me to ignore it when you're around me </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> you make me happy hyung</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> what time does your last class end today </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> global politics always runs late cause my prof talks way too damn much but im usually able to get out by 3:30</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> why</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> if you're comfortable with it, would you like to come to my appointment with me? it's at 4:30</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> you sure you want me to? </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> only if you're alright with it, i don't want you to feel like you have to because of what happened or if it would make you feel worse </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> no i think it might be good for me honestly </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> and i really just want to see u</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> im great i know 😩🤙🏻</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> oh my stop yourself dumbo</p><p>
  <strong>lix's dummy🌙: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> DJFJSHSHDH STOP</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> hehe</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> ill walk to ur dorm around 4 and we'll call a taxi to my appointment then? </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> sounds like a plan hyung ❤️</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> "ill help the younger kids out with their assignments" i said. "it'll relieve their stress and they'll work hard" i said.</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> well fuck me, wasn't i wrong</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> AHAHAHAH</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> i mean you got the loudest and wildest 4 with you right now what did you expect </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> not them acting like apes while we're in public. </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> lmfao</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> jisung and jeongin are actually the QUIET ones for once, though that is probably because jeongin knows how to actual focus when he needs to </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> and well, jisung is just so behind its ridiculous so he has no choice but to focus on his work </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> yeah that sounds like him </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> hyunjin and seungmin though oh my god 🖐🏻</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> seungmin wild in public ?? sounds like something that could only be caused by hwang hyunjin </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> oh it is </p><p>
  <strong>lil bitch boy: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> hyunjin dropped his work and went "im bored. seungmin love me." and mauled the poor thing </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> OR SO I THOUGHT SEUNGMIN WAS THE POOR ONE </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> omfg?? </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> i paid them no attention once hyunjin was on top of seungmin on the god damn floor for like 20 mins while i helped the other two</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> and next thing i know, hyunjin and seungmin are gone and in another corner of the library with the coughfurriescough club wearing their props and dancing </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> TELL ME YOU HAVE A VIDEO </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> i don't i was too stunned by what i was witnessing but jisung got on gimme a sec </p><p>
  <strong>skinny waist: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> it's the other students in the back recording them for me 🤭</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> I CANT </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> i gotta show minho and lix they'll lose it </p><p>
  <em><strong>the hot friend</strong> took a screenshot of the chat </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>pastry chef</strong> saved [1] video from the chat </em>
</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> tell me you're having a more successful night than i am changbin </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> also how was getting the sling off</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> oh it was fine, lix came with so now he's just chilling with minho and i at the apartment </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> minhos acting all goofy and shit for lix it's like so?? wholesome?? i love it </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> he's so soft for felix PLEASE pics or it didn't happen </p><p>
  <strong>baby daddy: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em><strong>skinny waist</strong> saved [1] video from the chat </em>
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> STOP IM IN LOVE WITH HIM </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> jisung get off your phone you're supposed to be running to grab a coffee at the cafe downstairs </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> i am but that doesn't mean i cant check my phone while i wait </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> and thank FUCK i did since i would've missed that BEAUTIFUL video of my boyfriend and my sweet baby boo felix 😊💕</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> but god minho with his tongue in cheek and all like no put your tongue down my throat please im just</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> PHEW </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> i-</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> you see what ive been dealing with for the past two hours </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> you're a trooper bang chan, you really are. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@kimseungminz</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>hacked 😝👑</em>
</p><p>Liked by sunshineboy, hwangjinnie, and 502 others </p><p>
  <em>@kimseungminz is it really called hacked if i gave you my phone and said you could do whatever you wanted? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie HUSH @kimseungminz </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <b>boo thang🌻</b></em>
</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> not you acting all dom and shit knocking seungmin over 🤭</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> shut UP omg i don't even identify with that kinda stuff you know that </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> still hilarious though 🤭🤭🤭</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> smh</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> ur not staying overnight at their apartment you know</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i know b ill probably leave in like an hour or so </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> do you want seungmin and i to pick you up in his car when we finish up with the others </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> oh ur getting a ride from seungmin are you 😏</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> he's coming over so we can talk about spring break and the trip we wanna go on </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> and it's a DRIVE lee felix get your head out of the gutter</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> 🤪🤪🤪</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i can tell you've been hanging out with changbin more smh</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> don't be RUDE </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> im not baby i think it's a good thing </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> he's helping you open up again after telling everyone about the voice, i think it's really beneficial for you </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> really? </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> oh absolutely. you were worried the first couple days after everyone found out about your "secret" but you're trying your best and it shows, especially when changbin is around since you're smiling more genuinely instead of faking it for the other boys</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> how was going to his appointment with him earlier? i know you texted me when he picked you up saying you were a bit nervous </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> im actually really happy i went despite my nerves, now don't get me wrong i was totally panicking when we went in the doctors office and his doctor was checking how his shoulder was doing cause inside my head was screaming but then changbin looked at me and smiled and it just like.. stopped ? like the voice went radio silent in my head as if it had lost the fight and i was so happy it was gone i wanted to cry but instead i actually grabbed hyungs hand and made him blush </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> STOP I'LL SOB RIGHT HERE IN THIS PUBLIC LIBRARY THAT'S SO IMPORTANT FELIX FUCK </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i know🥺🥺</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i need to get back to my assignment before you full on make me cry or chan hyung gives me another murderous look</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> ill text u when we're wrapping up and we'll come get you </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> kk ill await the text from u and your boyfriend&lt;3</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> LEE FELIX🤬 </p><p><em> <strong>boo thang🌻 </strong> </em> <em>read at 7:46pm</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@minhoes</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>our afternoon classes got cancelled and you can tell changbin really cares about the fact that he got his sling off yesterday 😌 @cb-97 @spearb </em>
</p><p>Liked by yangjeon-gin, hwangjinnie, and 513 others</p><p>
  <em>@han_js i wanna come wtf gimme 10 mins</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy we're literally in working on a project together. your ass isn't moving off my bed bitch @han_js</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js ugh fine 🙄😢 @sunshineboy</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@han_js</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>my baby boo aka one of the most important people in my life. there's no words in any language that can describe how much @sunshineboy means to me i just love him so much OK ? ok.. 😔💞</em>
</p><p>Liked by minhoes, cb-97, and 628 others</p><p>
  <em>@yangjeon-gin weren't you just complaining on minho hyungs post about being stuck working on your project w felix hyung </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js im feeling soft now MESS OFF @yangjeon-gin</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kid</em>
</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> the dance club is going to an archery course next weekend and each person is allowed to be bring 2 ppl since the rooms can hold ten people each and the three of us already booked a room so if you want there's a spot for everyone to come</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> so.. y'all wanna go </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> uh I'M DEFINITELY COMING ?? </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> well i think that's obvious that ur my plus one, i already wrote your name down </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> im disgustingly in love with u. </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> 😘</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> LMAO yeah im totally in </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> kk ill write ur name down w jisungs as my plus ones</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> you guys celebrating anything? </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> nah we all just wanted to go do something fun as a break for all the hard work we've been doing so our teacher is treating us and calling it a college field trip so it's on the uni's dollar not ours 😫🤟🏻</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> oh HELL yeah count me in if it's free</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> hyunjinnie told me so he put my name in with his already so im 10000% coming </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> omg we were just told we were going like 10 mins ago did he message you that fast </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> he texted me like 9 mins ago so yeah i guess so </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> 😳 wow</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> <em>@Seo Changbin </em></p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> dude come with </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> did you forget i dislocated my shoulder or what </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> bitch we were sledding 2 days ago stfu </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> binnie hyung it'll be fun!! </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> you're able to come and not participate too so you should definitely come if you're able to 😊</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> okay! ill come</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> really! </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> yeah i can't wait to watch you guys make fools of yourselves it'll be great teasing material 🤩</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> YAY okay ill put you and jeongin as my plus ones </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> ty hyungie!! </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> changbin hyung that was some whipped af behaviour you just did there</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> stfu ill get seungmin to stab you with an arrow next weekend</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> he would never</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> don't be too sure of yourself</p><p>
  <strong>skinny waist: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> HA</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> oml nobody is stabbing my boyfriend or else ill have to stab them back</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> ugh my saviour 😣✨💚🧎♂️💫🤤💅🏻</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> JISUNG I CANT XNFHF</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> oh my god </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> minho go bang your boyfriend please so he can stop this shit</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> dance ended i am literally on my way to his dorm as i type this </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> fuck yeah he is 🙂✊🏻💦💨😈👋🏻🤕😌</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> the choice of your emojis jisung pls for the love of god stop </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> JFJFJS WHY IS HE ACTING LIKE THIS </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> i haven't seen him in a few days and plus he's insane so really how would i know</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> cause he's your BOYFRIEND </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> just bc we're dating doesn't mean i know exactly why he's a LOON </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> swimming to u hyung 🦆🏊🏻🍑🥵🎯⛲🥨💋</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> are you incapable of using your brain or is this just where your intelligence level is </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> oh my fucking god</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> put an end to this madness </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> everyone shut up im shutting both mine and jisungs phones off as soon as i get to his dorm </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> and im literally walking down the hallway now</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> oh thank you jesus</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> duty calls, peace guys 🗣️⌛🏃🏻 🍆🚀💪🏻🌡️👅🔥</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> jisung hyung i can't tell if you're a genius or in need of serious therapy but i support you either way</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@yangjeon-gin</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>should i bleach my hair again? i dyed it as a joke at first but now i really miss this look</em>
</p><p>Liked by kimseungminz, cb-97, and 538 others </p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie ABSOLUTELY </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy DO IT DO IT DO IT</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids </em>
</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> <em>@Seo Changbin </em></p><p><strong>husband:</strong> ur not answering my calls or texts  are u high </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> am i what </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> high</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> hello </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy: </strong>oh jesus </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> u guys make no sense </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> nothing makes sense to you on a normal day</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> there's no getting through to you if ur messaging like this </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> huh</p><p>
  <strong>husband: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> what did you need bin for seungminnie? </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> oh nothing! he was supposed to help me look for something cause he has some family connections to something</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> ahh</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> but alas he's out of commission </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> i shall forge on </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> without him smfh</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> do u want me to help? </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> no no it's fine hyung </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> ill spam his ass again when he's come back down to the world in a couple hours </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> i can handle it for now 😊</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> alright if you're sure!! </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> completely! 😊</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> new sociology project time again hyungs come one come all</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> what's this ones topic</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> it's a creative piece about felix hyung </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> does he know that</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> yeah i asked with his permission c:</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> as felix's soulmate im here to provide any and all information </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> and as felix's twin im also here for any and all questions </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> maybe not everything guys pls</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> we have SO many stories tho </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> oh? </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> they would be GREAT for your project jeonginnie </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> quality lee felix content </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> do you two not realize i have way more shit on BOTH of you that i haven't shared with the boys yet</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> like let's not forget we went through 4 years of school as trio</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> ok yeah maybe ill keep the stories to myself </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> same 😬</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> ive heard a few stories but you really do have to tell us all about little han jisung and hwang hyunjin one day felix</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> oh hell yeah</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> one day when it's extremely beneficial to me, i shall spill all beans 😉</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> oh god</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> so that'll be the day i move across the country then </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> HA</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> oh jesus christ</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> does everyone have time to help me collect notes for the project </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> consider me here </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> hyunjinnie and i don't work for another 30 mins we're just chilling in the breakroom so we're free </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> im with channie hyung and we could use a break from writing so we're free! </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> im procrastinating my own homework so yeah let's do this</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> okay awesome! </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> so first i want everyone's first impressions of felix hyung </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> other than seungminnie hyungs since we met him at the same time </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> well i met felix when he was just getting off the phone with his grandparents i believe since i was walking by him and heard this oddly familiar accent and he was speaking in English so i was genuinely caught off guard and asked him "hey are you from Australia?" </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> and i swear his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when he heard me speak in English to him and he was like "i am omg" and then we ended up sitting at the picnic table he was on and chatted for like an hour </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> so my first impression was definitely shock that i had met someone from my hometown but i was totally excited because he seemed like a real fun person and i was glad to have made a new very special friend </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> channie hyung 🥺🥺💙</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> ❤️</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> mine was that he an absolute sweetheart! i was at chans one night just chilling out and he was telling me about his 'little cute fellow australian friend' and next thing we know his front door flies open and it's felix with a big bag of groceries in his hands speaking a mile a minute in total english saying something about money i think but all i understood was that he kept saying "chris ! chris chris chris !" and froze when he saw me smoking by chans patio door and said "korean? should i speak korean now?" and i said "well if you want to" in english before saying "that way i can understand you better" in korean and felix must've apologized like 1000 times in any and all languages before we all laughed and attacked the snacks he brought in </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> THAT'S SO CUTE WTF</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i didn't know you called chan hyung chris omg</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> for the first couple of weeks after we became friends i did cause it was easier since we just always spoke in English to each other</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> CUTE CUTE CUTE </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> my complete and honest first impression of felix was that he seemed like he was almost lost. he was really struggling with culture shock when i met him at school and i wanted to help him adjust easier and it wasn't because i felt bad or sorry or him, i just wanted to be his friend and show him around so he wouldn't be so scared and nervous </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> never did i think we would have went through everything we did together but 😣💞 </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> i LOVE you</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> bitch i love YOU</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> you 2 are two peas in a pod i think it's really sweet</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> writing these notes is pulling at my heart strings hyungs too cute too cute </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> jisungie hyung im ready for yours!! </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> ok! </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> idk if this is basic knowledge or not but i was basically i fucking loner when i first switched schools in grade 9 since it was the last year before high school and everyone had their cliques and people already</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> so here comes this anxiety filled dorky kid who at 15 didn't want to talk or socialize with anyone so i had no friends at my new school and id just sit alone in the lunch room in the back every day and draw since it calmed me down from feeling like people were always staring at the "weird &amp; antisocial new kid" </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> but then one day these two boys come over to the table i was at and one of them (felix) went "hi, do you mind if we join you?" and i immediately fucking panicked because oh GOD people are trying to talk to me you know? </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> and then felix saw my sketchbook and said "your calligraphy is super nice!" and the other boy (hyunjin) said "yeah you must be totally talented!" and then somehow i told them to sit down and i ended up diving into this long rant about how i learned how to do calligraphy and how it was hard as hell but rewarding at the same time to accomplish it </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> and idk felix just seemed to have a really welcoming and genuine aura about him that didn't really make me feel as nervous as i usually felt back then when people would randomly talk to me out of the blue </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> im close to tears just remembering how we met you omg</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> DONT CAUSE I'LL CRY TOO</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> you both will make me cry shut up right now </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> AWWW</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> ok see those are perfect responses for the project excellent </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> wait i should have 6 where is changbinnie hyung? i need his first impression </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> his phones on silent while hes working on an essay on his bed hold on ill get him to pop on</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> but in the meantime i can speak for him </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> we saw felix around campus once with jisung before we all became friends and slapped my arm saying "yo who's that with jisung?" (cause we had only met jisung through chan at this rate, he hadn't introduced me to felix yet) and i was like "bro idk his friend obviously" </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> and changbin went "shit look at his hair, he's so cute with that beanie on too, what the fuck" </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> I'M HOLLERING</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> i- </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> didn't i have red hair when we met? </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> yeah we met at chans two weeks after changbin and i saw you walking around campus</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> he made me sneak a picture of you one sec i should still have it </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> he did not omfg</p><p>
  <strong>the hot friend: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> oh he did </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> im dyinigjshdhfbf</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> he was serious about it too, after i got the photo he went "minho dude i think i just found love at first sight...well okay maybe not love but definitely boner and crush at first sight" </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> so mhm that was his first impression of felix </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> that is NOT how it went down </p><p>
  <strong>the hot friend: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> alright i mean maybe it is a bit true</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> 🤭🤭</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> catch me causally writing this all down </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> i mean i could always dye my hair red again </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> oh my god </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> hold off for now please lix you'll put changbin into a coma</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> yeah maybe wait until he helps me finish composing our song</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> okie dokie 😇</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> LMAO</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> ok let's switch this up a bit im gonna change some parts of my project up </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> felix hyung what was your first thought when you met changbin hyung</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> oh i immediately questioned my sexuality. </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> felixchshdhfjf</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> 😏</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> STOP I JUST SPIT HALF MY DRINK ACROSS THE BREAKROOM FLOOR</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> I JUST ANSWERED THE QUESTION WHAT </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> when jisung said "felix, this is minho hyungie's roommate and the other hyung i work on music with, changbin hyung!" when he was introducing us </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> in my head i deadass went "ok i know im bi but do i still like girls at this point because this man is the hottest and cutest person i have ever laid eyes on" </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> AND THEN HE SPOKE TO ME</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> and jeez i was a goner at that point </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> im at a genuine loss for words </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i can confirm all of this is true since i was told the entire story as soon as felix walked into our dorm an hour later </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> wow. </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> think u got enough info for your soc class jeonginnie ? </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> oh fuck yeah im so gonna ace this project </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> WOO👊🏻</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>☀️lix☀️</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> so we really liked each other for almost two years and didn't say a thing about it once<br/> <br/><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> yeah lol </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:  </strong>except for me being totally obvious about it apparently since you knew </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> wow</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> wow wow. </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> well hyung you would turn bright red every time we saw each other what other conclusion was i supposed to come to</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> shut up i look back at that and get so embarrassed </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> it's cute i promise </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> i don't blush half as much now</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> no cause you're too focused on making sure everyone doesn't look at me the wrong way </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> and ? </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> smh </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> you're cute binnie hyung. </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> do you wanna hang out with this cutie then? </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> aren't you in the middle of writing an essay? </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> ill go cross-eyed if i look at my screen and keyboard once more, plus i only have the conclusion paragraph left and it isn't due until next week so im done for now</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> well i SUPPOSE i could make time in my own busy homework procrastination schedule to hang out with you for a little while </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> oh lee felix the glory of your sacrifices, they are truly ground breaking 😩🤞🏻</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> i carry a lot on these shoulders of mine hyung 😩🤞🏻</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> stop i snorted omg </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> HAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> smh meet me by the sports building </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> okay 🤠</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/> <br/><em>Private chat with:<strong> jisungie🖤</strong></em></p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> you know i love you right? </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> well that's never a good way to start a conversation </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> should i grab a box of tissues now or </p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> no NO! i didn't mean for that to sound like the beginning of a "you know i love you BUT" conversation sorry</p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> i just didn't realize you struggled so much when you moved in your last year of jr high and i just want you to know that i love you so much </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> yanno u really suck at communicating sometimes hyungie</p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> had me totally thinking you were about to break up with me </p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> I'M SO SORRY </p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> i literally would never jisung im brutally in love you</p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> lmao i love you too</p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> and yeah i mean everyone knows i have anxiety issues but i don't really dive into details about how much of a loner i really was when i was younger most times </p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> i hate that you refer to yourself as a loner</p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> well that's what i was lol </p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> jisung :/</p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> minho hyung it's okaaay </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> i met felix and hyunjinnie and they became the closest friends ive ever had and i wasn't a loner anymore then we got to uni and then we all became a group of 8 and i have some of the best of friends ever </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> AND a boyfriend who claims he's brutally in love with me </p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> i am😞😞</p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> well then i could care less about back then, all that matters is who i have around me and how i feel about my life now</p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> and how do you feel? </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> im really happy minho hyung</p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> honestly? </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> yes</p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> and im in love </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> it's that simple </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> im in love with you </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> and that makes me even happier </p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> wait gimme a second i need to get out of the apartment and i can't find my lighter </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> omg why do you need to leave your apartment </p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> because im about to start crying reading your texts and i don't want changbin to see me crying as he gets ready to go out</p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> so if you could just give me maybe ten minutes so i can go cry behind the dumpsters of my building.. </p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> that would be greatly appreciated </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> omg you're so melodramatic but ok take your 10 minutes </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> it'll give me time to leave channie hyungs and come rescue you from gross garbage bins</p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> i love you </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> i can't believe we got so whipped for each other within two years that we're this sickly in love</p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> but i love it cause i love you too hyungie 😙💖</p><p>
  <em><strong>minho🤍</strong> read at 4:35pm</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@minhoes</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>[insert 1 million heart emojis here] </em>
</p><p>Liked by spearb, yangjeon-gin, and 622 others</p><p>
  <em>@cb-97 the caption CUTE</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@sunshineboy</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>i said BACK🤺 STAY BACK🤺🤺 @spearb 🤺 bring back the cute boy who would blush when id smile at him, i can't control this hot demon ! BACK BACK 🤺🤺</em>
</p><p>Liked by kimseungminz, minhoes, and 594 others </p><p>
  <em>@han_js OMF STAY OFF TIK TOK ITS WEARING OFF ON YOU</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> MAYDAY MAYDAY MAYDAY I JUST WITNESSED MINHO HYUNG ACTING STRAIGHT </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> what</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> wow this must be your worst nightmare hyunjin </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> well my biggest fear is felix getting another girlfriend </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> oh my god stop i only had 2. TWO girlfriends in high school and you were disgusted by both of them </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> cause they were nasty. </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> they were nice omfg you were just grossed out by women that's it </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> 🧍🏻🧎🏻🤰🏻</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> HWANG HYUNJIN</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> ANYWAYS yes chan hyung you are right though minho hyung being straight is definitely a nightmare of mine </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> the thought of it is just terrifying  </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> how </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> how am i </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> im literally a walking &amp; talking fruit cup</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy: </strong>🍇🍉🍌🍑🍎</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> SHDHAHDHF</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> and im with my BOYFRIEND right now like pls fr how am i acting like a het</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i saw you two walking around and you're in an all black outfit with a LEATHER JACKET and making GANG SIGNS </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> that was some of the straightest behaviour ive ever witnessed </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> JISUNG DID THE WEIRD WESTSIDE SIGNS FIRST</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> you can't use him as an excuse </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> i WAS JUST COPYING HIM AS A JOKE THO</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> UR BOYFRIEND IS A FUCKBOY HE DOESN'T COUNT </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> IM NOT A FUCKBOY </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> PARDON ME ? out there biting your lip like you're some college football stud thinking he's God's gift to women</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> BITCH WHAT </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> god it's like every time i check my phone one of you is picking a fight with another</p><p>
  <strong>hyunjinnie😻: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>hyunjinnie😻: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻: </strong>LOOK AT YOURSELF. </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> THOSE PICS ARE LITERALLY FROM A FRAT PARTY IN FRESHMAN YEAR HOW DID YOU EXPECT ME TO ACT </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> shut the fuck up gang gang boy you have no comeback here </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> yanno i don't remember wanting to go to a buffet </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> so i don't understand why all of this is being THROWN on my plate right now</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> maybe if you and your boyfriend weren't so gross </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> you were shipping long before we even confessed dude</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> CAUSE AT THE TIME YOU WERE CUTE LITTLE GAYS! </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> AND SUDDENLY WE'RE NOT?! </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> WHEN WE'RE LITERALLY DATING NOW </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> ugh the hets are everywhere i need to put my phone away 🖐🏻</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> oh my GOD??</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> AHAHAHA</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with:<strong> evil short weirdo</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>evil smart kid:</strong> do u finally have a second in your extremely busy life to help me now or what</p><p><strong>evil short weirdo:</strong> god it's been 3 days ur really not letting me live this shit down are you seungmin </p><p><strong>evil smart kid:</strong> nope</p><p><strong>evil short weirdo:</strong> minho was spending the night and next day at jisungs dorm i was BORED so sure i smoked a bit too much</p><p><strong>evil smart kid:</strong> we had PLANS</p><p><strong>evil short weirdo:</strong> i said i was SORRY</p><p><strong>evil short weirdo:</strong> im free to come over now tho c:</p><p><strong>evil short weirdo:</strong> it's just you at ur dorm right?</p><p><strong>evil smart kid:</strong> obviously changbin hyung or else i wouldn't have messaged you smh</p><p><strong>evil short weirdo:</strong> on my way 😏</p><p><strong>evil smart kid:</strong> ur disgusting</p><p><strong>evil short weirdo:</strong> yet you need my help for your little surprise for hyunjin so keep talking big boy lol:)</p><p><strong>evil smart kid:</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@minhoes</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>just two bros having lunch together cause we're totally straight and not completely head over heels for each other, naaah we're just #homies @han_js love you dude</em>
</p><p>Liked by cb-97, spearb, and 615 others</p><p>
  <em>@han_js aye love u 2 bro</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie god there's heterosexuality everywhere 🤢🥱</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Damn Seungmin what you working on boy 🤔</p><p>And hey I posted that 50k minsung fic I was working on last weekend, so if you wanna check it out, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315073">here ya go</a><br/>😊 I love any and all feedback for anything.<br/>Also wow over 300 kudos and 5700 hits on this?? Thank you 🥺🖐🏻</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Felix & His Bathroom Bleach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>little bug🦋: he actually msged me asking me if i was okay and i had to say yes i was because again, you can't tell your crush you're getting all emotional over how fucking adorable they looked in an instagram post at seven o'clock at night </p><p>little bug🦋: like can u imagine how embarrassing that would be for me</p><p>boo thang🌻: BAHAHAAH</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jisung: skinny waist</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minho: the hot friend </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Changbin: baby daddy </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Felix: pastry chef</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan: lil bitch boy </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hyunjin: hyunjinnie😻</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seungmin: husband </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin: mastermind</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> BYEEEEE not me finding a switch blade in chan hyungs dresser by his bed</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> omg are you snooping around his house </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> no jeonginnie and i are helping him do some early spring cleaning while we wait for jeonginnie and minho😊</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> nah, they exploded a confetti popper in my bedroom and it went everywhere so they have to clean it up</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> jisung oh my god</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> JEONGINS THE ONE WHO BOUGHT IT IN THE FIRST PLACE </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> it just slipped out of my hands and kind of busted open so ofc i get the blame 🙄🤲🏻</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> ur so dramatic </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> says you </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> can we dive into the switch blade situation </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> i live one block away from the other college kids who wanted to get off university property to smoke, do drugs, and break shit and not get caught by the campus </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> so yeah </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> i sleep with some protection near me </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> not chan acting like he's living on the fucking streets or something lol</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> he acts like he's fearing for his life when he could just look at someone and they'd drop to their knees </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> AHAHAHAHAH</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> <em> [video attached 0:12]</em></p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> NOT YOU POSING WITH A SWITCH BLADE </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> #weaponselfies</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> stop playing with chans shit he's gonna kill you omg </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> jeonginnie broke the lock on his door so we're technically locked in his room 😍🔒</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> IM-</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> oh for fucks sake </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> so since you think it's so funny that i have a switch blade </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> what's so better about how you sleep at night jisung?</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> oh that's easy </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> you sleep with a blade</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> i sleep with minho hyung. </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> omfg-</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i mean he's got a point </p><p>
  <strong>the hot friend: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>@cb-97</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>after literally breaking into my OWN bedroom because these two locked themselves in, we're just chilling as we wait for @kimseungminz and @minhoes to show up to work on some stuff together!! (minho claimed to be running late bc of seungmin's slow driving)</em>
</p><p>Liked by hwangjinnie, yangjeon-gin, and 582 others </p><p>
  <em>@minhoes he literally drives as a camel </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@kimseungminz OR maybe we're taking so long cause minho hyung wants to keep stopping &amp; go into a cafe to get something to drink or eat while im waiting in the car for him EVERY 5 SECONDS @minhoes</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids </em>
</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> yanno every time i hang out with seungmin and jeongin i realize at the end how much i enjoy the good cop / bad cop dynamic they have </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> it's very cute </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> i mean thank you but it's really just cause im nice and seungmin isn't</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i laughed omf</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> YES I AM OMG JEONGIN YOU FUCKHEAD</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> sorry yeah that totally seems nice </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> im snortinhdgsgd</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> omg jeonginnie stop attacking your best friend he loves you</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> yeah wtf 😩</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> okay yes im just joking, you are nice seungminnie. you're the best person ive ever met you know that </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> 😔💛</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> you're just not openly nice to everyone</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> i can agree with that </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> plus minho hyung is the same way</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> because not everyone deserves my niceness</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> EXACTLY</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> and this is what i mean by good cop bad cop, works for minho and jisung too</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> jisungs the good cop who if he gets hurt, bad bitch cop minho will literally murder them</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> oh there would be a body in the woods 1000% </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> and i feel the same way if anyone hurt my friends</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> but it's a whole other level of murder if it has to do with jeongin or hyunjinnie</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> 🥺👉🏻👈🏻</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> at least if i die i know my killer will pay since i have seungminnie hyung on my side </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> oh is it a different level there seungmin😏</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> 😐 </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> yeah, wanna find out? ill murder you right now </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> oohhh stab me with that arrow tomorrow at the archery course seungminnie please 😍</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> felix please keep him away from me tmr</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> LMAO okay</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> changbin are you messing with seungmin? don't be rude to him ill fuck u up </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> oh ur gonna fuck me up are you? </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> since when were you and seungmin not at war like the 3 of us always are </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> well yanno we have our moments </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> Mhmm sometimes i don't always wish to push him off a cliff </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> yeah, and sometimes i don't always think of ways i could crack his bones </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> oh my god i just choked my own air</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> #FriendshipGoals</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@yangjeon-gin</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>they're secretly besties. </em>
</p><p>Liked by minhoes, kimseungminz, and 629 others </p><p>
  <em>@han_js pretty. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie can u stop looking at your boyfriend for a second and look at all the sweet ass shit going on in this video? @han_js</em>
</p><p><em>@han_js I WAS CALLING //THEM// PRETTY YOU TWAT </em> <em>@</em> <em>hwangjinnie</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@hwangjinnie</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>get yourself a soulmate like @sunshineboy who will be in the middle of a class and still sense your emotions. 😭💘</em>
</p><p>Liked by sunshineboy, spearb, and 539 others </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>smarty pants </strong></em>
</p><p><strong>smarty pants:</strong> hyunjinnie what's wrong </p><p><strong>prince:</strong> uh</p><p><strong>prince:</strong> nothing ?? i don't think so anyways </p><p><strong>smarty pants:</strong> but you posted a screenshot on instagram and said you were crying :(</p><p><strong>prince:</strong> oh seungminnie that's just felix and i joking around there's nothing to worry about i promise </p><p><strong>smarty pants:</strong> are you sure? </p><p><strong>prince:</strong> of course you know id tell you if i was upset or something was bothering me </p><p><strong>smarty pants:</strong> ok! im excited to kick your ass in archery tmr 😉</p><p><strong>prince:</strong> oh kim seungmin that's some big talk you got going on for someone who's gonna get their ass handed to them tomorrow 🤔</p><p><strong>smarty pants:</strong> i mean look at our friend group, who's gonna beat me?</p><p><strong>prince:</strong> uh ME obviously </p><p><strong>smarty pants:</strong> well i might not mind if it's going to be you handing me my ass then </p><p><strong>prince:</strong> oh it's totally gonna be me </p><p><strong>prince:</strong> wait-</p><p><strong>prince:</strong> omg what</p><p><strong>smarty pants:</strong> hm</p><p><strong>prince:</strong> nothing nothing </p><p><strong>prince:</strong> see u tomorrow seungminnie prepare to lose 😊</p><p><strong>smarty pants:</strong> right back at u hyunjinnie😉</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with:<strong> boo thang🌻</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> FELIX FELIX FELIX FELIX FELIX FELIX FELIX FELIX FELIX </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> FELIX FELIX FELIX FELIX FELIX FELIX FELIX FELIX FELIX FELIX FELIX FELIX FELIX FELIX FELIX FELIX</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> no it's not like im in my one night class a week or anything, no jesus, im just available 24/7</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> as if we weren't just texting 20 minutes ago </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> I WAS TEXTING SEUNGMIN AND I THINK HE FLIRTED WITH ME?? BUT IN A REAL SLY SEUNGMIN KIND OF WAY </p><p>
  <strong>boo thang🌻:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> I KNOW </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> HOW WHAT WHEN WHY???? </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> oh you want to ignore your evening class now that i have gossip that peaks your interest </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i see your priorities you nosy bitch </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> shut the fuck up who texted you after jeongin posted a video of seungmin and minho hyung cause they knew you'd be a wreck over seungmin's fucking smile and laugh </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> SHDJFHDHAHSHF</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> THAT'S HOW HE ENDED UP FLIRTING WITH ME </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> YOU TOLD HIM THAT'S WHY YOU WERE CRYING? </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> DO YOU THINK I WOULD TELL SOMEONE MY BEST FRIEND WAS CHECKING ON ME BECAUSE I WAS CRYING OVER MY CRUSH'S FUCKING SMILE </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> ESPECIALLY THAT SOMEONE BEING MY CRUSH HIMSELF </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> are you CRAZY </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> I LITERALLY HAVE A VOICE IN MY HEAD WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY? YES??? PROBABLY ?! I DONT KNOW ??? </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> SHSHFJFFJ STOP RIGHT NOW</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> he actually msged me asking me if i was okay and i had to say yes i was because again, you can't tell your crush you're getting all emotional over how fucking adorable they looked in an instagram post at seven o'clock at night </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> like can u imagine how embarrassing that would be for me</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> BAHAHAAH</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> so after that we just briefly talked about tomorrow and he was all cocky about beating me at archery and i told him his ass was gonna get handed to him (obviously cause i plan to be the best one tmr) and he was saying shit like "well i won't mind if it's u handing me my ass then" </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> FUCKING PARDON ME KIM SEUNGMIN  </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT YOU JUST SAID ? </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> wow has it finally clicked in his brain two years later that he has a crush on you </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> HE DOESN'T </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> and what if he does </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> HE CANT </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> IT LITERALLY WOULD NOT MAKE SENSE </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> wouldn't make sense how </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> WOULDN'T MAKE SENSE IN THE ALGORITHM IN MY HEAD! </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> oh my fucking god</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> maybe he was just making jokes </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> or like maybe he didn't even realize since as soon as he said it i completely went into windows 7 shut down mode and stared at my screen for i swear fucking 3 minutes before i clued in to what was happening before i ran away from the conversation </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> GOD KNOWS I LOVE YOU BUT FUCK YOU ARE SO STUPID </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> IT JUST DIDNT MAKE SENSE!</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i am going to try and pay attention to my last hour of class now. </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> as a parting gift, enjoy this pic i took of changbin and seungmin when i was meeting up to hang with them last wednesday </p><p>
  <strong>boo thang🌻: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> ill be home within 2 hrs, good luck with your boy troubles 😏</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> omf i gasped</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> you BITCH </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> HOW COULD YOU NOT SHOW ME THAT AS SOON AS YOU TOOK IT </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> 😙😙</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@yangjeon-gin</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>he really asked me to come over THREE HOURS before we pick up our friends just to make sure his outfit was nice... We're going to shoot things... why does it matter-</em>
</p><p>Liked by han_js, cb-97, and 556 others </p><p>
  <em>@spearb some of us care about how we look before we leave our rooms </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@spearb you should try it sometime </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@yangjeon-gin WOW pop off ig @spearb</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> jeongin and i are leaving to pick up felix and hyunjin now and the rest of you better be ready within 5 minutes or else i will literally drive away and leave you outside of your dorms and apartments to walk to this event </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> we could have easily went with the rest of the dance club they were also carpooling </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> yeah but then we'd have to give strangers gas money cause we'd feel bad </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> yeah at least this way we can just buy seungmin lunch or give him a few bucks and he's happy </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> just with the odd threat here and there </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> in the proper kim seungmin fashion </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> duh</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> LMAO </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> are you all ready </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> yess</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> hyunjin and i are sitting on our doorstep for you C:</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> im so glad you two are so well managed with time </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> we try our best 💋</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> im at minho and changbin hyungs apartment! </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> when aren't you there</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> HA</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> my fucking thoughts too seungmin </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> oh my god i was just going to say im there so that's one less stop for u and jeonginnie to make </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> but JESUS nevermind then 😤💔</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> love you jisungie 🧡🧡🧡🧡</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@spearb</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p><em>uhhhhh.... kiss me?</em> <em>@sunshineboy</em> </p><p>Liked by minhoes, cb-97, and 682 others </p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy OMG DELETE THIS RIGHT NOW DUMMY</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>lix's dummy🌙</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> not you practically running to the bathroom looking like a firetruck after chan asked if we were dating after he saw my insta post cause u called me dummy </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> I WAS SURPRISED AND EMBARRASSED </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> and he knows we're not together so jdjdhdhfjfhdh</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> hehehe</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> somehow our roles were reversed cause now you're the one who can barely even look at me without turning red and i gotta say i like to be on the winning side of this </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> excuse me i shot the bullseye earlier and you literally looked like you could've eaten me alive with the bedroom eyes you were giving me to the point where minho hyung had to tell you to "go to the bathroom and deal with the felix issue in your pants" and you blushed SO BAD </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> cause you looked really cool what about it </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> uh huh </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> "uh huh" says the one probably locked in a bathroom stall right now cause he's too scared to look at me</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> BLOCKED &amp; REPORTED </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> AHAHAHAHAHA</p><p>
  <em><strong>☀️lix☀️</strong> read at 1:35pm</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@han_js</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>🥵🎯🧎🏻🐇💋🥕🤤</em>
</p><p>Liked by yangjeon-gin, hwangjinnie, and 629 others </p><p>
  <em>@kimseungminz you should be banned from using emojis ever again </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@cb-97 ill disable them off his phone @kimseungminz</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>minho🤍</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> where did you go? chan said you went to get some snacks but it's been over 10 mins and felix and changbin went to get us drinks and said you weren't at the snack bar??? </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> i put my location on, track my phone and find me </p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> huh </p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> jisung we're getting ready to go to the outdoor practice targets c'mon </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> i don't want to anymore </p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> why</p><p>jisungie🖤: cause you look super hot with your muscles flexing every time you pull the arrows and i can't stop staring at your veiny hands so yanno </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> maybe i dipped out and found a storage closet for us to have some fun in </p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> han jisung oh my god </p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> the others are going to know what's happening if we're gone too long  </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> im sure you know how to take care of your baby in a timely manner😇</p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> mother fucking-</p><p><strong>minho🤍:</strong> where are u. </p><p><strong>jisungie🖤:</strong> like i said, come find me hyungie😇</p><p>
  <em><strong>minho🤍</strong> read at 2:07pm </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@sunshineboy</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>you dirty little nasty bitches. @minhoes @han_js</em>
</p><p>Liked by kimseungminz, minhoes, and 539 others </p><p>
  <em>@han_js 🥰🌼🌷🌺😇🧁🍭🍦</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy ANGEL EMOJI MY ASS @han_js</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js i think you mean //my// ass @sunshineboy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy 🤮🤮🤮 @han_js</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids </em>
</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> next time the dance club does something fun.. minho hyung, hyunjin, and i will be going ALONE. </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> i mean didn't we all see this coming really </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> honestly i saw jisung take one look at minho hyung after he tried pulling the arrow back the first time and knew how we would be ending our day </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> boy's eyes nearly rolled back in his head right then and there </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> YEAH BUT DID IT HAVE TO BE ME WHO HAD TO GO FIND THEM </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> we all said "not it" felix hyung, it's not our fault you were too slow </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> yeah, maybe if you hadn't been too busy having a sexual eye staring contest with changbin hyung</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> i was NOT </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> i mean,, </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> YOU DONT START </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> the peanut gallery has heard QUITE enough from you today </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> 😉</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> 🤭🤭</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> thank you again for the drive home seungmin i am now going to bleach my eyes out in my bathroom now </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> that seems a bit dramatic </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> IS IT THO MINHO HYUNG? IS IT REALLY? </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> felix ur acting as if you saw something illegal my god </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> i literally had to go search for you two for ten minutes only to have to open a gross storage closet room door and find minho hyung PRESSING YOU AGAINST THE WALL </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> and what about it 🥱💅🏻</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> wow jisung really got dicked down once, said "fuck this im a changed man" and just never fucking looked back omg</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> i have no idea what ur talking about 😇</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> hyung i think your innocent act died a long time ago </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> oh it certainly has</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> for example, if i show him this picture i got of minho today.. im sure we all know what will happen </p><p>
  <strong>lil bitch boy: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em><strong>skinny waist</strong> took a screenshot of the chat </em>
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> FUCK THAT'S BETTER THAN THE VIDEO I TOOK </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> jesus ill suck his dick right now idc watch me </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> AHAHAHA</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> UH NO THE FUCK YOURE NOT UR IN OUR APARTMENT AND IM STILL HERE</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> then i suggest you leave sooner rather than later </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> WTF??</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> MINHO OPEN YOUR BEDROOM DOOR IM GONNA BEAT YOUR BOYFRIENDS ASS</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> listen bro i think you should probably listen to what he said and maybe take a walk around the block or something</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> ITS RAINING YOU ASSHOLES</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> i can't believe we're witnessing binnie hyung get sexiled right in the middle of our groupchat</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> i mean is it really that hard to believe? you walked in on minho hyung blowing jisungie hyungs back out in a closet like an hour ago </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> YANG JEONGIN JESUS CHRIST </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> ITS TRUE THO AINT IT </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> RUNNING TO GET MY BLEACH FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> smfh changbin hyung ill come back and get you </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> really omg</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> yes we can take a drive and talk more about our project </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> project? </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> 😡</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> OH RIGHT YEEEAH OUR PROJECT </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> okay please hurry i stg i hear noises </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> lemme grab my keys omw</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> we're not doing anything calm down </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> not yet anyway 😏</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> KIM SEUNGMIN PLEASE DRIVE FAST I'LL PAY FOR ANY SPEEDING TICKETS YOU GET </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@kimseungminz</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>i did what had to be done. </em>
</p><p>Liked by yangjeon-gin, cb-97, and 592 others </p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy pawned hyung off on my roommate while im out getting groceries? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@kimseungminz yes. @sunshineboy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@cb-97 hyunjin looks absolutely scared for his life this is hilarious </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids </em>
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> alright so we all know chan hyungs taste in music is ELITE like hes got the best playlists i have ever seen </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> but why this man doesn't let seungmin play explicit songs when we're in the car ill never understand </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> like im hanging with seungminnie obvs and he was picking up chan hyung to take him to his shift at the bar cause he's a saint</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> yes i am </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> besides the fact that chan hyung also filled my gas tank up and it was 40 bucks so i would've driven him anywhere for that </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> but n e ways.. yes continue </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> LMAO</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> k so seungmin goes to play some rap song about this guy having sex or whatever and chan hyung was like "no NO seungmin don't play that, that's way too explicit" and goes to connect his phone to the speakers instead</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> and in the next breath this dude starts singing the weeknd's part in love me harder by ariana grande </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> mother fucker singing "can you feel the pressure between your hips" with passion and S O U L in his voice </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> like WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO PLAYING EXPLICIT SONGS BITCH</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> WHAT PRESSURE DO YOU THINK YOURE SINGING ABOUT</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> clearly we're thinking about 2 different types of blood pressure BRO</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> "bro" </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> TWO DIFF TYPES OF BLOOD PRESSURE HYUNG SHDHFHF</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> IM FUCKING DYING  </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> i can't wait till chan goes on break and reads your messages </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> oh like i care smh that man is insane </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> anywho thank you all for indulging me in my rant i just had to get that out because i can't fathom how his brain makes that make sense. </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> you may now go back to your regular scheduled routines </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> i genuinely have tears in my eyes from laughing so hard </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@kimseungminz</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>picked this boy up off the streets. kinda cute, kinda scary. overall seems like he's a fun time</em>
</p><p>Liked by hwangjinnie, minhoes, and 639 others </p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy IM?!?!?! HOW DO I TAKE THIS </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> INTRODUCINGGGGGG the ONLY 2 people who could get charged with a misdemeanor and finish the semester at the tops of their class... </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> seo changbin and lee minho!! </p><p>
  <strong>the hot friend:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> yooooooo🤪✌🏻</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> PARDON FUCKING ME </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> THEY WHAT </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> oh tell me i have read that wrong please</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> hey sounds like a good day to me</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> lmaaaoo</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> MINHO???? </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> hi baby C:</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> NAAAH NONE OF THAT</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> babe</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> NO DO YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU WERE CHARGED WITH A MISFUCKINGDEMEANOR</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> damn jisung pissed lmao</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> id keep quiet if i were you changbin. </p><p>
  <strong>baby daddy: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> pussy </p><p>
  <strong>baby daddy: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> chan hyung tell me why im now dating a criminal please </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> isn't that a bit extreme </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> a criminal 😂</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> they got caught with 10 oz of weed on them when they were smoking a couple streets off campus property </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> so they got charged with a drug possession misdemeanor </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> oh my GOD</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> im gonna kill him </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> im literally going to kill my own boyfriend </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> that is if it doesn't get killed in JAIL first </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> we're not going to jail omfg</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> yeah we just got a real stern talking to about being dumb college kids and a $300 fine </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> cop was kinda nice actually </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> yeah he was tbh </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> THREE HUNDRED DOLLARS?! </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> yeah we paid it already tho we good</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> yes </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> jisung ill help you kill your boyfriend if you help me kill my crush </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> kk let's do it </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> uh no let's not do that </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> walking to your dorm rn jisung to pick you up </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> putting my shoes on now ill meet you halfway </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> excellent </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> umm?? </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> congrats on being the aces for your end of semester courses tho hyungs!! </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> thank you! see at least someone is happy about our scholar success </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> thanks seungminnie we can always count on you to be the supportive one when it comes to school </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> u really have the nerve to say that when your ass was just fined for smoking a god damn plant</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> like ur really gonna sit there and talk about school grades with your whole chest huh? </p><p>
  <strong>the hot friend: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>baby daddy: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> binnie hyung you're picking some real bold gifs for a guy who wouldn't survive a day in jail cause he's so damn short</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> OOP-</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> i </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> they're all talk no bite felix baby</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> don't i know it </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> WHAT </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> chan hyung are you content with the environment you've created </p><p>
  <strong>lil bitch boy: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@han_js </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>nothing to see everyone... just two fruity ass criminals @minhoes @spearb</em>
</p><p>Liked by sunshineboy, kimseungminz, and 592 others </p><p>
  <em>@minhoes was it really necessary to tag us</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy gotta love @spearb looking like a coconut, that mf ain't gonna survive shit in jail </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@spearb WE'RE NOT GOING TO JAIL STOP KDJDJFJF @sunshineboy</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stream changlix's skz-record 😩🤟🏻</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Snitches Get Stitches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>lil bitch boy: oh fuck me</p><p>the hot friend: that could totally be arranged </p><p>lil bitch boy: MINHO! </p><p>the hot friend: IM JUST SAYING </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Felix &amp; Changbin have a scene that's written out so it flows nicer instead of texts. </p><p>Enjoy this long ass chapter ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jisung: skinny waist</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minho: the hot friend </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Changbin: baby daddy </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Felix: pastry chef</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan: lil bitch boy </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hyunjin: hyunjinnie😻</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seungmin: husband </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin: mastermind</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@yangjeon-gin</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>3 more days until break!! @sunshineboy and i are ready to sleep in for a week straight 🤩</em>
</p><p>Liked by minhoes, spearb, and 549 others </p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy oh im more than ready to turn all the alarms off of my phone</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> QUICK. word association! </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> your word is... holiday</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> christmas! </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> family </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> BOYS !</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> what. </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> huh </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> JISUNG WHAT LMAO </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> HYUNG DID YOU JUST SAY BOYS IN ASSOCIATION WITH HOLIDAY??? </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> I DONT KNOW WHY I TYPED THAT IM- </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> sungie is there something you need to tell me about how you spend your holidays </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> NO OMG </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> wow jisung must be really looking forward to having no classes to go flirt it up with all the other boys around town on break </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> is he even staying on campus? maybe he's going somewhere to find all the hard partying boys on their holidays</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> damn and here i thought we were just gonna chill and visit my parents </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> apparently i was wrong </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> maybe i should work on getting my license with chan so i can drive jisung to all his booty calls</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> i mean he is a total fuckboy </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> IM SO EMBARRASSED BYE OMG</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> bye you player </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> AJFJFJF HYUNG </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> AHAHAHAHAA</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@han_js</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>FIRST LOVE. BEST PERSON EVER. CUTEST PERSON ON THIS EARTH. ONE OF A KIND. LITERALLY LOML. HOTTEST PERSON TO EVER BREATHE. AN ABSOLUTE GEM. MY BOYFRIEND. MY //ONLY// BOY. @minhoes</em>
</p><p>Liked by kimseungminz, sunshineboy, and 629 others </p><p>
  <em>@minhoes uh huh </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@spearb not you sucking up to minho lmaaaaao</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> SPRING BREAK IS HERE BITCHES LET'S DO THIS WOO</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> HELL YEAH 🤟🏻🤟🏻</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> 🥳🥳🥳</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> they call it spring break but spring isn't for another few days?? </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> can you not ruin this break for us please </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> we all have 7 days without any care or responsibility in the world </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> so don't be a debby fucking downer changbin hyung </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> oh my god all i did was breathe?? </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> breathing is limited when hyunjinnie hyung is around </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> that is SO mean</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> don't mind him, he has ants in his pants since he's excited to go away and spend a week with seungmin lol </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> 😏</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> 😏😏</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> that's not true</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> so if i called seungmin right now and woke him up and told him you weren't excited to go on our road trip, that'd be okay? </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> jisung shut UP </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> mhm</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> that's what i thought. </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> what is everyone doing for break? </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> besides hyunjin hyung stealing my best friend away from me for a week 🙄🖐🏻</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> WHY AM I BEING ATTACKED SO MUCH IT IS 8AM ON A SATURDAY?!?! </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> minho hyung and i are just gonna bum around on campus all week then friday we're gonna take the train to his parents for the weekend </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> god does that mean you're going to be in my apartment every day and night for the next week </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> at least 4 days for sure  </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> fml </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> <em>@Bang Chan</em> bro tell me you'll be around to hang and save me from the couple that'll be under the same roof as me </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> im going away on thursday to a composing conference and i won't be back until sunday </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> so you got me until then bin</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> ill take it 😍</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> it would be chan hyung to be the one to do something productive with his spring break </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> it could be a future job placement omg im just planning for my future </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> smh </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> what are your plans jeonginnie? </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> kai, taehyun, and beomgyu and i are going to taehyuns parents cottage an hour away on tuesday</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> so you came at me for going away with seungmin when you literally won't even be here </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> yes 😄</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> 🤮🙄🤮</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> hyunjin is lix awake? </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> no he couldn't sleep last night so im trying to stay as quiet as possible so he can sleep in and not wake up with bags under his eyes </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> is he okay? </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> oh yeah, just a restless night i think </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> oh</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> okay maybe whenever he gets up, let him know i wanna talk to him </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> will do!! </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>my rainbow </strong></em>
</p><p><strong>my rainbow:</strong> what's actually wrong with my baby</p><p><strong>drama llama:</strong> we forgot to call in his prescription last week so he ran out of meds thurs night and as soon as we realized he called but the pharmacy can't get them refilled until monday </p><p><strong>my rainbow:</strong> oh my fucking god hyunjin. </p><p><strong>drama llama:</strong> he was fine until last night cause i could tell he was spacing out a bit on me so i was trying to keep him grounded but it was very easy to see that he wasn't completely coherent </p><p><strong>drama llama:</strong> i must have tried to get him to go to sleep 15 different times last night but he just kept saying "fuck hyunjin i can't! i can't because it's all im going to hear" so he finally put his headphones on and just laid on his bed staring at the ceiling and if he doesn't wake up half deaf later ill be shocked since i was across the room from him all night on my own bed and yet i could hear every word and beat of his music </p><p><strong>my rainbow:</strong> what brought this on? because he's missed 2 days of meds? </p><p><strong>drama llama:</strong> that would be my best guess. he's been doing way better over the past couple of weeks with barely any extreme lows, now of course he has his bad days, but he's been doing so well </p><p><strong>drama llama:</strong> seungmin and i don't leave until tomorrow so if felix isn't any better by then i might see if we can stay back until tuesday just so i know he's okay after he gets his prescription on monday </p><p><strong>my rainbow:</strong> no no, go on your trip. ill go with felix on monday </p><p><strong>drama llama:</strong> no he'll know something is up if you act overly concerned during break. im always a damn wreck with him so he practically expects me to bounce off the walls if he isn't doing okay </p><p><strong>my rainbow:</strong> yeah but you know he'll feel like absolute fucking shit if you don't go on the road trip because you're worried about him hyunjinnie </p><p><strong>drama llama:</strong> i hate that you're right </p><p><strong>my rainbow:</strong> he's staying at your guys dorm all week right?</p><p><strong>drama llama:</strong> yeah he just wants to relax and rest </p><p><strong>my rainbow:</strong> ok i got this handled then. </p><p><strong>drama llama:</strong> you'll text me immediately if anything happens right? </p><p><strong>my rainbow:</strong> yes father 🙄</p><p><strong>drama llama:</strong> OH STOP </p><p><strong>my rainbow:</strong> 😘</p><p><strong>my rainbow:</strong> come see me before you leave ill miss u </p><p><strong>drama llama:</strong> ill stop by your dorm tonight don't worry </p><p><strong>my rainbow:</strong> YAY</p><p><strong>drama llama:</strong> ik ur obsessed with me han jisung all you gotta do is say it and im yours 😏</p><p><strong>my rainbow:</strong> i think seungmin would have a problem with that </p><p><strong>drama llama:</strong> oh mykgodjsjfdj</p><p><strong>my rainbow:</strong> HA</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@hwangjinnie</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>last stop before we're on the road, gonna miss my nugget 😩💞 @yangjeon-gin</em><br/>
<em>📸 by @kimseungminz</em>
</p><p>Liked by cb-97, han_js, and 549 others </p><p>
  <em>@yangjeon-gin yeah ttyl ig</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@spearb lmaoo @yangjeon-gin</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>baby boo</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> ur not coming w me</p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> im 2 mins away from your street oh yes i am </p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> ur being ridiculous </p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> no u are you ugly fuckin horse so stop </p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> uh WTF </p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> what was THAT FOR </p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> to make you laugh c:</p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> well mission accomplished </p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> FUCK YEAH 👊🏻</p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> but ur still not coming </p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> FELIX 😠</p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> jisung 😑</p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> let me come with you </p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> im fine i don't need to be babied just cause ive felt a bit off lately</p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> it's been 3 days and you've ignored everyone </p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> i haven't ignored u and hyunjinnie </p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> because you two live with each other but hyunjin is gone away now for a week so you're stuck with me bitch</p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> jisung i can walk to a pharmacy by myself</p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> idc </p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> if our friendship means anything to you, then you'll let me come and spend the day with you</p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> are you really trying to guilt trip me right now </p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> shouldn't you be spending the week with your boyfriend </p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> he's having his smoke sesh with changbin hyung</p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> who u have ignored as well for 3 days </p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> i don't want to talk about that </p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> that's fine we have bigger things to discuss</p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> like the fact that clearly our twin bond means nothing to you as i stand on your doorstep waiting for you </p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> oh my GOD fine give me a second to unlock the door jesus fuck you can come with me to the pharmacy </p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> and we'll spend the day together..? </p><p><strong>my sunshine:</strong> yes. </p><p><strong>baby boo:</strong> 😋💕</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@sunshineboy</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>he's lucky i love him so much because he will NOT leave me alone. ❤️🍀 @han_js</em>
</p><p>Liked by hwangjinnie, minhoes, and 519 others </p><p>
  <em>@han_js i love you sm 😚💋</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>little bug🦋</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> hi baby</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> hii my baby bug</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> feeling any better? </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> we're at a smoothie bar right now and i just took my dose for today so im hoping within a few hours my head will lighten up </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> it's nice spending the day with jisungie tho</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> okay good </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> and yeah i suppose jisung is useful for some things, just don't replace me while im gone or else ill literally have to murder him 🙄🖐🏻</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> SHFJFJ HYUNJIN </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> just saying, dead serious too </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> you know you're my soulmate, we both know we could never separate from each other </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> we in this shit for life baby😍😘❤️</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> oml </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> how's the trip so far </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> it's so relaxing!!! other than the fact that seungmin will NOT tell me anything about what he has planned so all i know is that we're driving to a waterfall lookoff rn </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> but it's just so peaceful </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> like it's a beautiful day too so we're just driving with the windows down and singing our road trip playlist and it's so?? comfortable?? </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> he just makes me feel so safe </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> and i haven't had such a sense of security from anybody except for you and your parents</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> so yeah lol... it's only been a day but it's a great trip </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> im speachless honestly because im just so happy for you it's actually bringing me to tears </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> god im gonna end up setting jisung into a panic if i cry smh</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> djfjfhdhsh NO TEARS </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> but thank you lix 🥺</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> enjoy yourself yeah? don't overthink and just be in the moment my love </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> gimme updates as to fun places you're at or just anything, i wanna hear that you guys are having a blast </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i love you so much you know that right? </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> like my entire heart loves you so so much </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i know, mine is the same way that's why we're in this life shit together &amp; forever ❣️</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> ❤️❤️❤️ have fun with jisungie ill text in a couple hours </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@hwangjinnie</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>pretty sights all around @kimseungminz 🌲🐶🌱💝 </em>
</p><p>Liked by spearb, cb-97, and 545 others </p><p>
  <em>@kimseungminz ur a pretty sight too </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@han_js</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>spring vibes my people, loving this shit to the max. 🌷✌🏻.. pic thnx to @sunshineboy</em>
</p><p>Liked by sunshineboy, minhoes, and 498 others </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@spearb</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>jeongin pushed a kid off the slide so they'd get out view of the photo.. having a fun day with my mini me as well as these two idiots. @yangjeon-gin @minhoes @cb-97</em>
</p><p>Liked by kimseungminz, cb-97, and 572 others </p><p>
  <em>@yangjeon-gin i didn't push the kid off the slide, he ASKED me to help give him a push so he could go faster </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids </em>
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> YEAH HI HELLO SEUNGMIN JUST INFORMED ME TO CHECK INSTAGRAM AND UHHHH</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> DOES CHAN HYUNG HAVE RED HAIR </p><p>
  <strong>lil bitch boy: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> ye</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> HOLY SHIT?!?!?! </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> wow damn daddy raw me </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> LMFAO HYUNJIN DUDE </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> I JUST INAHLEFVD MY DRIJK FUCK</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> oh fucking christ </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> it's just washable dye, ill scrub it out of my hair before i leave to go away thursday and it'll be gone </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> im so fucking distraught i don't get to see this in person what the fuck </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> tell seungmin to turn the car around now</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> with all the shit that kid has planned i don't think he'd turn around even if you paid him to</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> how do you know what we're doing</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> oh yanno </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> hey changbin hyung </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> shut up </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> 😉</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> ??? </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>puberty boys </em>
</p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> IM IN AN ABSOLUTE STATE AND I DONT KNOW HOW TO FUCKING PROCESS IT </p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> WHAT IS GOING ON </p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> HYUNJIN ARE YOU OKAY </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> SO I FINALLY CORNERED SEUNGMIN INTO TELLING ME WHAT HIS PLANS WERE AND WHY CHANGBIN SOMEHOW KNEW </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> AND OH MY GOD???!!! </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> felix bb did you know changbin was helping?? </p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> no of course not, you both know i haven't talked to him in days </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> still? </p><p><strong>the counsellor: </strong>..obviously </p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> ANYWAYS.... </p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> SPILL THE TEA HYUNJIN </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> right RIGHT </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> so yeah we pulled up to this cute ass historical air b&amp;b and once we get into the room i look at him and go "ok so what is happening here?" and he looks up from his bags and goes "huh? we're unpacking for the night what do you mean" </p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> i love how seungminnie always says shit so literally</p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> it drives me M A D sometimes </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> so i wasn't having any of it today yanno cause ive seen too much sneaky shit happening between these two lately so i replied "seungmin, why does changbin hyung know so much about what's happening this week when i don't and im the one here with you" </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> and the mf nearly stomped his foot and went "cause it's a surprise!" </p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> HE DID NOT STOMP HIS FOOT </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> OH IT LIFTED OFF THE GROUND </p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> oh my god</p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> so im basically blinking at him like he has five heads at this point and sit on the bed and go "what else can be a surprise when i already know where we're going this week?" </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> cause we originally said we wanted to check out some protected parks and land and look at the scenery </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> and i can tell im cracking him at this point by not letting it go cause he can't lie to me, his eyes start to flicker all around the room whenever he doesn't want to tell me something </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> so i moved closer to him and poked his arms saying "tell me the surprise seungminnie" with my classic pout to seal the deal </p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> he caved didn't he </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> he told me everything 👩🏻🎤</p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> and my god </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> as it turns out, the places we planned to go see this week aren't even the real highlights, seungmin booked a bunch of pretty air b&amp;bs to stay at that since he knows i like the simplicity of how cute the rooms and overall stay is</p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> and apparently he was able to get the rooms all 70% off and we're getting our meals free thanks to the help of changbin and his parents connections to the owners of all the places 😳</p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> damn i knew his parents were in the hotel industry but i didn't realize they knew like even small bed and breakfast places </p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> his parents first started out buying and refurbishing old air bnbs </p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> oh shit really? </p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> yeah he told me the story of how they made it up to the hotel level a couple weeks ago when we were up on the sports building roof.... </p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> oh</p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> oh</p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> anyway continue please hyunjinnie </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> yeah... ! </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> once he finished telling me what was ACTUALLY going down this week i was just sitting there complete fucking stunned cause no one has ever done shit like that for me before and went into so much planning just for ME and i was completely silent and seungmin was like "oh god, you're upset aren't you? you look like you could cry. im sorry hyunjin i should've asked if you were okay with this since we're splitting the costs but i thought it would be a nice surprise i am so sorry" </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> AND WHEN I SAY I NEARLY PLANTED A KISS ON THAT BOY'S LIPS RIGHT THEN AND THERE </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> my GOD </p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> HE'S TOO CUTE</p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> so yanno i told him i wasn't upset i was just in total shock and couldn't believe he went through all this trouble for me and DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE FUCKING SAID </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> he said "it wasn't any trouble at all, i mean dealing with changbin and his stupid stoner self was a bit annoying sometimes but that's just him, but doing this was fun cause i wanted to do something special for you."</p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> WHY AM I GETTING EMOTIONAL RIGHT NOW</p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> I KNOW WHAT THE FUCK </p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> if you don't get with seungmin soon i swear to god im going to steal him from you oh my god hyunjin </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> he's so 🥺🥺🥺🥺</p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> he really went all out for you that is so cute </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> he's fucking precious 😭😭😭😭</p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> okay so now that we know what's happening, get the fuck off your phone and go enjoy your trip my good lord don't keep him waiting at all after going through all that</p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> OKAY OKAY RIGHT WE'RE GONNA GO FOR A WALK IN THE GARDEN BEHIND THE AIR B&amp;B BEFORE WE EAT </p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> ugh the gays are FLOURISHING we LOVE to see it 😩✊🏻</p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> seungmin is bisexual stop omg</p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> STILL LOVE TO SEE IT 🤤🤤🤤</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@hwangjinnie</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>this air b&amp;b's has the coolest mirrors, absolutely loving the place... @kimseungminz 💕</em>
</p><p>Liked by kimseungminz, spearb, and 529 others </p><p>
  <em>@spearb ur welcome too bitch </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie i hate u (but thank you hyung❤️) </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>lil bitch boy: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> damn channie you finally ready to admit that's how you feel about me </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> minho what?? </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> wait what </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> oh shit </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> wrong chat lol </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> AYE LIKE HELL IT IS WHADDUPPPPP BAAAABY</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> yeah the fuck you do mean wrong chat<br/>
 <br/>
<strong>mastermind:</strong> chan hyung are you cheating on us </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> you literally have a whole other friend group besides us</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> i don't send flirty memes to them though that's for sure </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> who are you flirting with young christopher </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> nobody omg it was just a meme for someone else </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> hmm</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> somethings up with you </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> ive known you too long for you to strangely just send memes to people </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> it's really just for jokes in a different chat im in i promise </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> who's in the group chat then </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> that - </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> that is irrelevant </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> channie hyung you are totally keeping secrets from us </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> damn hyung what's gotten into you </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> or should i say who have you gotten into to 😏</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> oh fuck me</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> that could totally be arranged </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> MINHO! </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> IM JUST SAYING </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> im going to work now goodnight to you all</p><p>
  <strong>skinny waist: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> night baby 😘</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> oh my god jisung goodnight</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>lix's dummy🌙</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> why haven't u messaged me </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> huh? </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> it's obvious ive been avoiding you isn't it </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> well yeah </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> so why haven't u reached out like you did last time </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> last time i felt like it triggered your mind to be extra nasty to you so i figured maybe this time id just let you take your time and talk to me whenever you were able to instead of me trying to push</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> like i know i play a major part in when it gets really loud in your head and i just wanted to lessen that if at all possible </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> even if it meant me continuing to ignore you? </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> whatever is easier for you is okay with me lix </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> what the fuck is this </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> pardon me ? </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> why are you so?? perfect??</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> like it's not okay how absolutely sweet you are to me and everything you do has my best interest at heart, fuck you and your amazing personality and perfect being seo changbin </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> thank you? i think? </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> im sorry i ignored you for the last couple of days.. i was out of meds and my head was just really fucking with me bc of it </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> not that that's any excuse as to why i could just ignore you out of the blue </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> no no it's valid though i understand it can be hard for you</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> do u think we could meet up? i had a talk with jisung today and it's kind of really helped me figure out some shit </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> yeah sure, did you want me to come over? </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> im actually just out on a night walk around campus to the sports building... </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> oh. i know where you'll be then</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> give me 20 minutes? </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> 👍🏻</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids </em>
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> does everyone miss us </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> it's been a day and a half since you two left </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> that's it </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> and? </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> you guys should be sobbing without us </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> 🙄 where's my bestie </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> hey hey heey fuckface💜</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> shithead hi ☺️☺️</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> well im not sobbing </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> because ur too busy choking on your boyfriends dick </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> i was LITERALLY with felix all day long thank you very much </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> yeah where the fuck are you now fruit cup </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> about to go to minhos apartment 😠</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> mhmm thanks for proving my point bitch </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> oh </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> bad time to check my phone i see </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> you really gotta take a page from jeonginnie's book minho hyung and just keep your phone on silent</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> well i keep it on cause im nosy </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> and i like to know when sungie messages so</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> 🥱</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> im gonna punch u in the head </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> with your twig ass ? c'mon baby </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> TWIG ASS? </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> YOU LOOK LIKE A BARE TREE IN THE WINTER BITCH </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> uh oh</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> you can have such city girl vibes sometimes it makes me sick</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> "makes me sick" ok bc ur so wonderful with your stunned ass expressions every two damn seconds cause you're "omg so surprised" by every fucking thing</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> omg jisung pop off babe </p><p>
  <strong>hyunjinnie😻: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> don't be the U in ugly jisung it's unbecoming on you. </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> yeah ok be pretty or choke in your sleep honey 🙂🎀</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> pipe down peter nobody cares </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> GO TOUCH GRASS BITCH</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> I AM OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW BITCH </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> should we be getting concerned with their fighting </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> no but where's felix he can settle them down </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> <em>@Lee Felix</em></p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> i-</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> have y'all been on my tik tok account lately cause what the hell is this behaviour </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> FELIX🥰</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> 💗BABY BOO💗</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> hi babies</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> 😚😚😚</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> 💋</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> omg</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> told ya </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> felix is the key to peace when it comes to those two </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> their fighting and arguing is their way of expressing how much they care about each other </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> bit unconventional but i guess it works for them since either has tried to genuinely kill the other yet</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> i love him he's just a pain in the ass </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i would probably die without him in my life but id also like to choke slam into the ground </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> ohhh baby~</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> that's kinky 😏</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> hey i told you what you gotta say and im yours 😇</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> should i be concerned here </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> should you be concerned about two bottoms who play fight as their way of expressing themselves hyung</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> two bottoms im</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> you're right felix i have nothing to worry about lmaooo</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> imagine the kinky hate sex we'd have tho damn </p><p>
  <strong>skinny waist: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> 🤗✊🏻✊🏻💦</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> alright i think that's enough time on our phones everyone pack it up </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> jisung you have 3 mins to run across campus or im changing the locks on my apartment door </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> JFJFJDJD M COMIJG</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> HA</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Felix heard the boots against the metal ladder and he didn't need to look over to the edge of the roof to know who was coming up. He just took a deep breath in, staring up at the sky. </p><p>"Hi hyung." He whispered. </p><p>"Hey Lix." Changbin sat down next to him on the blanket that Felix had laid out on the roof before shuffling a bit, his shoulder nudging Felix's as he laid down next to him, eyes on the stars. </p><p>"How was your day?" Felix kept his voice low, just testing out the waters. </p><p>"Really fun actually, watching Minho dye Chan's hair at nine in the morning gave me quite the laugh. And having Jeongin join us at the park before he leaves tomorrow was nice." There was a smile on Changbin's face, Felix didn't need to turn and look to know, he could just hear the happiness before the older boy's voice dropped an octave. "How– how was your day?" </p><p>"It was um, it was a day. I hung with Jisung pretty much the whole day." Felix grabbed the side of the blanket and blinked a few times as he felt that static-like pain in his head and took a glance towards Changbin to see the boy already staring back, a faint line of worry on his forehead but kept a genuine small smile on his lips when his eyes met Felix's and the younger boy felt the numbness of his thoughts die down a bit just by looking at him. </p><p>"That was really sweet what you did, like what you did to help out Seungmin to surprise Hyunjinnie. He was blowing up our groupchat with Jisung earlier when Seungmin finally told him." </p><p>Changbin chuckled a bit. "I knew he wouldn't be able to keep the secret in long. I'm surprised he didn't spill it all out as soon as they got in the car. I hope they have fun, they deserve it." </p><p>"Yeah, they definitely do." </p><p>"And who knows, maybe this week they'll finally be able to realize they're both crushing on each other." Changbin gave Felix a half forced smile before looking back to the sky, letting out a big sigh that pulled at Felix's heart strings so much he had to sit up, looking away from Changbin to feel like he could breathe normally, nerves beginning to overtake him and as if on cue, Changbin began to speak again to bring him back to reality. </p><p>"So, about the talk you said you had with Jisungie, can I ask what it was about? If it's too personal, I totally understand. I'm just curious..." </p><p>Felix thought for a moment before he spoke. "Actually now that I really process it all, I don't even think it was the talk I had with Jisung that made me come to my senses, I think it was when Minho hyung popped over to my dorm at one point to drop off some lunch he picked up for Jisungie and I and just watching him and Jisung interact for the time he was there was what really opened my eyes." Felix began and Changbin let out an amused noise. </p><p>"They're pretty fuckin' cute, aren't they?" </p><p>Felix turned to look down at Changbin's amused smirk on his face and he laughed quietly. "God, they're just adorable. After we ate, they sat down for a bit before Jisung and I left to go back out again and Christ, within 20 minutes of cuddling on my couch, I must have watched Minho hyung try to tuck his face in Jisung's neck nearly 50 times and each time Jisung would push his head away but let out the cutest giggle ever and look back at Minho hyung with a smile and they'd both just laugh at each other."</p><p>Changbin was smiling as he stared up the night sky, taking everything in and nodding with some laughter in his tone. "They've come a long way those two, they can be unbelievably lost in their own sickly in love world half the time, but it's very special to see honestly." </p><p>Felix nodded, "I completely agree, which is why I actually realized something from watching them."</p><p>"Yeah?" Changbin let out a soft hum and Felix pursed his lips out as he looked away, voice soft. </p><p>"Yeah, I finally decided that I'd like to explore my feelings for you more." </p><p>"Oh. <em>Oh</em>. Oh fuck I wasn't expecting that." Changbin said before patting Felix's arm lightly. "Hey," he mumbled so the boy would look at him. "You positive about that? It's okay if you're not." </p><p>Felix could feel his face flushing as he looked back at Changbin and he tried to play it off with a shrug of his shoulders. "Jisungie and Minho hyung kind of went through hell to get where they are now and they're as happy as ever, so I realized since I'm already dealing with my own kind of hell, why can't I just try and see if I can get to a happy point as well? Since whenever I'm near you, you make everything so much better." </p><p>Changbin smiled, biting his lip as he looked up at Felix and the younger let out a little giggle just out of reflex. </p><p>"But you know, I just wish I could've come to this conclusion before the whole psycho lack of meds thing happened and I was a zoned out freak for a bit." </p><p>Changbin's smile dropped quickly from his face as he held onto Felix's elbow gently. "Don't ever say that shit about yourself. You have your struggles just like everyone else does, that doesn't make you a freak and it definitely doesn't make you psycho." Changbin's eyes were locked on the younger boy's as he spoke seriously. "You're amazing just as you are Felix, an absolute one of a kind type of amazing." </p><p>"Thank you." Felix rolled his eyes, but he was shyly smiling. "Hyunjin told me you wanted to talk to me on Saturday, what was that about?" </p><p>Changbin's face seemed to turn a shade darker at that comment and he looked away as his blush spread across his cheeks. "Oh, I just um, I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the beach sometime this week, tomorrow's weather is supposed to be above normal spring temperature so yeah... I have a friend that could drop us off. We don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought–" </p><p>Felix cut him off, too amused by the blush on the other boy's face. "I'd love to, Binnie hyung. Seriously. Tell your friend we'll go whenever they can make the time to take us." </p><p>Changbin whipped his head back to look at Felix again. "For real? It's like over an hour away, we'd be gone for probably the whole day." </p><p>"As long as you don't plan on abandoning me on a beach at the end of March." Felix made a light joke as he looked down at Changbin who was grinning back at him. </p><p>"I would never." </p><p>"Then I don't care where we are or how far we are from the campus, just as long as it's just us together." Felix spoke as softly as he had that evening, eyes falling on Changbin's hand that slipped from his elbow and he met the boy's eyes again, something shifting between them now that everything was out in the open. </p><p>"Lix, can I–" Changbin paused, leaning up on his elbows to raise himself up more and therefore closer to Felix who automatically let himself move further in towards the older boy. "Can I kiss you?"<br/>
 <br/>
"Yeah, you can." Felix grinned at the way Changbin's eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets in shock before he put a hand behind himself to sit up properly, his other hand coming to rest on Felix's left cheek and he checked the boy's face. </p><p>"Is this okay?" </p><p>Felix wrapped his fingers around Changbin's wrist, leaning his cheek into the older boy's touch as he gently smiled. "More than okay, Changbin, <em>perfect</em>."</p><p>Their eyes fell shut the second Changbin leaned in closer, checking one last time to make sure Felix was comfortable with what was happening before his lips pressed against Felix's a few moments later and they both let out a small sigh the minute their lips connected. </p><p>It didn't last long, just a few sweet moments before they pulled apart, both in a bit of disbelief of what they'd just one with their cheeks rosy and shared the same shy smile as they looked at one another. </p><p>"I'm so sorry I ignored you this weekend." Felix laid his forehead against Changbin's softly, feeling like he could cry when Changbin cupped both of his cheeks with his hands this time, thumbs running against his skin slowly. </p><p>"Doesn't matter anymore. I told you I'd wait for you, told you I'd give you time, so it's okay." </p><p>Felix pulled back just enough to look at Changbin properly and felt the final lump in his throat leave as he swallowed. "Can I apologize for one more thing?"</p><p>Changbin nodded. "Just one." </p><p>"I'm sorry I'm in love with you." </p><p>Changbin's breath hitched in his throat and for a second Felix felt everything begin to crumble again until Changbin spoke. "You remember when I told you to say that again? When we were both ready?" </p><p>"I remember, that's why I said it." </p><p>"Then don't be sorry." Changbin began to grin and the action was too cute for Felix not to start to smile as well. </p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"Yeah." Changbin leaned in again, and Felix felt the boy's breath against his own parted lips. "Yeah, you should never apologize for loving me. 'Cause I love you too, Lix." </p><p>Their second kiss was longer than their first, more rushed with Felix grabbing the sides of Changbin's neck to pull him closer as Changbin deepened their kiss and let his teeth pull at Felix's bottom lip just enough to draw a small whine out of the younger boy, parting his lips in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>After they pulled away minutes later, both of them slightly out of breath but giddy with a newfound emotion in their eyes that they weren't scared of when they looked at each other anymore, Changbin laughed softly at how swollen Felix's lips were as he laid down against the blanket again, one arm behind his head, the other on his chest. "Wanna watch the sunrise with me?" </p><p>Felix snorted, knowing that meant he'd spend the night star gazing with Changbin and nothing sounded better in that moment so he nodded quickly as he laid down as well, pressing the sides of the bodies together and felt Changbin's arm swing around his shoulders, bringing him in just close enough to press a kiss into his hair. </p><p>"Jesus, wait till Hyunjin finds out about this." Felix mumbled, half as a joke but was also completely serious at the same time and Changbin laughed, shaking his head. </p><p>"You think Hyunjin's bad, wait until I tell Minho. The guy's heard me go on about you for over a year, he's gonna fucking shit his pants when he finds out I finally kissed you." </p><p>Felix shifted around a bit so he was able to rest his chin on Changbin's chest, looking at the boy who also adjusted his own position so they were both comfortable and able to look at each other. </p><p>"You're beautiful." </p><p>Felix huffed, flickering a finger underneath Changbin's chin lightly as he blushed deeply. "You can't say that shit yet, we're not even dating yet." </p><p>"Mm, so let me call you my boyfriend then." Changbin raised his eyebrow in an almost cocky way but Felix saw just how happy the older boy was and it made his heart feel so full, he couldn't even begin to fully process it. </p><p>"Okay," Felix smiled, head only filled with happy thoughts of what the future could hold. "You can call me your boyfriend on one condition." </p><p>"And what is that?" </p><p>"That I can call you <em>my</em> dummy of a boyfriend." Felix giggled, hands resting on Changbin's chest as he inched himself closer to the boy who laughed loudly as he nodded. </p><p>"You drive a hard bargain, but I think we can make it work." Changbin said and Felix couldn't help the way he surged forward and captured the boy's lips in another quick kiss. </p><p>"Thank you for not giving up on me." He whispered as he pulled away and Changbin grabbed his arm gently to keep him close. </p><p>"Thank you for letting me have a chance to love you the way you deserve." Changbin mumbled, their noses brushing past each other's lightly and Felix had never so deeply cared for in his entire life than in that moment. </p><p>"I love you dummy." </p><p>Changbin pecked his lips a few times. "I love you too Lix." </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@spearb</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>sunshine ☀️💖 </em>
</p><p>Liked by minhoes, han_js, and 621 others </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@minhoes</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js is kinda the cutest fucking thing ever... </em>
</p><p>Liked by hwangjinnie, cb-97, and 618 others </p><p>
  <em>@han_js have you seen yourself? </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@kimseungminz</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>came across a boardgame cafe this morning! </em><br/>
<em>📸 by my favourite photographer ever, @hwangjinnie ✨</em>
</p><p>Liked by sunshineboy, yangjeon-gin, and 599 others</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> so i called my mom earlier and apparently she found out about my misdemeanor from last week bc a family friend works at the police ststion lol</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> omg your purity has finally been tainted in your parents eyes </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> nah she still doesn't think i smoke </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> HOW</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> i said it was changbin's weed i was just hanging out with him while he smoked </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> and she BELIEVED YOU? </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> ofc, she thinks id never lie to her 😇</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> HAHAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> BRO SHE'S GONNA FUCKING HATE ME STOP OMG</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> she doesn't hate you, she knows ur my best friend </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> she just really questions your life choices </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> MY life choices? it was YOUR 10 ounces we had on us last week too it wasn't even mine smfh </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> i love you changbinnie 🧡💚</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> yeah okay you two timing fucker 😩🖐🏻</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> oh babe u know ur the only one for me </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> you say that only because im not home yet and you want to smoke </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> i see the game you're playing here boy</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> come home babes ill kick jisung out😻</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> oh i get you all to myself? god damn on my way then baby</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> RUDE??? i refuse to leave try me smh</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> is this how minho hyung and changbin hyung start their mornings </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> aggressively flirting with each other until they're high </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> yes </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> it's honestly quite something to watch </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> those two are just a different bread</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> BREED***</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> oh shit we're bread minho </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> id slice u up ngl 😏💦</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> oh back at u hot stuff 😏💦</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> its not even 8:30 in the morning yet its too early to watch this happen im leaving to spam call jeongin until he wakes up smh</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@hwangjinnie</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>day 3 on the road, more sights &amp; cute places to explore today w @kimseungminz ! have a wonderful day everyone 💐</em>
</p><p>Liked by cb-97, spearb, and 528 others</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>lix's dummy🌙</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> hey have i told you i loved you today </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> we saw each other less than an hour ago where you kissed me before we got off the roof and said you loved me </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> so yes you have </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> okay well i feel the urge to say it again so </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> i love you felix</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> why am i blushing over 3 words in a text oh god</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> cause of my overwhelming charms probably </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> ew bye i want to break up </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> AKGIWUVJG THAT'S MEAN </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> im kidding i love you too binnie hyung</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> doesn't seem like it 😩🖐🏻</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> <em> [voice audio 0:24]</em></p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> that better? </p><p>
  <em><strong>lix's dummy🌙</strong> saved an audio from the chat</em>
</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> i could listen to you say you love me forever bye lol gonna go sob into my pillow now </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> YOURE SO SAPPY</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> <em> [voice audio 0:07]</em></p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> sorry it's so whispered, minho is across the room teaching jisung how to roll a joint</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> OMG IS MY BABY SMOKING? </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> oh god no i think minho would have a stroke and probably die from happiness or shock, who knows.. probs a bit of both </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> LMAO</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> he just wants to see how we do it is all </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> ahh. did you tell minho hyung yet </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> no, did u tell hyunjin? </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> nope, we still sticking to the plan we talked about last night ? </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> lmao the one at like 3am? see how long it takes their crazy asses to figure it out? </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> fuck yeah babe. </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> 😉😉😉</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> want me to hit up seonghwa soon for that drive to the beach? </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> shit yes, it's a warm spring day and i have a whole camera roll i need to fill with pictures of my hot boyfriend </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> wow i love you. </p><p>
  <strong>☀️lix☀️: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>snitches get stitches</em>
</p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> alright listen up mofos </p><p><strong>innie:</strong> THE CHAT NAME IM?? </p><p><strong>seungminnie:</strong> well this isn't what i was expecting when i saw the notification that i was added to another group chat </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> WHAT IS THIS  </p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> it's a groupchat jisung read the room </p><p><strong>channie:</strong> uh? </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> why do we need this gc</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> and i don't see minho and hyunjinnie listed as members??? </p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> bc they're not in it for a reason now if u would let me explain why- </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> oh yes okay go for it </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> wait no before i forget </p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> oh ffs</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> minho and i wanted to know if you wanted to hang later with us later today maybe after lunch if ur not busy ?? we're thinking we might go to the park</p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> i appreciate the invitation but im actually waiting for a drive to head to the beach with changbin hyung for the day</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> UR CHOOSING CHANGBIN HYUNG OVER ME?!</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> fine your loss 😩🖐🏻</p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> "your loss"?? </p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> bitch im mentally ill, it'll be "sorry for your loss" for you soon enough </p><p><strong>innie:</strong> 🤭</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> DONT SAY THAT I'LL CRY </p><p><strong>channie:</strong> felix jesus christ</p><p><strong>binnie:</strong> damn you gonna die on me and we haven't even been dating for a whole day yet</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> YOU HAVENT BEEN WHAT FOR A DAY </p><p><strong>seungminnie:</strong> DID I JUST FUCKING READ THAT CORRECTLY </p><p><strong>channie:</strong> HOLY SHIT</p><p><strong>innie:</strong> ?!%6$7 )9%8JSJ!FJ384 5@9FJS ? </p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> smfh.... </p><p><strong>binnie:</strong> oh shit i said it before my cue</p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> this is why i call you a dummy hyung</p><p><strong>innie:</strong> ARE YOU TWO DATING?! </p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> yes </p><p><strong>seungminnie:</strong> OMG</p><p>
  <strong>channie: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> I'M HAVING TROUBLE BREATHING??????? </p><p><strong>binnie:</strong> no one tell minho or hyunjin</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> how can you not expect me to tell my boyfriend this </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> he's literally been waiting for this </p><p><strong>binnie:</strong> yeah well haven't we all</p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> 😐</p><p><strong>binnie:</strong> i love you 😀😀</p><p><strong>innie:</strong> AHFJGIWOVJRNV </p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> smh ilyt </p><p><strong>seungminnie:</strong> thank god im parked while hyunjin is inside paying for gas &amp; getting us some snacks because i think i would've just swerved off the fucking road oh my god </p><p><strong>binnie:</strong> everyone come back to reality pls lix and i are going out in 5 mins so we gotta make this quick </p><p><strong>channie:</strong> the floor is yours boys </p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> so we wanna mess with minho hyung and hyunjin a bit.. they've both supported us for months now while binnie hyung and i had crazy crushes on each other and we're so thankful for that BUT </p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> they've also teased the hell out of us sometimes so this is our way of getting back at them in a fun little way </p><p><strong>channie:</strong> well i suppose when you put it that way it seems kinda humourous </p><p><strong>channie:</strong> your secrets safe with me lix</p><p><strong>seungminnie:</strong> same im living for all this </p><p><strong>innie:</strong> me too, the hyungs will lose their marbles</p><p><strong>binnie:</strong> y'all swear you won't say shit? </p><p><strong>channie:</strong> 100%</p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> jisungie? </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> yeah yeah i swear. </p><p><strong>binnie:</strong> you really think you can handle not telling your boyfriend? </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> believe it or not hyung but i don't tell minho every single thing about my day 😠</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> he simply just won't know about this conversation ever happening bc i will delete it from my chats</p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> that's my sneaky baby boo 👏🏻👏🏻</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> plus i don't know whos reaction i look forward to seeing more honestly </p><p><strong>channie:</strong> oh minhos brain will literally explode </p><p><strong>innie:</strong> yeah but hyunjin hyung will deadass drop to the floor dramatically or ascend into the sun, yanno that weird crazy shit he does </p><p><strong>seungminnie:</strong> TRUE</p><p><strong>channie:</strong> so how are we supposed to handle this exactly? just pretend we don't know? </p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> yeah just act oblivious if they ask anything about us and if we do something in the groupchat or on our instas, just pretend you don't see anything different </p><p><strong>binnie:</strong> yea act like we're just two dumbasses with feelings for each other but haven't done anything about it yet </p><p><strong>seungminnie:</strong> so basically ill just act normal since i watched minho hyung and jisung go through that since i met them</p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> pretty much yes </p><p><strong>innie:</strong> makes sense, ill act the same</p><p><strong>channie:</strong> yeah we got this </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> WOOOOOW</p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> we'll tell them after spring break is over </p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> but until then let's have some fun, shall we everyone? </p><p><strong>seungminnie:</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@sunshineboy</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>gotta say im really liking the change in temperature... and having @spearb as my view isn't too bad either.</em>
</p><p>Liked by spearb, yangjeon-gin, and 539 others </p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie u better answer my texts rn</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids </em>
</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> what do you guys usually say before you make really bad decisions </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> jeongin what are you doing </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> nothing beomgyu just wants to explore around taehyuns cottage and we're probably gonna get lost in the woods or find weird shit </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> don't do something illegal cause seungmin is away and none of the rest of us still around can drive to save you and minho and changbin hyung can't do shit since they have records now </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> oh my god get over that would you it was weed i didn't rob a bank or anything </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> he'll need at least another week to fully get over it </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> yeah well he wasn't too upset about it last night when i was blowing smoke in his mouth while he was grinding on my lap SO</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> oh now THATS spicy 🔥🔥</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> JGJAHGJVJSB</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> 😉🍃</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> god im so happy i didn't come home last night smh </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> omf </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> so anyways my saying would be "don't take life too seriously, no one survives it." </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> jesus minho seriously </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> OH TRUE THO HYUNG UR RIGHT </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> oh mines it's only a bad decision if you get caught 😏</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> which you did </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> lix pls 😩😩😩</p><p>
  <strong>pastry chef: 😚</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>hyunjinnie😻: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i just say "well this'll be a good story to tell my kids one day" </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> YOU DON'T EVEN WANT KIDS </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> exactly </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> "it doesn't have to be a bad decision if you just don't think about the consequences" then i go ahead and do it</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> oh seungmin that's a GOOD ONE </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> thanks it's worked everytime 👌🏻</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> i go by the motto of "ill either have a lot of fun, or ill die." </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> and either outcome is a win-win for me.</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> FELIXJBJDJ WHY IS THAT A WIN WIN </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> cause mental illegal baaabyy 😜🤠🤘🏻</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> stop i feel bad for laughing omfg</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> what is wrong with us  </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> should i even ask what yours is jeonginnie </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> "life's too short so let's see if we can make it shorter" </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> HAAAAAA</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> YOLO JEONGINNIE I LOVE IT </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> what's yours channie hyung!!! </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> while although i try to keep the bad decisions down to a near non exist level... </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> 🙄🤮</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> 🖕🏻🖕🏻🖕🏻</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> "life isn't a fairy tale, so if you lose your shoe at midnight... ur drunk" </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> YES YES YES </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> oh im so going to use that saying in the future</p><p>
  <strong>lil bitch boy: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@spearb</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>i'd say date me but lol. @sunshineboy 🌻</em>
</p><p>Liked by cb-97, han_js, and 592 others</p><p>
  <em>@minhoes bro this is bold what-</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I miss Hyunjin so much it's a bit ridiculous at this point lmao... I can't even begin to say how many times a day I refresh my bubble because I want him to send a message so badly. </p><p>But!!! Over 7000 hits woah thank you ❤️❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Pharmacy Hair Dye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>mastermind: do you really want me to answer that hyunjin hyung</p><p>mastermind: im a young university kid who hangs out with his other crazy friends who spend way too much time on the internet </p><p>mastermind: ive seen things you probably never will and you're older than me</p><p>hyunjinnie😻: UM?!?!?!?!?!  </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I missed my usual update schedule since life threw me a rough road the past little bit but I hope this is good enough to make up for the wait 💗💗💗</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jisung: skinny waist</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minho: the hot friend </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Changbin: baby daddy </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Felix: pastry chef</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan: lil bitch boy </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hyunjin: hyunjinnie😻</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seungmin: husband </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin: mastermind</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@han_js</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>nothing to see here, just two of the bestest people to ever exist...! @minhoes @cb-97</em>
</p><p>Liked by yangjeon-gin, spearb, and 462 others </p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie i already miss the red hair and i didn't even get to see it in person </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@cb-97 ill dye it back just for you one day @hwangjinnie </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie marry me. @cb-97</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> hey if you guys had to describe someone with emojis, who would you chose and with what emoji </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> oh god please let me do jisungs i already know it </p><p><strong>skinny waist: </strong>which means it's rude as fuck isn't it </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> NO</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> it's just accurate as hell and it's not even a real emoji </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> though it fuckin should be </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> what is it then </p><p>
  <strong>hyunjinnie😻: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> BAHAHAHAHAAH</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> STOP THAT'S LITERALLY JISUNG </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> it really is tho omg</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> ITS NOT </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> sorry is this better for you </p><p>
  <strong>hyunjinnie😻: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> are you fucking joking </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> THE WAY I JUST CHOKED ON MY FOOD OMFG</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> hyunjin hyungs editing skills = 💯💯💯💯</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> thank you 😇🤭</p><p>
  <strong>skinny waist: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@sunshineboy</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>@spearb 😳🥵🙊💣💪🏻</em>
</p><p>Liked by han_js, hwangjinnie, and 503 others </p><p>
  <em>@kimseungminz god the emojis who are you.. jisung ? </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>boo thang🌻</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> we need to talk. </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> oh you used a period at the end of your sentence what did i do wrong</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> nothing you would never do anything wrong </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> it's what im not understanding from you and changbin hyung right now </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> which is? </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i thought you were ignoring him until you were feeling better </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i am feeling better</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> okay, good im super happy to know that </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> so are you like.. making up time with changbin? </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i mean sure, we're just hanging out</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> yeah but wow every new post i see on instagram is either you or him posting about the other </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> well i think that's a bit of an exaggeration</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> exaggerating things is my Brand™ babe</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> oh good grief okay diva</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> dkaofjvis yes 😇</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> but okay so nothing weird is going on between you guys?? you're both okay? </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> just taking it day by day </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> okay okay okay </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i wanna know as soon as you two finally get together kk i know we've been over this but i have a bet with minho hyung on this</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> WHAT </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> A BET?! </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> mhmm on who's the first one to know when you guys start dating </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> oh my god </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> what if we don't make it to that point </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> well of course i would never pressure you to be in an relationship so only you're comfortable of course </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> just know that if that day ever comes, i need to be the first to know so i can get 50 bucks from minho hyung </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> YOU BET 50 DOLLARS ON MY LOVE LIFE? </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> I'LL TAKE YOU OUT WITH THE MONEY </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> oh my god 🖐🏻</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> 😘😘😘</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>snitches get stitches </em>
</p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> THEYRE BETTING MONEY ON WHO FINDS OUT FIRST IF CHANGBIN AND I GET TOGETHER </p><p><strong>channie:</strong> god im not used to you not calling him hyung half the time </p><p><strong>seungminnie:</strong> none of us are </p><p><strong>binnie:</strong> HYUNJIN AND MINHO ARE?! </p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> YES HYUNJIN JUST TOLD ME </p><p><strong>innie:</strong> how much is this bet worth </p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> $50</p><p><strong>channie:</strong> sounds pretty reasonable to me</p><p><strong>binnie:</strong> oh my god if minho wasn't out buying our groceries w jisung right now i think id strangle him to death </p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> we're not telling them after break is over</p><p><strong>channie:</strong> oh?</p><p><strong>binnie:</strong> what are we gonna do lix</p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> we're gonna put on a show ;)) </p><p><strong>innie:</strong> a show???</p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> once i fill binnie hyung in on my idea, we'll tell you all and make a plan</p><p><strong>channie:</strong> why do i sense whatever you're planning is evil</p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> channie hyung i have a whole other side to me you don't even know yet</p><p><strong>binnie:</strong> yea he's a total baddie</p><p><strong>binnie:</strong> as well as being hot as hell 😌🔥</p><p>
  <strong>channie: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@hwangjinnie</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>quick stop to the shore to watch the waves ❤️</em>
</p><p>Liked by cb-97, han_js, and 622 others</p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy you look SO good</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@yangjeon-gin</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>@beomgyu-gyu and i may have lost the rest of our group so we're stuck in an underground parking lot trying to find them but lol #selfietime</em>
</p><p>Liked by sunshineboy, kimseungminz, and 683 others</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie YOUR POUT I COULD CRY</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@spearb my mini me lookin' TOO good 😩👌🏻</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@cb-97</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>last minute prep before leaving for the conference tmr!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>📷 by @sunshineboy </em>
</p><p>Liked by spearb, sunshineboy, and 699 others</p><p>
  <em>@minhoes wow ur hot</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js damn hyung u got me feeling things</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@cb-97 stop both of u @minhoes @han_js</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids </em>
</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> can someone please teach my boyfriend how to properly flirt please </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> shouldn't he be a pro at that stuff since he's a emo fuckboy </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> he could lack in some categories i suppose </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> oh he definitely is</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> wow ur guys faith in me is just through the roof isn't it </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> 💞</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> why does jisung need to learn to flirt </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> yanno what ill let his dumbass explain since he knows exactly why</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> oh my god </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> hurry up jisungie hyung i wanna tell the tea to my friends while we wait for our meals at the restaurant </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> jesus okay let me go look at our conversation for a second to refresh my memory</p><p>
  <strong>baby daddy:  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> fuck off </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> ok i went back to my dorm last night so i haven't seen minho yet today </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> so he texted me saying "damn i can't believe i miss you this much after not seeing you for 12 hours" </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> and i guess he didn't take my reply the way it was MEANT to be </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> and what did you say back exactly </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> "lol lame ass🖤" </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> JISUNG LMAAOOO</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> I WAS FLIRTING BACK! </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> yanno relationships aren't really my forte but i feel like that's just a horrible way of flirting </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> it is </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> break up with him minho hyungie he just doesn't know how to treat you right </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> his ass has been living in MY apartment, sleeping in MY bed, and eating MY food for the past 3 days </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> the least he could say was that he missed me too 😩🖐🏻</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> IM GONNA SEE YOU IN AN HOUR TO MEET UP WITH CHAN HYUNG </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> yall hear somethin ?? </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> oh don't tell me we're doing this now are we </p><p>
  <strong>the hot friend: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> fine okay </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> hyungie i miss youuu 😔❤️ i miss you so much that ill even buy your meal tonight </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> 🤭🤭🤭</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> that's what i like to hear🤗</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> UR SUCH A PIECE OF WORK OH MY GOD</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> AHAHAHA</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> you rock minho hyung</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> thank you C:</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@spearb</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>late night walks w @sunshineboy 🌇🧡</em>
</p><p>Liked by minhoes, hwangjinnie, and 609 others </p><p>
  <em>@minhoes wow thanks for the invite??? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@spearb ur already out without me shut up @minhoes </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@cb-97</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"let's get a meal before you leave chan! like a going away meal, our treat!" is what they said yesterday. uh huh, yeah. okay. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>First of all, im only gone for a couple days... secondly am i watching a marriage proposal right now? @minhoes @han_js</em>
</p><p>Liked by kimseungminz, yangjeon-gin, and 678 others</p><p>
  <em>@han_js and if i proposed what about it  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@minhoes if your version of a proposal is with my water bottle cap then please god let me be the one to propose instead @han_js</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js i want a diamond ring then bitch 💍😍 @minhoes </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@minhoes nvm i think ill stay being single. @han_js</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js OH SHUT UP WE'VE BEEN DATING FOR 3 MONTHS @minhoes </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids </em>
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> I MISS MY FELIX </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> you're so mean to seungmin </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> nah i said i missed jeongin first so he's valid</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> MISS YOU TOO BESTIE💓</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> 😔💗💗</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> BRING ME MY FELIX </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> he's not just yours yanno 🙄</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i don't see you putting a ring on it do i changbin hyung? no the fuck i don't. </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> so shut up </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> oh my god??? </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> JISUNG where is my felix 😠</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> it's 9 in the morning he's probably still asleep idk wtf </p><p>
  <strong>pastry chef: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> good morning 👋🏻</p><p>
  <em><strong>baby daddy</strong> took a screenshot of the chat </em>
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> AJCJFJCJDJX</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> YALL SEE MY BFF HE IS SO CUTE WHAT THE HELL</p><p><b>pastry chef: </b>love u sm bug</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> ok no have y'all seen that trend where it's like "i ain't ever seen two pretty best friends" but like has everyone seen hyunlix-</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> oh my lord you used the ship name hyunjin hyung gave them</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> AHHHH IVE WAITED FOR A TIME LIKE THIS TO SHOW OFF MY BABIES </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> LOOK AT THEM IN DRAMA CLASS BACK IN HIGH SCHOOL I LOVE THEM </p><p>
  <strong>skinny waist: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> OH MY TURN</p><p>
  <strong>husband: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> stunning really </p><p>
  <strong>baby daddy: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> i mean??? that's just beautiful </p><p><strong>mastermind: </strong>i have so many photos of them on my phone hold on </p><p>
  <strong>mastermind: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> y'all have some good pics but look at this banger </p><p>
  <strong>the hot friend: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> DAYYYUUUUMM THAT QUALITY THO</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> SUCH A GOOD LOOK FOR BOTH OF THEM </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> fuck i miss my blond hair </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> im 2 secs away from going into a meeting but i just wanted to pop in and say my friends have beautiful souls inside &amp; out and i love you all dearly </p><p>
  <strong>lil bitch boy: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy: </strong>nd this is my fav photo of u 2 &lt;3</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> WE LOVE YOU CHANNIE HYUNG 💋</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> god my ego's through the fucking roof right now </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> it better be cause we're hot baby 💥</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> our power? unmatched. </p><p>
  <strong>mastermind: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> the power of hyunlix 💪🏻😣</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@hwangjinnie</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>i miss felix a lot so excuse me if i end up posting my entire camera roll of us because 🥺🥺💘 @sunshineboy 🍥💝</em>
</p><p>Liked by spearb, han_js, and 629 others</p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy LOVE YOU SO MUCH. WE'LL SEE EACH OTHER IN A FEW DAYS</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>roommate</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> you wanna have a fire</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> huh</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> chans letting me and jisung use his firepit tonight</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> wanna come?</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> oh fuck yeah i do</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> we're thinkin maybe around 10 since it'll be dark by then </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> kk ill tell lix rn he'll definitely want to come too </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> you with him?</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> yeah</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> is it just me or have you 2 been spending almost every waking second with each other this week? </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> you even slept over at his dorm the past 2 nights? </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> it's spring break dude</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> plus ur basically doing the same with jisung</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> yea but we're dating tho</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> right lol</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> anyways idk we're just hanging out while we can before classes kill us again</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> and how's that going for your crush?</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> uhhh</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> i mean he makes it hard not to fall for him ill say that lol.. </p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> well hey i get it we all know the shit i went thru w jisung</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> truuue</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> you ever think of just asking him out randomly to see what he has to say? </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> idk man we'll see how the rest of the week goes ig</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> what if i pushed you into the fire tonight and felix could be your hero and save you? isn't that kind of a romantic time to ask someone out?</p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> NO???? WTF ARE U AND JISUNG INTO?! </p><p><strong>puff puff:</strong> actually don't fucking answer that i DONT want to know 🤮</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> 😇</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@han_js</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>why the fuck are you so hot what the fuck is this fucking shit. jesus fuck. @minhoes</em>
</p><p>Liked by hwangjinnie, cb-97, and 648 others</p><p>
  <em>@kimseungminz new drinking game: take a shot every time jisung says fuck bc of minho hyungs "hotness"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy we're so trying this out after spring break @kimseungminz </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@spearb</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>ur perfect.</em>
</p><p>Liked by sunshineboy, yangjeon-gin, and 609 others</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie oh my god ???</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>lix's dummy🌙</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> hey</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> you felt the need to text me that when we're across a bonfire from each other for what reason </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> so i could say i love you ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> wow ur whipped</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> KGIFIDJD FELIX!</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> I'M JOKING I JUST WANTED TO SEE YOUR REACTION</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> and staring at your phone screen looking bug eyed af was adorable so ill take it as my win</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> omf</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> and i love you too</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> id like to shout it</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> but thats just going to have to wait</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> not for long tho 😍😍</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> have you filled the others in on the plan yet?</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> nah ill text them tmr, gotta ask chan hyung for his permission too</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> however i could always mention it to jisungie rn</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> with minho around?</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> ill text him 😏</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> oh god</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> DJDJWJD NOT YOU MAKING JISUNG DEADASS CHOKE ON HIS DRINK AND LOOK AT HIS PHONE IN SHOCK </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> minho hyung asking him "what's wrong babe omfg" and watching jisung stuttering out "uh i just saw a really weird picture on instagram" just added a year on my life oh jesus</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> IKR</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> he's such a bad liar oml</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> he texted me back "oh my god where did you get this kinky side to you" </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> HAAAAAA</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> did you tell him how lmao </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> naaah 😇</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> good 😋</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> now put your phone away so minho hyung doesn't question wtf ur doing </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙</strong>: Kk</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> wait put yours away too? </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> i will after i take about 200 photos of you </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> I SEE YOU BLUSHING OVER THERE SEO CHANGBIN </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> ..ITS FROM THE FIRE! </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> uh huh binnie hyung im sure it is </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@sunshineboy</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>he was texting me rainbow hearts when i took this 🌈❤️ @spearb </em>
</p><p>Liked by han_js, kimseungminz, and 671 others </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@minhoes</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>hey you little shit @han_js im in love with you.</em>
</p><p>Liked by spearb, cb-97, and 707 others</p><p>
  <em>@cb-97 why does he have a cut on his face </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js i nearly fell into the fire and scraped my face on a log 😃 @cb-97</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@cb-97 YOU WHAT ?! @han_js</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> so im looking mine and felixs eng lit class assignments cause our prof posted some early shit "in case we want to get a head start on some early reading"</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> like that's gonna happen</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> ikr i probably won't even fucking read it</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> LMAO</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> anyways i see that there's gonna be an essay attached to one of these books we gotta read and FUCK GUYS</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> IT HAS TO BE 4K</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> HOW CAN I WRITE 4 THOUSAND WORDS ON FUCKING BOOK?!</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> that's so easy what do you mean </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> okay SMARTASS we all don't have your TALENT and SKILLSET to do such tasks </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> did you insult and compliment me at the same time </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> pretty sure that's what he was going for there </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> write it like it's one of those made up stories people do online </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> oh my god fan fiction </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> AHFHFHD CAN YOU IMAGINE IF WE COULD WRITE ESSAYS LIKE THAT </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> "the tree lovingly caressed its leaves as they fell gently with the seasons changing weather"</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> hey id fucking read that</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> well we all know you would </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> yeah mr 'up till 3am on a school night' </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> omg what have i just walk in on </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> hyunjin was really obsessed with a graphic novel series in high school and would look up fan art and other stories about it </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> yeah he'd be up half the night reading fanfics about them </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> somehow i could totally picture hyunjin doing that too </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> IM GOING TO JUMP OFF A CLIFF NOW</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> no you are not </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> hey if it helps any, if it had a sex scene in it i would read it that shit too 100%</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> why with a sex scene omfg</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> makes shit spicy and my stomach go 🦋🔥</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> WHO WOULD BE HAVING SEX WHAT </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> idk like that little sentence felix wrote, add in two star crossed lovers who meet in secret by the tree or some shit and have sex saying they love each other and im all there for it</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> wow hyung you're good at this shit </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> thanks i read a lot back in school </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> fkfjshfhf i think we all know what you were reading in the back of class</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> ☺️☺️☺️</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@hwangjinnie</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>we found a candy store and seungminnie is in absolute heaven right now 🍭🍬❤️ @kimseungminz</em>
</p><p>Liked by minhoes, spearb, and 529 others </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids </em>
</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> im telling y'all hyungs right now that whoever makes those chocolate chip cookies at subway need their pussy or bussy eaten out for days </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> like my god i hope they have the time of their life at night cause god dayuM </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> im speechless </p><p><strong>lil bitch hot:</strong> yet i agree? </p><p>
  <strong>the hot friend: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> UH??? </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> HOW DOES JEONGIN KNOW HOW TO TALK LIKE THAT </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> damn maybe he really is mine and changbin hyungs love child</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> no like fr tho them cookies gotta have crack laced in them cause they're TOO good </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> oh my god are you trying drugs </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> omfg jeongin what are you doing with your friends </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> NO we're not doing drugs jesus hyungs calm down </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> i imagine this cookie is what it's like to take a fucking hit of acid though because holy fuck i be seeing stars 🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> IM- </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> jeonginnie when do u come back to campus </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> saturday night </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> oh thank god it's friday morning then</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> why </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> cause we thought we were a bad example on you but apparently what ever crackhead energy you get when you're around your other friends is much, much worse </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> like how do you even know the word bussy oh my god </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> do you really want me to answer that hyunjin hyung</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> im a young university kid who hangs out with his other crazy friends who spend way too much time on the internet </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> ive seen things you probably never will and you're older than me</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> UM?!?!?!?!?!  </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> SHCJSJFJ JEONGIN WHAT </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> anyways taehyuns parents are taking us for a drive now that we finished eating at subway </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> bye hyungs 😉👋🏻</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> what did i just witnessed </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> your love child knows what a bussy is bro</p><p>
  <strong>baby daddy: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@yangjeon-gin </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>in the wise words of my dear friend huening kai... "bussy or death." </em>
</p><p>Liked by han_js, kimseungminz, and 609 others </p><p>
  <em>@spearb I DONT THINK THOSE ARE THE WISE WORDS WE SHOULD BE PREACHING AODIFIDSKA</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>boo thang🌻</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> FELIX LEAW ABSWET </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> ANSWR</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> ANSWER* FUCK</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> PLEAW</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i hate acting like this but i really fucking need you right now </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> oh my god are you okay? call me right now</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i can't im in the dining room of the air bnb and im scared ill wake people up </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> baby it's nearly midnight what are you doing</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> having a mental breakdown obviously </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i don't know if you're joking or not but you're freaking me out what is going on</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i think seungmin and i had a //moment// and im about 2 seconds from bursting into tears </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> WHAT</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> go outside and call me </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> no if i hear ur voice ill actually cry </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i just need to know ur here </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> can we just talk for a bit? </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> ofc we can hyunjinnie </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> okay thank you.. im sorry it's so late i hope i didn't spam you awake </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> no i was up don't worry </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> you were? </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> yeah binnie hyung is over</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> at midnight? </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> oh shit</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> ? </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i mean yeah</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> he got tired of the love birds so he asked to be saved from them so i said he could come over</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> is he staying the night? </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> probably </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> ew you better wash my sheets if he does and sleeps in my bed </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> somehow i don't think you have to worry about him sleeping in your bed </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> he better not </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> trust me he won't lol </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> did u want to talk about why youre in a dining room at midnight because of whatever this "moment" you had with seungmin was? </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> idk</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> it might help if you do, but if you really don't want to then we can just pretend i never asked and just chat some more </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i guess it could help to tell someone about it </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> especially you </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> im all ears </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> changbin doesn't mind? </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> he's passed out with his head in my lap after smoking a joint i don't think he's even on this planet right now with his little unconscious head</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> it's pretty fucking cute actually </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> oh my good god?? </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> anyways..! </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> im 100% here babes</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> well idk how it even started but since we're leaving tomorrow morning to drive back, we just got talking about our day and the trip overall and i guess we were kinda getting lowkey deep and emotional</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> cause after a while seungmin said "im really happy we were able to do this hyunjinnie, ive had so much fun with you" </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> and i obviously said "me too, thank you so much for doing all this. it's been one of the best weeks of my life. thank you for letting me be the one to come along" </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> and then he just grabbed my hand out of nowhere and went "hyunjin you're the only one id ever do something like this with" </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i was a bit taken by surprise i guess by him saying that so i asked him why and he said "because you're always yourself, you never have walls up or act different when it's just us and because. you're just you. and ur really important to me."</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> wow.. </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> :((( like i swear to god felix i just idek...</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i was shocked at the point and we ended up just staring at each other cause i couldn't figure out what to say and he was looking at me like he truly meant every word and it was so genuine like i actually fucking meant something more to him and i really thought he might have started to lean in to kiss me?? </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> but i got too scared and ended up freaking out in my head and said i was gonna see if i could find us a late night snack so i left the room </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> which brings me to where i am now </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> sitting in the corner of a dining room in the dark </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> hyunjinnie baby.. </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i really think he likes you</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i want to believe that i really really fucking do but i just</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> it's hard to want something so much and know you'll probably get hurt in the end </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> this is because of them isn't it?</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> you know i don't like bringing /them/ up </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> you can't keep letting the past define who you are hyunjinnie.</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> seungmin has told you before and im here to remind you, you don't need their fake validation. you don't need the approval of people who don't respect who you are. fuck them.</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> yeah well </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> sometimes it's hard not to get lost in the past </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> ugh let's stop talking about it. im so sorry im a mess rn i hate feeling like i depend on you for everything i just really needed to talk to you</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> you don't depend on me regardless hyunjin, you know id drop everything and anything for you in an absolute millisecond so don't you ever feel the need to apologize for that.</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> hyunjinnie ur my best friend and most important person in my life, i love you more than ill ever care for anyone else in my entire life. </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> where there's you, there's me... and where there's me, there's you right by me and im so thankful for that</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i love you so much</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> go back to sleep or whatever you were doing okay, ill see you in a few hours when we get back</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> text me as soon as you get in the city and then when you're close to the dorm </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> i will </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> &amp; do u feel any better?</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> yeah.. ill be okay i promise </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@sunshineboy</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>just a couple more days and the whole family will be back together again ❤️</em>
</p><p>Liked by yangjeon-gin, cb-97, and 579 others</p><p>
  <em>@spearb 💘💘💘💘💘</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>jisungie🤍</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> are you still coming over? </p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> yea sorry im just walking to the pharmacy ill be over in prob 30 mins</p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> what do u need at the pharmacy at 12:30 at night </p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> gotta get hair dye </p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> and actually will you help me dye my hair when i come over pls, i need it to look good </p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> i mean of course ill help but why are you dyeing your hair? the blond is 🔥🔥🔥</p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> i know but i need to dye it something not so flashy before we leave tomorrow </p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> flashy???? </p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> im thinking if i go back to brown it won't be so wild </p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> why are you suddenly so concerned about your hair </p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> i don't want to look like a wild child when we arrive at your parents house tomorrow afternoon</p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> they've seen you with dyed hair before tho??</p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> hell ive even sent them pictures of every time i dyed my hair, they've always thought it was nice </p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:  </strong>but this is different tho</p><p><strong>minho🖤:  </strong>literally how when i just said they've seen it all</p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> my mom even made a point to tell you how cool your purple hair was the first time you came over the summer after we became friends </p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> yeah that was before we were dating...</p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> oh my god</p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> OMG </p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> stop</p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> are you trying to make a good impression on my parents because this is the first time you're visiting as my "boyfriend" ?</p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> stfu </p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> han jisung you are so fucking cute </p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> im smiling so stupidly at my phone right now ur just the cutest thing ever</p><p><strong>jisungie🤍: </strong>SJGJSJ STOP</p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> i just want them to know im not the same 18 year old immature emo kid that they met 2 years ago </p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> sungie you've never been immature, you were just a young college kid and i was too, so of course we would act like goofs back then </p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> i just want them to know im serious about you. about us. </p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> and you think that it'll help if you dye your hair? </p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> it'll lessen my anxiety if i do this yes </p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> are you anxious about visiting my parents? we don't have to if you're uncomfortable, we can always wait for another weekend or even until the summer.. or i can visit them alone i don't mind at all </p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> no no i wanna go </p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> and like yeah im a bit nervous and shit but like</p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> jisung what's wrong</p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> it's just that </p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> idk like i know im only 20 so it could come across like i don't really know what im talking about when it comes to relationships but im not just randomly sleeping with my best friend because it's something to do in between classes </p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> i really love you minho</p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> so i just want that to come across tomorrow when they see me</p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> jisung we're so love struck for one another some stranger could walk past us and know we're dating because of how we look at each other</p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> my parents have cared for you for the 2 years before we started dating and they love you even more now because they love how much i love YOU </p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> have you've told them stuff?</p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> about how much you matter to me? fuck yeah i have. the day before our one month anniversary i had called my mom and we literally cried for 30 mins on the phone cause i was just really happy and in love and she was happy for me because she knows you're so special to me</p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> which you are</p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> i need to put my phone away before i start crying in the damn pharmacy at midnight ok they're gonna think im fucked up or drunk</p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> will you pick me up some gummy bears in their discount candy area? i wanna have tons of snacks for the train ride tmr</p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> we'll call it your payment for me about to set up my bathroom to dye your hair in the middle of the night </p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> ofc, so you'll help me?</p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> jisung let's be real here </p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> id do anything for you</p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> so of course id dye your hair for you at like 1 in the morning </p><p><strong>jisungie🤍:</strong> BYE I THINK I JUST LET OUT A SOB IN THE HAIR DYE ASILE 💛🖐🏻</p><p><strong>minho🖤:</strong> lmao see u in a few 💙</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@hwangjinnie</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>been a great spring break! but im definitely ready to sleep in my own bed again, just sucks ASS that it means classes start again in 2 days 😪</em>
</p><p>Liked by sunshineboy, minhoes, and 580 others</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@yangjeon-gin</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>packing up to head back to uni today and they never make things simple.. we told taehyun's parents we'd take the train back but i think we're gonna be a bit late at this rate🤫🤙🏻</em>
</p><p>Liked by spearb, cb-97, and 593 others </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@han_js</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>visiting this hottie's parents in two hours.. wish me luck 😩👍🏻🤞🏻🍀 @minhoes</em>
</p><p>Liked by kimseungminz, yangjeon-gin, and 628  others</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@spearb</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>🤑 HOME ALONE 🤑 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>got the whole apartment to myself for the weekend and im pumped 🤓🤓🤓</em>
</p><p>Liked by han_js, hwangjinnie, and 604 others </p><p>
  <em>@minhoes yeah try not to burn your dick off this time sugar plum💚</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@spearb BYE BITCH @minhoes </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@minhoes</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>we haven't even made it in the house yet bc @han_js saw my cats and had to take a picture since "they look so cute sitting on the windowsill"... </em>
</p><p>Liked by cb-97, sunshineboy, and 708 others </p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy HE DYED HIS HAIR?! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@minhoes yeah he wants to impress my parents xo @sunshineboy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie I'M BALLING HE LOOKS SO GOOD </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@spearb DAMN THAT FIT IS 💋 GET IT JI !!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Snakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>innie: open your eyes hyung we need to know what is happening </p><p>jisungie: god im so going to need therapy after this</p><p>channie: lmaaaaaooo</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was written with Hip by Mamamoo and Bye Bye by Seong Wu playing on repeat so y'all be warned now it's a wild one 😌</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jisung: skinny waist</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minho: the hot friend </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Changbin: baby daddy </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Felix: pastry chef</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan: lil bitch boy </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hyunjin: hyunjinnie😻</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seungmin: husband </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin: mastermind</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids </em>
</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> tell me why i can hear the bass of seungmin's car from a block away </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> cause satans in his passengers seat in control of the music im sure</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> AYO I'M BACK BITCHES</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> speaking of the devil</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> oh god. </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> thank fuck im three hours away </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> 😡</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i hope minho hyungs parents throw you out of their house </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> first of all</p><p>
  <strong>skinny waist: 😐</strong>
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> secondly </p><p>
  <strong>skinny waist: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>hyunjinnie😻: 💋</strong>
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> changbinnie hyung my mans did u miss me </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> sure</p><p>
  <strong>baby daddy: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> HAHAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> wow im really feeling the love here smfh</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> ignore them and tell seungmin to drive faster so i can see you what the fuck </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> ON THE WAY !!!! </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@spearb</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>first thing @kimseungminz does when he comes back in town is immediately drive to my apartment to talk.. i knew he loved me a lot more than he lets on 😏</em>
</p><p>Liked by minhoes, cb-97, and 555 others</p><p>
  <em>@kimseungminz let's not get ahead of ourselves here </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>puberty boys </em>
</p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> jisungie</p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> ... </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> JISUNG </p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> <em>@Han Jisung </em></p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> baby boo what 😩😩</p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> you piece of shit i made felix send that because i knew your ass would never ignore him </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> yet you'll ignore me 😒</p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> im cuddling with my boyfriend okay im overwhelmed and tired </p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> what's going on </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> well hold on here. pause my issue</p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> what's up with you</p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> yeah jisungie are you okay? </p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> oh guys please can we not do this, ive had this conversation so many times with minho over the past few hours i don't want to have it again </p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> im just tired from the unnecessary pressure im putting on myself for his parents to like me </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> don't they already tho?? </p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> yes but like i explained to minho, this time is different because they're seeing me as their son's boyfriend now </p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> im not just the best friend who can do weird shit anymore </p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> i mean </p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> technically you can, because you are that still</p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> huh? </p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> you were first introduced to minho hyung's parents as "his best friend", your relationship will minho hyung just evolved over time into something more than friends which doesn't mean you have to create this whole new identity for yourself </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> yeah jisungie, you already know his parents so you don't need to be the shy "omg im meeting my  boyfriend's parents for the first time" guy because you've known them for two years and have visited plenty of times </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> just be yourself, like felix said, they already love and support you. there's no need to reinvent yourself </p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> even though your brown hair is very very nice</p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> oh its SO hot</p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> wtf i love you two 🥺🥺</p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> we love you too jisungie 😘💖</p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> im too tired to not get emotional over this </p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> so let's stop talking about me and why were you were blowing me up </p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> hyunjin's having boy troubles </p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> what did seungmin do </p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> or what didn't he do 😏</p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> i will block you right now </p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> UR THE ONE WHO WANTED TO TALK TO ME </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> 😩😩😩😩</p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> can you get minho hyung to hit up changbin hyung and see if he'll let anything slip as to why seungmin went to see him </p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> why can't you just ask him? </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> because i can't </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> the drive back here was kind of like super fucking awkward tbh </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> like we were singing along to my music and stuff but other than that we didn't really speak and i know it's because i refuse to even look him in the eyes right now </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> but ye</p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> wait what?</p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> ive definitely missed something here why can't you look at seungmin </p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> they had a moment and almost kissed but hyunjin panicked and ran and now it's weird between them </p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> i don't even think seungmin understands why either because as he dropped off hyunjin, he waved to me as hyunjin was getting his bags out of the trunk so i went to the window and briefly asked him if he had fun the past week and he went "uh yeah, i did! idk if hyunjinnie is okay though? you understand him better than anyone who maybe he'll tell you.." </p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> and then i asked him if he wanted to come inside and hang for a bit to rest after all the driving he did but hyunjin called my name from the door and seungmin looked almost.. defeated?? and simply went "no im ok. i think ill just go see bin hyung and talk to him"</p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> aw fuck hyunjin what are you doing to the poor kid </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> im just scared okay get off my back </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> if minho hyung can't help that's fine i was just wondering </p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> well he's been reading the entire conversation and said he'll help you out </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> HE'S SEEN IT ALL? </p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> i mean his face is resting in my neck rn so yeah obviously </p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> oh that's so adorable 😩❤️ </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> you're so lucky i support your guys relationship or else id be pissed 😫😫😫😫😫</p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> he's wondering why felix doesn't just ask changbinnie hyung tho </p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> im not getting involved in this mess </p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> plus i can't lie well when it comes to binnie hyung, he'd be able to see what im trying to snoop for as soon as i open my mouth</p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> im sure he'd do anything you ask tho 😏</p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> han jisung i will shove that smirking emoji so far up your ass that your boyfriend will never reach it no matter what i don't care how big he thinks his dick is </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> oh shit that attitude tho get him felix baby</p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> omg?! </p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> okay well now minhos half offended and half laughing his ass off </p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> love you minho hyung 😇 not so much your boyfriend tho</p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> excuse me we're literally twins </p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> just cause our birthdays are a day apart that doesn't mean i have to like you </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> IM SNORTING </p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> wow </p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> im kidding i love you jisungie just watch your words 🤐💓</p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> i walked into it ikik</p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> walked into what </p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> nothing </p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> nothing </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> alright? </p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> anyways yeah if minho hyungie can find anything out that'd be great </p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> ill tell him to message you if he finds anything out, which im sure he will.. my boyfriend's the second most nosy person ive ever met </p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> who's the first</p><p><strong>the delinquent:</strong> hyunjin </p><p><strong>the counsellor:</strong> LMAO</p><p><strong>the lover:</strong> hate me cause u ain't me jisung 😩🖐🏻</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@yangjeon-gin</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>back in hell hole with this shithead @kimseungminz &amp; @spearb hyungie 🙃</em>
</p><p>Liked by sunshineboy, han_js, and 581 others </p><p>
  <em>@spearb are you calling my apartment a hell hole </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@yangjeon-gin no, i would've said "messy disaster" if i had been talking about your apartment @spearb </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>minho hyung !!</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>minho hyung !!:</strong> hey loser i got the gossip you want </p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> spill it hyung</p><p><strong>minho hyung !!:</strong> first, something for me</p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> are you joking </p><p><strong>minho hyung !!:</strong> all is fair in love and war hyunjinnie. i got something for you, now you're gonna do something for me</p><p><strong>minho hyung !!:</strong> mines way easier than the undercover cop mission you basically just had me conduct </p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> smfh what can i do for you minho hyung</p><p><strong>minho hyung !!:</strong> just answer a quick question</p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> okay..? </p><p><strong>minho hyung !!:</strong> you notice anything weird between changbin and felix lately?? </p><p><strong>minho hyung !!:</strong> changbin says he's just been hanging w/ felix a lot cause theyre bored and shit and have fun but idk he just seems like he's acting different </p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> omg that's so funny you'd ask since i literally just had a conversation with felix the other day about him and changbinnie hyung </p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> but i think they're just in a good place right now </p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> felix has really opened up to him lately so i think they're just taking their friendship/feelings for each other day by day and trying to figure themselves out </p><p><strong>minho hyung !!:</strong> hmm</p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> ur not convinced are you? </p><p><strong>minho hyung !!:</strong> i know changbin's behaviour like the back of my hand and there's something about how he acts whenever i talk to him about anything even remotely close to felix, it's like a hazard sign goes off in his head cause there's a shift in his texting or how he acts when answering me </p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> actually now that you say that, felix does sometimes do that too if i mention something about him and changbin hyung </p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> do you know when hyung started acting that way with you? </p><p><strong>minho hyung !!:</strong> earlier this week like basically the first day of spring break i saw he seemed different as soon as he walked in the apartment </p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> interesting </p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> we'll have to corner them when you get back to campus tomorrow then</p><p><strong>minho hyung !!:</strong> corner them? </p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> duh, until they tell us what's going on</p><p><strong>minho hyung !!:</strong> damn i like the way you think hyunjinnie </p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> 🤓💯</p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> now your turn </p><p><strong>minho hyung !!:</strong> right here's a screenshot of the shit you wanna know </p><p>
  <strong>minho hyung !!: </strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>roommate:</strong> yo i thought u said u were excited to have the apartment to yourself for the weekend but ive been gone half a day and there's been someone over since i stg an hour after i left </p>
  <p><strong>puff puff:</strong> lmaaao is that your way of saying you miss me </p>
  <p><strong>puff puff:</strong> but nah i wasn't expecting seungmin to stop by honestly, the apartment buzzed and i assumed it was felix just bored waiting for hyunjin to get home so i let him in and then two minutes later i hear a knock on the door and there was seungmin just standing there looking like a pound puppy and i was like "uh hey??" </p>
  <p><strong>puff puff:</strong> kid looked fucking crushed minho it was insane </p>
  <p><strong>roommate:</strong> wtf why</p>
  <p><strong>puff puff:</strong> he wouldn't say anything for like twenty minutes, just laid flat on his stomach with his face in our couch so i went to make him some mini sandwiches to eat and when i brought them to him, he peeked out from a pillow and said "do you think hyunjin regrets going away with me for a week?" and i went "no df why would he?" </p>
  <p><strong>puff puff:</strong> and dude seungmin looked like he could've cried he sat up holding one of the pillows into his chest and was like mumbling like "i don't know i just feel like i upset him somehow cause i can tell he's been trying to avoid me ever since last night but also still acting like nothing's wrong and he won't look me in the eyes so i just don't know what i did wrong" </p>
  <p><strong>puff puff:</strong> so i asked him what happened the night before for hyunjin to be acting so off with him and DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE FUCKING SAID </p>
  <p><strong>roommate:</strong> changbin what omg</p>
  <p><strong>puff puff:</strong> "i might have shared more emotions than hyunjinnie was comfortable with and that must have freaked him out." </p>
  <p><strong>roommate:</strong> so he said he liked hyunjin then? </p>
  <p><strong>puff puff:</strong> no, i asked that and seungmin froze when i brought up that up so i truly don't even think seungmin ever realized he likes hyunjin as much as he actually does but it might just be clicking now that, for whatever reason, hyunjin is acting off with him </p>
  <p><strong>puff puff:</strong> like ok it's been like what? five hours since they got back and seungmins been a disaster since he stepped foot in my apartment. </p>
  <p><strong>puff puff:</strong> he even let a couple tears fall when jeongin came over an hour ago cause jeongin walked in, took a look at seungmin and said "hey fuckhead, what's wrong ?" and tears immediately were coming to seungmins eyes and he just got up and practically ran to give jeongin a huge hug</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>minho hyung !!:</strong> so there's your tea </p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> oh my god he told you all that? </p><p><strong>minho hyung !!:</strong> changbin and i have lived with each other for three years, there's not much we don't tell the other </p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> wow </p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> but fuck FUCK FUCK FUCK </p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> i can't believe ive made seungmin cry </p><p><strong>minho hyung !!:</strong> you gotta talk to the poor guy </p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> im terrified minho hyung, i can't act like everything's okay between us because i literally took off in a panic when i though he was going to kiss me </p><p><strong>minho hyung !!:</strong> so don't act like everything is okay then. </p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> what? </p><p><strong>minho hyung !!:</strong> if it's not okay between you two, then don't act like it is. if you really like seungmin then just be straight up with him about what happened and why you freaked out and left </p><p><strong>minho hyung !!:</strong> which why did you by the way? </p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> i don't want him to do something he'll regret because he doesn't know if he has feelings for me or not</p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> and i really don't think he does, we were just caught up in a moment that's all </p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> so i don't want him to regret kissing me when i know he won't mean to</p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> i don't want him to regret knowing me. </p><p><strong>minho hyung !!:</strong> oh hyunjin </p><p><strong>minho hyung !!:</strong> he could never, this is seungmin we're talking about here </p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> yeah well </p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> there's been people in my life before who have regretted knowing me so when you have someone literally say to your face that they wish that you never fucking existed.. </p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> that really sticks with a person minho hyung </p><p><strong>minho hyung !!:</strong> holy shit hyunjin what? </p><p><strong>minho hyung !!:</strong> what the fuck tell me who these people are and ill pay them a visit with chan when he gets back tomorrow </p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> lmao no need hyung they probably don't even remember what they said anymore </p><p><strong>minho hyung !!:</strong> no hyunjin who are these people because i don't care who they think they are but nobody should ever speak to someone else in a belittling way like you were obviously spoken to </p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> it's fine minho hyung</p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> im gonna go fill felix in on all my boy troubles now </p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> thank you for talking with changbin hyung and showing me what he said </p><p><strong>minho hyung !!:</strong> ofc hyunjinnie, let me know if you need anything else okay? </p><p><strong>minho hyung !!:</strong> and let's definitely meet up and corner felix and changbin when i get back yeah? it'll take your mind off all your boy troubles and we'll get some good gossip</p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> sounds great hyung</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@spearb</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>these kids @kimseungminz @yangjeon-gin won't leave me alone it's been hours and now they've even done my makeup someone send help please</em>
</p><p>Liked by sunshineboy, yangjeon-gin, and 609 others </p><p>
  <em>@minhoes this is what you get for being cocky about being alone in our apartment all weekend. suffer baby ❤️</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> <em>@Bang Chan @Lee Minho @Han Jisung </em></p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> yo </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> hey there </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> 👋🏻👋🏻</p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> when are you guys coming back tomorrow </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> what's it to you</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> jisung oh my god </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> jisung hyung you suck at the whole "act normal" thing </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> jeongin... </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> o shit i slipped up</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> act normal ? </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> he means acting normal around your parents because of the whole "good boyfriend impression" thing he's stuck on </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> oh gosh jisungs been venting to you guys about that still?</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> NO</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> he has! he messaged me when i was over at changbin hyungs w seungminnnie earlier and he seemed a bit down </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> oh 😟</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> no no STOP throwing me under the bus trying to fix jeongins fuck up seungmin wtf</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> i messaged jeongin to say they looked cute in the instagram photo that's all </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> jisungie there's no reason to be a wreck over this weekend, im sure minhos parents have been loving every second you've been over 😊</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> i </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> oh my god </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> don't see you using that smirk emoji now, do i bitch? </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> you did this didn't you </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> youve been after me since the fire pit </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> i simply have no idea what you're talking about </p><p>
  <strong>skinny waist: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> we're leaving after lunch tomorrow so we'll be back no later than 4pm 😐🖐🏻</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> excellent 😇</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> channie hyung? </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> ill be back around 7 tomorrow night i think if you wanna drop by after that </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> okay we will! </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> oh we are? okay! </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> can't wait to see ya chan hyungie!!! </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> uh </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> oh i </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> you too hyunjinnie!!</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> suck on that one felix </p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> i hope you get run over by a train </p><p>
  <strong>skinny waist: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>pastry chef: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>pastry chef:</strong> you know who you are in that gif baby❤️</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> sometimes i think instead of talking to you guys during that lunch hour years ago, i should've just shot a spit ball directly in your fucking eye </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> AHAHAHAHAHAHA</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@han_js</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>why did NOBODY tell me that @minhoes played sports in school ??? his mom brought out some old photo albums for me to look through and i come across THIS ADORABLE LITTLE PHOTO 🥺😖🙊💖 </em>
</p><p>Liked by kimseungminz, spearb, and 639 others </p><p>
  <em>@cb-97 awww!! i remember standing behind the cameraman when this was taken... precisely 15 minutes before minho went to get high underneath the bleachers with a dude who runs a gang now </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js IS THIS A JOKE??? @cb-97</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@minhoes it's not a gang @cb-97 @han_js</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@cb-97 no just an illegal underground business yeaaaah totally not a gang @minhoes @han_js</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js OH MY GOD WHAT?? @minhoes @cb-97 </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> so yeonjun hyung asked if 15 could be considered a big number </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> what do you guys think i should say </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> cause like $15 really doesn't buy you a lot these days </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> but if you were to run over 15 people, that's a substantial amount </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> im sorry what </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> oh my good god</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> is there something genuinely wrong with you </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> it's 11:30 at night. is this the time to have a crisis shithead</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> what? </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> i only provided examples cause context is important</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> yanno what im saying? <br/> <br/><strong>pastry chef:</strong> i really wish i didn't </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> where did i go wrong with you jeongin where </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> maybe you should get some new friends, us included</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> you guys don't make any sense </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> im just going to say it's an average sized number </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> oh my god </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> sometimes i really worry about all of our sanities </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> i lost faith in the sanity of everyone's sanity, mine included, the day we all became friends </p><p><strong>baby daddy:</strong> ive never agreed with something more </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@cb-97</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>been an awesome learning experience these past few days! hope to come back in the future if i ever make a name for myself in the producing industry 💯</em>
</p><p>Liked by han_js, sunshineboy, and 712 others </p><p>
  <em>@minhoes your name's already out there nd you haven't even graduated yet 🎓🖤</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie oh shit daddy keep it up with the b&amp;w filters 🥵</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@spearb these are two very, very different comments LMAAO @minhoes @hwangjinnie</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>smarty pants </strong></em>
</p><p><strong>prince:</strong> im sorry im acting weird i wish i wasnt</p><p><strong>prince:</strong> i didnt mean to make the entire drive this morning so awkward</p><p><strong>smarty pants:</strong> you're not acting weird because you're not weird.</p><p><strong>smarty pants:</strong> you're just acting off, never weird</p><p><strong>prince:</strong> don't act nice right now im trying to apologize </p><p><strong>smarty pants:</strong> "act" nice?</p><p><strong>smarty pants:</strong> can't i just be nice? </p><p><strong>smarty pants:</strong> or will you just ghost me again if i am </p><p><strong>prince:</strong> oh shit, no i didn't mean to seem like i was saying you were faking it</p><p><strong>prince:</strong> i didn't purposely mean to ghost you it's just kinda happened </p><p><strong>smarty pants:</strong> yeah, that's why you completely ignored me after you got your bags and walked away without saying bye and just called felix back to your door when he was talking to me this morning</p><p><strong>prince:</strong> there's a reason i swear</p><p><strong>smarty pants:</strong> it's late, you should get some rest.</p><p><strong>prince:</strong> oh</p><p><strong>prince:</strong> right yeah.</p><p><strong>smarty pants:</strong> goodnight hyunjin</p><p><strong>prince:</strong> night seungmin </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@hwangjinnie</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>HE'S BACK HE'S BACK. MY MAIN BOYTOY IS BACK AND MY GOODNESS HE'S LOOKING AS GOOD AS FINE WINE 🍷🥵 </em>
</p><p>Liked by han_js, spearb, and 639 others </p><p>
  <em>@minhoes oh shit he does look good what the fuck </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@cb-97 don't act so surprised 🙄🖐🏻@minhoes</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>snitches get stitches </em>
</p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> everyone ready for monday </p><p><strong>channie:</strong> i love how you send this as hyunjin is paying the delivery boy at my door </p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> well yanno timing is everything </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> the amount of effort ive put in to keep minho from going to chan hyungs tonight is absolutely insane </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> i have this fool literally locked inside my dorm right now claiming ill cry if he leaves me tonight </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> like ive never sounded so tragic in my entire life like afraid that my boyfriend is going to leave me when really its so he doesn't see felix or changbin hyung before tomorrow </p><p><strong>innie:</strong> LMAAAOO</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> seriously why have i been given such a big role in this prank that we're pulling </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> how can you all have faith in me when i don't have it in myself </p><p><strong>channie:</strong> trust me we don't </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> CHAN HYUNG </p><p><strong>seungminnie:</strong> he's right its because jeonginnie and i have classes tomorrow that don't end until 6 and that's too late </p><p><strong>binnie:</strong> and you're the most dramatic one outside of hyunjin so </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> that literally doesn't answer my question at all you're all just being rude wtf</p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> u have a big mouth with all the little pieces of information you've been slipping out whenever we're talking with hyunjinnie or minho hyung so you're paying the price of that </p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> ruin the surprise tomorrow and i ruin you </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> 😧😧😧</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> is this where 4 years of friendship has taken us </p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> absolutely </p><p><strong>binnie:</strong> HA</p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> love you jisungie🧡</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> what the fuck 😫❤️</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@minhoes</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>classes start up again today... missed my first lecture tho so im off to a great start lmao</em>
</p><p>Liked by kimseungminz, hwangjinnie, and 608 others </p><p>
  <em>@han_js ur literally a whole ass meal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@minhoes and you're the reason i missed my class @han_js</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js 😊😊❤️ @minhoes</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@kimseungminz</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>back at it ⏳ @han_js @yangjeon-gin</em>
</p><p>Liked by spearb, cb-97, and 561 others </p><p>
  <em>@yangjeon-gin wow crop out jisung hyung and that would be a winner of a photo </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js STOP OMG 💔 @yangjeon-gin </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@sunshineboy</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>had this dummy @spearb visit me in drama today before his class.. thanks @yangjeon-gin for the photo 😊🥰</em>
</p><p>Liked by minhoes, yangjeon-gin, and 642 others </p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie um what</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>puff puff</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> bro why is felix giving you major fucking heart eyes in that pic he posted lol</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> like that ain't just a friendly crush</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> changbin omg answer me this is important shit rn</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> dude???</p><p><strong>roommate:</strong> is your phone on silent or some shit?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>boo thang🌻</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> LET MY CALL GO TO VOICE MAIL ONCE MORE BITCH I DARE YOU</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> the fuck is going on rn ive never seen changbin look so smitten in my entire life and he's literally been crushing on you for months and months</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> lee felix i know your phone is on i see these damn messages being delivered where the fuck are you</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with:<strong> lix's dummy🌙</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> im being blown up </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> oh the cursing spree hyunjin is on PHEW </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> i stg there's 30 messages coming in rwith about 10 swear words in each sentence</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> minho said you were giving me major heart eyes in your insta post 😏</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> no fucking kidding im in love</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> AJCHCJSJFJSIW</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> 😊😊😊 im gonna go to channie hyungs now, you'll be there soon?</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> yeah class is out in 20 minutes but im leaving in 5 mins, already told my prof i had a dentist appointment 😇</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> lights, camera, action binnie hyung 🥰</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> 😝😝😝</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>hwang hyunjin🦙</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>minho hyung !!:</strong> hey idk if you're in class or what but im trying to find changbin cause he hasn't answered me all day and his class just got out and he isn't even there?? </p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> UH I'M LITERALLY WALKING AROUND TRYING TO FIND FELIX AND WALKED BY CHANGBIN 10 MINUTES AGO???? </p><p><strong>minho hyung !!:</strong> HUH ? </p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> he said he was heading to chan hyungs to work on some music or something while channie hyung took an early shift at the bar </p><p><strong>minho hyung !!:</strong> chan never works on mondays let me call his ass right now </p><p> <strong>minho hyung !!:</strong> okay why aren't any of our friends answering us this is insane we're always attached to our phones </p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> same with jeongin , he answered but it was so brief ! i asked him for details on what went down in his and felix's drama class today and why changbin hyung stopped by but all he said was "im busy with seungminnie. can't talk hyung" </p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> where's jisung? </p><p><strong>minho hyung !!:</strong> he just texted me complaining about his latest assignment so he's still in class </p><p><strong>minho hyung !!:</strong> which actually reminds me, jisung said this morning that he was supposed to meet up with felix at chans after his class ended after 4 </p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> well it's like 3:45 now so you think felix might be there waiting for jisung? </p><p><strong>minho hyung !!:</strong> probably, where are you? ill tag along with u and maybe find changbin along the way or he might be down in the basement </p><p><strong>hwang hyunjin🦙:</strong> yeah for sure, im near the library but ill start walking towards your apartment nd meet u halfway </p><p><strong>minho hyung !!:</strong> awesome see u in a few</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>snitches get stitches </em>
</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> I JUST SAW HYUNJIN AND MINHO A STREET AWAY FROM CHAN HYUNGS HOUSE EVERYONE GET READY</p><p><strong>seungminnie:</strong> shouldn't you still be in class </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> i dipped out early, there was barely 10 mins left AND im in charge of filling everyone in on what's happening and report back so im taking my job very seriously </p><p><strong>binnie:</strong> lmao good on ya jisung i did the same thing</p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> changbin don't encourage him he'll want to ditch off class every time something wild happens with our friend group</p><p><strong>innie:</strong> u guys sure about this?</p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> absolutely </p><p><strong>binnie:</strong> can't wait tbh</p><p><strong>binnie:</strong> u good jeonginnie ?</p><p><strong>innie:</strong> yea seungmin hyung and i are picking up chan hyung from his class and after that we'll park a block away from his house </p><p><strong>channie:</strong> please make sure my house isn't destroyed that's all i ask</p><p><strong>binnie:</strong> we'll try our best<br/> <br/><strong>lixie:</strong> i swear i won't put another hold in your wall hyung</p><p><strong>channie:</strong> oh i know you won't cause you'll be fixing it again if you do </p><p><strong>channie:</strong> but it's not you two im worried about </p><p><strong>channie:</strong> it's the dramatic "im going to fall to the ground" loud mouth and "punch first, talk later" highschool friend of mine that im worried about </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> UR TALKING ABOUT HYUNJIN AND MINHO AREN'T YOU AHAHAHAHAAH</p><p><strong>channie:</strong> of course i am </p><p><strong>channie:</strong> those two are a force to be wreckened with </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> ur not wrong </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> also felix im 3 houses away unlock the door before they come up the street </p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> wait </p><p><strong>binnie:</strong> yeah stay outside for like 5 minutes or something </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> no wtf i gotta find a good hiding spot before they come in </p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> yes i know but i need a minute or two alone with my boyfriend to give him some hickeys while he grabs my thighs so do not come in this house yet do you understand jisung</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> i-</p><p><strong>seungminnie:</strong> damn felix is aggressive when he wants to make out with bin hyung </p><p><strong>channie:</strong> im really not used to this new behaviour wow </p><p><strong>lixie:</strong> 😇😇</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@spearb</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>hey @sunshineboy you single? cause you look a lot like my boyfriend lol</em>
</p><p>Liked by cb-97, han_js, and 679 others </p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie ARE YOU TWO IN CHAN HYUNGS BACKYARD BY THE SHED???? </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>snitches get stitches </em>
</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> IM IN THE HOUSE I CRAWLED UNDER THE SOFA CAUSE I LITERALLY HEARD HYUNJIN SLAP MINHO'S ARM SHOUTING ABOUT CHANGBIN HYUNGS POST SO THEY CANT BE FAR NOW</p><p><strong>innie:</strong> omg did they see you </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> no they were still looking around the bottom of the street when i heard them and took off</p><p><strong>seungminnie:</strong> so you're hiding under the couch... </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> yes 😃</p><p><strong>channie:</strong> thank god i vaccum twice a week smh</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> OH FUCK I HEARD THEM KNOCK ON THE DOOR THEY'RE HERE </p><p><strong>innie:</strong> ok jisung hyung set the scene the 3 of us are in seungmin hyungs car ready for the drama </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> OKOKOKOKOK </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> so i don't know what better way to describe this like felix and changbin hyung are literally a breath away from hooking up in chan hyungs kitchen </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> cause felix is sitting on the counter changbin hyung between his legs and is LITERALLY shirtless</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> and my god clearly i haven't went to the gym with him and channie hyung in a few weeks cause holy shit hyungs muscles are like 😳😳</p><p><strong>seungminnie:</strong> yes we all know changbin hyung has a hot body, focus jisung. focus.</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> the door opened i hear minhos voice and hyunjins whispering </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> oh wow ok felix and changbin hyung obviously know they're inside now cause their noises got louder</p><p><strong>channie:</strong> noises? </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> i think i just heard changbin hyung SUCK on felixs tongue cause im seeing ungodly things right now hold on i need to close my eyes </p><p><strong>innie:</strong> open your eyes hyung we need to know what is happening </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> god im so going to need therapy after this</p><p><strong>channie:</strong> lmaaaaaooo</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> GJCJSJCIV OH MY GOD </p><p><strong>seungminnie:</strong> TYPE JISUNG TYPE</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> OK OK OK hyunjin and minho just walked into the kitchen and hyunjin was the first to see them cause he literally slapped minhos chest to make him stop walking and minhos jaw just hit the fucking FLOOR and hyunjins now covered his hands over his face and let out the loudest gasp ive ever heard </p><p><strong>channie:</strong> we really are a dramatic bunch aren't we </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> FJFJFJD HYUNJIN FINALLY WENT "holy fucking SHIT" and minho went "what in the actual fuck is happening right now" </p><p><strong>seungminnie:</strong> HA</p><p><strong>innie:</strong> im obsessed with this </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> felix just pushed changbin hyung away from him enough to turn his head to look at minho and hyunjin and OMG CHANGBIN HYUNG IS SMIRKING WHILE GIVING FELIX'S NECK MORE KISSES </p><p><strong>innie:</strong> hyung ain't got no shame</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> FELIX IS LITERALLY HUMMING AND SAID "oh hey hyunjinnie, i saw you called did you need something?" </p><p><strong>channie:</strong> why is he so iconic </p><p><strong>innie:</strong> legend before his time </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> changbin hyung pulled away from felixs neck now and hyunjin looks like he's about to faint by blinking so much while minho just looks like he's been transported into another dimension from how bug eyed he is</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> LMAO HE'S STUTTERING NOW I'M TRYING SO HARD NOT TO LAUGH FUCK GIVE ME A SECOND </p><p><strong>seungminnie:</strong> don't blow this up jisungie omg </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> ok minho stuttered a "so uh when did this start?" and felix just tilted his head playing DUMB and said "when did what start?" and his sneaky ass really just ran his hand across the side of changbin hyungs shoulder where there's a whole line of hickeys </p><p><strong>seungminnie:</strong> wow he wastes no time does he </p><p><strong>channie:</strong> im mind blown </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> felix just laughed and said "oh. you mean this." and when i say hyunjinnies eyes nearly pop out of his skull and minho literally choked when he tried to inhale 🤭🤭</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> lmaaaaooo hyunjin looks likes he's too stunned to even speak and minho went "uh. do you think it's a good idea for you guys to be um.. doing this kinda thing in chans house?" </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> WAIT GJDHDB FELIX IS BRINGING ME INTO THIS IM????!!!! THIS WAS NOT PART OF THE PLAN NO NO NO NO NO</p><p><strong>channie:</strong> WHAT WHAT</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> felix looked minho deadass in the eyes and went "oh what hyung? like you and jisung have never gotten kinky in here?" </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> and minho went beat fucking red and said "um no we haven't" </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> AND OH MY GOD FJGJDJD I'M GONNA KILL FELIX </p><p><strong>seungminnie:</strong> kill him later, tell us the tea</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> felix just smiled saying "really? huh. i just assumed when jisung said you had to fix the shelves in chan hyungs bathroom a couple weeks ago it meant you guys did something against them, i guess maybe jisung was bragging about the wall burn marks on his back for a different reason, silly me." and hyunjin turned and looked at minho in absolute shock </p><p><strong>seungminnie:</strong> "silly me"</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> FUCK I LAUGHED OUT LOUD OH SHIT </p><p><strong>seungminnie:</strong> JISUNG </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> I COULDN'T HELP IT CHANGBIN HYUNG LOOKED AT MINHO AND SAID "i fucking knew you two were kinky as hell. ur not fooling anyone minho babes" AND MINHO'S NEVER LOOKED SO CALLED OUT AND SHOCKED SO OF COURSE I FUCKING LAUGHED</p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> I'M SO DEAD OMG WE PROMISED WE'D NEVER TELL ANYBODY ABOUT THAT BUT I MAY HAVE TOLD FELIX WHEN WE WERE OUT TOGETHER EARLIER THIS WEEK </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> OH NO ABORT MISSION ANORT ABORT ABORT</p><p><strong>innie:</strong> WHAT IS HAPPENING </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> I WENT TO MOVE UNDER THE COUCH MORE BUT I HIT MY HEAD AND SAID "OW" AND ENDED UP WITH HALF MY HEAD STICKING OUT FROM UNDERNEATH THE COUCH AND LOCKED EYES WITH MINHO </p><p><strong>innie:</strong> uh oh </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> IM HIDING UNDERNEATH IT AGAIN BUT I HEAR MINHO COMING CLOSER SAYING "jisung. did you tell them what happened last time we partied here?" </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> I'M SO DEAD FUCK FUCK FUCK </p><p><strong>seungminnie:</strong> RUN JISUNG NOW IS THE TIME TO RUN </p><p><strong>jisungie:</strong> OH SHIT HE AND HYUNJIN JUST FLIPPED THE COUCH BYE</p><p><strong>innie:</strong> FJGJDJD HYUNG OMG</p><p><strong>channie:</strong> jesus what is happening </p><p><strong>seungminnie:</strong> jisung fight off your boyfriend and tell us the shit</p><p><strong>innie:</strong> jisung hyung..?</p><p><strong>seungminnie:</strong> oh fuck they must have got to him</p><p><strong>innie:</strong> damn he fuckin dead rip </p><p><strong>channie:</strong> and this is why i was worried about my house being destroyed</p><p><strong>channie:</strong> but god my poor fucking shelves 😫😫</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@hwangjinnie</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>hi! our name's are hyunjin (me, on the right) and minho (left, he's @minhoes ) and we are now accepting applications for new best friends because all of ours are snakes! dm if interested 🙂🐍</em>
</p><p>Liked by sunshineboy, spearb, and 635 others</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>hyunjinnie😻</strong> changed Seo Changbin's nickname from 'baby daddy' to 'rattlesnake' </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>hyunjinnie😻</strong> changed Lee Felix's nickname from 'pastry chef' to 'king cobra' </em>
</p><p><strong>king cobra:</strong> damn this makes me feel like i have big dick energy  </p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> i mean it's not that far off </p><p><strong>king cobra:</strong> 😊😊😊</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> oh i think the fuck not </p><p>
  <em><strong>hyunjinnie😻</strong> changed Lee Felix's nickname from 'king cobra' to 'dead snake skin' </em>
</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> alright so i had this coming i see now </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> AHAHAHAHAHAH</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> oh that's funny </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> DEAD SNAKE SKIN </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> how long were you little bitches going to keep us out of the loop that felix and changbin hyung have literally been DATING FOR A WEEK</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> for as long as they wanted us to 😇</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> 100%</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> WOW. </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> can we ask where jisung is </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> he's being dealt with. </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> yeah anyways. </p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> that poor boy </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> POOR BOY? </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> i think the fuck not with his big ass mouth saying shit he shouldn't </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> but like hyunjin said, anyways </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> 🤭🤭🤭</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> i need to ask this cause god felix you barely swear around us and you're so soft most of the time so like </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> how the fuck did you and changbin get to the point of nearly fucking in your friend's kitchen within a week</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> oh minho hyung, let's not forget there's a voice in my head half the time. i can be soft one second and then a whole new person within the next millisecond, i just don't let many people see it</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> but yanno, changbinnie hyung gets to see how i would usually like to act when i have the confidence to be myself</p><p><strong>dead snake skin: </strong>so with that knowledge now hyung, let me ask you this</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> what do you think you'd get up to when you spend the entire day at a private beach with the boy you've liked for over a year and it's warm enough for him to not need a jacket so his biceps are exposed</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> oh dear god</p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> lots of hours in a day means lots of time to practice lol</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> damn get it you two </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> alright well now that you two are out to everyone how about we stop using the building i live in as a sex house </p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> think minho and jisung are moreso the ones to blame on that one bro </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> BAHAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> yeah jisung said they really went at it apparently in your bathroom </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> or to describe it like how jisung would.. 👏🏻👏🏻💥👉🏻👌🏻👅🤤👏🏻👏🏻💦</p><p>
  <strong>husband: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> OH MY FUCKING GOD?! </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Pickles & Dip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>lil bitch boy: jisung are you okay ? </p><p>skinny waist: NO i can't bake cookies or i get HOT CAKES like PILLOWTALK ME</p><p>dead snake skin: god i just had a fucking stroke reading that </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jisung: skinny waist</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minho: the hot friend </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Changbin: rattlesnake </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Felix: dead snake skin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan: lil bitch boy </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hyunjin: hyunjinnie😻</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seungmin: husband </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin: mastermind</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> damn y'all i just felt an emotion and im not okay with it</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> oh bro same i feel an emotion every time i look at felix</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> it's called betrayal</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> shut up you cabbage patch looking fuck</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> put the mirror away and come up with an original insult baby you're just talking about yourself right now </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> sjvjshxhvjvjdjsxj</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> omg</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> what's wrong channie hyung</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> are we not going to dive into whats just happened here im-</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> oh that bean stock bitch? no</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> no we're not </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> so what's up 🙂</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> uh</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> honestly i was just gonna talk about how i felt jealous that someone who ordered the same thing as me just now at the library cafe got more whipped cream on their hot chocolate than i did </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> but now it just feels weird to say </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> hey chan hyung don't even feel weird about it, the same thing happened to me last night when i was visiting seungminnie hyung during his shift at the library and i was so upset that they didn't give me an extra cherry on my milkshake like i asked AND PAID FOR that i ended up just giving it to hyung to finish </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> it was delicious by the way thank you again </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> oh of course bestie</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> see that's not good service! everyone should get what they're paying for</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> i agree</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> let's rob the place</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> bestie what. </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> let's what-</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> JEONGIN?!?!</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> sorry that was a joke</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> oh thank god</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> like 60% a joke anyways</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> 😳😳<br/> <br/><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> i mean let's try just asking for them to fix our drinks next time before we rob the place, yeah? </p><p>
  <strong>mastermind:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>mastermind: </strong>if you say so</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@spearb</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>damn bitch save some food for me please. @minhoes</em>
</p><p>Liked by sunshineboy, kimseungminz, and 549 others </p><p>
  <em>@minhoes you literally stole half my food fat ass</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@spearb you saying my ass is fat isn't a bad thing i just want you to know that @minhoes</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> so let me get this straight</p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> omg are you admitting youre not!!! </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> is this where you finally come out to us</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> uh </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> no? </p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> dammit</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> sorry to disappoint ya there hyungs</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> there's always next time i guess</p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> 😖🤞🏻🤞🏻</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> guys omfg</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> jeongin pls continue </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> so changbin hyung and felix are like for real for real dating now </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> like no waiting or joking </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> just together? </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> yeah we're dating</p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> yes we are 🥰🥰🥰😍😍😍💖💖💖</p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> ok pack it up there fruit cup</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> you're literally gay too minho hyung </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> exactly </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> i can call him out on his outrageous gay behaviour because i too have those moments </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i mean who's more homophobic than the gays themselves </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> i feel like any large hate group would fit that spot but point off i guess </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> god sometimes i don't even know why i ask questions in this group chat i always regret it </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> but here comes another one </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> hit us with it jeonginnie 😁</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> where's jisung hyung </p><p><strong>the hot friend:</strong> oh nvm gtg homework calls</p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> LMFAO</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> it's been 2 days since the dating prank and we haven't heard from him since then </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> that's true and it's not like jisung to NOT harass us or blow up social media at least once a day </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> felix hyung have u seen him? i know u guys share a class</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> nah i haven't, our eng class is only twice a week and it's later in the week </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> <em>@Lee Minho</em> dude what did u do to ur boyfriend </p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> minho yelled across our apartment to inform me that he will not be answering any further questions without his lawyer present</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> damn i knew they killed jisung </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> what in the hell</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> he doesn't even have a lawyer?? </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> well minho hyungs dad is a lawyer </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> oh jesus fucking christ <br/> <br/><strong>mastermind:</strong> hyunjinnie hyung you were also right there with minho hyung, what happened with jisung hyung</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> who's jisung?? 🧐🧐</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> oh my god </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> im just</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> my word you people can be exhausting sometimes</p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> there's a reason i smoke so much pot im telling ya</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> if i lived the weird life you did, i probably would have a drug addiction too changbin hyung</p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> WEIRD LIFE??? </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> yes </p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> i wasnt even part of the second half of this conversation but im still getting jabs thrown at me df</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> what do you expect</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> without jisung here you're the next dumbest target to go after </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> tru</p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> 😐</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> lmaaaaaooo</p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> FELIX! </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> i didn't say anything! </p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> you LAUGHED! </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> laughing is better than out right agreeing with them is it not</p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> BABE! </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> 💛</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> AHAHAHAHAHAHA</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@hwangjinnie</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>kinda wish i was still away on spring break but then i realize i fucked it all up so anyways, at least my ootd is nice lol </em>
</p><p>Liked by spearb, yangjeon-gin, and 498 others</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>boo thang🌻</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> ive sent you 13 messages and you haven't responded to one of them jesus christ do you know how to pick up a phone and call a bitch </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> damn im in class mofo what do you want </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> are we okay </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> why are you asking that we literally cuddled for a whole ass hour this morning before we had to leave </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i know but im just making sure you're not actually upset with me </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> baby we play fight all the time you know id never actually be mad at you</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> like it's impossible for me to feel that emotion towards you </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> okay good 😃</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> but while i have you here </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> STILL can't believe you didn't tell me you were dating him let alone that you banged changbin</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> like SEX felix</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> you had INTERCOURSE WITH HIM</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> im-</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> why are you acting like im a blushing virgin </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> you know i lost it in high school </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> god don't even remind me of that time you hooked up with that girl</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i didn't hook up with her oml she was my girlfriend hyunjin </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> like my literal girlfriend for over half a year omg</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> 🤢🤢</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> but no for real ur not upset i didn't tell you though right? </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> oh fuck no, i think it's absolutely brilliant what you and changbinnie hyung came up with to shock the shit out of minho hyung and i </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> im proud of you for pulling quite the prank </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> yay okay 😇😇</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> so is he any good</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> we are not having this conversation </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> BITCH like you wouldn't ask me the same thing ! </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> SHUT UP I WOULD NEVER </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> YOU DID WHEN I HOOKED UP WITH HUI LAST YEAR </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> it was the FIRST thing you texted me when i said i was walking home the next morning </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> ok so we're both too nosy for our own good </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> obviously, that's why we're best friends </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> so is he 😏</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> oh my god </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> tbh i don't say this just bc i love him, i say this next sentence with complete and utter honesty cause fuck it's the truth </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> best dick game ever. </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> REALLY</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> 🥵🥵🥵</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> FJDJAHFJVK GKVJSHDHDH THANK FUCK <br/> <br/><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> god that would have been so disappointing </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i know right</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> but when i say my bones were rocked </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> my GOD</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> ZJGJDJSJ FELIX I'M SQUEALING IN CLASS SHUT THEBFUCK UP MEET ME FOR LUNCH WE'RE GONNA TALK ABOUT THIS MORE</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> 😉</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@sunshineboy</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie paid for my meal i think im in love 🍜🥰🧡</em>
</p><p>Liked by hwangjinnie, cb-97, and 639 others </p><p>
  <em>@spearb hey be in love with me just a bit more and we cool </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie you wish you were me @spearb </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@hwangjinnie</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>never keep shit from me again @sunshineboy 😘 love you more than anything tho 🥳❣️❣️</em>
</p><p>Liked by yangjeon-gin, spearb, and 646 others</p><p>
  <em>@minhoes did changbin finally get to felix cause why does he look so fucking faded lmao  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@spearb broooo lol i didn't i swear @minhoes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy YOU WHORE I CANT BELIEVE YOU POSTED THIS </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie try and keep a secret from me again bitch see what else i post 😌 @sunshineboy</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> GIYSFJFJSAOWG</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> oh shit you're alive </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> PILLOWTALK</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> what.</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> pillowtalk</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> i suck pillowtalk</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> ???? </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> that sounds like a personal problem you should bring up with minho hyung</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> no NO minho the coolest and baddest bitch ever and hyunjin hot ass cutie pie did something to my WIFE </p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> oh you're married are you </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> WHY DOES IT SAY THAT</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> jisung are you okay ? </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> NO i can't bake cookies or i get HOT CAKES like PILLOWTALK ME</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> god i just had a fucking stroke reading that </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> oh my CHRISTMAS TREES</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> WHAT THE SHIT STICKERS </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> FJGUDJR38T8BIXN</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> uh..? </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> im not kidding when i say i have no idea what the hell is going on right now</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> this clearly has something to do with minho and hyunjin</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> yes it fiddlefucks does</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> fiddlefucks 🤭</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> OH MY CHRISTMAS TREES</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> NOT AGAIN J ESUS</p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> did they fuck with your autocorrect omfg</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> PICKLES AND DIP</p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> no thanks? </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> hellish holes i live in what is jazzy tonight</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> i literally can't breathe im choking on my own laughter  </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> 😐</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> PILLOWTALK </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> .... </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> i want to try and help you here but i can't stop fucking laughing either jisung oh my god</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> jisungie type my name</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> seungmin </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> there we go a normal word </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> oh thank christmas trees maybe it was just a big dicks bouncing on my wife</p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> IM </p><p>
  <strong>dead snake skin: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> DJFHSJAHSH SHAHSHAHFJG</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> nvm.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@minhoes</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>and that's why you never go against the two baddies of a friend group 😊✌🏻 @hwangjinnie</em>
</p><p>Liked by hwangjinnie, cb-97, and 582 others</p><p>
  <em>@spearb DAMN YOU 2 R EVIL</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js i swear to hookers im gonna PROBLEM SOLVE this so its normal loops and granny panties you up until u rot smfh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js oh for bitches up in the club popping titties sake @han_js </em>
</p><p><em>@sunshineboy you gotta stop before i actually lose consci</em> <em>ousness from laughing so hard @han_js</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>hyunjinnie😻</strong> changed Lee Minho's nickname from 'the hot friend' to 'bad bitch supreme'</em>
</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> wow i love this </p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> thanks hyunjinnie😘</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> im gonna cucumbers melons onions you both this isn't a 👹DI469NKA👹 anymore</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> YOU DICKING EMOJIS TOO?!</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> the fuck you saying there boy</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> yeah, wanna say that again sungie??</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> mother of hookers minho the coolest and baddest bitch ever </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> NO</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> hyunjin hot ass cutie pie ill pop my ass on the rocks you so quick </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> aw jisungie that's too sweet, bit kinky maybe but we can try i suppose </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> ... </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> wow jisung hyung you said ↪️⤴️⤵️🔃🔄 with that sentence didn't ya </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> jeonginnie pillowtalk i suck SUCK someones pillowtalk right now gimme coin</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> CHRISTMAS TREES</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> im on the floor hollering dear god</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> gonna kms</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> seungmins the only one who can focus without laughing to help jisung out here where is he</p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> library, i just left</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> he worked today? </p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> yeah he asked me to come by on his break to hang</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i thought he didn't work until tmr</p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> he said something about trading shifts w another kid idk</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> oh</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> cool</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> listen hyunjin hot ass cutie pie your jisung fuckboy energy can wait we have to pillowtalk me right now</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i mean when did i get your fuckboy energy</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> and we're definitely not having any type of pillowtalk </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> ROCKS ON MY HEAD </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> that might hurt jisungie</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> i-</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> 😠🔪🐱🦙</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> is that your way of saying you want to kill minho hyung and hyunjin</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> thunderstorm </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> .... ‼️‼️</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> now why would he ever want to kill sweet innocent hyunjinnie he's an absolute star 🤔💕</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> ikr! and he could never want to kill his loving boyfriend who just wants to give him the world and love him forever 😉💋</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> deep breath </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> im going to jiggle🦴 your 🥵 so far youll fly to the 🥴holiday house🥴 moon and even further to the point where nobody can SMACK THAT ASS do you cock🤲🏻 suckling daily me</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> HOLIDAY HOUSE DJSHSH</p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> god that's just foul man </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> i don't even want to know what the emojis in that sentence mean </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> it</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> wasnt </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> me</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> well who would it have been jisung lmao its your phone</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> yeah jisungie nobody knows your password </p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> oh wait haha</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> i do</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> ohhhhh that's right </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> minho hyung showed me the password too </p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> oh right silly me how could i forget ha ha</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> haha how silly of us </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> [REST] </p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> genuine tears have fallen from my eyes ive laughed so much</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>smarty pants </strong></em>
</p><p><strong>prince:</strong> hii</p><p><strong>prince:</strong> u off? i don't wanna bother you while you're working </p><p><strong>smarty pants:</strong> it's fine im just walking home</p><p><strong>prince:</strong> okay </p><p><strong>prince:</strong> can i ask why you changed shifts </p><p><strong>prince:</strong> we were supposed to work together tomorrow.. </p><p><strong>smarty pants:</strong> jongho was asking if anybody could switch with him for a family thing and i just happened to be the first person he saw today and i agreed </p><p><strong>prince:</strong> ohhh</p><p><strong>prince:</strong> thats nice of you</p><p><strong>smarty pants:</strong> yeah</p><p><strong>smarty pants:</strong> you thought i did it on purpose didn't you? <br/> <br/><strong>prince:</strong> um</p><p><strong>prince:</strong> yes? </p><p><strong>smarty pants:</strong> i wouldnt do that </p><p><strong>smarty pants:</strong> though it's probably better that we don't work together for a bit? </p><p><strong>prince:</strong> oh </p><p><strong>prince:</strong> yeah </p><p><strong>smarty pants:</strong> just yeah? </p><p><strong>prince:</strong> i mean, ill ask for earlier shifts when i go in tomorrow so we don't have to have overlapping shifts </p><p><strong>smarty pants:</strong> wow</p><p><strong>prince:</strong> what ? </p><p><strong>smarty pants:</strong> nothing lmao </p><p><strong>smarty pants:</strong> i gotta go, wonpil hyungs calling </p><p><strong>prince:</strong> oh okay</p><p>
  <em><strong>smarty pants</strong> read at 7:17pm</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>fuckface🥱</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>shithead bestie:</strong> why am i acting like this </p><p><strong>fuckface🥱:</strong> you act like a freak all the time you'll have to be more specific there hyung </p><p><strong>shithead bestie:</strong> like he's not doing anything to fix how weird it is between us </p><p><strong>shithead bestie:</strong> and the lack of effort he has makes me feel like there's no point for me to even bother </p><p><strong>shithead bestie:</strong> i don't know why it's upsetting me so much like i told him it was probably better if we didn't work together for a bit cause obviously i make him uncomfortable and he didn't even fight me on it he just automatically said he'd change his shifts </p><p><strong>fuckface🥱:</strong> did he say you make him uncomfortable </p><p><strong>shithead bestie:</strong> no but it's clear as day that i do now </p><p><strong>shithead bestie:</strong> i just don't know what to do jeongin. </p><p><strong>shithead bestie:</strong> like my chest feels tight and i feel like if i inhale too sharply im gonna choke</p><p><strong>fuckface🥱:</strong> im coming over </p><p><strong>shithead bestie:</strong> jae hyung doesn't like when the others in the house have people over this late, says it "messes with his sleep schedule" </p><p><strong>fuckface🥱:</strong> i don't care what the fuck his sleep schedule is like, my best friend is having a hard time and im gonna be there for him </p><p><strong>fuckface🥱:</strong> so im gonna pack an overnight bag </p><p><strong>fuckface🥱:</strong> and ill be over within 35 minutes </p><p><strong>fuckface🥱:</strong> we'll figure this out together seungminnie don't you worry ❣️</p><p><strong>shithead bestie:</strong> okay :/</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@yangjeon-gin</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>SLEEPOVER &amp; SUNSET WALK WITH @kimseungminz TONIGHT </em>
</p><p>Liked by cb-97, sunshineboy, and 599 others </p><p>
  <em>@spearb it's a wednesday night tho ??? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@yangjeon-gin don't be jealous just bc u weren't invited to the sleepover @spearb</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> yo we have an issue</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> yeah we do</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> who tf are you </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> HAAAAAAA</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> 🤬🤬🤬</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> anyways we really do have a problem here </p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> that weird emoji fool aside 🙄🖐🏻</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> lmao clap back minho hyung love it </p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> chan asked changbin and i if we wanted to go to the gym and i would've prefered to sleep on a wednesday night but i wanted to make sure changbin doesn't overdo it from his shoulder injury </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> oh god don't remind me of that ill literally burst into tears right now </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> is he okay </p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> yeah he's not the issue </p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> channie is</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> what's my mans doing </p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> he looking too good im concerned </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> LMAO </p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> lemme get this bitch to come say hi because i am in a State™</p><p>
  <strong>bad bitch supreme: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> oh damn that hair tho 🔥🔥</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> my boyfriend in the back tho 😍🤤</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> UHHHHH NO FUCK CHANGBIN HYUNG DO YOU SEE CHAN HYUNG WITH THOSE FUCKING VEINS THO </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> deadass couldn't even tell you what colour his shirt is cause im too busy staring at his arms</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> I KNOW WHY HE LOOK THAT GOOD </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> chan hyung really out here looking </p><p>
  <strong>dead snake skin: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> YEAH PAINFULLY U RIGHT CAUSE IM A WRECK </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> CLOSE THE GYMS </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> CLOSE THE FUCKING GYMS. </p><p><strong>lil bitch boy:</strong> stop you clowns</p><p>
  <em><strong>hyunjinnie😻</strong> changed Bang Chan's nickname from 'lil bitch boy' to 'big muscles boy' </em>
</p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> hyunjin </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> hey there handsome </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> tonight you're looking real </p><p>
  <strong>hyunjinnie😻: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> well</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> maybe not the tall part</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> oh he definitely ain't tall</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> he radiates that 6'3 energy at least 😩🤟🏻</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> heck yeah he does 😩🤟🏻</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> 😩🤟🏻</p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> jesus christ</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> channie hyung </p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> hey jisungie have u fixed ur phone yet </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> no </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> still in war with minho the coolest and baddest bitch ever </p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> 🥰</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> oh ffs </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> just wanna say</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> u look </p><p>
  <strong>skinny waist:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> HAHAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> sigh</p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> thanks jisung. </p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> thanks </p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> 🤭🤭<br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@spearb</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>😎🤓💪🏻 night w/ @cb-97</em>
  <br/>
  <em>vid cred to @minhoes</em>
</p><p>Liked by hwangjinnie, minhoes, and 713 others </p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie 😍😍😍 @cb-97 😍😍😍</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy oh my god </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy what the good christ above is this </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@spearb 😊💕💞 @sunshineboy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy im having a fucking stroke bye lmao @spearb </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids </em>
</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> who's on rn </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> pretty sure we're all in classes but have our phones on us </p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> yeah i think so </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> ok good </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> HWANG HYUNJIN LEE MINHO YOU MOTHER FUCKERS I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU BITCHES DONT FIX MY PHONE AND CHANGE BACK WHATEVER YOU'VE DONE IM GOING TO SHAVE BOTH YOUR HEADS IN YOUR SLEEP AND BURN ALL YOUR BELONGINGS </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> ah, i see you're borrowing felix's phone while you're in class together </p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> smart move honestly </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> true i gotta give him kudos on that one</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> hi jisungie baby </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> ill literally break up with you </p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> do it then 😊</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> i </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> GOD YOURE SO LUCKY I LOVE YOU WHAT THE FUCK </p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> love you too 😇💗</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> hyunjin however you're dead DEAD </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> does years of friendship mean shit all to you</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i literally knew you three and a half years before you met minho hyung does that mean nothing </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> it would if you FIXED MY PHONE YOU DUMB BITCH </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> NO BECAUSE YOU WERE THE LITTLE PUPPET MASTER DURING THE PRANK</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> I WAS TOLD TO BE </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> ITS CALLED CONSENT DICK FACE YOU COULD'VE SAID NO </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> I DIDNT AND YANNO WHY? CAUSE I WANTED TO SEE UR STUNNED ASS BE SPEECHLESS FOR ONCE IN YOUR LOUD MOUTH LIFE </p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> god what is going on why is lix fighting hyunjinnie </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> jisung has felixs phone rn</p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> oh that makes a lot more sense now </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> HAVE FUN WITH YOUR WILD AUTOCORRECT FOREVER BITCH MINHO HAS THAT SHIT PASSWORD PROTECTED AND YOU WONT EVER BE GUESSING IT</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> he has it what now </p><p>
  <strong>bad bitch supreme: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> MINHO! </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> oh fuck me class is about to start </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> ima punch all u i stg other than felix cause he's let me use his phone</p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> can i not be punched cause i feel like lix would be upset at you </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> NO IDC ur half the reason im in this mess </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> ur all dead</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> damn all i did was breathe and im dying for it </p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> kinda noble i suppose? </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> make sure someone writes that on all our gravestones then </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@spearb</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>open the apartment door and see these two AGAIN... i swear i don't go an hour without hearing from one of them these days. god i know im popular but fuck a guy needs a break sometimes 😩🖐🏻 @kimseungminz @yangjeon-gin</em>
</p><p>Liked by cb-97, minhoes, and 638 others</p><p>
  <em>@kimseungminz we're the highlight of your day stfu</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@han_js</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>d a m n y o u 4 l o o k i n g S O g o o d i n g l a s s e s @minhoes </em>
</p><p>Liked by cb-97, minhoes, and 647 others </p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie why tf r u typing like that </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@minhoes it's his way of getting around the autocorrect @hwangjinnie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie AHAHAHAHA @minhoes</em>
</p><p><em>@han_js i h a t e y o u @hwangjinnie</em><br/> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>☀️lix☀️</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> you gotta talk to seungmin</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> about what</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> what went down with him and hyunjin</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> kid's off the rails lix im worried honestly </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> aren't you and minho hyung hanging with him and jeongin right now?</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> nah i got home after class and minho and i were just about to roll but jisung busted through our door and tackled him talking about his phone so they wrestled until i finally rolled minho a blunt and told him to go smoke somewhere else and take his crazy boyfriend with him so i could chill out and within five minutes seungmin and jeongin showed up </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> but they left about 10 minutes ago so im hoping to finally just have a moment to chill </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> i might message hyunjin and give him some encouragement</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> but i think it would do seungmin some good if he heard from you since you're closest to hyunjin and can provide some better input than jeongin and i can </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> alright alright </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> thank you 😩😩❤️</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> duh💜 you know i hate that they're both upset over this thing i just want them to be happy </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> we all do </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> ill message seungmin tomorrow and ask if he wants to hang out and we'll talk then </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> 👍🏻</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> turn your phone on silent, go smoke and relax </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> wait shit, one last thing lix</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> yeah ?</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> seungmin was acting really weird when he first walked in with jeongin and so i asked him what the fuck was up and he immediately looked at jeongin who grabbed his hand and said "tell hyung what we talked about last night" </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> and seungmin, looking totally and absolutely shattered, said "im pretty sure i have feelings for hyunjinnie. but i think he might know i do and was weirded out by it that's why he wants nothing to do with me now." </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> frankly jeongin and i BOTH disagreed with the last part of what seungmin said but he's like dead set on thinking hyunjins grossed out by him now</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> oh my god. </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> jesus this is such a mess okay fuck tomorrow im texting seungmin right now</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> ill hit up hyunjin </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> oh nevermind he actually just texted me </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> really? i know he's out at the library either working or studying i forgot to ask which when he left earlier and he seemed a bit down but i could tell he didn't want to discuss it and we don't push each other when we're in states like that so i just let him be </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> ill see what he has to say and make sure he's okay </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> please tell me asap if he's not okay? </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> absolutely </p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> thank you</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> i love you. you know that right? like tons and tons </p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> obviously im literally great</p><p><strong>☀️lix☀️:</strong> BYEEEE NEVERMIND I TAKE IT ALL BACK</p><p><strong>lix's dummy🌙:</strong> lmao i love you too sunshine</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like I haven't thanked everyone enough for all the kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments that you all do because it means a lot and I'm so happy everyone enjoys this literal madness of a chat fic.<br/>Love you all 😔❤️❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Seungmin's Laundry Room Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>lixie💫: are you fucking stupid </p><p>mr brain: good evening to you to felix</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's a brief, brief mention of homophobia in the chat with Hyunjin &amp; Changbin and one tiny bit when Hyunjin is talking with Seungmin. There's nothing really explicitly mentioned but it can be upsetting for some people so I just wanted to give a warning. </p><p>But besides that, enjoy the Seungjin chapter we all deserved ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Jisung: skinny waist</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minho: bad bitch supreme</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Changbin: rattlesnake</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Felix: dead snake skin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan: big muscles boy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hyunjin: hyunjinnie😻</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seungmin: husband </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin: mastermind</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> i was wrestling jisung cause he stole my phone wanting to fuck with my settings but then we accidentally called my mom so we hung up super quick and i sent her a quick message cause it's late and this is what i get as her reply </p><p>
  <strong>bad bitch supreme: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> what is this shit</p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> HAAAAAAAA</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> damn you just got roasted by your own mother</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> like wtf </p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> guess we know why ur an only child now lmao </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> LOL CHAN HYUNG</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> i-</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> it's a good thing our families are so close because if not i would have nothing to do with you </p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> yeah OK 🙄👌🏻 as if you're not begging to hang out with me five times a week </p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> I DO NOT BEG </p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> okay mama's boy </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> AJDKFJAJDHFHD</p><p>
  <strong>bad bitch supreme: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> also why are u always wrestling with jisung </p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> it's how we bond </p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> you bond through violence? </p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> i mean is it really violence if we end up in my bed sheets every time </p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> well. </p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> i should've expected you to say something like this so honestly that was a mistake on my part </p><p>
  <strong>bad bitch supreme: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> oh my god i just snorted my drink through my nose-</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@yangjeon-gin</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>day probably 535 of me wondering why im friends with my friends ! </em>
</p><p>Liked by spearb, cb-97, and 619 others </p><p>
  <em>@minhoes ur obsessed with us duh </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@yangjeon-gin i can assure you that's the furthest thing from the truth @minhoes </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>jeongin's other parent</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>jeongin's other parent:</strong> hey changbin hyung? you busy at all? i know u and minho hyung usually go radio silent in the groupchat around this time so i don't wanna interrupt anything </p><p><strong>felix's lover boy:</strong> nah he's over at jisungs tonight so im alone and just eating</p><p><strong>jeongin's other parent:</strong> can i ask you something? </p><p><strong>felix's lover boy:</strong> sure hyunjinnie what's up</p><p><strong>jeongin's other parent:</strong> it's kind of a big ask but also not at the same time?? i just.. can you promise me you'll take care of felix?</p><p><strong>jeongin's other parent:</strong> like just treat him like he deserves the world, because he does. and make sure to comfort him when he's having a rough day and be there for him</p><p><strong>jeongin's other parent:</strong> i don't want to get in the way of your relationship so just please, always love him like he deserves </p><p><strong>felix's lover boy:</strong> hey hey hey... hyunjin of course i'll do that but you're gonna be right there beside him too when he has bad days and needs some reassurance too</p><p><strong>felix's lover boy:</strong> i know you and felix have a special bond and i would never in a million years want to come between your friendship.. i know you mean a lot to him and you care about him too</p><p><strong>felix's lover boy:</strong> but i promise ill always be there for him and treat him the way he deserves to be</p><p><strong>felix's lover boy:</strong> i really, really do care about him </p><p><strong>jeongin's other parent:</strong> you know hyung, im so glad felix was able to have someone like you in his life. i think you two have a really beautiful future</p><p><strong>felix's lover boy:</strong> thanks hyunjin, that's nice of you to say </p><p><strong>felix's lover boy:</strong> can i ask why you wanted me to promise i'd be there for him? i don't want to say it was already obvious that i would but yanno.. it kind of is</p><p><strong>jeongin's other parent:</strong> sorry i know im acting really off im just kinda in a shitty place right now and just idk </p><p><strong>felix's lover boy:</strong> you can tell me anything, you know that right hyunjinnie? like we have our jokes and shit but if you ever need to rant or get something off your chest i want you to know you can always come to me </p><p><strong>jeongin's other parent:</strong> that means more than you know hyung thank you </p><p><strong>jeongin's other parent:</strong> do you um</p><p><strong>jeongin's other parent:</strong> do you remember my post for felixs birthday a couple months ago? the part where i said i cried in his room for hours the night i came out to my family? </p><p><strong>felix's lover boy:</strong> i think so yeah ? </p><p><strong>jeongin's other parent:</strong> my parents didn't accept me </p><p><strong>felix's lover boy:</strong> wait what? </p><p><strong>jeongin's other parent:</strong> at 16 years old, i sat in front of my parents at our dining room table, terrified with tears in my eyes with felix holding onto my hand tightly underneath the table and told my parents i was gay only to have them laugh in my face, tell me i had to have been joking or that i was lying and delusional and when i told them i was serious they looked at me as if i was a piece of garbage and told me to get out of their house because i had no right to live there anymore</p><p><strong>jeongin's other parent:</strong> and honestly, that was fine. i was expecting that, truth be told.</p><p><strong>jeongin's other parent:</strong> but what i wasn't expecting was for them to look at felix across the table as we were standing up to leave and them have the nerve to ask if he was the one "who brainwashed me into thinking liking boys was okay" </p><p><strong>jeongin's other parent:</strong> changbin hyung ill never forget the look on felix's face when they said that to him.. </p><p><strong>jeongin's other parent:</strong> i nearly lost my mind screaming at them telling them that felix was the only reason i was still alive for fucks sake</p><p><strong>jeongin's other parent:</strong> felix basically had to drag me out of the house and carried me on his back all the way to his house where i just fell apart in his room sobbing because there i was.. 16, had just come to terms that i was gay, with no home anymore, and only had one person in the entire world who accepted me for who i was </p><p><strong>jeongin's other parent:</strong> felix even convinced his parents to let me move into their house and into his room until i started working the next year and told his parents i wanted to pay rent living there </p><p><strong>felix's lover boy:</strong> holy.. </p><p><strong>felix's lover boy:</strong> hyunjin im so fucking sorry. i thought you just didn't get along with your parents, that's why you were always with lix so much and stayed w him over holidays and breaks.... </p><p><strong>jeongin's other parent:</strong> no, i know. that's all ive ever told the others, even jisung just thinks i used to live with felix because i didn't really get along with my parents.. besides obviously lix, you're the only other one who knows the actual truth except for seungmin </p><p><strong>jeongin's other parent:</strong> but i just felt like you should know now since you and felix are dating and that i think he feels the need to protect me from everything because of my parents disowning me at 16</p><p><strong>jeongin's other parent:</strong> i wish he didn't have to feel that way, i don't need to be cared for and watched 24/7 but he's all i have and im so scared of losing him that i don't do anything to tell him i don't need him protecting me anymore because im okay now </p><p><strong>jeongin's other parent:</strong> i mean tonight im a bit of a mess but that's my own doing more than anything </p><p><strong>jeongin's other parent:</strong> i just really dont want my issues to come in between your relationship because that's not fair to either of you <br/>  <br/><strong>felix's lover boy:</strong> i think he'd still look out for you regardless if you told him or not, because he loves you that much </p><p><strong>felix's lover boy:</strong> he's your only family and you'll always be a part of his family no matter what hyunjin</p><p><strong>felix's lover boy:</strong> you two share a bond that goes deeper than just best friends or family, and i can say with 100% certainly that nothing will never come between you two</p><p><strong>jeongin's other parent:</strong> thank you for saying that changbin hyung</p><p><strong>felix's lover boy:</strong> of course </p><p><strong>felix's lover boy:</strong> you said seungmin knows too? </p><p><strong>jeongin's other parent:</strong> yeah i told him about a year ago when we hanging out in the dorm when felix had a late class.. the afternoon before we hung out i had tried to call my parents once more just to reach out and see if they'd have something different to say this time.. that maybe they'd finally accept me yanno? but when i called it said the number had been disconnected so when seungmin finally came over i just ended up breaking down in front of him and told him everything</p><p><strong>felix's lover boy:</strong> what did he say when you told him? if you don't mind me asking.. </p><p><strong>jeongin's other parent:</strong> oh i don't mind, he said he thought my parents were disgusting people for not accepting me and that if they weren't able to see how special i am then they didn't deserve to have me as their son </p><p><strong>felix's lover boy:</strong> i completely agree. </p><p><strong>jeongin's other parent:</strong> ty❤️</p><p><strong>felix's lover boy:</strong> and hyunjin, don't worry about only having felix in your life, there's five other people in this world who will always be here for you</p><p><strong>felix's lover boy:</strong> but i think maybe, just maybe there's one more boy who cares for you in a really special way.. </p><p><strong>jeongin's other parent:</strong> hyung idk if i really agree with you there </p><p><strong>felix's lover boy:</strong> well you don't know to, but ill leave you with this thought.. </p><p><strong>felix's lover boy:</strong> people always look at the people they love while laughing in a crowded environment. </p><p><strong>felix's lover boy:</strong> like how i look at felix, or how jisung and minho have always locked eyes with each other... </p><p><strong>felix's lover boy:</strong> there's always that one special boy who looks at you. </p><p><strong>jeongin's other parent:</strong> oh</p><p><strong>jeongin's other parent:</strong> i think i might know who you're talking about.. </p><p><strong>jeongin's other parent:</strong> i should go now changbin hyung, enjoy your night hyung</p><p><strong>jeongin's other parent:</strong> thanks for the chat</p><p><strong>felix's lover boy:</strong> have a good rest of your night hyunjinnie🖤</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@hwangjinnie </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>old pic but im in my feels tonight so just wanna make a post saying changbin hyung is actually a real softie and im really thankful to have him as a friend (not to mention we're co-parenting our baby jeongin while he's in a relationship with my best friend but ANYWAY) 💖 @spearb</em>
</p><p>Liked by han_js, sunshineboy, and 633 others </p><p>
  <em>@spearb 😋❤️</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>mr brain</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>lixie💫:</strong> are you fucking stupid </p><p><strong>mr brain:</strong> good evening to you to felix</p><p><strong>mr brain:</strong> but wow um pardon me?</p><p><strong>lixie💫:</strong> i rely on you to keep our friend group out of jail because we're all dumb and i consider you to be slightly less stupid than the others seungminnie</p><p><strong>lixie💫:</strong> but apparently fucking not</p><p><strong>lixie💫:</strong> what happened did your intelligence just fly out the window of your car or something</p><p><strong>lixie💫:</strong> cause this ain't adding up</p><p><strong>mr brain:</strong> see i can tell you're upset for something ive done i just don't know what you're talking about</p><p><strong>mr brain:</strong> please enlighten me??</p><p><strong>lixie💫:</strong> you really out here thinking he doesn't like you back</p><p><strong>mr brain:</strong> oh. </p><p><strong>lixie💫:</strong> like tell me we're talking about the same person here. my roommate? my best friend? hyunjin? HWANG HYUNJIN?</p><p><strong>mr brain:</strong> listen lix</p><p><strong>lixie💫:</strong> no i thought a soft approach to push you in the right direction would work with you until i found out that you think he's "weirded out" by the fact that you have feelings for him</p><p><strong>lixie💫:</strong> seungminnie, ive known hyunjin since i was nine years old. ive seen him at his best, like when he was awarded for having the top grades in junior high and he was smiling so wide i thought his jaw was going to break. or any time all 8 of us are together, i just know he's so absolutely happy because he loves us all so much </p><p><strong>lixie💫:</strong> and ive seen him at his worst, like when his first boyfriend broke up with him before prom and hyunjin pushed our beds together for an entire week because he couldn't handle being on the other side of the room from me since he couldn't stop crying. or when his parents disowned him at 16 years old and his whole entire world fell apart</p><p><strong>lixie💫:</strong> ive seen and been with him for almost everything and because of that i know how hard it is for him to talk about things sometimes and how he rarely actually allows people close enough to really know whats happened to him</p><p><strong>lixie💫:</strong> im the only one he lets see all his good and bad moments no matter what, except one other person. </p><p><strong>lixie💫:</strong> you. </p><p><strong>lixie💫:</strong> the only other person he's ever let in fully is you seungmin</p><p><strong>lixie💫:</strong> he's so scared of everyone leaving him just like his parents did so he just puts on his newest persona of the week, he's said before it's his way of coping sometimes and yanno what? sure it's not the greatest but if it's easier for him that way then that's fine because he's been through a whole fucking lot so he deserves a break once in a while </p><p><strong>lixie💫:</strong> do i have to explain further reasons as to how terrifying it is for hyunjin to be vulnerable</p><p><strong>mr brain:</strong> no. i know, of course i know, i still remember the day he told me everything like it was just yesterday </p><p><strong>mr brain:</strong> he was practically fucking shaking felix i had only known him for a few months at that point and to see him absolutely just break down in front of me to the point where i was literally holding him up with his entire weight against me because he was so weak he couldn't even move</p><p><strong>mr brain:</strong> im also very god damn aware of how strong he is to have told me what happened with his parents. i was so sickened to death after he told me everything. he has such a loving and beautiful soul and for it to have been completely shattered and spit on by his own parents? i literally wanted to set their house on fire. </p><p><strong>mr brain:</strong> hyunjin has always been real with me. if i ask a serious question, he always answers it immediately and truthfully. he's never been one to beat around the bush with me, there's no fake 'personas', there never has been</p><p><strong>lixie💫:</strong> there you go then. for him to be that way with you and let you in... </p><p><strong>lixie💫:</strong> it means something seungminnie </p><p><strong>lixie💫:</strong> use your brain</p><p>
  <em><strong>mr brain</strong> read at 8:58pm</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Jesus Christ, maybe this is why people do drugs to come them the hell down." Hyunjin muttered to himself as he watched his finger practically shaking as it hovered over the 'call' button by Seungmin's contact name. </p><p>He knew he should've asked Felix if this was a good idea. The second Felix texted him saying <em>'im just running to chan hyungs for a few hours to help with back vocals on a song he really wants jeonginnie and i to be a part of. i hope ur doing okay little bug, i love you!!'</em> Hyunjin knew he should have ran home from the library and met Felix before he left and asked if he should call Seungmin and just spill everything out to him because the awkwardness between them was becoming too much for him to handle now. </p><p>But he knew Felix would skip going over to Chan's to help him and he wanted the boy to have a nice time and not worry. </p><p>It scared him to do it on his own, but he was working on it. </p><p>He was okay. Just like he told Changbin. And Felix. </p><p>And <em>himself</em>. </p><p>Hyunjin closed his eyes, nodding to himself before taking a deep breath in and opened his eyes, finger just about to press the call button when he heard a rushed knock on the door and his head whipped in the direction of the sound, locking his phone immediately and sighed, getting up to answer the door. </p><p>As soon as he twisted the door handle and opened it wide enough to see who was there, Hyunjin froze, lips parting in surprise and he hated how instantly awkward he felt seeing Seungmin standing in the doorway. </p><p>"Uh, hi. I was just about to call you actually." </p><p>Seungmin barely looked like he registered what Hyunjin said, chest heaving a bit like he'd jogged across campus. </p><p>"You like me." </p><p>Hyunjin blinked. </p><p>"Oh fuck– that was really blunt and not at all what I had planned out to say during my run over here. <em>Oh dear god</em>." </p><p>Seungmin looked as if he was about to have a panic attack and all Hyunjin could do was just release his death grip on the door and blink. <em>Again</em>. </p><p>"You uh– you ran here?" </p><p>"Yeah, I was kind of thinking over some stuff and then Felix kind of like, went off on me and called me stupid."</p><p>"Oh my god. I'm going to kill Felix, what in the <em>actual</em> <em>fuck</em>." Hyunjin's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he shook his head, moving out of the way so Seungmin could walk in. "Give me like two seconds, I'm just going to make a quick phone call and give my roommate a piece of my mind–"</p><p>"I like you too."</p><p>Hyunjin paused, standing by the door still as he watched Seungmin's cheeks flush with a blush as he stood in the middle of the room.</p><p>"Sorry what?"</p><p>Seungmin took a step forward to grab Hyunjin's hand and pull him forward as Seungmin walked backwards until he felt his ankles hit Hyunjin's bed and sat on the edge, letting go of the boy's hand so he could sit as well. "Before I start, just tell me I'm not jumping to some absolute crazy and false conclusion assuming you actually have feelings for me, feelings that go beyond friendship that is." </p><p>Hyunjin bit his lip as he shifted on his bed, crossing his legs and just took a moment to stare at the boy in front of him. It was obvious that Seungmin was nervous, maybe a bit shy even, and definitely not conpletely comfortable but it made Hyunjin feel a whole lot better about the situation actually, just to see that he wasn't the only one that was scared. </p><p>"It's not a crazy assumption," Hyunjin rested his arms behind him as he looked up at the ceiling for a second as he smiled slightly and looked back at Seungmin, smile still resting on his face and with the comfort the boy's aura brought him, his nerves beginning to fade as a result. "You were right with what you said by the door, I do like you." </p><p>Seungmin put his hands on his lap as he smiled sheepishly at the floor for a second and Hyunjin titled his head to the side, just watching the sweet boy in front of him as he began to speak, eyes still on the floor.</p><p>"That last night of our trip, when we were talking and then just looked at each other, there was a weird feeling in my chest. I've had so many deep conversations with some of the other boys in the past, <em>especially</em> with Jeongin where sometimes we'd sit in silent afterwards and just smile at each other for a while but–" Seungmin exhaled a small chuckle, shaking his head as he met Hyunjin's eyes. "Never once have I ever experienced the warmth in my chest and rapid heart beat that I did when I was staring at you Hyunjinnie." </p><p>"I'm sorry I took off that night." Hyunjin's smile faltered for a moment as he cleared his throat and let himself be real and shake off his awkwardness. "I was overwhelmed thinking you were going to kiss me and I didn't want you to do it and realize it was a mistake because it would have been and I just, I really didn't want another person to look at me like they hate me, it's– it's happened before and I just don't want you of all people to look at me like that." </p><p>The raw emotion that was pouring from Hyunjin's eyes made Seungmin out a small gasp and he turned on the bed to properly face Hyunjin now, placing a hand on one of his knees. </p><p>"To be frank, Hyunjin, fuck your parents. Actually, I'm going to stop referring to those <em>people</em> as 'parents' because they don't deserve such a title, it involves love and warmth in someone's heart and those people had none of that so they don't get to have any validation as a parent." Seungmin's voice was steady now as it dropped in a lower, serious tone and Hyunjin felt as if they'd transported back in time to a year ago when they sat in a similar situation and had a serious heart-to-heart. </p><p>The only thing different now was that Hyunjin's voice wasn't shaking and cracking with every three words he said and his cheeks didn't haven't tears flowing down them. </p><p>
  <em>Not yet, anyways. </em>
</p><p>"I would never– could never look at you without being completely in awe of the astounding person you are. You are, in every sense to me, amazing. And everybody around you should know how special you are and if they don't appreciate you, they don't deserve a second of your time. And I'm so sorry if I ever made you feel like you weren't appreciated."</p><p>Hyunjin shook his head, a sad smile on his face. "I did it to myself. The possibility of getting hurt was way too scary and I didn't want to risk it so I ran off and sat in the kitchen in the dark for hours to pretend like I had just purposely hurt my own heart." </p><p>"I know I can't change your mind on that, but I want you know that if we had kissed that night, I wouldn't have looked at you with regret. It would've probably been a complete other emotion in that moment." Seungmin confessed honestly and Hyunjin tried to avoid looking at the way Seungmin's cheeks were the same colour as Hyunjin felt his and they broke eye contact for a moment. </p><p>"Though I'm actually glad we didn't that night, because that's kind of what brought all of this weird mess and that's how I ended up realizing I really, really like you." </p><p>"<em>Really?</em>" Hyunjin teased as they dared to look at each other again, a small laugh leaving his lips. </p><p>"<em>Really.</em>" Seungmin played along, nodding his head with his own laughter filling the room for a second as Hyunjin rolled his eyes playfully. "I guess I never realized how deeply I cared about you so much and that it was on such a different level compared to our other friends. I always worry for you and think about how you're feeling throughout the day and I can't believe it's taken me thinking you wanted nothing to do with me anymore for me to clue in that the thought of losing you absolutely shatters me and I broke down in front of Jeongin and Changbin hyung when I finally clued in."</p><p>"Wait, you thought I wanted nothing to do with you anymore?" Hyunjin spoke up suddenly, straightening his posture. "Fuck, is that why you've been so standoff lately? Because I was avoiding you and you thought I didn't want to be friends anymore?"</p><p>Seungmin shrugged, a frown on his lips. "After I realized my feelings, I figured you must have been weirded out by us almost kissing and thought that must mean I liked you and you didn't want to have to tell me you didn't feel the same."</p><p>"Oh my god Seungmin, that couldn't be further from what I would have said. Shit, if I had known you actually wanted to kiss me and not think it would be a mistake, I would've probably jumped your damn bones right then and there."</p><p>"Yeah, Felix kind of got me to realize that my thinking was quite wrong when he called me names about 25 minutes ago." Seungmin had a humourous expression on his face and Hyunjin covered his face with one of his hands for a second, shaking his head. </p><p>"I'm gonna kill him the minute he walks in that front door." </p><p>"Well give him a little credit, he is technically the reason why I basically ran here to confess my newly discovered feelings for you." Seungmin shrugged but his eyes were honest as he looked at Hyunjin and the older boy felt his hardships fade away, the weight of the pain he'd let overtake him the past few days finally leaving him and he shifted on his bed so he could bump his shoulder into Seungmin's lightly, a shy smile on his face. </p><p>"So, you do like me?" </p><p>"Yeah, it's extremely new for me and I'm not sure if I have even fully grasped all of it yet, but I know for a fact that I do have serious feelings for you Hyunjinnie." Seungmin nodded, taking Hyunjin's hand that was closest to him and held onto it lightly and it was a small gesture but it meant the <em>world</em> to Hyunjin.</p><p>Seungmin wasn't squeezing his hand, he didn't intertwine their fingers, he just simply held Hyunjin's hand and that was all Hyunjin needed to break out in a grin, resting the side of his head on Seungmin's shoulder. </p><p>"I've kind of had a crush on you since we met in the laundry room last year." </p><p>Seungmin laughed, resting his head on top of Hyunjin's slightly. "Did the crush start before or after you saw me in my disasterous state when I realized I had dyed half of my clothes pink when I mistakenly put my red hoodie in the same washer with everything else I owned?" </p><p>"Oh it was already blooming the second I saw you, but after I helped you fold your newly dyed pink sweatpants that used to be white because you seemed to be on the verge of crying? <em>Pfft</em>," Hyunjin clicked his tongue, a silly tone taking over. "I was crushing hard on you and your foolery after that." </p><p>Seungmin let out a loud laugh, shaking his head as he leaned back on Hyunjin's bed, wrapping an arm around the boy to bring him down with him. They curled up into each other automatically like they've done many times before, except this time, Hyunjin leaned over to press a quick kiss to Seungmin's cheek and smiled way too wide as he watched Seungmin's cheek flush deeply. </p><p>"We can go as slow as you want, by the way." Hyunjin spoke softly as he tucked himself back into Seungmin's side, chin resting on the boy's shoulder as he looked at his side profile until Seungmin turned his head to look at him. "This is something I never thought would happen either, so I'm still in shock and a bit nervous too. We can figure everything out together and just take it day by day." </p><p>"You're absolutely sensational, you know that right?" </p><p>Hyunjin rolled his eyes but had a smile on his face regardless as he squeezed Seungmin's cheeks together and laughed when the boy's eyebrows furrowed and his lips formed a pout. </p><p>"Well, if I'm sensational then I have news for you Kim Seungmin, you are simply marvelous."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@kimseungminz</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>a boy made for royalty; @hwangjinnie . so happy to have you. 💟</em>
</p><p>Liked by spearb, sunshineboy, and 739 others</p><p>
  <em>@han_js h o l y s h i t</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> lord that took a while didn't it </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> hey fuckhead</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> shut up </p><p>
  <strong>mastermind: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> lmaaaaao</p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> can i be treated to a free meal or something bc i stg i made this whole thing happen </p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> im tagging along for the free meal since im ur roommate </p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> kk deal </p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> changbin you act as if nobody else noticed hyunjin make heart eyes at seungmin or the past year </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i have NOT </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> bitch you know you have </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> glad to see you got your act together seungminnie 😇😇</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> thanks felix 😌</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> i always knew that little soft spot my innocent and oblivious seungminnie had for hyunjin hyung would always grow to be something more </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> yo jeonginnie </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> u got tea? </p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> your keyboards still a mess isn't it jisung </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> i can get the odd w o r d out before it baby powders me over the barbershop walls</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> u see</p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> i do lmao </p><p>
  <strong>bad bitch supreme: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>hyunjinnie😻: 🤭🤭🤭🤭</strong>
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> tea jeongin tea</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> he doesn't have any </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> ofc i got tea </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> oh fuck me</p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> LMAO</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> sometimes i would tease seungminnie hyung when he'd practically run to his phone when his special notification sound for hyunjinnie hyung went off and id be like "ohhhh it's your little boyfriend again, isn't it?" and seungminnie would turn bright red telling me i was dumb </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> and yet we all see that in the end i am NOT the dumb one here 😎</p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> 👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> he has a personalized notification noise just for me? </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> no </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> yeah. </p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> 👀👀👀👀</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> couple months ago we were hanging in my dorm just messing around and our phones were on my dresser i think and his phone went off with a text from hyunjin hyung and seungminnie literally THREW me off of him onto the floor to run to his phone </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> that is not true </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> it was more of a light jog</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> AHSHDJSJS A LIGHT JOG</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> well i did play baseball in high school im very capable of running </p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> so you admit to running to your phone then to read hyunjinnies messages 😏</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> i</p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> just say it mf we all know you ran</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> listen it took me a while to realize my feelings give me a break here people god at least i got the boy in the end </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> CUTE CUTE CUTE SOOOO CUTE </p><p>
  <strong>bad bitch supreme: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> omg i think im blushing df is this </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> lol gay </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> JISUNG!? </p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> AHAHAHAH</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@hwangjinnie</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>hi all 😊 quick psa @kimseungminz is super amazing &amp; special nd mine so 👹🔪👹BACK OFF👹🔪👹 thank you 🥰💋</em>
</p><p>Liked by cb-97, yangjeon-gin, and 692 others</p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy oh my god what is all of this.. the evil emojis im?? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js he's becoming more like me everyday 😎 @sunshineboy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@sunshineboy lord help us all then. @han_js</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>((I miss hyunjin so fucking much I literally nearly cried yesterday telling my mom how many days it's been since the hiatus, I'm going a bit bat shit crazy at this point))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Three Gays & A Bisexual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>bad bitch supreme: im glad that even tho u got a boy now, you're still as thirsty as ever towards chan</p><p>hyunjinnie😻: oh absolutely id let him break me into fourths like a kitkat bar </p><p>rattlesnake: HYUNJIN <br/> <br/>hyunjinnie😻: ITS ONLY THE TRUTH ????</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Absolutely no plot, swear it's like 99.9% crack and was written while listening to my 3racha soundcloud playlist so enjoy lmao</p><p>Also tysm for all the kudos &lt;33</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jisung: skinny waist</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minho: bad bitch supreme</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Changbin: rattlesnake </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Felix: dead snake skin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan: big muscles boy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hyunjin: hyunjinnie😻</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seungmin: husband </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin: mastermind</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> i can't do this anymore </p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> do what</p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> seungmin and hyunjin have been a "thing" for like 17 hours and ive already had enough</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> lmao weren't you claiming you deserved a free meal for bringing them together?</p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> i spoke too soon </p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> i should've rethought spending time with these two </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> you're acting as if you and minho hyung didn't cling to each other and squeal as soon as you saw hyunjinnie and i holding hands waiting for you outside the restaurant </p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> yeah OK it was amazing at first but now ive seen enough </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> jealousy doesn't look good on you changbinnie hyung id work on that if i were you </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> yeah hyung work on your toxic traits &lt;3</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> LMAO</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> see this is so funny to me cause changbin is so disgusted but this is exactly how he acts whenever felix is around if not WORSE</p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> i don't??? </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> binnie hyung.. </p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> see dude even your own bf knows you're a simp</p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> I AM NOT A SIMP</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> felix? do u care to weigh in on this </p><p>
  <strong>dead snake skin: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> that literally just took me out omfg</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> felix on his king shit</p><p>
  <strong>rattlesnake: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@spearb</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>alright stop this madness &amp; get out of my apartment you gross love sick crocodiles. @kimseungminz @hwangjinnie </em>
</p><p>Liked by han_js, yangjeon-gin, and 669 others </p><p>
  <em>@cb-97 did u really call them crocodiles?? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie i mean id chomp on his dick @cb-97</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@spearb we need some time apart @hwangjinnie </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids </em>
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> 😎😎😎😎</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> 😋😋😋👑👑👑</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> 😁🤘🏻❤️👏🏻</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> if you think we understand your dumb emoji ass you would be wrong </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> guess whose phone is fixed 😏</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> that means you'll be spamming us like you usually do again? </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> fuck yeah !! </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> aw shit </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> <em>@Hwang Hyunjin</em> why have you done this love</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> "love" </p><p>
  <strong>dead snake skin: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> felix cut that shit out omfg</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> WHAT AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO PICKED UP ON THAT </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> no i saw it too, my bestie is a sweetheart </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> we have a bigger situation on our hands other than how nice i am to the drop-dead gorgeous prince that im now seeing </p><p>
  <strong>hyunjinnie😻: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> IM ON THE FLOOR BYE </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> guys focus please jisung is back we need to fix this </p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> HA</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> THAT IS SO RUDE COMING FROM YOU</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> it was all minho hyung i had no say in the decision to fix his autocorrect </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> how could he do this </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> because he loves me </p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> somehow i feel like there's more to that </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> okay maybe there was 😠 </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> and maybe im doing his apartment cleaning and laundry for the next month but that's not the point 😠</p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> i think that's exactly the point jisungie lol </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> 😠</p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> again i think im the real winner here since i get my apartment cleaned for free </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> how big is minho hyungs brain like i don't think i could've thought of such a deal </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> yeah bc ur stupid </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> it's been 5 minutes and i already miss when you couldn't text properly </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> i can't stand u</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> lmao </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> oh btw i wanted to say im really happy for u seungminnie to have figured out your feelings ! </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> thanks! </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> also wanted to just throw it out there that if u ever want some advice or tips or literally any help just hmu ok? i got u </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> oh jisung</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> jisung jisung jisung... </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> ???? </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> i say this with love because i do love you and appreciate our friendship very much.. </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> but your boyfriend deadass hacked your phone to fuck up almost every word you send and only fixed it when he got a killer deal out of it so again, i mean no offense but</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> you're the last person i would ever go to for relationship advice </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> minho hyung however,,,</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> seungmin what the fuck ! </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> im just saying! he clearly knows what the fuck he's doing</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> so <em>@Lee Minho</em> hey how are ya </p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> hi seungminnie 🥰</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> 🤭🤭🤭</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> this is literally another hate crime against me wtf</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> what's really a hate crime is that ur still talking </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> HYUNJIN DJFJSJ</p><p>
  <strong>skinny waist: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@kimseungminz</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>on the odd day we're not at each other's throats, he's quite helpful @minhoes 😌🥳</em>
</p><p>Liked by sunshineboy, cb-97, and 603 others </p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie i mean you're both 🔥🔥 so i ain't mad </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js stay away from my boyfriend @hwangjinnie </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@sunshineboy</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>my short little chef ☺️💕</em>
</p><p>Liked by kimseungminz, minhoes, and 599 others</p><p>
  <em>@minhoes HAAAAA. HAHAHAHAHA. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@spearb babe why the caption why</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private chat with: <strong>little bug🦋</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> how are things going</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> did you feel this relieved? </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> what do you mean b</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> like after you and changbin finally confessed and things were getting better for you two </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> because i don't think ive ever felt so relaxed in my entire life </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> seungmin holds my hand and i feel like i can take on anything?? </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> im just happy i guess</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> jesus im gonna cry here i go again oh lord </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> NO NO NONE OF THAT WE DID ENOUGH CRYING LAST NIGHT </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> im so happy of you it's coming out in the form of tears it's okay lol</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> thank you lix🥺</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> i think you and seungmin will be able to create a very special relationship when you get to that stage </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> we're in no rush to push for anything crazy or labels but when we're ready for it, i think we will too ❤️</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> he has me and i have him and that's all that matters to us right now </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> that's beautiful honestly </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> and hyunjinnie? </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> yeah</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> it was really brave of you to tell changbin about your parents </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> that's a big step and im proud of you. </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> it was scary as hell to tell someone else im glad i did it. i feel like it was the right thing to do</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> when the times right i want to tell the others, im just not there quite yet, i don't know how to tell jisung.. </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> ill be with u every step of the way hyunjinnie, we'll figure it out when you feel ready</p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> on a lighter note, when i went to have lunch with him at his apartment earlier he complained about you all afternoon for "how sappy and gross your heart eyes for seungmin were" but he felt really honoured that you feel that close to him to tell him about what's happened </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> he even got a bit teary eyed when he was telling me about it but you didn't hear that from me 😉</p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> HA ! </p><p><strong>little bug🦋:</strong> HE'S SUCH A SOFT LITTLE BITCH I LOVE HIM </p><p><strong>boo thang🌻:</strong> LMAO we both do </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> hi im here to promote my amazing dance captain because he's perfect and i love him </p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> oh yes pop off babe show off my roommate i love to see it</p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> show off those skills!! </p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> felix pls no </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> felix YES pls</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> HYUNJIN GET THE RECEIPTS </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> YES SIR </p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> oh my god </p><p>
  <strong>hyunjinnie😻: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> god what</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> we have some other students from other universities visiting today and all the captains are doing a dance routine together and minho hyung is part of it :') </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> i think hyung could literally just stand in the middle of a crowd but all eyes would fall on him </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i completely agree with that </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> especially when he gets spicy🔥</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> show the spice ! </p><p>
  <strong>hyunjinnie😻: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> oh my god </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> THE SPICE, THE FLAVOUR </p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> yeah my best friend's cool as hell </p><p>
  <em><strong>big muscles boy</strong> took a screenshot of the chat (4)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>big muscles boy: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> dear me delete those off your phone christopher bang i stg</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> send the last video we took earlier hyunjinnie its so good </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> jisungie make sure you turn up the volume </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> okay-</p><p>
  <strong>hyunjinnie😻: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> 😧</p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> y'all seeing my bff hit every beat with his hips 😌🤟🏻</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> wow pop off minho hyung </p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> OH SHIT YEAH MINHO DUUUDE</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> he's very cool </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> IKR HES THE COOLEST </p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> guys </p><p>
  <strong>rattlesnake: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> omg okay thank you yes i did try to perform really good earlier </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> hell yeah you did</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> where is jisung hyung did he die from minho hyungs hotness </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> i </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> don't know who tf i am rn</p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> LMFAO</p><p>
  <strong>skinny waist: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> im just </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> A HIP HOP ROUTINE?! WITH RIPPED JEANS??!! </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> holy fuck </p><p>
  <strong>skinny waist: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em><strong>husband</strong> took a screenshot of the chat (2)</em>
</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> love this behavior you're exhibiting</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> IM IN PAIN SEUNGMIN DONT MAKE FUN OF ME </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> why r u acting like you've never seen minho hyung do his cool ass hiphop shit before</p><p><strong>skinny waist: </strong>of course i have, LAST YEAR </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> but now ive sucked his fucking dick it's a bit different these days hyunjin jesus </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> oh my fucking god </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> I'M CHOKING I-</p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> im sure jisung was at one point too</p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> BROOOOOOOO</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> minho gotta pay for my hospital bills at this point</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> you're on your way to emerge are you jisung?</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> I'M GONNA BE IF MINHO KEEPS LOOKING LIKE THAT WHILE DOING HOT SHIT</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> im paying for medical bills now am i </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> yes</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> well it's not like im already bankrolling you as it is </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> WOW</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> 😘😘😘</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> i feel like u two could really achieve wonders with therapy</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i think we all need therapy</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@han_js</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>he's lucky he's hot. </em>
</p><p>Liked by sunshineboy, kimseungminz, and 729 others </p><p>
  <em>@spearb this just looks like it was beyond kinky </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie oh my god youre fucking in the dance room now </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@hwangjinnie</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>@kimseungminz is so aesthetically pleasing i am beyond smitten by this boy 🐾❤️</em>
</p><p>Liked by yangjeon-gin, cb-97, and 629 others </p><p>
  <em>@kimseungminz the pictures only look that nice because you're the best photographer ever &lt;3</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie i will literally marry you right now. @kimseungminz </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@cb-97</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>🌷 @minhoes🌷 #adorable #cutiepie #hisversatilityreallypoppedoffhere</em>
</p><p>Liked by sunshineboy, kimseungminz, and 802 others </p><p>
  <em>@minhoes im gonna walk back over to ur house and stab you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@cb-97 see there's that versatility! @minhoes </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js IM FUCKING BALLING EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS IS PERFECT WTF</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids </em>
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> <em>@Hwang Hyunjin </em></p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> we still going out for supper or what minho, changbin hyung, and i are waiting for you at their apartment </p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> yeah u coming or not</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> we got about 35 minutes before i become a whole new person with rage bc im hungry af so decide if you're joining us still </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> hyunjin answer our texts u coffee bean looking bitch </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> yeah im omw!! sorry chan hyung just left the dorm w felix im staring at his ass as he leaves</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> channie hyungs ass that is, he's packing heat </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> oh good grief </p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> im glad that even tho u got a boy now, you're still as thirsty as ever towards chan</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> oh absolutely id let him break me into fourths like a kitkat bar </p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> HYUNJIN <br/> <br/><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> ITS ONLY THE TRUTH ???? </p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> jesus christ hyunjin  </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> daddy 😏</p><p><strong>big muscles boy: </strong>oh i can't handle u right now goodnight hyunjin </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> 😘❤️💦🌃</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> at least ur honest hyunjinnie </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> for real i think we'd all let chan snap us in half really </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> in a heart beat </p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> you don't even want to know how fast id be on my knees and ready to just 🛐🛐🛐</p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> MINHO FOR THE LOVE OF GOD </p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> ain't nothing holy about what we'd do babycakes</p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> it's exhausting dealing with you constantly</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> you wouldn't know what to do without me &lt;3333</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@hwangjinnie</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>double date night w/ @spearb &amp; @minhoes ((cause @han_js is my date 😏)) </em>
</p><p>Liked by kimseungminz, cb-97, and 699 others </p><p>
  <em>@spearb nah im too good for minho </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js you spending the night at my dorm or what then😉</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie oh u know it😙💦 @han_js</em>
</p><p>
  <em>@minhoes no to all of this. @han_js @hwangjinnie @spearb </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@sunshineboy</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>shoutout to the stranger we asked to take a photo of us, it turned out wonderful 😘📸 @cb-97 </em>
</p><p>Liked by spearb, han_js, and 649 others </p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie CUTE BLOND BABIES</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> if 🐜 says one more thing im gonna snap </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> who's the ant emoji supposed to be omg </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> chan hyung </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> but saying his name makes me gag right now so i refuse to use it </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> plus 🐜 reflects his height </p><p><strong>dead snake skin: </strong>oh my god </p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> LMFAO WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOU AND CHAN WHAT </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> he's supposed to be helping me with an assignment that i don't understand but at this point i feel like im the one explaining what to do TO HIM now </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> well maybe he just doesn't understand it</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> ITS IN ENGLISH </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> oh ok yeah no he's just a doorknob then </p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> total 🐜 knob</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> exactly! </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> thank you hyungs i knew you'd get what im saying </p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> it's been 12 hours and ive had almost each one of you come and attack me for no reason </p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> maybe u were asking for it </p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> HOW</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> listen here you doorknob </p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> put the phone down and help me </p><p>
  <strong>big muscles boy: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@kimseungminz</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>now is this or is it not the cutest thing you've ever seen before 😸 @yangjeon-gin @cb-97</em>
</p><p>Liked by minhoes, cb-97, and 647 others </p><p>
  <em>@spearb jeongin looking smug af love this for him </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@han_js jeonginnie so got chan hyung wrapped around his finger no matter what </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@yangjeon-gin 😎😎😎😎😎</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids </em>
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> you guys ever wonder if people weren't supposed to be gay, why can you spell penis with the letters from 'happiness'</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> jisung omg</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> NO BUT WHY THO HUH</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> LIKE CLEARLY WHOEVER CREATING WORDS YEARS AGO WAS A GAY MF</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> AND THEY LIKED GETTING DICK SM THEY MADE SURE AS HELL IT WAS IN THE WORD HAPPINESS</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> what the fuck </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> you know i hate to admit this but you might be onto something here </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> AREN'T I THO??? GOD DAMN I LOVE BEING RIGHT </p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> i can't believe we're having this conversation</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> jisung you're so weird please stop talking you hat obsessed wearing fool</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> he's real into beanies lately too </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> IM NOT</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> send a photo of urself rn then</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> no</p><p><strong>husband:</strong> pussy</p><p>
  <strong>skinny waist: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> 😑</p><p><strong>dead snake skin:</strong> called it </p><p><strong>husband:</strong> lolol</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> i hate u</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> i never thought id miss my phones fucked up autocorrect so much than this current moment </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> oh i can totally do it again !!! </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> BYE HYUNJIN 🖐🏻</p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> just saying 😇</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@yangjeon-gin</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>told my friends we should treat ourselves after a rough day of classes to chill out yet here i am staring at yeonjun &amp; beomgyu who were singing opera to soobin and i as they came in the cafe.... </em>
</p><p>Liked by minhoes, hwangjinnie, and 633 others </p><p>
  <em>@yangjeon-gin like when do i escape the madness.. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@yangjeon-gin someone please tell me before i reach my breaking point and create a new identity. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids </em>
</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> i have to work on a power point with some girl in my class so we exchanged numbers and i messaged her when i got home after class saying "hey are you free this weekend to meet up?" and she just answered and said "sorry!! im kind of seeing a guy right now"</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> im sorry i didn't realize my entire Instagram filled wasn't filled with my BOYFRIEND already</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> and the fact apparently i promote heterosexual behaviour???</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> im disgusted by myself</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> if i don't answer yalls texts tomorrow it means ive changed my name and moved to a different country because i can't believe the world sees me as anything but gay</p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> AHAHAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> MINHO STOP IM LAGUMG SO HATF</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> I THOUGHT WE DISCUSSED HOW IM VERY MUCH 💅🏻 BEFORE??? </p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> oh we have </p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> WELL AM I NOT EXPRESSING IT ENOUGH?! </p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> i mean you know you got the whole cool "ill fuck you up" vibe sometimes </p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> yeah maybe that's giving people the wrong message</p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> frankly after the sweet photo i posted of u the other day and jisungs comments idk how people could think you'd wanna be with a woman</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> ugh where's my boyfriend</p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> lix said he was going shopping w jisung and hyunjin after their classes got out earlier </p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> perfect</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> two gays and a bisexual together</p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> aboutta make it three gays 😃👋🏻</p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> omfg </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@minhoes</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>im posting this on minho's behalf cause he says he's having a mid life crisis or something so.. hi this is jisung, his boyfriend who he very much loves and i also love him with my whole heart so we'd both like to just reinstate that we're very much gay and in love so ✌🏻👯🍆🍑👅🧎🧡⛲🤸 </em>
</p><p>Liked by yangjeon-gin, sunshineboy, and 717 others </p><p>
  <em>@hwangjinnie THIS. THIS IS SO GOOD. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@cb-97 the emojis tell their own kind of story really</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>stray gay kids</em>
</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> HELP FELIX IS FIGHTING WITH SEUNGMIN WHILE HE'S DRIVING AND IM IN THE BACKSEAT FEARING FOR MY LIFE</p><p><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> WHAT </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> THEY WERE ARGUING AND SEUNGMIN GOT PISSED OFF AND GOES "IM NOT AFRAID TO CRASH THIS CAR FELIX" </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> AND FELIX TURNED IN HIS CHAIR TO LOOK AT SEUNGMIN, CLAPPED HIS HANDS TOGETHER AND SAID "AND IM NOT AFRAID TO DIE. SO I GUESS WE'RE GOING TO HELL TOGETHER THEN HUH?" </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i love that for them </p><p><strong>rattlesnake:</strong> ill be lucky if i get a 2 month anniversary with lix oml this fool</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> NO AND HERE I AM JUST SAYING "WOAH. WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH. HEY HEY WOAH" SO THEY DONT FUCKING TAKE ME DOWN WITH THEM </p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> where are you</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> I DONT KNOW WE WERE TAKING A DRIVE WE'RE ON SOME DAMN HIGHWAY</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> HAD I KNOWN THIS WAS GOING TO BE A ONE WAY FUCKING TRIP I WOULD'VE STAYED THE FUCK IN MY DORM</p><p><strong>mastermind:</strong> A ONE WAY TRIP LMAJFJDSJ <br/> <br/><strong>big muscles boy:</strong> just get out at the next pit stop omg</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET BACK TO THE UNIVERSITY THEN </p><p><strong>hyunjinnie😻:</strong> i mean at this rate it doesn't look like you're coming back at all </p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> NO NONONO MINHO HYUNG HELP ME </p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> how the hell am i supposed to do that, i can't drive and you don't even know where you are</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> DJQIRIF I DONT KBOW?!</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> AHVJFJDJ SEUNGMIN JUST THREATENED FELIX THAT HE'D SWERVE OFF THE ROAD AND FELIX SAID "SURE. DO IT, ID LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY BITCH" WTGF IM GONDS DIW</p><p><strong>big muscles boy: </strong>gone but never forgotten! </p><p><strong>bad bitch supreme:</strong> ill miss u sungie !! 🖤</p><p><strong>skinny waist:</strong> WHAT THEBFUCM </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>